Simeon
by SamSidle82
Summary: Eine Entführung und deren Auswirkungen auf das Leben der CSI‘s. GSR Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Viele kennen sie schon, aber vielleicht findet sich ja doch noch jemand, der diese FF noch nicht kennt.**

**Viel Spaß!!**

**Autor:** SamSidle & Fantasya  
**Disclaimer:** Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, wir haben sie uns lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von uns erfundenen Charaktere sind unser Eigentum!

**Simeon**

**Prolog**

Wie jeden Mittag, seit Jahren, hatte Grissom den gleichen Ablauf.  
_Ich gehe jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche, damit ich wach werde, gestern war eine anstrengende Nacht. Aber es lohnt sich, wenn man die Täter schnell zur Strecke bringt. Ich kann mich eben auf das Team verlassen. Mal schauen was mich heute im Labor erwartet. Las Vegas schläft ja nie, was das Verbrechen angeht. Ich muss heute etwas früher zum CSI-Labor, ich muss noch die Bewertungen für das Team fertig machen. Ecklie hängt mir damit schon wieder seit Wochen in den Ohren. Und wenn ich es nicht mache, bekomme ich mit Catherine und Warrick schneller Ärger, als ich denken kann.  
Manchmal hasse ich meinen Job. Aber ansonsten ist mein Job mein Leben und mein Leben mein Job. Ich bin damit zu Frieden. Mir fehlt nichts in meinem Leben, ich habe meinen Job.  
Grissom trank seinen Kaffee und blätterte durch eine Forensik-Zeitschrift.  
Autoschlüssel? Wo habe ich die Autoschlüssel heute Morgen hingetan? Ah ja hier. Dann mal los zum Labor, es ist schon fast 19 Uhr._  
Grissom fuhr seinen SUV auf den Parkplatz des Las Vegas Police Departments, in dem auch das CSI-Labor war. Er ging zuerst in den Locker-Room, um sich umzuziehen und dann in sein Büro.  
_Wie gut, noch keiner vom Team da. Denke die Ersten, die eintrudeln werden, sind entweder Cath oder Sara. Aber so lange noch keiner von beiden da ist, kann ich noch in Ruhe die Bewertungen machen und sie dann später gleich an Ecklie weitergeben. Ich hasse diesen Papierkram, aber es gehört nun mal dazu. Ok, dann fange ich mal an. Zuerst einmal die Fälle durchgehen von heute Nacht. Sind wieder eine Menge Fälle, da wird sich das Team freuen. Einen Mord in Henderson, ein 40-jähriger Mann wurde umgebracht, ein typischer Fall für Nick und Warrick. Eine Entführung einer 30-jährigen Frau, den Fall bekommt Catherine und ich werde sie unterstützen. Ein Doppelmord in einem der Casinos, den sollten Sara und Greg untersuchen.  
Ok, jetzt die Bewertungen. Wie viel Uhr haben wir denn eigentlich? Oh, doch schon gleich 20 Uhr. Denke Sara wird gleich auftauchen. Dann gleich Catherine und danach werden Warrick, Nick und Greg kommen. Die typische Routine, wie jede Nacht. Alle kommen zuerst bei mir am Büro vorbei und melden sich. Ich muss jetzt die Bewertungen machen. Wen haben wir hier? Warrick Brown, die Bewertung ist schnell erledigt, er liebt seine Arbeit einfach. Ok nächste; Sara Sidle, ist auch recht einfach, eigentlich wie immer, gute Arbeit, aber zu emotionsgeladen, manchmal. Dann Catherine Willows; hervorragende Arbeit, sie eignet sich als Supervisorin im höchsten Maße. Dann hätte ich noch Greg Sanders und Nick Stokes.  
_  
„Hey Grissom, viel zu tun heute?", begrüßte ihn Catherine freundlich.

„Hallo Catherine, ja, wir haben schon ein wenig was zu tun, aber das bespreche ich später mit euch, du weißt die Bewertungen.", gab er mit einem gequälten Lächeln zurück.

„Oh, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören, bis später.", grinste Catherine und ging wieder.

_Ein weiteres Mal an dem Abend schaute Grissom auf seine Uhr. 20.30Uhr.  
Heute ist Catherine eher im Labor als Sara, das ist ungewöhnlich. Bewertungen Gil, Ecklie wird spätestens in einer Stunde auftauchen und sich wieder mokieren, warum die Bewertungen nicht fertig sind.  
Grissom war so in die Bewertungen vertieft, dass er es kaum realisierte als Nick, Warrick und Greg sich bei ihm meldeten.  
Endlich, die Bewertungen sind fertig. Ab damit in die Hauspost und zu Ecklie. Die Fälle noch mitnehmen und dann nichts wie zum Team, das sicher schon ungeduldig wartet._

„Hallo Julie, ich habe hier was für die Hauspost für Ecklie.", Grissom übergab Julie von der Rezeption den Umschlag.

„Hi, Mr. Grissom. Ich habe hier noch die Post für sie.", Julie hielt ihm die Post entgegen und Grissom klemmte sie sich unter den Arm und ging weiter zum Locker-Room.

_Um die Post kümmere ich mich später, ich muss erstmal die Fälle verteilen. Mal schnell durchschauen, ob was Wichtiges dabei ist. Forensik-Magazin. Ein Schreiben von der Stadt Las Vegas. In dem Umschlag wird die DVD mit dem neuen Forensik-Programm drinnen sein. Aber erst die Fälle, das Programm kann warten.  
Oh, es sind schon alle versammelt, dann mal los und die Fälle verteilen, damit wir mit der Arbeit beginnen können._

„Hallo zusammen, wir haben wir eine anstrengende Nacht vor uns.", begrüßte Grissom seine Kollegen.

„Naja es wäre ja ein Wunder, wenn es nicht so wäre.", kam von Nick zurück.

„Besser als keine Arbeit, wie vor ein paar Monaten.", gab Warrick von sich.

Greg hatte sich gerade mit Catherine unterhalten und alle schauten nun Grissom erwartungsvoll an.

„Nick, Warrick, ich habe einen Mord in Henderson für euch beide. Ein 40-jähriger Mann wurde umgebracht.  
Catherine, wir beide untersuchen die Spuren und die Beweise von einer Entführung einer 30-jährigen Frau.  
Greg, du und Sara, ihr habt einen Doppelmord im Golden Nugget. Wo ist Sara, ist sie noch nicht hier?"

Greg zuckte mit den Schultern. Und auch Nick und Warrick sahen sich unwissend an.

„Ich weiß nicht wo Sara ist, ich habe sie schon versucht auf dem Handy anzurufen, aber sie geht nicht ran.", sagte Catherine.

„Vielleicht steht sie im Stau und kann im Moment nicht ans Handy.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Denke sie wird sich melden, wenn sie da ist.", antwortete Catherine.

„Ok, dann Catherine musst du alleine zu der Entführung und ich werde mit Greg zum Golden Nugget fahren.", ließ Grissom verlauten.

Alle erhoben sich und widmeten sich ihren Aufgaben. Der Fall von Grissom und Greg stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als geahnt. Der Doppelmord, war zum Dreifachmord gestiegen. Sie sicherten die Spuren und die Beweise und befragten einige Angestellte und Gäste zu dem Mord. Aber wie immer wusste keiner etwas.  
Als sie nach 2 Stunden wieder zurück waren verzog Greg sich ins Labor, um die Beweise auszuwerten.

Grissom ging ins Büro und durchforstete seine Post.  
_Ah, das Forensik-Programm, darauf warte ich schon seit Wochen! Bin neugierig ob es so gut ist, wie versprochen. Seltsam auf der DVD steht überhaupt nichts drauf. Naja, ich werde es mal auf meinem Laptop installieren.  
Sie startet automatisch; das ist ein Video!  
_Das was Grissom auf dem Video sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
_Was… es kann doch nicht sein. Oh nein, das ist Sara. Wo ist sie? Wer vergeht sich an ihr? Oh mein Gott ist das grausam. Sara…. das ist unfassbar. Sie… ich kann es nicht weiter anschauen. Ok Gil, du musst, du musst wissen, was und vor allem wo Sara ist.  
_Auf dem Video sah man Sara geknebelt und gefesselt. Dann kam ein Mann und schlug ihr direkt ins Gesicht und prügelte auf sie ein. Man sah, dass Sara sich wehren wollte, aber sie konnte es nicht, da sie gefesselt war. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck und Angst geweitet.  
_Sara, es tut mir so leid. Ich werde dich finden, ich werde dich wieder nach Hause bringen. Ich muss die anderen rufen, Sara hat Vorrang, wir müssen sie finden._  
Grissom hatte sich das Video nicht zu Ende angeschaut. Jetzt stand das ganze Team in seinem Büro und schaute fassungslos auf das Video. Jeder war geschockt. Keiner hatte daran gedacht, dass Sara entführt worden sein könnte. Nick hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund vor Schock. Catherine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Warrick und Greg standen wie angewurzelt da und konnten es nicht fassen. Dann war das grausame Video zu Ende. Sara lag zitternd und blutend in einer Ecke.

„Wollt ihr sie lebend? Dann müsst ihr sie finden. Sie, Dr. Grissom, müssen sie finden, es ist ihre Sara.", sprach eine verzerrte Stimme.

Oh Sara, wo bist du? Du bedeutest mir so viel. Du bedeutest allen viel. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo du bist! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir dich finden sollen……

... TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

_Jeden Tag das Gleiche. Um 18 Uhr aufstehen und noch total kaputt sein. Mein Körper sehnt sich jede Minute nach Erholung. Aber egal wie lang ich schlafe, er schreit nach mehr. __  
__Die kalte Dusche sollte mir gut tun, doch auch das bringt nicht die erhoffte Kraft. Meine 2 Tassen Kaffee mit Milch verschaffen mir für ein paar Minuten den erhofften Aufschwung.__  
__In der Tageszeitung steht auch nur der tägliche Horror.__  
__Auf dem Weg zu Arbeit versuche ich mich für die bevorstehende Schicht zu motivieren. Und wie jeden Tag, in den letzten Monaten, scheitere ich daran kläglich.__  
__Mein Job ist trotz Allem alles was ich habe.__  
__Dort habe ich Freunde, die gelegentlich mit mir Essen gehen. Doch im Moment können selbst sie meine Stimmung nicht heben.__  
__Das gemeinsame Frühstück bringe ich noch hinter mich. Aber schon auf der Fahrt nach Hause sehnt sich mein Körper nach meinem Bett. Nach Schlaf, den er dringend nötig hat.__  
__Was ist Schlaf? Mein Schlaf besteht darin eine Stunde zu schlafen und dann schweißgebadet aufzuwachen. Meine Albträume bringen mich noch um. Das gleiche wiederholt sich immer wieder bis zum Wecker klingeln._

Auch an diesem Tag erwachte Sara Sidle nach einem unruhigen Schlaf. Sie hätte den Wecker am liebsten gegen die Wand geknallt. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft mal länger als 2 Stunden am Stück zu schlafen und wurde dann von dem schrillenden Zeitzähler aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
Dachte sie zumindest. Es war allerdings ihr Handy, welches sie weckte.  
Eine Freundin rief sie an. Sara hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ihr heute beim Umzug helfen wollte. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Noch 5 Stunden bis Dienstbeginn, da kann sie ihrer Freundin sicher noch ein wenig helfen.  
Sie ließ sich aber nicht beirren und begann ihren Tag, als würde sie gleich zu ihrem Dienst fahren.  
Duschen, Kaffee kochen, Milch und Zeitung rein holen.  
Wenn sich Sara schon nicht viel Luxus gönnte, ihren Kaffee genoss sie mit frischer Milch, die sie sich jeden Tag vor die Haustür liefern ließ.

_Mein Leben ist so schon langweilig genug, da sollte wenigstens der Kaffee was besonderes sein. Doch irgendwas stimmt heute mit der Milch nicht. Der Kaffee schmeckt säuerlich.__  
__Toll. Frische Milch die sauer ist. Das wird ein Tag._

Sara hatte eine halbe Tasse von dem Kaffee getrunken, schüttete aber den Rest weg und nahm sich eine neue Tasse ohne Milch. Sie schlürfte den Kaffee mit einem Schluck runter und machte sich fertig zum gehen.  
Als Sara sich ihren Autoschlüssel schnappte, überkam sie ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl.

_Was ist das jetzt? Als wenn es nicht schon alles schlimm genug ist wird mir auch noch übel und schwindelig. Was kann das nur wieder sein.__  
__Gut zu wissen, dass es definitiv keine Schwangerschaft ist, die bei Übelkeit ja immer gleich vermutet wird. Wie auch. Einen Mann gab es schon lange nicht mehr in meinem Leben. Die scheine ich ja nur zu verscheuchen und in ein Gefühlschaos zu stürzen.__  
__Die Übelkeit kommt sicher von der sauren Milch. Die versaut mir heute die ganze Nacht. Das wird eine tolle Schicht._

Sara machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem SUV. Beim aufschließen wurde ihr wieder schwindelig. Sie schaffte es sich in ihren Sitz zu schwingen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl los zu werden.

_Da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Von saurer Milch wird einem nicht gleich so schlecht. Mir ist schwindelig, mein Blick ist schon verschwommen. Ich kann kein Auto mehr fahren.__  
__Mein Handy. Vielleicht kann Nick kommen und mich zu einem Arzt bringen._

Sara kam nicht mehr dazu Nick anzurufen. Bei ihr drehte sich alles und sie fiel bewusstlos zur Seite.

2 Stunden später wachte Sara wieder auf. Sie lag allerdings nicht mehr in ihrem Auto.

_OK. Ganz ruhig Sidle. Versuch' dich zu erinnern was passiert ist. Mir wurde schwindelig. Alles drehte sich und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Und das von saurer Milch? Das muss was anderes gewesen sein.__  
__Versuch' die Augen zu öffnen, Sidle. Es fällt mir so schwer.__  
__Wo bin ich nur. Ein Krankenhaus? Wohl eher nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht so frieren.__  
__Die Übelkeit hat mich noch voll im Griff. Der saure Geschmack des Kaffees kommt mir immer wieder hoch. __  
__Ein neuer Versuch. Gott, mein ganzer Körper schmerzt. Aber was ist mit meinen Handgelenken? Ich habe das Gefühl irgendwo fest gebunden zu sein. Bin ich in einer Anstalt? Hat man mich eingewiesen? Ich habe mein Problem mit dem Alkohol doch lange wieder im Griff?__  
__Der Schmerz in meinen Handgelenken ist so heftig. Sie fühlen sich an, als würden meine Hände gleich absterben.__  
__So langsam schaffe ich es auch meine Augen zu öffnen. Sie fallen vor Schwäche immer wieder zu. Mein Blick ist noch ganz verschwommen. __  
__Für ein Krankenhaus ist es viel zu dunkel. So langsam wird mein Blick klar.__  
__Wo bin ich hier nur? Jetzt sehe ich auch den Grund für meine schmerzenden Handgelenke.__  
__Ich bin an einer Wand gefesselt. Mein Körper hängt an diesen Fesseln wodurch meine Handgelenke blutig aufgerissen sind. Mein Rücken ist an eine kalte Wand gelehnt.__  
__Es fällt mir schwer aufzustehen. Noch immer hab ich nicht die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zurück. Das Schwindelgefühl verschwindet allmählich. __  
__Ich muss auf die Beine kommen, sonst durchtrennen die Seile noch meine Handgelenke.__  
__Es kostet viel Kraft, aber ich schaffe es, mich auf meine zittrigen Beine zu stellen.__  
__Ich schau' mich in meinem Gefängnis um. Wo bin ich hier nur? Und wer hat mich hierher gebracht?__  
__In mir steigt Panik auf. Was hat die Person noch mit mir vor? Mich zu wehren wäre zwecklos. Auch meine Beine sind gefesselt.__  
__Es muss ein Keller sein. Jedenfalls ist er nicht viel größer als die Keller, in denen ich schon einige Morde untersuchen musste.__  
__Ein einziges Lämpchen erhellt den Raum. Es ist genug Licht, um zu erkennen, was sich noch in dem kahlen Raum befindet.__  
__Ein Stuhl der nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt steht. Ein Tisch... Oh mein Gott.__  
__Ich hoffe das Werkzeug, das auf diesem Tisch liegt ist nicht für mich gedacht. __  
__Nicht panisch werden, Sara. Das hilft dir überhaupt nicht weiter.__  
__Ich sehe mich weiter um. Eine Kamera ist auf mich gerichtet. Das rote Lämpchen leuchtet, also wird die Kamera laufen. Ob mich jemand sehen kann? Vielleicht ist es so wie damals bei Nick.__  
__Ich hoffe, dass mich Grissom und das Team finden. Irgendwann wird ihnen auffallen, dass ich nicht da bin. Und Sara Sidle kommt immer pünktlich zum Dienst._

Was Sara nicht wusste war, dass sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde. Ihr Entführer hatte, nicht sichtbar für Sara, eine weitere Kamera in einer Ecke des Kellers befestigt und konnte sehen, wie Sara aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte und sich im Raum umsah.  
Er dachte, es wird Zeit sich endlich vorzustellen. Er ging aus dem Raum, der aussah wie ein Videolabor, wie man es aus dem Crime Lab kannte.  
Gemütlichen Schrittes ging er zur Kellertür und öffnete diese.

_Die Tür geht auf. Das wird mein Entführer sein. Mein Adrenalin schießt zum rechten Zeitpunkt in meine Blutbahnen. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da das Licht ungünstig fällt. Er scheint größer zu sein als ich. Und schmächtig ist er auch nicht gerade.__  
__Er kommt auf mich zu. Ich kann erkennen, dass er grinst. Es scheint ihm Freude zu bereiten mich in dieser Position zu sehen. Eilig scheint er es nicht zu haben, denn seine Schritte, die er auf mich zu macht, sind langsam und bedächtig.__  
__Oh nein. Er nimmt sich ein Messer vom Tisch und kommt weiter auf mich zu.__  
_  
„Hallo, Miss Sidle. Haben sie gut geschlafen? Und hat ihnen der Kaffee heute Morgen geschmeckt?", fragte der Entführer lächelnd.

Sara wollte eine passende Antwort zurück schmettern, bemerkte aber jetzt erst, dass ihr Mund mit Klebeband versiegelt war.  
Sie konnte nun genau in das Gesicht ihres Peinigers blicken. Doch konnte sie das Gesicht nicht zu ordnen. Es kam ihr bekannt vor, aber kein Name rief sich in ihr Gedächtnis.

„Oh. Das Klebeband. Wie unhöflich von mir."

Er trat noch näher an sie heran und riss mit einem Ruck das Stück Klebeband von ihren Lippen.

„Aaah.", schrie Sara vor Schmerz auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl er hätte die gesamte Haut ihrer Lippen mit abgerissen.

„Na, wenn sie das schon schmerzt, Miss Sidle, werden sie sich bei dem, was ich noch mit ihnen vor habe, fühlen, als wären sie in der Hölle gelandet und dem Teufel persönlich begegnet."

Um ihr schon mal ein Vorgeschmack von dem zu bieten, was er noch mit ihr vor hat, schnitt er mit seinem Messer einen Riss in ihre Wange.  
Sara biss sich auf die Zähne, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

„Wer sind sie überhaupt und warum tun sie mir das an?"

Sara versuchte ihre Stärke zu bewahren und ließ ihre Stimme selbstbewusst und sicher klingen. Ihr Peiniger lachte laut auf.

„Sie haben mich tatsächlich vergessen, Miss Sidle? Komisch, denn die letzten Jahre im Knast habe ich jeden Tag an sie und ihrem Boss denken müssen."

_Grissom._

„Keine Minute verging, ohne dass ich mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt habe. Sie hier so hilflos hängen zu sehen, gibt mir nur eine kleine Genugtuung."

Plötzlich griff er barsch in Saras Gesicht und verstärkte seinen Druck so, dass das Blut aus Saras Wunde über seine Hand lief.

„Ich bin allerdings beleidigt, dass sie sich nicht an mich erinnern. Ich dachte dieser Fall hat sie damals mitgenommen? Zumindest, so wie sie ausgerastet sind."

Sara versuchte sich weiter daran zu erinnern, wer dieser Mann war. Innerlich ging sie einige Fälle durch, die sie zusammen mit Grissom hatte. Sie war aber so aufgewühlt, dass sie sich nicht genug konzentrieren konnte, um sich alle Fälle wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Gut. Dann werd ich ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen."

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er ihr mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht. Bei dem Schlag platzte ihre Unterlippe auf. Es war ihm ein Vergnügen zu sehen, wie das Blut von Saras Kinn lief.

„Und erinnern sie sich noch immer nicht?"

Sara zeigte keine Reaktion, was ihn zur Annahme brachte, dass sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatte. Er schlug nun weiter aus sie ein.  
Sara spürte, wie ihre Rippen unter seinen Fäusten brachen. Vor Schmerz stöhnte sie immer wieder auf. Ein letztes Mal schlug er ihr in die Seite.  
Ihr blieb vor Schmerz die Luft weg.

_Versuch zu atmen Sara. Hol' tief Luft. Gott, selbst das schmerzt. Ich habe das Gefühl jede einzelne Rippe sei gebrochen. Das Blut in meinem Mund wird immer mehr. Ich muss das Blut ausspucken. Dieses Schwein grinst dabei auch noch. Das ruckeln an meinen Fesseln bringt mir nur weiteren Schmerz, aber keine Befreiung. In mir baut sich eine Wut auf, doch leider kann ich meine Wut nicht an ihm auslassen.__  
__Sein Blick verändert sich. Warum schaut er mich plötzlich so komisch an?__  
__Er glotzt mich an wie die besoffenen, notgeilen Typen aus den Bars, wo ich früher oft war. Die hatten nur eins im Sinn. Oh nein. Er wird doch nicht._

Der Entführer trat einen Schritt zurück und verschlang Sara mit seinem Blick. Mit der Zunge leckte er genüsslich das Blut von der Klinge seines Messers und ging wieder näher zu Sara.

„Was haben sie vor?", brachte Sara mit zittriger Stimme hervor.

„Wissen sie, Miss Sidle, die vielen Jahre im Knast haben einiges aufstauen lassen. Eine Frau bekommt man da nicht oft zu sehen. Und wenn, dann war es meist die fette Wärterin, die einem das Essen brachte. Sie haben mir allerdings schon damals gefallen. Ihr widerspenstiges Verhalten hat mir einige schöne Träume beschert. Träume, die ich mir vorgenommen habe zu erfüllen. Und kein Dr. Grissom in der Nähe der mich davon abhalten wird."

Saras Körper fing an zu zittern. Sie wusste was er vorhatte. Ein innerlicher Aufschrei ließ ihren Körper beben. Ihre Angst vermischte sich mit bösen Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit. Sie wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben. Ihr Vater hatte ihr damals als Kind schon so wehgetan, dass Sara Jahre brauchte, um sich davon zu erholen und ein normales Leben zu leben.

_Nein, das darf nicht passieren. Nochmal stehe ich das nicht durch. Mein Vater hat mir damals meine Kindheit geraubt. Jetzt werde ich mein ganzes Leben verlieren. Ich überlebe das kein zweites Mal. Meine Albträume handeln immer von jener Nacht, als mein Vater mein Zimmer betrat und mein Leben prägte, durch Schmerz und Leid. Seinetwegen bin ich so, wie ich heute bin. Ein nervliches Wrack._

Er bewegte sein Messer nah an Saras Brust. Sie bekam Angst, er würde gleich zustechen.  
Stattdessen schnitt er einen Knopf nach dem anderen an ihrer Bluse auf. Die Seiten ihrer Bluse schob er zur Seite um einen besseren Blick auf Saras Oberkörper zu bekommen. Mit seinem Messer strich er über Saras Bauch. Sie traute sich kaum zu atmen, in Angst seinem Messer durch die Atembewegung mehr Widerstand zu geben. Er wollte mehr sehen und fuhr mit dem Messer hoch zu ihrem BH. Die scharfe Klingel hatte kein Problem mit dem Stoff ihres BH's.  
Mit Freude klappte er ihn zur Seite. Sein Blick erhellte sich wie bei einem Kind, das gerade ein Geschenk ausgepackt hat. Mit seiner Hand ertastete er Saras Brust.  
Bei der Berührung zuckte ihr ganzer Körper zusammen. Tränen der Angst und des Ekels rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sara versuchte sich gegen seine Berührungen zu sträuben und wandte sich hin und her. Um sie ruhig zu stellen fügte er ihre eine weitere Schnittwunde zu.  
Ganz langsam, um es auch ja so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu machen, schnitt er an ihrem Bauch entlang, wo sofort das Blut raus quoll.  
Sara schrie vor Schmerz laut auf.

_Bitte Grissom. Beeile dich mit dem Team. Das halte ich nicht mehr lange aus. Die Schmerzen sind jetzt schon kaum zu ertragen und in seinen Augen erkenne ich, dass er noch lange nicht genug hat.__  
_  
Und das hatte er auch nicht. Er beugte sich vor und sog genüsslich an ihrer Brustwarze. Als er immer mehr Gefallen daran fand, verstärkte er sein saugen und massierte die anderen Brust.  
Sara schluchzte auf. Am liebsten hätte sie die Augen geschlossen und wäre eingeschlafen, damit es wie einer ihrer üblichen Albträume wirkte. Aber zu klar war ihr Verstand in dem Moment.

„NEIN. Hören sie auf. BITTE. Das Crime Lab wird sicher genug Geld für meine Freilassung hergeben."

Der Entführer ließ kurz von ihr ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir geht es hier nicht um Geld oder Freiheit. Mein einziges Ziel ist Rache, Miss Sidle. Und die werden sie zu spüren bekommen."

Nun trat er so dicht an Sara heran, dass sich bei jeder Atmung ihre Körper berührten. Er lehnte sich weiter vor und fuhr mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang.  
Sara schloss die Augen. Diesmal um die Übelkeit los zu werden, die in ihr weiter aufstieg.  
Sie konnte spüren wie erregt er war. Sein Körper war nun ganz an Sara geschmiegt. Ihr Zittern brachte ihn nur noch mehr in Ekstase.  
Allerdings war er unachtsam und ließ Sara eine Chance sich zu wehren. Als er weiter mit seiner Zunge gierig an ihrem Hals entlang fuhr, biss Sara so kräftig es ging in sein Ohr. Er schrie auf, ließ von ihr ab und hielt sich sein blutendes Ohr.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Schlampe."

Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht wich schnell einem Wut geladenen.

„Das wirst du bereuen."

_  
__Falsche Idee. Jetzt hast du ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Alles ist verloren. Verabschiede dich von deinem Leben._

Er schlug ihr kräftig ins Gesicht, was sie fast in die Bewusstlosigkeit beförderte. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, schnitt er mit seinem Messer den Gürtel durch und riss ihr die Jeans förmlich auf. Die Hose und den Slip zog er hastig herunter.

_Ich muss es einfach geschehen lassen. Je mehr ich mich wehre, umso schmerzhafter wird es für mich. In meiner Position habe ich keine Chance mich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Ich schließe meine Augen, doch ich spüre jeden einzelnen Schritt den er macht.__  
__Er entledigt sich seiner Hose und presst sich wieder an meinen schmerzenden Körper. Mit seinem Mund kommt er nah an mein Ohr. Er wird sich sicher für meine Aktion rächen und mir ebenfalls ins Ohr beißen, aber das Gegenteil geschieht. Er fährt mit seiner Zunge über mein Ohr.__  
_  
„Jetzt werden ich ihnen zeigen, Miss Sidle, dass es damals besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht so hartnäckig gegen mich aufgelehnt hätten. Das ist alleine die Schuld von ihnen und ihrem Boss."

Was dann geschah, nahm Sara nur in Trance wahr. Sie wusste, was gerade mit ihr geschah, aber ihrer Schmerzen, ihre blutenden Wunden und die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene mit ihrem Vater brachte sie in einen Schockzustand.  
Wie eine Bestie fiel er über Sara her. Er fügte ihr immer mehr Verletzungen zu, doch Sara nahm es nicht wahr. Nur sein Stöhnen drang in ihre Ohren.  
Irgendwann ließ er von ihr ab. Er zog seine Hose wieder hoch und betrachtete mit einem Grinsen Saras gebrochenen Körper. Ihr Wimmern war wie wohltuende Salbe auf seinem Körper.  
Sara war kurz davor, ihr Bewusstsein zu verlieren, ihre Schmerzen ließen es aber nicht zu, obwohl sich Sara danach sehnte nichts mehr miterleben zu müssen. Sie war am Ende.  
Der Entführer trat wieder näher an sie ran und griff nach ihrem Haar und zog daran so sehr, dass Sara vor Schmerz aufschrie.

„Das war Lektion Nummer 1. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Miss Sidle. Obwohl. Wir kennen uns nun so gut. Ich denke wir sollten zum Du übergehen. Nicht wahr?"

Selbst wenn Sara wollte, wäre sie nicht fähig gewesen ihm eine Antwort zu geben.  
Sara hing nur noch an ihren Fesseln, hatte keine Kraft mehr, um auf den Beinen zu stehen.

„Ich hätte gern eine Antwort." schrie er.

Doch Sara machte keine Anstalten, wie auch, ihr Körper war am Ende. Das war ihm allerdings merklich egal.  
Er packte nun auch mit seiner anderen Hand ihr Haar und ließ ihren Kopf nicken.

„Geht doch. Das reicht mir als Antwort, Sara."

Er gab Sara einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann zog er wieder sein Messer.

_Was hat er jetzt vor? Will er meinem Leben endgültig ein Ende bereiten. Eigentlich ist es schon am Ende. Ich würde am liebsten schreien, doch meine Kehle ist wie zu geschnürt. Kein einziger Körperteil gehört mehr mir. Zumindest habe ich das Gefühl, denn nichts lässt sich mehr bewegen. Warum muss das nur immer mir passieren?_

Zu Saras Überraschung schnitt er mit dem Messer weder eine neues Muster in ihre Haut, noch stach er zu. Er durchschnitt Sara Hand- und Fußfesseln. Sie hing nur noch an einer Handfessel.

_Ich muss diese Chance nutzen. Noch einmal wird mich der Idiot nicht so frei lassen. Er schneidet die letzte Fessel durch. Ich versuche zu zuschlagen, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir noch immer nicht.__  
_  
Kaum hatte er die Fessel durchtrennt, fiel Saras lebloser Körper auf den kalten Steinboden. Mit der Hand versuchte sie sich an ihm fest zu krallen. Doch er lachte nur höhnisch auf, als er Saras kläglichen Versuch sah.

„Sara, Sara, Sara. Dr. Grissom hätte dir Benehmen beibringen sollen. Dann wäre das alles nicht geschehen. Naja, wäre eigentlich schade drum gewesen. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht."

Um Sara auch ihre letzte Kraft zu rauben, trat er ihr nochmal kräftig in den Bauch.  
Zum Schreien war Sara nicht mehr fähig. Nur noch ein Stöhnen brachte sie hervor.  
Er schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in eine Ecke des Kellers. Dort wartete schon ihre nächste Fessel. An einem Rohr hingen Handschellen, mit welchen er Sara wieder ankettete. Ihm war bewusst, dass es nicht nötig war Sara mit noch weiteren Fesseln zu befestigen. Ihr Körper war viel zu schwach, um überhaupt noch eine Regung zu zeigen.

„Ich hoffe du erholst dich noch ein wenig, denn wenn du dich wehrst macht es am meisten Spaß.", sagte er noch mit einer Zufriedenheit in seiner Stimme, die Sara ahnen ließ was er noch mit ihr vorhatte.

Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und ging aus dem Raum.  
Mit letzter Kraft zog sich Sara ihre Bluse über ihren nackten Körper. Genauso schwer fiel es ihr, ihre Hose wieder richtig anzuziehen. Die Kälte und die Scham gaben ihr die nötige Kraft die Jeans wieder hoch zu ziehen. Mit dem Ärmel ihrer Bluse wischte sich Sara das Blut vom Mund. Sie saß nun zusammen gekauert in der Ecke. Nur der Jeansstoff trennte ihre Haut von dem kalten Steinboden.

_Ich bin am Ende. Nichts kann mich mehr retten. Auch kein Gil Grissom. Mein Körper hat keine Kraft mehr. Ich möchte eigentlich nur noch, dass alles schnell zu Ende geht. Nochmal halte ich die Tortur nicht aus. Ich will, dass alles vorbei ist. Egal wie._

Sara merkte, wie in ihr die Übelkeit wieder hoch stieg. Sie versuchte sich zur Seite zu drehen und erbrach sich. Ihre letzte Kraft ging dabei zu Grunde. Völlig erschöpft schlief Sara ein.

„Sara... Sara... Komm schon. Wach auf."

_Diese Stimme. Ich kenne sie. Sie weckt Hoffnung in mir. Ich muss nur die Augen öffnen. Ich öffne sie und was sehe ich? Die Sorgenvollen Augen Gil Grissoms. Hinter ihm steht das ganze Team. Sie haben mich gefunden. Ich kann es nicht fassen. Vor einigen Minuten hatte ich fast aufgegeben und jetzt ist die Rettung nah._

„Hey. Wir haben dich gefunden. Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

Grissom legte eine Decke auf Saras zitternden Körper. Die Decke war so wohltuend für Sara. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

„Schön wach bleiben, Sara. Die Sanitäter bringen dich gleich in ein Krankenhaus. Dann bist du hier raus.", versuchte er weiter ruhig zu wirken.

Die Sanitäter kamen von hinten und kümmerten sich um Sara. Brass war auch da und befreite Sara von den Handschellen. Sie wurde auf eine Trage gelegt und langsam rausgetragen.

_Es ist tatsächlich vorbei. Ich bin gleich auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Das Team ist an meiner Seite. Sie sehen all so besorgt aus. Ist mein Anblick so schlimm? Grissom nimmt meine Hand und sagt mir noch mal, dass alles gut wird. Ich glaube ihm. Doch was geschieht jetzt? Alles verdunkelt sich. Grissom und die anderen entfernen sich von mir._

„Lasst mich nicht alleine. Grissom...", flehte sie.

Doch sie entfernten sich immer weiter, bis keiner mehr zu sehen war.

_Nein. Warum verlassen sie mich wieder?__  
__Plötzlich schüttet mir jemand Wasser ins Gesicht und ich sehe wieder in die Augen meines Peinigers. Ein Traum. Es war alles nur ein Traum. Grissom und das Team waren nie hier und werden es auch nie._

„Wenn du den Namen Grissom nochmal in meiner Gegenwart erwähnst, schlag' ich dich solange bis du nicht mehr weißt wie man Grissom buchstabiert. Kapiert?", schrie er.

Der Entführer hatte Sara wieder an ihren Haaren gegriffen und sah sie wütend an. Starr vor Schreck war Sara weder fähig etwas zu sagen noch zu nicken. Was ihn noch wütender machte. Er schlug ihr abermals ins Gesicht.

„Kapiert?", fragte er wieder.

Irgendwie schaffte es Sara dann doch ihren Kopf zu einem Nicken zu bringen.

„Gut. Das nächste Mal möchte ich gleich eine Antwort haben, sonst wirst du es mehr als nur bereuen.", gab er ihr laut zu wissen.

Sein Gesicht nährte sich wieder ganz nah ihrem. Vor Angst hatte Sara ihre Augen geschlossen. Er presste seine Lippen gegen ihre. Der Versuch seine Zunge Sara in den Rachen zu stecken scheiterte, da Sara sich fest auf die Zähne gebissen hatte. Sie wartete eigentlich schon auf den nächsten Schlag von ihrem Peiniger, doch der blieb aus. Er ließ von ihren Haaren ab und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

_Ich kann es nicht fassen. Es war so real. Grissoms Hand fühlte sich so echt an. Hoffentlich findet er mich. Ich weiß er wird nach mir suchen bis er mich gefunden hat. Tod oder lebendig.__  
_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel

Grissom und das Team standen da wie versteinert. Sie starrten alle auf das Video.  
_Was passiert da gerade? Wie soll ich Sara nur helfen? Ich habe nichts woran ich ansetzten kann, was ist, wenn ich Sara nicht helfen kann. Oh man, was ist wenn sie stirbt.__  
__Gil reiß dich zusammen. Es hilft Sara nichts, wenn ich mich jetzt gehen lasse, davon finden wir sie auch nicht._

Nick und Catherine standen vor dem Video, beide sahen sich an und brachten kein Wort raus. Auf dem Video sahen sie eine völlig andere Sara. Man sah ihre Angst und ihre Panik, als ihr Peiniger auf sie zukam.

„Gil, wir müssen was tun. Wir müssen uns das Video nochmal anschauen, und auf jede Kleinigkeit achten.", Catherine hatte sich zu Grissom gedreht und wartete auf eine Antwort.

_Nochmal das Video anschauen. Gott das wird schwer aber wir müssen es tun. Ich muss da ran gehen wie an jeden anderen Fall. Nüchtern und Fakten sammeln. Sara ist eine Kollegin von uns aber auch das Opfer._

Grissom nickte Catherine nur zu, er war unfähig etwas zu sagen, also tat er so, als ob er nur daran interessiert wäre, das Video nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen. Keiner wusste, was in ihm vorging, er wusste es ja selber nicht.

Nick schluckte, als er sah, was der Mann Sara antat. Am liebsten wäre er in das Video gesprungen um ihn von Sara wegzuziehen. Er konnte nicht die Augen verschließen, was er am liebsten getan hätte, als er Sara an der Wand hängen sah. Ihre Handgelenke blutig und aufgescheuert, ihre Haltung ein einziges Zeichen von Panik und Angst.

Warrick hatte schon viel gesehen in seiner Laufbahn als CSI, doch das was er da sah, konnte kaum wahr sein. Sara, seine Kollegin, seine Freundin, wurde entführt und wurde bedroht. Der Angreifer griff nach einem Messer. Warrick riss die Augen auf und sog scharf den Atem ein, als er sah, wie der Peiniger auf Sara zuging mit dem Messer in der Hand.  
Der Mann stand vor Sara, man konnte ihn nicht sehen, zum einen hatte er sein Basecap tief in die Stirn gezogen und zum anderen stand er mit dem Rücken zur Kamera.

„Oh nein, oh mein Gott, Sara.", schrie Greg auf, als er sah, was im Video vor sich ging.

Saras Peiniger hatte ihr gerade brutal das Klebeband vom Mund gerissen und ritzte nun mit dem Messer in ihre Wange. Der Schrei von Sara drang allen bis ins Mark. Greg hatte einfach nur starr den Blick auf das Video gerichtet. Er konnte und wollte nichts sagen, von dem was er da sah. Ihm brannten die Tränen vor Wut in den Augen.

Catherine hatte ihre Hand auf Gregs Arm gelegt, als er aufgeschrien hatte. Sie wünschte sie könnte Sara helfen. Catherine war machtlos und unfähig sich auf etwas anderes als auf Sara in dem Video zu konzentrieren. Ihre Wut auf den Mann in dem Video steigerte sich sekündlich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie genug Ausdauer hatte Sara zu finden. Das erste Mal in ihrer CSI Laufbahn war sie völlig ratlos und zudem noch völlig unsicher wie ein blutiger Anfänger, was das Ermitteln betrug.

Grissom beobachtete den Mann genau, er versuchte die Fakten in dem Video zu analysieren.  
_So oft habe ich zu Sara gesagt, dass sie ihre Emotionen zurückhalten soll. Jetzt kann ich es fast selber nicht. Was will er von ihr, wer ist er? Wir müssen ihn kennen. Ich muss die Fälle durchgehen, die ich mit Sara zusammen bearbeitet habe. Aber das sind so viele, ich brauche irgendwelche Hinweise, wonach ich suchen kann.__  
__Oh nein, was macht er denn jetzt? Gott ich hoffe Sara steht das durch, bis wir sie finden. Er schlägt immer wieder auf sie ein, wie kann ein Mensch nur so brutal sein? Sara halte einfach durch.__  
__Er wird doch nicht… nein er sticht nicht mit dem Messer auf sie ein. Gottseidank. Es kann jetzt nicht sein, er wird doch nicht. Hoffentlich fasst er sie nicht an. Sara wird das nicht verkraften. Nein definitiv nicht, nicht nachdem was sie in ihrer Vergangenheit erlebt hat. Dieses Schwein, er vergeht sich an einer wehrlosen Frau.__  
__Das ist so grausam, er misshandelt sie bestialisch, ich kann kaum hinsehen.__  
_  
Grissom blickte wie von Sinnen auf das Video, er konnte kaum begreifen, nein er realisierte es sogar richtig, was der Entführer Sara antat. Als er ihre Brüste entblößte und ihr in den Bauch schnitt, hörte man einen einzigen Aufschrei im Raum, vom ganzen Team. Alle konnten ihren Blick nicht länger auf das Video richten, als er ihr sogar noch die Hose und den Slip vom Leib riss. Alle, bis auf Grissom. Seine Wut steigerte sich in Verbitterung. Verbitterung darüber, dass er nichts tun konnte um Sara zu helfen. Eine unermessliche Wut, wie er sie bisher nicht kannte, stieg in ihm auf, als der Peiniger Sara vergewaltigte.

_Sara nicht nochmal wehren, bitte nicht, das ist falsch. Lass ihn einfach gewähren, so widerlich es auch ist. Wenn ich mir das ganze so anschaue kommt es mir vor, als hätte ich einen Albtraum und würde jeden Moment aufwachen. Gil reiß dich zusammen, sieh es neutral an. Gefühle für Sara sind jetzt am falschen Platz. Das hilft ihr auch nicht weiter. Du musst sie wie jedes andere Opfer behandeln. Wie jeden anderen Fall auch.__  
_  
„Lass mich nicht alleine Grissom…", hörten sie Sara wimmern.

Grissom war, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Ihm war übel, er konnte nicht mehr neutral denken, geschweige dem reden. Keiner vom Team sprach ein Wort. Nur immer wieder ein Aufschreien war zu hören, mehr nicht. Man sah wie Sara eingeschlafen war und wohl geträumt hatte.

_Gil beruhige dich wieder, Sara lebt noch, wir werden sie schon finden. Das ist Ironie pur, ich weiß nicht einmal wo sie sein könnte. Gott Sara wo bist du? Du bist doch so eine gute Ermittlerin, gib uns irgendeinen Hinweis. Verdammt Sara, sag irgendetwas, gib uns irgendein Zeichen wo wir dich finden können. Dein Peiniger wird es für dich nicht übernehmen. Du musst es schon selbst tun. Raffe dich wieder auf, kämpfe um dein Leben, sonst finden wir dich niemals lebend.__  
_  
Grissoms Wut steigerte sich nun gegen alles und jeden, besonders gegen Sara. Er wusste nicht warum. Sara war das Opfer und er war wütend auf sie. Wütend darüber, dass er nicht wusste, wo sie war und nicht einmal jetzt zu seinen Gefühlen stehen konnte.

„Ich brauche alle Fälle, alle Akten bei denen Sara und ich zusammengearbeitet haben. Wir müssen alles durchgehen, nur so können wir sie finden.", Grissoms Tonfall ließ nur annähernd die Wut erkennen, die er in sich trug.

Sein Team aber rührte sich nicht. Sie waren noch alle zu geschockt über das Video.

„Geht an die Arbeit. Wir sollten unsere Emotionen im Zaum halten. Es ist ein Opfer wie jedes andere auch. Ein Fall wie jeder andere.", Grissom wollte sein Team endlich dazu bewegen etwas zu tun.

Jeder, Warrick, Catherine, Greg und Nick, starrten Grissom fassungslos an. Greg wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen aber beschloss es bei einem Kopfschütteln zu lassen. Nick schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und ging aus dem Raum. Warrick konnte nicht glauben, was sein Vorgesetzter da eben gesagt hatte. Das war sicher kein Fall wie jeder anderes und das Opfer das war Sara und nicht irgendwer.

„Gil ich weiß ja dass du nichts von Gefühlen am Arbeitsplatz hältst. Aber das ist ja das Letzte. Was denkst du von uns. Dass wir alle einfach so mal die Emotionen abschalten können und an den Fall rangehen, als wäre Sara irgendein x-beliebiges Opfer. Nein Gil, Sara ist unsere Freundin und Kollegin, uns liegt was an ihr. Wir wollen sie lebend finden.", Catherines Blick ließ die Wut und die Verabscheuung für Grissom, die sie im Moment hatte, erkennen.

„Niemals werde ich Sara auch nur als irgendein Opfer ansehen. Sara ist meine Freundin. Auch wenn du mein Supervisor bist aber ich muss dir widersprechen. Denn unsere Emotionen sind das, was uns jetzt noch helfen kann.", Nick hatte verdächtig ruhig gesprochen, als er Grissom direkt ansah.

Greg stand nur daneben und starrte Grissom fassungslos und in dem Moment ebenso wie Warrick ablehnend an.

Grissom ging auf die Wortwechsel seiner Kollegen nicht ein, sondern zog nur in typischer Weise seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wir sollten als erstes bei Saras Wohnung ansetzen. Sie ist nicht zur Arbeit erschienen, also kann es vermutlich zu Hause passiert sein.", sagte Grissom in seinem typischen Supervisor-Ton.

_Bin ich wirklich so kalt? Aber wir können es uns in unserem Job nicht leisten Mitgefühl für ein Opfer zu zeigen. Sara tut mir auch leid, aber Mitgefühl ist jetzt falsch. Ich wäre kein Supervisor, wenn ich mich so in jedes Opfer reinversetzt habe. Mein Team muss mit klaren Linien und hellem Verstand geleitet werden. Wir finden Sara nicht mit Mitgefühl und bedauern.__  
_  
Grissom war innerlich total verzweifelt. Er war überwältigt und mehr als nur geschockt über das Video. Sara so zu sehen, hatte er nicht erwartet.

_Sie ist stark, sie hat sich gewehrt. Sara schafft es, ich kenne sie, niemand hält so lange durch wie Sara Sidle. Nein, Sara du wirst wieder auf die Beine kommen. Man, ich sitze hier im SUV auf dem Weg zu Saras Wohnung und weiß nicht was ich tun soll.__  
__Ja, was soll ich tun, das gleiche wie immer, die Ermittlungen leiten und alles untersuchen. Wie schon zu den anderen gesagt, ein Fall wie jeder anderer. Sara ist ein Opfer wie jedes andere.__  
_  
Als sie vor Saras Wohnung ankamen, sahen sie, dass ihr Auto auf dem Parkplatz stand. Die Tür von ihrem Auto stand weit offen, so dass Grissom und das Team zum Entschluss kam, dass sie entweder gerade ins Auto steigen wollte oder schon im Auto saß als sie entführt worden war.

„Catherine, du Greg und Warrick, seht euch in der Wohnung des Opfers um. Nick und ich untersuchen das Auto."

Catherine und die Anderen blickten Grissom kopfschüttelnd an aber sagten nichts. Sie wussten, Grissom hatte nicht gerade die beste Laune und es nichts bringen würde, wenn sie sich mit ihm anlegen würden.  
Nick aber konnte sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Grissom es ist Saras Auto, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Erinnerst du dich, CSI Sara Sidle, unsere Freundin / Kollegin!", bluffte Nick ihn an.

Grissom sagte nichts, er tat so, als habe er Nicks Kommentar überhört und begann damit das Auto zu untersuchen. Nick war innerlich am kochen, er war so wütend auf Grissom.

„Sie hat den Schlüssel stecken lassen und ihr Handy liegt auch noch im Auto. Also war sie schon im Auto, als sie entführt wurde.", bemerkte Grissom.

Grissom nahm das Handy und schaute die letzten Anrufe nach.

„Hat sie noch jemanden angerufen?", fragte Nick hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, niemanden, nur ein Anruf von Catherine zu Beginn der Schicht, da muss sie das Handy schon nicht mehr bei sich gehabt haben.", schüttelte Grissom den Kopf.

Er fotografierte alles und ließ sowohl den Schlüssel als auch das Handy in die Beweistüte verschwinden.

„Sie wurde also aus dem Auto heraus entführt. Aber ich kann keine Spuren erkennen, die auf einen Kampf hinweisen. Sie muss schon ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein, als sie aus dem Auto gezogen wurde.", meinte Nick, als er mittlerweile zum 5. Mal um das Auto gegangen war, um sich ein Bild von dem Geschehenen zu machen.

„Nick stelle keine Vermutungen an, wir haben bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden, was darauf hinweist, dass das Opfer bewusstlos war.", gab Grissom in einem strengen Ton zurück.

„Sara; Grissom. Es ist Sara, verdammt nochmal", wurde Nick wütend.

„Ich weiß, dass es Saras Auto ist, Nick. Aber sie ist ein Opfer und nur das zählt.", erwiderte Grissom teilnahmslos.

_Es wird schwierig nachzuvollziehen, wie sie entführt worden ist. Ich hoffe Catherine findet was in der Wohnung des Opfers. Ich weiß, dass es Saras Wohnung ist aber wir müssen uns so verhalten wie bei jedem Fall. Gefühle für die Opfer sind in unserem Beruf nicht angebracht.__  
_  
Catherine, Warrick und Greg waren damit beschäftigt, in der Wohnung von Sara nach Hinweisen zu suchen.

„Habt ihr etwas brauchbares gefunden?", Catherine war gerade vom Badezimmer wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und sah ihre Kollegen fragend an.

Beide schüttelten aber energisch den Kopf.

„Hier scheint alles wie immer zu sein. Sie hat geduscht, Kaffee getrunken und dann hat sie vermutlich die Wohnung verlassen.", erläuterte Greg ihr knapp.

„Keine Spuren einer gewaltsamen Entführung, oder das sie betäubt worden ist. Da die Wohnung abgeschlossen war, hat sie die Wohnung aus freien Stücken verlassen.", Warrick stand da und strich sich nervös über den Kopf.

„Ich habe im Bad auch nichts gefunden. Es sind keine Spuren von Gewaltanwendung im Bad zu sehen. Ich denke sie war schon auf dem Parkplatz als es passiert ist.", Catherine sah sich nochmal in dem Raum um, als sie mit ihren Kollegen sprach.

Catherine hatte die Handtücher als Beweise eingepackt. Vielleicht fanden sie darauf Rückstände eines Betäubungsmittels oder Ähnlichem und konnten so sicher sein, dass Sara ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war, als sie entführt wurde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns nochmal das Video anschauen und die Fälle durchgehen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier in der Wohnung noch etwas finden.", Warrick hatte mit seinen zwei Kollegen gesprochen, wovon einer, Greg, nur mit dem Kopf nickte und Catherine ihm ebenfalls zustimmte.

„Hoffen wir, dass Gil und Nick etwas am Auto gefunden haben, womit wir arbeiten können.", Catherine ging den beiden Männer hinterher um Saras Wohnung wieder abzuschließen.

„Ich hoffe wir finden sie bald.", sagte Greg leise, als sie wieder zum Parkplatz nach draußen gingen.

Catherine hielt Warrick ein wenig zurück, als sie die Stimme von Greg vernommen hatte.

„Was ist los?", wollte Warrick wissen.

„Greg? Was ist mit ihm. Er spricht kaum ein Wort und ist völlig in die Arbeit vertieft.", Catherine wunderte es ein wenig, denn so kannten sie Greg nicht.

„Ich denke, es ist die ganze Situation. Sara liegt ihm sehr am Herzen, sie war schließlich seine Mentorin und ist eine seiner besten Freunde. Und dann wie Grissom sich verhält, ich meine wie gefühlskalt will er noch werden? Gut ich gebe ihm Recht, dass man sich nicht so in ein Fall involvieren lassen sollte, aber das ist nicht irgendein Fall, es ist Sara, die entführt worden ist.", gab Warrick etwas aufgebracht rüber.

„Wem sagst du das, ich verstehe es auch nicht wirklich was in ihm vorgeht. Er verhält sich so… ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll….", Catherine suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff.

„Kalt; meinst du!", ergänzte Warrick sie.

„Ja genau, das meine ich. Ich dachte immer Sara würde ihm etwas bedeuten aber so langsam glaube ich das nicht mehr. Nicht wie er sich verhält.", gab Catherine zurück.

Warrick stimmte ihr völlig zu. Das ganze Team konnte sich keinen Reim auf Grissoms Reaktion machen.

„Hey, Gil, Nick, wir sind in der Wohnung fertig. Aber leider ohne Erfolg. Wir haben nichts gefunden was uns einen Anhaltspunkt darauf geben könnte, was passiert ist.", stattete Warrick geknickt den Bericht ab.

„Ich habe die Duschhandtücher aus dem Bad mitgenommen, vielleicht finden wir ja irgendetwas was nach Betäubungsmittel oder ähnlichem aussieht.", ergänzte Catherine.

Grissom nickte nur, er hatte gehofft dass seine Kollegen etwas finden würden.

_Nichts aber auch gar nichts gefunden hier im Auto. Wie ist sie entführt worden? Wie hat der Angreifer sie überwältigen können? In der Wohnung auch nichts gefunden. Verdammt, sie kann doch nicht einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein.__  
__Mensch Sara, warum zum Teufel hast du uns nicht mal einen Hinweis überlassen, wer dich entführt hat oder wo du bist.__  
__Wenn wir sie nicht bald finden, wird er sie umbringen und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie lange Sara dieses Martyrium aushält.__  
__Ok Gil, ganz ruhig bleiben, es bringt niemanden was, wenn du jetzt völlig ausrastest. Am besten ins Labor zurück, und nochmal von vorne beginnen. Video anschauen und vor allem die Fälle durchgehen.__  
_  
Sie fuhren zurück zum Labor, dort angekommen durchforstete Grissom sofort die Fälle von denen er annahm, dass sie relevant und wichtig sein konnten.

_Er hat irgendetwas gesagt, von wegen dass Sara ausgerastet ist. Dass der Fall sie sehr mitgenommen hatte. Gil streng dein Hirn an, überlege welche Fälle du mit Sara gemeinsam hattest, die sie so stark mitgenommen hatten. Sara geht immer emotional an die Fälle ran aber zwei fallen mir direkt ein.__  
__Wo ist die Fallakte von Scott Shelton? Sie muss doch hier irgendwo dabei sein. Damals wäre Sara dem guten Mr. Shelton beinahe an die Gurgel gegangen, weil sie genau wusste, dass er seine Frau umgebracht hatte aber wir ihm nichts nachweisen konnten.__  
__Der Fall mit Adam Trent, vielleicht will sich irgendjemand an ihr rächen und hat sie deshalb entführt. Sara hatte damals ganz schön Angst, als ihr Adam Trent ihr gedroht hat. Sie war danach alles andere als ruhig. __  
__Gott ich habe keine Ahnung das sind so viele Fälle, wodie Täter oder vielleicht auch Angehörige in Frage kommen könnten.__  
__An einen Fall erinnere ich mich noch. Damals hat Sara mit Catherine gestritten über den Fall. Andrew Melton wurde auch verdächtigt seine Frau umgebracht zu haben. Sara ist damals auch regelrecht ausgerastet. Ecklie hatte sie damals sogar vom Dienst suspendiert. Oh Sara würdest du nicht immer so ausflippen gegenüber den Verdächtigen, wäre dir das auch nicht passiert, dass du jetzt in der Klemme steckst. __  
__Mist ich kann keine Verbindung zu der Entführung herstellen. Es könnte jeder sein, jeder hat ein Motiv. Also nochmal das Video anschauen, irgendetwas müssen wir doch finden. Hoffentlich hat Catherine etwas mit den Handtüchern rausgefunden. __  
_  
Grissom startete nun ein weiteres Mal das Video und jedesmal wenn er Sara an der Wand „hängen" sah, zog sich in ihm alles schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Hey Gil, du wolltest etwas von mir?", Catherine war unbemerkt in Grissoms Büro gekommen.

„Ja, ich wollte wissen, ob du etwas bei den Handtüchern des Opfers rausgefunden hast?", Grissom sah keine Sekunde von dem Video auf.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gefunden, was darauf hinweisen könnte, wie das Opfer entführt worden ist.", Catherine hatte das Wort Opfer extra betont, aber Grissom schien es nicht zu interessieren.

„Verdammt, bei den Fällen konnte ich auch nichts entdecken, was uns weiterhelfen könnte.", murmelte Grissom fast unhörbar, weil er so vertieft in das Video war.

„Hat sich Archie das schon mal angeschaut?", Catherine nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Fernseher.

„Ja, er hat eine Kopie aber er konnte weder mit der Stimmenanalyse noch etwas mit dem Rest anfangen. Er arbeitet dran.", gab Grissom murrend zurück.

Catherine und Grissom starrten beide wie gebannt auf das Video. Auch Catherine behagte es nicht, sich das Video nochmal anzuschauen. Sie war ziemlich am Ende, weil sie keinen Hinweis auf Saras Verbleib fanden.

„Stop, spiel das nochmal ab. Zu der Stelle mit dem Kaffee.", rief Catherine plötzlich.

Grissom schaute sie irritiert an.

„Was? Wieso? Hast du etwas entdeckt?", fragte Grissom hellhörig, während er das Video nochmal an die Stelle spulte.

„Ich weiß nicht, es könnte sein. Ich will nochmal Saras Gesicht sehen, wenn er sie das fragt.", gab Catherine zurück.

„Hier Gil, hör dir das an. Er fragt sie, ob ihr der Kaffee geschmeckt hat, wie kommt der Entführer drauf, dass Sara einen Kaffee getrunken hat. Und Sara sieht nicht ein wenig erstaunt aus.", brachte Catherine aufgeregt raus.

„Stimmt, er wusste was von dem Kaffee. Vielleicht hat er ihr irgendwas in den Kaffee getan. Catherine, schnapp dir Greg und fahr nochmal zurück in die Wohnung. Vielleicht hat sie noch die Tasse in der Wohnung stehen, mit der sie den Kaffee getrunken hat.", Grissom lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig umher um seine Nervosität zu kompensieren.

Catherine und Greg fuhren nochmals zur Wohnung von Sara.

„Verdammt, sie hat den Kaffee ausgetrunken.", ärgerte sich Catherine, als sie sofort in die Küche gegangen war. „Aber halt, er hat ihr wohl heute Morgen nicht geschmeckt, zumindest muss sie ihn in das Spülbecken gekippt haben.", Catherine war richtig erleichtert und nahm ein paar Proben aus dem Waschbecken mit einem Wattestäbchen.

„Cath, sieh mal, durch unsere Aufregung heute Nacht, haben wir ganz vergessen, dass die frische Milch noch auf dem Tisch steht. Bei der Hitze ist das aber nicht gerade angebracht und ich denke nicht, dass Sara frische Milch einfach so auf dem Tisch stehen lässt.", meinte Greg und hatte auch schon Handschuhe an und öffnete den Deckel der Milch.

Catherine sah sich weiter in der Küche um und nahm noch eine Becherprobe von dem Kaffee, der noch in der Kanne war.

„Catherine, riech mal, ich glaube die Milch ist schon sauer.", bat Greg sie.

„Uh, die ist ja schon ganz schön sauer. So schnell kann selbst frische Milch nicht sauer werden, das dauert ein paar Tage.", Catherine verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich nehme auf jedenfall auch mal eine Probe von der Milch mit.", Greg bat Catherine um einen Becher für die Milchprobe.

„Wir sollten schnellstens ins Labor zurück. Ich untersuche gleich den Kaffee und die Milch.", Greg und Catherine beeilten sich wieder zurück zum Auto zu kommen.

„Hast du eine Vermutung, was es sein könnte?", fragte Catherine nach einer Weile Stille.

„Vermutungen habe ich viele Cath, aber ich will erst sicher gehen. Tut mir Leid aber ich möchte keine Vermutungen äußern.", Greg dachte sich noch, dass es ihm Sara so beigebracht hatte und auch Grissom jeden immer wieder daran erinnerte.

„Ist ok Greg, ich rufe mal Grissom an und kläre ihn auf.", Catherine nahm ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer vom Labor, von Grissoms Büro.

Als Grissom und Catherine aufgelegt hatten, war Grissom im Bilde darüber, was sie in Saras Wohnung gefunden hatten.

_Wenn Greg jetzt nicht irgendetwas im Kaffee oder in der Milch findet, weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Das ist die letzte Hoffnung die ich habe, die uns einen Hinweis geben könnte, wie Sara entführt wurde. Es gibt uns zwar nicht das Wo aber das Wie hätten wir dann schon einmal und wir wären einen Schritt weiter.__  
__Hoffentlich muss Sara nicht zu sehr leiden. Gil war redest du dir da ein, natürlich leidet sie. Wenn der Typ auf dem Video genauso weiter macht. Gott Sara du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie Leid mir das alles tut. Wir werden dich finden und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Sara ist jetzt schon seit fast 24 Stunden verschwunden und wir wissen noch nichts, außer dass sie irgendwo festgehalten wird. Was will der Entführer?__  
__Was ist wenn sie überhaupt nicht mehr lebt? Was ist wenn er sie schon längst umgebracht hat? Nein Gil, daran solltest du nicht denken, konzentriere dich lieber auf die Ermittlungen.__  
_  
Grissom saß auf der Couch in seinem Büro und hatte den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er da und wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, wie wichtig Sara für ihn war.  
Greg war im Labor und wartete nun darauf, dass der Computer endlich seine Untersuchungsergebnisse ausspucken würde. Aber der ließ sich ausgerechnet heute lange Zeit. Zu lange, wie Greg fand. Dann endlich fing der Computer an die Ausdrucke auszuwerfen.

„Ja! Strike!", schrie Greg durchs ganze Labor.

„Greg, hast du was gefunden?", Grissom war durch das Schreien aus seinen Gedanken geholt worden und stand nun ungeduldig neben Greg.

Auch Warrick, Nick und Catherine waren sofort zur Stelle.

„Ja und ob ich etwas gefunden habe und zwar in der Milch. Ich habe auch die Erklärung warum so frische Milch so schnell sauer werden kann. Sara muss es übrigens auch gemerkt haben, sonst hätte sie den Kaffee nicht weggeschüttet. Aber vermutlich war es dann schon zu spät um….."

„Greg die Ergebnisse.", unterbrach ihn Grissom schroff und ungeduldig.

„Natürlich Boss. Also der Täter hat K.-o.-Tropfen in die Milch. Deswegen wurde die Milch so schnell sauer. Es war 4-Hydroxybutansäure kurz auch GHB genannt. In einer höheren Dosierung, die vermutlich auch in der Milch war, kann man das Bewusstsein verlieren auch Übelkeit ist eine Nebenwirkung des GHB.", erörterte Greg die Ergebnisse und hielt sie Grissom vor die Nase.

„Danke Greg, jetzt haben wir wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt wie Sara entführt werden konnte und wie……"

„Mr. Grissom ich habe hier Post für sie. Sie wollten doch sofort informiert werden, wenn sie etwas bekommen. Es ist gerade mit der Post gekommen.", Julie übergab ihm ein Päckchen und Grissom erstarrte augenblicklich.

„Danke Julie.", brachte er gerade noch hervor, bevor Julie wieder verschwand.

_Oh Gott ist das wieder ein Video. Wieder von Sara wie sie vergewaltigt und misshandelt wird? Wie lange muss sie noch leiden? Was will er von ihr oder von uns? Bitte Gott, lass es kein Video mit Sara sein.__  
_  
Alle blickten wie gebannt auf das Päckchen in Grissoms Hand. Bevor Grissom das Video aufmachte, zog er geistesabwesend Handschuhe über, um nicht eventuelle Fingerabdrücke oder Beweise zu zerstören.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er das Päckchen und seine Vermutung wurde prompt bestätigt, es war ein Video. Die Beschriftung auf der DVD lautete: _„__Sara Sidles 2. und letzter Part." __  
_  
Grissom konnte nicht klar denken. Sofort ging er mit dem Team zurück in sein Büro und legte die DVD ein. Er konnte vor Schock und Hilflosigkeit kaum die Tränen verbergen.

_Oh nein Sara, wie hat er dich zugerichtet. Es tut mir so Leid. Kämpfe Sara, kämpfe bis du nicht mehr kannst. Wir werden dich finden und ich schwöre dir, ich werde diesen Kerl einbuchten und er wird nie wieder rauskommen. __  
__Sara ich würde alles dafür tun, nur um dich wieder bei mir zu haben! Ich will dich wieder haben, ich brauche dich!__  
_  
„Oh nein, das kann doch nicht sein.", entfuhr es Nick als sie das Video anschauten.

Alle 5 CSIs waren augenblicklich kreidebleich geworden, als sie das, was in dem Video vorging, sahen……….

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Ein Review… vor Freude in die Luft spring Danke __**nicname**__.. So geht's dann auch weiter…_

**3. Kapitel**

Sara wachte irgendwann von ihren Schmerzen auf. Sie wusste gar nicht, was ihr am meisten wehtat. Zu viele Verletzungen hatte ihr der Entführer zugefügt. Ihr war noch immer übel, doch es war nicht mehr die vergiftete Milch, die in ihr die Übelkeit hervor rief. Sie konnte Blut in ihrem Mund schmecken, wusste allerdings nicht, ob es von dem Riss an ihrer Unterlippe kam, oder ob es von einer inneren Verletzung her rührte. Sara versuchte sich zu bewegen, was einen unsagbar großen Schmerz in ihr auslöste und sie aufstöhnen ließ.

_Gott tut das weh. Dieser Bastard muss mir sämtliche Rippen gebrochen haben. Ich kann meine Hände kaum spüren, so sehr drückt der Schmerz auf meine Handgelenke. Was hat er mir nur angetan?___

Sara versuchte sich trotz der Schmerzen aufzusetzen und betrachtete ihren geschundenen Körper. Sie schob ihre blutbeschmierte Bluse zur Seite und sah sich die große Wunde quer über ihrem Bauch an. Die Wunde hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten. Man konnte anhand der nicht gerade tiefen Wunde erkennen, dass der Entführer nicht vor hatte Sara zu töten. Er wollte sie quälen, ihr Schmerzen zufügen, die sie ihr Leben lang noch spüren sollte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Bauch. Erst jetzt kamen ihr die Erinnerungen wieder hoch, was er ihr noch angetan hatte. Sie sah zur Seite, wo noch immer die Fesseln an der Wand hingen, die vor ein paar Stunden noch fest um ihre Handgelenke geschnürt waren. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie die Bilder wieder vor sich sah, wie er sie vergewaltigte und ihr dabei ins Gesicht grinste. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben hat ein Mann ihr so etwas angetan. Noch mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, als sie an ihre schreckliche Kindheit dachte. Bei den Gedanken kam in ihr alles wieder hoch. Sara versuchte die Übelkeit runter zu schlucken. Erfolglos. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und leerte ihren Magen erneut. Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück an die kalte Wand fallen.

_Ich brauche etwas Ablenkung. Meine Erinnerungen machen mich gerade fertig. Denk' nach Sara. Es nützt nichts. Ich muss versuchen herauszufinden, wer der Entführer ist. Vielleicht kann ich Grissom einen Hinweis geben. Aber mal zurück zum Anfang. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich habe meinen Kaffee getrunken und danach wurde mir schlecht. Ein Schwindelgefühl folgte und im Auto wurde ich ohnmächtig. Es muss die Milch gewesen sein. In den letzten 8 Jahren war sie noch nie sauer. Sicher hat Greg schon herausgefunden, was es ist und hat es stolz den Anderen verkündet.__  
__Ach Greggo, könntest du jetzt nicht hier bei mir sein und mich ein wenig zum Lachen bringen? Mit seinen Späßen und dem Geflirte schafft Greg es immer wieder mich aufzuheitern. Selbst Grissom konnte er zum Lachen bringen.__  
__Greg war schon immer wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Ich glaube ihn würde es am Schlimmsten mitnehmen, wenn ich das hier nicht überlebe.__  
__Ich darf so nicht denken. Ich sollte Grissom und dem Team vertrauen. Wir sind das beste Crime Lab im Land. Sie werden mich finden.__  
__Wie es Grissom wohl im Moment ergeht? Er wird versuchen daranzugehen, wie an jeden anderen Fall auch. Ich weiß allerdings zu gut, dass es ihm schwer fallen wird. Er muss einen klaren Kopf bewahren, sonst findet er mich nicht. Egal wie kalt es für die Anderen aussehen mag, ich vertraue Grissom. Er ist der beste Investigator, dem ich je begegnet bin. Von ihm habe ich soviel gelernt. Das einzige was er nicht geschafft hat mir beizubringen war es meine Emotionen bei Fällen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Hätte ich ihm nur besser zugehört. Meine ständigen Gefühlsausbrüche haben mich hergebracht. Verdammt Sara, Grissom schafft es immer seine Gefühle auszuschalten; ob er es auch diesmal schaffen wird?__  
__Grissom war schon immer mehr als nur ein Boss für mich. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich überhaupt nach Vegas gekommen bin und meinen Freunden und Kollegen in San Francisco den Rücken gekehrt habe.__  
__Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, weiß ich bis heute nicht. Es gibt Tage, da hätte ich am liebsten alles stehen und liegen gelassen und wäre zurückgegangen, doch Grissom schaffte es immer wieder diesen Gedanken verblassen zu lassen. Du musst mich finden Grissom. Ich hab dir noch etwas zu sagen.___

  
Sara hatte endlich neuen Mut gefunden. Die Gedanken an Grissom und Greg ließen sie wieder aufleben. Doch als sich die Tür zum Raum öffnete, begann die Angst wieder überhand zu nehmen. Sie versuchte stark zu sein, um den Entführer nicht zu zeigen, welche Angst in ihr steckte. Auch wenn sich in ihr vor Schmerz alles zusammen zog, setzte sich Sara auf, um einen besseren Blick auf ihren Peiniger zu haben.

„Miss Sidle. Sie sind wach? Dann kann das Spiel ja weiter gehen." freute er sich.

„Ich dachte, wir wären beim Du angelangt." versuchte Sara ruhig zu wirken.

_Genau Sara, stark bleiben. Er will mich klein kriegen, aber das wird er nicht so einfach schaffen.__  
_  
„Ich sehe, sie haben zu alter Stärke zurückgefunden. Gefällt mir.", gab er ihr mit einem Grinsen zu wissen.

An dem Tisch angekommen, wo sein Folterwerkzeug lag, beobachtete Sara ihn mit großen Augen, wie er über seine Werkzeuge fuhr, um das passende zu finden. Auf dem Tisch lagen etliche Messer in verschiedenen Größen. Er griff sich eines der etwas kleineren Messer, welches ihm besser in der Hand lag.  
Sara versuchte weiter die Ruhe zu bewahren, was ihr immer schwerer viel.

_Was hat er jetzt vor? Mit dem Messer wird er mich sicher nicht töten wollen. Ich muss irgendwie Zeit schinden.__  
_  
„Sie kennen meinen Namen, aber ich nicht ihren. Finden sie nicht, dass sie sich mir vorstellen sollten?", versuchte sie ihm seinen Namen zu entlocken.

Sie sah dabei immer auf die Kamera, in der Hoffnung es wäre ein Livestream und Grissom könnte den Namen hören, wenn es soweit wäre, dass er ihn sagen würde.  
Der Entführer sah, wohin Sara schaute und blickte seinerseits zur laufenden Kamera.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich ich wäre so blöd, oder? Zum einen ist das kein Live Bild. Ich schicke deinem Boss lediglich eine nette DVD, die er sich dann mit den Anderen bei Popcorn und Chips ansehen kann.  
Zum Zweiten werde ich dir sicher nicht meinen Namen sagen. Das solltest du schon alleine heraus bekommen.", gab er ihr zu wissen und warf ihr ein dreckiges Lächeln zu.

Das machte gerade all ihre Hoffnung zheu nichte. Selbst wenn ihr wieder einfallen würde, wer dieser Mann war, könnte sie Grissom keine brauchbaren Informationen geben. Der Entführer würde alles ganz einfach raus schneiden. Da würde auch kein wildes herumgestikulieren etwas nützen.

„Na, Sara. Hab' ich dir etwa gerade deinen Plan zerstört?"

Dieses Grinsen. Sara wäre am liebsten auf ihn gesprungen und hätte ihm gezeigt, dass auch Frauen zu schlagen können. Mit ihrer Wut im Bauch hätte er sicher schlimmere Blessuren davon getragen, als nur ein Veilchen. Die Wut, die in ihr aufstieg, wurde immer größer.

„Glauben sie mir. Grissom wird mich hier rausholen und sie werden wieder in den Knast wandern, wo sie hoffentlich von den Wärtern noch schlimmer gefoltert werden.", schrie sie ihm entgegen.

Der Hass und die Wut auf ihren Peiniger, ließen Tränen in ihre Augen schießen. Sara bereute ihre Worte, als sie sah, wie der Entführer auf sie zu gestürmt kam. Bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte er seine Hände fest um Saras Hals gelegt und würgte sie.

„Du kleine Schlampe. Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich diesen Namen hier nicht mehr hören will. Und dein lieber Grissom wird dich hier sicher nicht rausholen, dem bist du nämlich total egal. Keine Träne würde er wegen dir vergießen.", schrie er sie an.

Noch immer würgte er sie. Sara versuchte mit ihrer freien Hand seinen Griff zu lockern, doch seine Hände hatten sich wie Schraubzwingen um ihren Hals gelegt. Erst kurz bevor Sara die Bewusstlosigkeit drohte, ließ er von ihr ab. Sara schnappte nach Luft. Die Schmerzen an ihrem Hals nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sie versuchte tief Luft zu holen, um ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch ihre Rippen machten ihr dabei zu schaffen. Durch den Schmerz, der sie durchfuhr, stöhnte sie auf.

„Was denn, was denn? Haben wir etwa Schmerzen, Sara?", fragte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Sara hatte im Moment nicht genügend Kraft, um ihm eine passende Antwort zurück zu werfen. Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wieder normal Luft zu bekommen und sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen, da jede Regung schmerzte. Er schob Saras Bluse zur Seite und fuhr über ihren Bauch. Immer wieder übte er Druck an den Stellen aus, wo ihre Rippen waren. Ihm gefiel es Sara leiden zu sehen, wie sie vor Schmerzen immer wieder ihre Augen zusammen kniff und aufstöhnte.

„Tut dir das etwa weh?", fragte er mit gespielt sorgenvoller Stimme.

Die einzige Reaktion, die Sara ihm geben konnte, war ein gequältes Lächeln. Sie versuchte trotz allem, stark zu bleiben. Nur machte Saras Überlebenswillen dem Entführer nur noch wütender. Und diese Wut entlud er an Sara. Er griff nach seinem Messer, welches er fallen gelassen hatte, als er Sara würgte. Mit panischem Blick verfolgte Sara seinen nächsten Schritt.

„Jetzt meine Liebe, folgt Lektion Nummer 2. Wir wollen unseren Zuschauern doch etwas bieten."

Sara lag mittlerweile wieder auf dem kalten Boden. Die richtige Position für ihren Entführer. Mit seiner linken freien Hand drückte er Saras Oberkörper fest zu Boden und hielt dabei auch ihren ungefesselten Arm still.  
Hastig schnitt er ihr mit dem Messer am Arm lang. Sara spürte den extremen Druck, den er ausübte und hatte Angst auf die große Wunde zu schauen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, war kein Blut zu sehen. Er hatte mit der unscharfen Seite des Messers über ihren Arm gestrichen, um Sara einen Schrecken einzujagen, was ihm gelang. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf ihren Arm. Ihre Reaktion brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Keine Sorge. Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack. Gleich trifft die richtige Seite der Klinge auf deine schöne Haut."

Was dann auch geschah. Er setzte an der Schulter an und fügte ihr eine 10cm lange Schnittwunde zu. Sara schrie auf. Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, obwohl sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Ihre Bewegungen brachten ihr nur noch mehr Schmerz ein. Um sie wieder ruhig zu stellen, nahm er sein Knie zur Hilfe und drückte sie am Bauch damit weiter zu Boden. Mit Vergnügen fügte er ihr noch weitere solche Schnitte am Arm zu, die gerade so tief waren, dass sie nicht verbluten könnte. Doch noch hatte er nicht genug.  
Er zog sich seine Hose runter und verging sich erneut an ihr. Sara hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Sie hatte auch keine Kraft mehr dazu. Sie ließ ihn einfach gewähren, in der Hoffnung, dass es so schnell wie möglich vorbei war.  
Als er endlich von ihr ab ließ, lag Sara nur noch wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Ecke. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er wieder. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie sich ihre Hose wieder an. Sie konnte nicht mal mehr weinen. Sie lag nur zusammen gekauert, ganz allein, mit ihren Gedanken.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diese Tortur noch durchhalte. Jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers schmerzt. Er hat es geschafft, mir meine letzte Kraft zu rauben. Die Hoffnung mit dem Live Stream ist auch dahin. Wie soll ich jetzt Grissom und dem Team etwas Verwertbares geben. Warum mach' ich mir überhaupt Gedanken? Ich habe ja nicht mal etwas, womit sie was anfangen könnten. Warum fällt mir auch nicht ein, wer dieser Scheißkerl ist? Ich muss hier unbedingt raus. Nochmal stehe ich es nicht durch, dass er sich an mir vergeht. Es ist so schon schrecklich genug, aber was mich noch erwartet, wenn ich es tatsächlich hier rausschaffe, wird noch mal um einiges schlimmer. Mein Leben wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Die Leute im Lab werden mich anstarren. Keiner wird mich mehr normal behandeln. Am schlimmsten werden aber die Untersuchungen, die auf mich warten. Die Befragung mit Brass. Er wird sicher sein bestes tun, um es mir so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Schon immer hatte er ein wachsames Auge auf mich. Gerade bei meinem Alkohol Problem war er mir eine große Hilfe. Aber am schlimmsten wird die Untersuchung von einem CSI im Krankenhau. Diesmal werde nicht ich diejenige sein, die die Untersuchungen macht. Ich bin jetzt das Opfer__. I__ch werde sicher nie wieder einen Mann an mich ran lassen können. Catherine wird Grissom hoffentlich so gut es geht unterstützen. Alleine schafft er das nicht. Catherine und ich sind zwar schon einige Male aneinander geraten, doch gerade nach dem Hank Dilemma hat sich unsere Beziehung verändert. Sie war für mich da, als wären wir beste Freundinnen. Nur konnten wir nie eine richtige Freundschaft aufbauen. Zu oft waren wir bei manchen Fällen geteilter Meinung. Wenn ich da nur an den Melton Fall denke. OK. Die Woche Suspendierung tat mir gut, vor allem hat die Woche mir Grissom näher gebracht. Er weiß seitdem mehr über mich als jeder andere. __  
__Ich hätte damals gegenüber Catherine nicht so reagieren dürfen. Ich sollte Cath fragen, ob sie nicht mal Lust hat mit mir und Lindsey etwas zu unternehmen. Oder ich biete ihr an, mal ein Wochenende auf ihre Tochter aufzupassen, damit sie sich mal ein paar schöne Tage mit Warrick machen kann. Die glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass uns nicht aufgefallen ist, dass sie sich mögen. Warrick wäre der passende Mann an Catherines Seite. Er ist bodenständig, hat einen großen Beschützerinstinkt und er liebt die kleine Lindsey über alles. __  
__Warrick der große Beschützer. Bei ihm fühlt man sich sicher.__  
__Wann bekomme ich endlich mal so einen Typen ab?__  
__Nick wäre jemand für mich. Wir würden optisch gut zusammen passen. Doch würde ich nie etwas mit ihm anfangen können. Ich kann gar nicht genau sagen, was er für mich ist. Entweder der große Bruder, der mich vor allem und jeden beschützen will, oder der beste Freund, der immer für mich da ist, wenn man ihn braucht. Irgendwie ist er beides. Er ist sicher auch der einzige, der weiß, was gerade in mir vorgeht. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hat er genau das gleiche durchmachen müssen. Was war ich damals froh ihn gefunden zu haben. Ich hoffe sie finden mich auch.__  
__Ich frag' mich tatsächlich, was Ecklie gerade denkt. Er hasst mich. Nur dank Grissom habe ich meinen Job noch. Ecklie hat allerdings nie abgestritten, dass ich ein gute CSI bin. Ich bin eine tickende Zeitbombe, ja. Aber trotzdem mach' ich meinen Job gut. Ich kann nur beten, dass er Grissom keine Steine in den Weg legt, um mich zu finden. Im Moment bin ich auch nur ein Opfer und unser Job ist es, jedem Opfer zu helfen.__  
_  
Völlig vertieft in ihren Gedanken bekam Sara gar nicht mit, dass ihr Entführer wieder im Raum war und sie beobachtete.

„Na Miss Sidle, an was denkst du gerade? Wie du hier rauskommst? Verschwende daran mal lieber keinen Gedanken, denn du wirst hier nicht raus kommen. Oder hast du etwa an dein Team gedacht?  
Hoffst du darauf, dass du genauso glimpflich davon kommst wie Stokes? Du hast dir ja damals sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Alle aus deinem Team haben sich verdammt viele Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Ihr habt euch erst eine Pause gegönnt, als Stokes gefunden wurde. Hhm. Was denkst du? Werden sie bei dir genauso verbissen sein, um dich zu finden?"

Sara blickte ihn angewidert an. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten sonst was an den Kopf geworfen, doch hätte es alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Was sollte sie ihm auch auf die Frage antworten? Sie bekam auch keine Chance überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Ich denke nein. Das einzige, was sie wissen lässt, dass du verschwunden bist, ist die DVD, die ich ihnen geschickt habe. Keiner hätte dich sonst vermisst. Und warum nicht? Weil dich keiner mag. Selbst eure Empfangsdame kann dich nicht leiden. Auch Dr. Grissom nicht. Der große allmächtige Supervisor. Du verschwendest deine Zeit damit, an ihn zu denken. Ich weiß, dass du ihn magst. Nur zu dumm, dass er nicht genauso denkt. Er mochte dich vielleicht, als du seine junge, wissbegierige Studentin warst. Aber nachdem du ihn zusehends lächerlich gemacht hast, weil du an Tatorten immer wieder ausgetickt bist, hat er wohl das Interesse verloren. Spätestens, als du deine Vergangenheit preis gegeben hast, hattest du ihn endgültig verscheucht."

Das saß. Geschockt blickte Sara ihren Entführer an, der sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ansah.

_Woher weiß er das? Außer Grissom weiß niemand davon. Und bisher habe ich ihm immer vertraut, dass er es keinem erzählt. Habe ich mich denn so in ihm getäuscht? Wir kennen uns schon so lange. Er hat mich einige Male verletzt, aber trotzdem gab er mir nie einen Grund ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Nein, von Grissom weiß er es ganz sicher nicht. Aber was weiß er eigentlich?__  
_  
„Ach, Sara. Was geht dir gerade durch dein hübsches Köpfchen?", fragte er grinsend.

Er trat wieder ganz nah an Sara ran und kniete sich zu ihr runter. Was war das für ein Gefühl für ihn? Er konnte Saras Angst förmlich riechen. Seine Hand bewegte sich in Richtung ihres Gesichtes und strich ihr über die Wange, wobei Sara zusammen zuckte. Sie hatte schon mit dem nächsten Angriff gerechnet. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht wehtun wollte, entspannte sie ihre Muskeln. Kaum hatte sie das getan, griff er nach ihrem Gesicht und drückte seine Finger in ihre Wangen. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Kiefer würde jeden Moment brechen, so hart packte er zu.

„Du bist doch genau so dämlich wie meine Frau. Kaum zeigt man sich etwas sanfter, denkt ihr der Teufel in mir wäre verschwunden. Da habt ihr euch geschnitten. Und du wirst genauso enden wie meine Frau. Unter der Erde. Du wirst genauso enden wie dein Vater. Ich weiß alles über dich, dass deine Mutter deinen Vater erstochen hat, weil er dich immer wieder missbraucht und geschlagen hat."

Es war ihm eine Freude zu sehen, wie es Sara schmerzte abermals mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Genauso weiß ich, dass du jeden Tag, bevor du zum Dienst fährst, 2 Tassen Kaffe trinkst und du ihn am liebsten mit ganz frischer Milch genießt, die du dir extra zu liefern lässt. Du bist so in deinen Job vernarrt, dass du sogar noch in deiner Freizeit den Polizeifunk abhörst. Deine Lieblingszeitschrift ist das „Forensic-Journal". Du hast einen Bruder, den du seit deiner Kindheit nicht mehr gesehen hast. Deine letzte Beziehung war zu einem Rettungssanitäter, der gleichzeitig noch eine andere Freundin hatte.", rieb er ihr vergnügt unter die Nase.

Noch immer hatte er ihr Gesicht fest im Griff. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, blickten sie voller Hass an.

„Du bist es einfach nicht wert, dass dich jemand liebt oder überhaupt einen Gedanken an dich verschwendet. Du bist wie deine Eltern. Und was anderes warst du nie und wirst du auch nie sein."

All seine Worte waren wie Nadelstiche in Saras Herz. Er sprach dass aus, wovor sie sich schon immer versteckt hatte. Ihre gesamte Vergangenheit hatte er wieder aufgerollt.  
Er sprach weiter auf sie ein, knallte ihr noch mehr Worte an den Kopf, die sie eigentlich hätten verletzten sollen. Doch Sara konzentrierte auf etwas anderes.

_Diese Augen. Natürlich. Er hatte seine Frau umgebracht. Ich bin damals auf ihn losgegangen. Und wäre Grissom nicht dazwischen gegangen, wäre sonst was passiert. Damals habe ich mich so in den Fall gekniet, weil er mich so an meine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Grissom hatte schon aufgegeben, aber mir zu liebe hat er weiter gemacht. Zusammen haben wir damals eine Nacht mit einem Schwein im Freien verbracht. Durch die Erkenntnisse, die Grissom mit dem Schwein machte, wurde dieser Bastard endlich in den Knast befördert. __  
__Das Schwein. Grissom würde sich bestimmt daran erinnern, wenn ich ihn irgendwie auf das Schwein bringen kann. Doch wie bekomme ich es hin, dass dieser Mistkerl es nicht registriert?__  
__Komm' schon Sara. Du bist doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.__  
_  
„Warum so ein angestrengtes Gesicht, Sara?"

Das ist meine einzige Chance. Wer weiß ob ich später noch dazu in der Lage bin.

„Du mieses SCHWEIN. Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht wovon du da redest. Ich bin nicht wie meine Eltern.", schrie sie ihn an.

Sara konnte sich so von ihm los reißen, dass er den Griff von ihrem Gesicht löste. Was er nicht mitbekam, war dass Sara immer wieder unauffällig in die Kamera blickte.

„Du ähnelst ihnen mehr, als ich es je tun werde, denn du bist genauso ein verdammtes SCHWEIN wie mein Vater. Und Grissom wird dich wieder in den Knast bringen, wo all solche missratenen SCHWEINE wie du hin gehören."

Sara wollte nach diesem Part eigentlich aufhören, aber in ihr brodelte es und sie hoffte zudem, wenn sie ihn so in Rage bringt, dass ihn die Sache mit dem Schwein nicht weiter merkwürdig vorkam.

„Nein. Das ist noch viel zu milde für so jemanden wie dich. Selbst die Todesstrafe wäre zu einfach. Du solltest leiden, noch mehr wie ich es tue. Nick, Warrick und Greg werden mich schon rächen, das verspreche ich dir. Und Grissom wird dir danach den Rest geben."

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Was denn? Ist es nicht das, was dich so an macht? Eine Frau, die sich wehrt? Deine Frau hat sich doch auch gewehrt, als du sie ermordet hast, oder? Mein Gott muss die blind gewesen sein, dass sie dich geheiratet hat. Oder sie war genauso dumm wie du."

„Du kleines Miststück.", schrie er und rammte sein Faust in Saras Bauch.

Doch Sara dachte noch nicht daran aufzuhören.

„Mami und Papi haben dich sicher gehasst, sonst wäre doch nicht so ein missratener Scheißkerl aus dir geworden. Hat Papi dich nachts mit dem Gürtel verdroschen und Mami stand nur daneben und hat nichts getan, um dir zu helfen?"

Erneut traf seine Faust ihren Bauch. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.  
„Du weißt doch überhaupt nichts über mich, also halt endlich die Klappe."

Er schlug ihr nochmals ins Gesicht, stand auf und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.  
Benommen ließ sich Sara an die Wand zurück fallen. Ihr Blick war verschwommen. Trotzdem fand sie die Kamera und sah tief in sie hinein.

_Hoffentlich versteht Grissom meinen Hinweis, sonst ist es vorbei und sie werden mich nie finden.__  
_  
Es war als könnte sie hinter der Kamera Grissom und das Team sehen, wie sie besorgt auf sie runter sahen. Ihr liefen die Tränen bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freunde. Das Bild von Grissom wurde dabei immer größer. Sie hatte ihm noch soviel zu sagen. Gleichzeitig musste sie an die Worte von dem Entführer denken.

_Was ist, wenn sie mich doch nicht vermissen, wenn ich ihnen egal bin. Grissom hat mich oft verletzt, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Warum sollte er sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihm nichts bedeute?___

Saras Zweifel wurden immer größer. Wird das Team sie überhaupt vermissen? Waren die letzten Jahre, wo sie glaubte in ihren Kollegen eine Ersatzfamilie gefunden zu haben, nur Einbildung? Der Gedanke daran ließ Sara nur noch mehr weinen. Ihr Schluchzen wurde immer lauter. Sie lag völlig fertig in der Ecke. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz mehr. Das einzige, an was sie denken konnte, war Grissom und das Team.  
Sie sah gar nicht, wie ihr Peiniger zurückkam.

Zwei Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen und lachte laut. Es gefiel ihm Sara so zu sehen, wie gut es ihm gelungen war, sie bis hierhin fertig zu machen. Nicht ihre körperlichen Wunden bereiteten ihm Freude. Nein. Dass er die starke Sara Sidle psychisch so fertig machen konnte, war für ihn ein großer Triumph. Da wollte er sie haben.

Als Sara ihn lachen hörte, blickte sie auf. Und was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Waffe. Er grinste sie an und kratze sich mit dem Lauf der Pistole die Schläfe. Die letzten zwei Meter nahm er in Zeitlupentempo auf sich. Dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. Saras Blick war die ganze Zeit starr auf die Waffe gerichtet. Ihre Gedanken waren plötzlich leer und die Angst hatte sie voll im Griff.

_Was hat er vor? Will er mir jetzt ein Ende setzten? Ich will noch nicht sterben. Nicht bevor ich Grissom alles gesagt habe, was ich ihm schon immer sagen wollte.__  
_  
Der Entführer fuhr mit der Waffe über ihren Körper. Angefangen bei ihren Beinen, Hüfte und Bauch, wo er sich besonders viel Zeit ließ, als er merkte welche Schmerzen er ihr damit zufügte. Nachdem er Saras aufstöhnen hörte, grinste sie an und führte sein Spiel weiter oben fort. Genüsslich umrundete er mit der Waffe ihre Brüste, um sie dann Sekunden später an ihre Schläfe zu halten.

„Was nun, Miss Sidle? Es sieht nicht so aus, als wenn dein Grissom dich retten kommt. Auch deine angeblichen Freunde sind nicht da, um dir zu helfen."

Er entsicherte die Waffe und legte seinen Finger an den Abzug.

„Es ist an der Zeit für dich zu sterben, Sara."

Sara schloss die Augen. Sie wartete auf den Knall und dann wäre alles vorbei. Ihr ganzes Leben zog an ihr vorbei. Sie sah ihre grausame Kindheit, ihre ersten Tage in Harvard, dass erste Treffen mit Grissom, bis hin zu dem Moment, wo er ihre Hand hielt und sie ihm ihre ganze Vergangenheit offenbarte. Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhörlich. Vor Angst und Panik ging ihr Atem immer schneller. Dann hörte sie ein Klicken.

Sara zuckte zusammen, doch es löste sich kein Schuss. Als sie es bemerkte, öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in das fiese Grinsen ihres Entführers. Das Klicken war die Sicherung der Waffe. Er nahm sie wieder von Saras Schläfe.

„So leicht mache ich es dir nicht."

Er stand auf und legte die Waffe auf die Fensterbank, die in Höhe seiner Schulter war.

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das gleich selber erledigen wirst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

Er verging sich ein weiteres Mal an ihr. Nur diesmal viel brutaler, als bei den anderen Malen. Saras schmerzende Aufschreie heizten ihn nur noch mehr an. Er ließ erst von ihr ab, als sie keine Regung mehr zeigte und bewusstlos schien.  
Vom Tisch holte er eine Flasche Wasser und ging zu Sara zurück, um ihr das Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten.

„Aufwachen. Ich hab dir noch was zu sagen."

Sara stöhnte auf und nur schwerfällig bekam sie ihre Augen auf.

„Schön wach bleiben und hör' gut zu, was ich dir noch zu sagen habe."

Sara versuchte ihren Blick auf ihn zu fokussieren. Ihre Augen fielen dabei aber immer wieder zu, was ihn dazu brachte ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Hey. Ich sagte wach bleiben.", schrie er Sara an und rüttelte sie.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann ihre Augen offen zu behalten.

„Geht doch. OK. Hör gut zu. Ich werde so lange damit weiter machen, bis dein Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Du hast es in der Hand."

Er blickte nach oben zur Waffe, um Sara zu zeigen was er meinte.

„Weder Grissom, noch irgendwer anderes wird dich hier rausholen. Keiner wird dich finden. Du wirst hier elendig verrotten. Du kannst alldem ein Ende bereiten, oder hast du weiter Lust auf mich?", fragte er mit einem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht und griff ihr gewaltsam in den Schritt.

Sara schrie auf vor Schmerz. Er näherte sich ihren Kopf und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr.

„Niemand wird dich finden. Du gehörst ganz mir."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und stand wieder auf.

„Es liegt in deiner Hand. Du kannst deine Qual selbst beenden."

Mit diesem Satz verabschiedete er sich wieder aus dem Raum und ging zu seinem Videoraum und verfolgte mit Freude Saras Dasein.

Sara war fertig. Seine letzten Taten und Worte haben ihr jegliche Kraft und Mut geraubt.

_Ich kann nicht mehr. Es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Mein Körper will nicht mehr und mein Kopf genauso wenig. Noch einmal ertrage ich das nicht. Auch wenn ich es hier irgendwie rausschaffen sollte, was ich bezweifle, kann ich so nicht weiterleben. Ich würde dieses Leben nicht ertragen. Kein Mensch wird mehr etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Wenn Grissom und dem Team etwas an mir liegen würde, hätten sie mich sicher schon gefunden, oder nicht? Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Mein Leben war vorher schon verkorkst genug. Jetzt hat es für mich noch weniger Sinn weiterzuleben.__  
_  
Mit letzter Kraft kam Sara wieder auf die Beine. Allerdings hatte sie Schwierigkeiten ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Saras Blick war starr auf die Waffe gerichtet. Die Handschellen, mit denen sie am Rohr fest gekettet war, machten es ihr schwer an die Waffe zu kommen. Doch ihr Wille an die Waffe zu kommen, war größer als das Hindernis, dass sie gefesselt war. Es schien ihr, dass der letzte Funke Überlebenswille in ihr erloschen war. Sie sah keine Möglichkeit der Situation zu entrinnen, sie hatte mit dem Leben abgeschlossen.  
Sie schaffte es mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Waffe von der Fensterbank zu stoßen. Mit der Waffe in der Hand ließ sie sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. Sie betrachtete die Waffe in ihrer Hand, sie sah ihrer so ähnlich.

_Oh mein Gott. Das ist tatsächlich meine Waffe. Ich werde dem allen mit meiner Waffe ein Ende bereiten.__  
__Ich werde meine Freunde vermissen. Ob es ihnen genauso geht, bezweifle ich. Im Moment weiß ich gar nichts mehr. Gregs Lächeln werde ich vermissen, Nicks texanischen Akzent, den ich so liebe, wie Warrick mich immer Puppe nennt und Catherines Schuhklacken, das durch die Gänge des Crime Lab hallt. All das werde ich vermissen. Doch am meisten wird mir Grissom fehlen. Auch wenn er mir immer wieder seine unschöne Seite gezeigt hat, werde ich vor allem seine positive Seite vermissen. Wie er mich immer anlächelte, wenn ich vor ihm etwas herausgefunden habe. Seine Zitate mit denen er gerne um sich wirft. Seine stahlblauen Augen haben sich fest in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Die werde ich nie vergessen können. Warum nur hat er es mir immer wieder so schwer gemacht? Aber das ist jetzt egal. Es ist vorbei. Ich liebe dich Grissom und das werde ich immer tun.__  
_  
„Ich liebe dich."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry **__nicname__**… Bin bisl busy… XD Aber hier schon das Nächste… Das Übernächste kommt schneller!!**_

4. Kapitel

_Ich liebe dich. Auch wenn ich dir meine Gefühle nie zeigen und mit dir über sie sprechen kann. Oh Sara, wir finden dich, das verspreche ich dir._

Das Team stand erneut vor dem Video und sie sahen mit Entsetzen, wie zugerichtet und fertig Sara aussah.

„Sara ist ja völlig fertig, wie lange hält sie das noch durch?", Warrick stellte die Frage eher sich selbst, als den anderen vom Team.

„Warrick, ich weiß es nicht, ich hoffe doch, so lange, bis wir sie gefunden haben. Sie sieht einfach schrecklich aus. Wenn ich diesen Kerl in die Finger bekomme, der überlebt nicht mehr lange.", Cath ballte ihre Fäuste vor Wut.

_Wie lange sie noch aushält? Gute Frage, so wie sie aussieht wohl nicht mehr lange. Das Problem ist, dass wir außer den K.O.Tropfen nichts gefunden haben, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Im Video kann man zwar erkennen, dass sie in einer Lagerhalle sein muss, aber davon gibt es viele. Komm schon Sara, reiß' dich zusammen, denke nach, du schaffst das. Wenn man den Mann nur einmal sehen könnte, damit könnten wir vielleicht etwas anfangen. Gil, gib es auf, er ist zu schlau, er ist genau darauf bedacht, dass man ihn nicht erkennen kann.__  
_  
„Da, der Entführer kommt zurück.", Nick zeigte mit angehaltenem Atem auf das Video.

Saras Peiniger kam auf sie zu und seiner Stimme konnte man anhören, dass er sehr erfreut war, dass sie wach war und seine Misshandlungen bei vollem Bewusstsein miterlebte.  
Das Team schaute auf das Video, sie befürchteten jeden Moment, dass er wieder anfangen könnte Sara zu misshandeln und sich an ihr zu vergehen. Sie waren innerlich alle sehr angespannt. Keiner traute sich zu bewegen, aus Angst ein wichtiges Detail zu verpassen, was ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Gleichzeitig aber hätten sie am liebsten weggeschaut, denn es war so grausam, als der Entführer Sara vergewaltigte.

„Ich bewundere Sara, dass sie so ruhig ist.", Greg nahm nicht den Blick von dem Bildschirm, auf dem das Video lief.

„Sie hat wieder etwas Kraft geschöpft. Ich kenne das, sozusagen sich nochmal aufbäumen. Sara will sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, aber sie hat auch Angst.", Nick wusste, wovon er sprach, noch heute hatte er Albträume von seiner Entführung.

„Sara muss sich jetzt zusammen nehmen. Ich hoffe sie ist so schlau und provoziert ihn nicht noch mehr. Nur so kann sie überleben.", Grissom wollte am liebsten schreien, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte.

Seine Kräfte waren am Ende, aber er musste an Sara denken, die diese Qualen immer wieder durchleiden musste. Grissom hatte noch nie zuvor solche Angst einen Menschen zu verlieren.  
_Gil, nimm all deine Kräfte zusammen, wenn Sara jetzt hier wäre, würde sie es genauso machen. Sara kämpft für ihr Leben. Also sollte ich auch für ihr Leben kämpfen. Gefühle ausstellen, so wie du es immer machst, es zählen nur die Fakten und Beweise. Wir können sie sonst nicht lebend da rausholen. Er nimmt sich wieder ein Messer, er wird ihr weitere Schmerzen und Qualen damit bereiten. Gott, was ist das für ein Mensch, der einen anderen Menschen solche Qualen leiden lässt.__  
_  
Grissom versuchte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Es fiel ihm schwerer, als je zuvor seine Gefühle einfach auszustellen.

„Sara, du bist die Beste! Schaut euch das an, sie hat wirklich versucht ihm den Namen zu entlocken.", Greg freute sich, das hieß für ihn, dass Sara sich noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Greg, ob das so schlau war. Er scheint ziemlich wütend zu sein, Sara schaut auch immer wieder direkt in die Kamera.", Catherine war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht ein Fehler von Sara war.

„Catherine, ich denke du hast mit deiner Vermutung recht. Sara hat ihn damit noch wütender gemacht. Sie sollte sich ein wenig zurückhalten, ihre Emotionen haben sie schon oft in schwierige Lagen gebracht.", Grissom schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Die 5 CSIs standen wieder einmal völlig fassungslos vor dem Video, ihnen hatte es die Sprache regelrecht verschlagen, als der Peiniger Sara würgte.

„Oh mein Gott, der bringt sie ja um.", rief Nick, der als Erster die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Mein Gott, das ist ja nicht zu fassen, lass' sie doch los, du Scheißkerl.", Catherine standen wieder die Tränen in den Augen.

Sie hatten Angst, dass er Sara umbrachte, als er sie nach endlosen Sekunden endlich losließ ging ein Aufatmen durch den Raum. Doch kurz darauf war das Aufatmen vorbei, als sie sahen, was der Mann Sara wieder antat.

_Nein, es kann nicht sein, nicht noch einmal. Gott, lass sie doch endlich zufrieden. Lektion Nummer 2, ich glaube es nicht, was der Typ da von sich gibt. Wer ist sie denn? Ein Kind, dem man Manieren beibringen muss. Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, ich schwöre, ich werde mich vielleicht diesmal nicht mehr zurückhalten. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Typen einfach nur umbringen. Ruhig bleiben Gil._

„Verdammt, ich will nicht mehr ruhig bleiben.", schrie Grissom regelrecht.

Die anderen vom Team starrten ihn ungläubig an. War das wirklich Grissom gewesen, der da gerade die Beherrschung verloren hatte? Keiner konnte es so recht glauben. So kannten sie ihren Boss nicht, dass er so ausflippte.

„Alles ok mit dir, Gil?", Catherine sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Entschuldigt bitte.", Grissom stierte weiterhin auf das Video, es war ihm peinlich, dass er so aus seiner Haut gefahren war.

_Ich darf nicht noch einmal so ausrasten, es könnte die Ermittlungen gefährden. Oh man Gil, was hast du gemacht? Das Team kann nicht auf jemanden bauen, der sich so hängen lässt. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich arbeite seit Jahren mit Sara zusammen und hatte meine Gefühle für sie immer im Griff. Doch kaum passiert ihr was, raste ich fast aus. Ich muss das in Griff bekommen, das Team muss sich auf mich verlassen können.__  
_  
Die restlichen 4 im Raum schauten sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. Dann war die Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz dem Video gewidmet. Die Ermittler konnten es nicht glauben, der Kerl verging sich erneut an Sara und hinterließ mit dem Messer eine blutende Wunde auf ihrer Schulter. Saras Aufschreien und die Art, wie sie da lag, ließ den CSIs das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, wir müssen diesen Typen finden. Er wird Sara umbringen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.", Greg schaute von Catherine zu Nick und dann zu Warrick, ehe sein Blick an Grissom haften blieb.

Er war sich sicher, dass er Tränen in den Augen von seinem Boss sah. Aber er verwarf den Gedanken sofort, als er sich wieder dem Video zuwandte. Er hoffe zunehmend, dass sie irgendetwas in dem Video fanden, was ihnen half Sara zu finden. Seine Kollegen nickten zustimmend. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie sahen einfach nur auf das Video. Sara lag völlig fertig in einer Ecke, sie zog sich ihre Hose wieder an. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie vor Schmerz und Pein zu nichts mehr fähig war.

_Wenn sich der Mann doch nur mal zeigen würde. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas rausfinden. Ich kann nicht anders, meine Gedanken sind nur bei Sara und ich will, dass sie überlebt, ich will, dass wir sie finden. Komm' schon, Gil, denk nach, man müsste doch irgendetwas über die K.O. Tropfen in Erfahrung bringen können. Warum fällt mir auch gar nichts ein, ich meine sonst bin ich doch auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten, wenn wir nicht bald was finden stirbt sie. Oh nein, der Entführer kommt wieder zurück.__  
_  
Nick zuckte zusammen, als seine Entführung von ihm von Saras Peiniger erwähnt wurde.

„Woher weiß er das?", fragte Nick geschockt.

„Nick, wenn wir das wüssten, säßen wir nicht mehr hier, sondern würden nach Sara suchen.", gab Warrick grummelnd zurück.

„Aber Nick hat recht, ich meine woher weiß er, dass wir nicht aufgehört haben ihn zu suchen?", Catherine war ziemlich ratlos.

„Er ist ziemlich schlau, schlau genug, dass er sich das ausmalen könnte, dass wir logischerweise nicht eher aufgehört haben zu suchen, bis wir Nick gefunden hatten.", gab Grissom seinen Kommentar ab.

Der Entführer wollte Sara unbedingt das Gefühl vermitteln, dass es hoffnungslos war, auf Hilfe zu warten. Als er ihr sagte, dass das Team und auch Grissom sie nicht mochten, wollte es Sara zuerst nicht glauben.

„Gott, ich hoffe doch, Sara glaubt nicht, was der Idiot von sich gibt. Wir werden nicht aufgeben, bis wir dich gefunden haben, Sara.", Greg war so wütend, am liebsten hätte er irgendwo gegen geschlagen, aber er musste seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten.

„Sie hat dir von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt?", Nick sah Grissom an, als wäre er ein exotisches Tier im Zoo.

Grissom nickte kaum merklich. Dazu äußern wollte er sich nicht, er wusste, dass außer ihm niemand die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Greg und Nick wussten nur am Rande darüber Bescheid.

„Gil, ist das wirklich wahr, hat ihr Vater sie wirklich missbraucht?", Cath Stimme hatte einen seltsamen, fast schrillen Klang.

Grissom aber reagierte nicht, er war zu sehr auf das Video konzentriert.

_Sara glaube ihm das nicht, alle hier suchen fieberhaft nach dir. Nein und lächerlich hast du mich niemals gemacht. Die Emotionen sind ein Teil von dir, auch wenn es manchmal schwer war, dich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wenn du dich zu sehr reingesteigert hast, aber niemals hast du das Labor oder mich lächerlich gemacht. Du darfst ihm nicht glauben, Sara, bleibe stark! Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher er das alles weiß, aber eines weiß ich sicher, du bist mir ganz sicher nicht egal. Manchmal denke ich und bereue es vielleicht auch, dass ich dir meine wahren Gefühle nie gezeigt oder gestanden habe. Gerade jetzt wäre es wichtig gewesen, dass du gewusst hättest, wie ich denke.__  
_  
„Gil, ich habe dich gerade etwas gefragt!", wütend schaute Catherine ihn an.

„Entschuldige, Cath. Ja, es ist wahr. Sara hatte ihre Gründe, warum sie es niemanden erzählt hat.", Grissoms Ton duldete keine weiteren Fragen mehr, für ihn war das Thema abgeschlossen.

„Ich fasse es nicht, jetzt wird mir einiges klar, wenn Sara wieder zu emotional wurde, warum es so war.", Catherine strich sich mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und man sah ihren völlig entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck.

„STOP! Haltet das Video an. Jetzt nochmal an die Stelle, an der er das über seine Frau sagt.", Grissom hatte nach einer Akte gegriffen, die von Melton.

Warrick, der die Fernbedienung hatte, stoppte das Video und spulte an die Stelle zurück, die Grissom gemeint hatte. Er spielte es noch einmal ab.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Warrick interessiert.

„Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht.", Grissom blätterte suchend in der Fallakte herum.

„Suchst du nach einer Verbindung mit Melton?", fragte Catherine, sie hatte damals denn Fall mit Sara untersucht.

„Ja, aber Melton sitzt immer noch, sonst wäre es hier verzeichnet.", niedergeschlagen legte Grissom die Akte wieder weg.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, vielleicht ist er inzwischen draußen.", Nick sah seinen Supervisor gespannt an.

„Nein, er hatte erst vor ein paar Tagen eine erneue Anhörung und wurde nicht freigelassen.", berichtete Grissom.

„Ok, dann war es Melton nicht, aber wer dann? Außer der Milch, die mit den K.O. Tropfen versetzt war, haben wir nichts.", Greg wurde langsam ungeduldig und immer wütender auf sich selbst, weil sie einfach keinen Anhaltspunkt hatten.

„Spiel' das Video weiter ab.", bat Grissom Warrick.

Was dann kam, konnten die CSIs kaum glauben. Saras Peiniger versuchte ihr einzureden, dass sie nichts wert war und sie auch keiner liebte. Es schien, als würden weitere Beleidigungen an ihr abprallen. Sie machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

_Worüber macht sich Sara Gedanken? Sie wird das doch nicht glauben. Sara ist nicht wie ihre Eltern. Aber genau das befürchtet sie. Deshalb arbeitet sie hart und ohne Unterlass. Sara will allen beweisen, dass sie besser und klüger ist. Aber sie muss es nicht beweisen, sie ist es. __  
__Gott, Sara flippt aus, sie ist jetzt völlig am Ende. Aber warum schaut sie immer wieder in die Kamera. Sara was tust du, bezichtige ihn nicht als Schwein. Womöglich rastet er noch aus und erwürgt sie dann noch, seine Hände hat er immer noch an ihrem Hals.__  
_  
„Griss, Sara blickt immer wieder in die Kamera. Warum rastet sie plötzlich so aus? Wenn sie so weitermacht, bringt er sich wirklich gleich um.", Nick schüttelte wieder einmal völlig fassungslos über Sara den Kopf.

„Warum immer wieder Schwein? Sara hat sich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal im Ton vergriffen. Sie muss doch merken, dass sie mit ihrem Leben spielt.", Catherine hatte nun Angst, dass Sara unkontrolliert ausgerastet war und damit alles verspielt hatte.

„Gil, was ist los?", Warrick sah, dass Grissom erneut, nach einer Akte kramte, diesmal mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Grissom blätterte schnell die Fallakte durch, dann blieb er auf einer Seite hängen.

„Das ist er, ich bin mir sicher. Es muss Scott Shelton sein.", sagte er triumphierend.

„Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf Scott Shelton?", Greg war völlig verwirrt.

„Sara hat uns einen Hinweis gegeben.", grinste Grissom.

„Hinweis? Ich meine, ich habe das Video ja auch geschaut, aber ich habe nichts entdeckt, dass auf Scott Shelton hinweist.", Catherine sah wieder auf das Video.

Grissom grinste noch immer und spulte an die Stelle, an der Sara anfing Shelton zu beschimpfen.  
„Schaut es euch genau an und achtet darauf, was Sara sagt und was sie dabei macht, wenn sie ihn als Schwein beschimpft.", forderte er sein Team auf.

Die Ermittler schauten sich das Video an, aber außer Nick, kam niemand darauf, was Sara ihnen sagen wollte.

_Sara du bist einfach großartig. Ich wusste doch, dass du uns einen Hinweis gibst. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, wo er dich gefangen hält. Sara, Kleines, halte durch. Wir wissen, wer er ist. Sie schaut so, als ob sie wüsste, dass wir uns das Video gerade anschauen. Wir setzten alles daran, dich zu finden.__  
_  
„Gil, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das bedeuten soll.", Catherine sah Grissom immer noch irritiert an.

„Ganz einfach. Scott Shelton hat damals seine Frau umgebracht und Sara und ich haben den Fall untersucht. Zuerst konnten wir ihm nichts nachweisen. Aber Sara blieb hartnäckig. Ich habe doch damals den Versuch mit dem Schwein gemacht, auf Saras bitten hin. So konnten wir Shelton überführen. Sara ist zuvor bei der Beweissicherung in Sheltons Haus auf ihn losgegangen und ich habe sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten können.", Grissom sah zu Cath, die jetzt ebenfalls ein Strahlen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Greg, Nick und Warrick schauten wieder zum Video. Und das Lächeln, das sie im Gesicht hatten, fiel ihnen wortwörtlich aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie hatten noch gesehen, wie Shelton ihr immer wieder in den Magen schlug und sie anschrie. Letztendlich brach Sara durch die Schläge kraftlos zusammen.  
Dann ging der Entführer aus dem Raum und man sah Sara noch kurz in die Kamera schauen. Dann ging es weiter, als Shelton wieder zu Sara reinkam. Er hatte eine Waffe dabei und entsicherte sie vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott, er will sie umbringen. Grissom wir müssen etwas tun. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Shelton sie gefangen hält.", drängte Nick.

„Nick, wir müssen uns das Video zu Ende anschauen, vielleicht gibt es noch einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort.", Grissom versuchte ruhig zu wirken, aber innerlich war er ebenfalls extrem angespannt.

„Grissom hat recht, es könnte sein, dass Sara noch einmal versucht uns einen Hinweis zu geben.", beruhigte Greg seinen Kollegen.

Alle 5 CSIs starrten wieder wie gebannt auf das Video. Sie waren fassungslos über das, was sie sahen.

_Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, wo Shelton sie festhält. Er darf sie jetzt nicht töten, wir sind kurz davor den Fall zu lösen. Gott, was macht er mit ihr, Sara hat recht, er ist ein Schwein, obwohl man dem Schwein damit Unrecht tut. Ein Schwein ist viel zu nett im Vergleich zu ihm. Es kann doch nicht sein, er vergeht sich schon wieder an ihr und ihre Schreie…, wenn ich diesen Scheißkerl in die Finger kriege, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann noch der zurückhaltende Dr. Gil Grissom bin. Am liebsten würde ich ihn genauso leiden lassen, wie er Sara leiden lässt.__  
_  
Grissom wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Es tat ihm richtig weh, was Shelton mit Sara machte. Er saß hier und musste mit ansehen, wie er sie wieder und wieder vergewaltigte.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Sara wird nie wieder so sein wie vor der Entführung. Warum tut er ihr das an?", Catherine konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, die Tränen rannen ihr nur so übers Gesicht.

„Sara halte einfach durch, wir wissen, wer es ist.", sprach Nick mit feuchten Augen und den Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

Greg stand da und knetete seine Finger. Sara war seine beste Freundin, seine Mentorin. Sie so zusehen und nicht dagegen tun können, war für ihn zum aus der Haut fahren.

Warrick schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und murmelte etwas, was keiner Verstand. Als sie sahen, dass Sara bewusstlos war und Shelton endlich von ihr abließ, spiegelte sich in allen 5 Gesichtern der blanke Hass wider. Hass gegen Shelton und dem, was er Sara angetan hatte.

„Doch, Sara, wir holen dich da raus.", schrie Greg nun zum Erstaunen aller im Raum.

Saras Peiniger wollte ihr gerade wieder einreden, dass sie niemand retten würde.

„Gott sei Dank! Er hat die Waffe weggelegt und geht wieder aus dem Raum. Oh Sara, halte durch, wir holen dich da ganz sicher raus.", Warrick hatte die Worte, die jeder dachte in den Raum gesprochen.

„Nein, Sara, nein was tust du. Lege die Waffe wieder hin. Sara nicht!", schrie Nick entsetzt, als er sah, dass Sara die Waffe in ihren Händen hielt und diese genau betrachtete.

_Nicht Sara! Kleines, ich bin bald bei dir. Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich da raushole. Sara denke an mich, vertraue mir. Bitte Gott, lass sie das Richtige machen.__  
_  
„Sie wird sich doch nicht wirklich umbringen wollen.", stotterte Greg hervor, als er sah, dass Sara sich die Waffe an ihre Schläfe hielt.

Das Team konnte kaum noch klar denken, sie hofften nur auf eines, dass Sara sich nicht umbrachte.

„Ich liebe dich" Sara sah in die Kamera, als sie das sagte und dann war das Video zu Ende.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Shelton sie gefangen hält. Steht in der Akte eine Adresse, die er nach seiner Entlassung angegeben hat?", fragte Nick panisch.

Grissom hörte in weiter Entfernung, was Nick fragte, denn er dachte an Saras letzte Worte. _Wen hat sie damit gemeint? Bestimmt nicht mich…, oder doch? Sicher hat sie mich gemeint. Ich weiß, dass Sara mich schon lange liebt. Doch ich Idiot habe sie immer wieder zurückgewiesen und sie verletzt. Jetzt ist es womöglich schon zu spät ihr zu sagen, dass ich sie auch liebe. Ich liebe dich auch, Sara. Sobald wir sie gefunden haben, sage ich ihr, was ich für sie empfinde. Sara bedeutet mir mehr, als irgendjemand auf der Welt. Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät!__  
_  
„Griss, hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", Nick stand vor ihm und blickte ihn direkt an.

„Ja, Nick, habe ich. Nein, in der Akte steht nur eine Adresse von seinem Geschäft. Er hat wohl einen Teilhaber, Mr. Tarrot. Wir sollten Mr. Tarrot mal ein paar Fragen zu Shelton stellen. Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen.", beantworte Grissom seine Frage.

Greg, Warrick und auch Nick, machten sich schon auf den Weg zum Parkplatz.

„Gil, wen hat Sara gemeint, mit ihren letzen Worten?", Catherines Blick schien Grissom regelrecht zu durchbohren.

„Ich weiß, wen Sara gemeint hat.", wollte Grissom seine Kollegin und Freundin abwürgen.

„Sie hat dich gemeint, oder?", hakte Cath noch einmal nach.

Grissom aber nickte nur. Er hatte bisher noch nie mit jemanden über seine Gefühle zu Sara gesprochen.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Es wird Zeit, dass sie es auch erfährt.", erwiderte Catherine und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Die beiden Ermittler beeilten sich auf den Parkplatz zu kommen, wo die anderen schon warteten. Sie wussten, dass die Zeit knapp war. Während der Fahrt sprach keiner etwas, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Vermutlich den gleichen Gedanken wie auch Catherine, denn sie hoffte, dass sie nicht zu spät kamen., dass Sara sich nicht umbrachte.

Sie fuhren direkt zur Geschäftsadresse von Shelton. Eine andere Adresse hatten sie nicht. Sie hofften, dort etwas zu erfahren, wo sich der Entführer aufhielt.

Grissom und Nick gingen hinein, um den Geschäftsführer zu sprechen. Früher hieß die Autofirma Shelton & Co. Jetzt aber stand nur „Happy Car" auf dem Firmenschild, das über der Firma prangte.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass hier jemand weiß, wo Shelton sich aufhält.", sagte Nick argwöhnisch, als er den Blick über den Autohof schweifen ließ. Ziemlich heruntergekommene Autos standen aneinandergereiht da und warteten darauf, verkauft zu werden.

„Ich würde mir so ein Auto nicht kaufen.", sagte Warrick zu Greg, der sich mit Catherine auf dem weitläufigen Gelände umsah.

„Naja, die Autos sehen nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckend aus. Meint ihr, Shelton hält Sara hier gefangen?", Greg sah seine beiden Kollegen an, aber hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass der Peiniger es ihnen so leicht machte.

Gil und Catherine betraten die Verkaufshalle und sofort kam ihnen ein Mann in einem Anzug entgegen. Er musste wohl gerade gegessen haben, denn während er auf sie zukam, wischte er sich noch den Mund ab und ein riesiger Fleck, der wie Ketchup aussah, prangte auf seinem Hemd.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Gil Grissom und das ist mein Kollege Nick Stokes, wir sind vom CSI und wollten Mr. Tarrot sprechen.", Grissom sah den Mann, der vor ihm stand, argwöhnisch an.

„Ich bin Jessi Tarrot, wie kann ich ihnen helfen, meine Herren?", fragte er freundlich.

„Wir würden gerne wissen, ob sie uns sagen können, wo sich ihr Geschäftspartner Scott Shelton aufhält.", Nicks Blick war nicht gerade von Sympathie gekennzeichnet.

Jessi Tarrot versteifte sich bei dem Namen Shelton.

„Scott und ich sind schon seit Jahren keine Partner mehr. Als er seine Frau umgebracht hat, habe ich mich von ihm getrennt. Er hatte vorher schon Gelder veruntreut.", gab Mr. Tarrot wieder.

„Wissen sie vielleicht trotzdem, wo sich Mr. Shelton aufhält?", fragte Grissom eine Spur freundlicher.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ab und zu treffe ich ihn in einer unserer alten Lagerhallen. Die teilen wir uns immer noch.", antwortete Jessi Tarrot.

„Können sie uns freundlicherweise die Adresse geben, wo sich die Lagerhallen befinden?", fragte Nick.

„Ja, die kann ich ihnen geben. Was ist denn los? Hat er wieder etwas angestellt? Er ist doch erst seit ein paar Monaten aus dem Knast draußen.", Mr. Tarrot zog eine Visitenkarte heraus mit der Adresse der Lagerhallen.

„Er hat eine Kollegin von uns entführt, schwer misshandelt und wird sie vielleicht umbringen. Wir müssen sie schnellstens finden."

Mr. Tarrot erklärte ihnen, wie sie am besten zu den Lagerhäusern kamen, und wünschte ihnen, dass sie Sara lebend wieder fänden.  
Grissom rief Detective Jim Brass an, um ihm zu erklären, wo sie hinfuhren und dass sie sich dort treffen würden.  
Die Ermittler fuhren direkt zu den zwei Lagerhallen. Dort angekommen wollten sie nicht auf Brass warten.

„Cath, du, Warrick und Greg nehmt die Vorderseite der Lagerhalle und Nick und ich, gehen auf die Rückseite. Seid vorsichtig. Shelton ist unberechenbar.", gab Grissom die Anweisungen.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber auf Jim warten?", fragte Catherine noch einmal nach, aber kannte die Antwort schon.

„Nein, Sara könnte sich jeden Moment erschießen. Willst du warten, bis du den Schuss hörst. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob Shelton sie hier gefangen hält.", gab Grissom hitzig zurück.

Die 5 CSIs machten sich daran die 1. Lagerhalle nach Sara zu durchsuchen.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte Warrick, als sie wieder auf Grissom und Nick trafen.

„Nein, leider nicht, die Lagerhalle ist völlig leer.", antwortete Nick enttäuscht.

„Meinst du, wir finden sie noch lebend?", Greg sah seinen Supervisor voller Angst an.

„Greg, ich weiß genauso viel wie du, nämlich, dass sie hier nicht ist.", konterte Grissom.

_Sara, wo bist du nur? Wenn wir dich doch nur finden könnten. Bitte halte durch, wir finden dich ganz sicher. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir sie wirklich finden, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so viel Angst empfunden zu haben, jemanden nicht zu finden. Hoffentlich finden wir sie in der nächsten Lagerhalle, das ist unsere letzte Chance, danach haben wir keinen Hinweis mehr, wo sich Sara befinden kann. Wo bleibt nur Brass? Es hilft alles nichts, ich gehe jetzt in die andere Lagerhalle, sonst ist womöglich ganz zu spät Sara zu finden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie noch am Leben ist.__  
_  
„Wir gehen jetzt in die nächste Lagerhalle, dort drüben. Wir können nicht auf Brass warten, um es gleich vorwegzunehmen. Wenn wir noch eine Chance haben sie lebend zu finden, müssen wir jetzt handeln.", nahm Gil ihnen das Wort vorweg.

Die anderen 4 nickten, sie wollten Sara ebenso lebend finden wie er.

„Wir teilen uns am besten wieder so auf wie eben.", Catherine sah ihre Kollegen an und wartete auf deren Zustimmung.

„Ja, das wird das Beste sein.", stimmte Greg zu.

Auch die anderen Ermittler nickten zustimmend. Jeder war angespannt, es war ihre letzte Chance Sara zu finden. Es war nicht nur die Angst, dass sie hier nicht sein konnte, auch die schmerzvolle Erkenntnis, dass sie womöglich schon Tod sein könnte, behagte den Kriminologen des CSI nicht.  
Sie betraten die Lagerhalle und erkannten sofort, dass diese noch genutzt wurde. Dutzende von Kartons und Autoteilen lagen hier herum. Allerdings alles gut geordnet wie Grissom auf den zweiten Blick erkennen konnte.  
Diese Lagerhalle war etwas größer als die Andere, sodass Grissom und Nick sich nochmal trennten, um alles abzusuchen.  
Vorsichtig ging er einen schmalen Gang entlang, der voll mit irgendwelchen Kartons von Autopflegemitteln stand. Er hatte seine Waffe entsicherte und tastete sich den halbdunklen Flur entlang.

_War das ein Wimmern? War das Sara? Lebt sie noch? Gott, bitte lass' Sara noch am Leben sein. Da ist eine Tür, ich kann nicht erkennen, woher das Schluchzen kommt.__  
_  
Grissom öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, aber in dem Raum war alles dunkel, er konnte nichts erkennen. Er leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe den Raum ab und wandte sich enttäuscht wieder ab.

_Verdammt hier ist Sara nicht. Ich höre aber auch kein Weinen mehr. Es hat aufgehört. Sie wird doch nicht … Nein, das kann nicht sein, ich hätte sonst einen Schuss gehört. Ich kann aber auch nicht nach ihr rufen. Wenn Shelton hier noch irgendwo ist, könnte es sonst gefährlich werden.__  
_  
Grissom ging weiter den schwach belichteten Flur entlang, je näher er dem Ende des Ganges kam, desto näher kam wieder das Wimmern und Schluchzen. Es konnte nur Sara sein, dessen war sich Grissom sicher.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu einem weiteren Raum, dieser war ebenso schwach beleuchtet wie der Flur.

„Sara? Sara, bist du hier?", rief Grissom mit gedämpfter Stimme in den Raum.

Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er fluchte leise auf und ging jetzt zur letzten Tür. Als er sie öffnete, traute er seinen Augen kaum, dort, lag in der Ecke lag zusammengekauert Sara.

_Gottseidank sie lebt! Oh Gott Sara!_

„Sara, ich bin hier.", sagte Grissom noch mit leiser Stimme, er wusste nicht, ob Shelton hier war.

Langsam ging Grissom auf Sara zu und blieb plötzlich stehen, als Sara die Waffe auf ihn richtete.

„Was willst du, du Schwein, hast du mich noch nicht genug leiden lassen?", warf ihm Sara entgegen.

_Was will er noch von mir? Die Waffe! Er hat wohl ganz vergessen, dass ich eine Waffe habe. Wenn Grissom und das Team mich schon nicht retten, werde ich diesen Scheißkerl eben alleine zur Strecke bringen. Komm schon Sara, nicht so zittern, sonst triffst du nicht.__  
_  
Sara raffte sich ein wenig auf und zielte weiterhin mit ihrer Waffe, auf den Mann, der vor ihr stand. Sie konnte die Waffe vor Schmerzen kaum halten, aber sie nahm ihre letzte Kraft zusammen.

_Was tut Sara da, warum richtet sie die Waffe auf mich? Sie erkennt mich nicht. Oh mein Got,t sie sieht ja schrecklich aus. Die Kleider zerrissen, überall Schnittwunden. Das Gesicht völlig geschwollen.__  
_  
„Sara, was ist los? Ich bin es, Gil.", versuchte er Sara zu erklären.

„Für wen hältst du mich, ich bin nicht doof, deine Tricks kannst du dir sparen. Wenn mich Grissom schon nicht hier rausholt, werde ich mich wenigstens an dir rächen.", Saras Stimme zitterte vor Schmerzen.

Blut lief ihr über das Gesicht von den Wunden. Sara entsicherte immer noch zitternd ihre Waffe.

_Du mieses Schwein, jetzt habe ich dich. Ich hoffe ich kann die Waffe noch halten. Er versucht mir immer einzureden, dass er Grissom wäre. So blöd bin ich nicht, um das zu glauben. Ich kann zwar kaum noch was erkennen, aber ich werde ihn schon treffen.__  
_  
Sara stöhnte auf vor Schmerz, als sie sich versuchte weiter aufzurichten.

„Du hast wohl geglaubt ich bringe mich selber um. Nein, diesen Gefallen tue ich dir nicht.", konterte Sara sarkastisch zurück.

Sara war völlig verwirrt, sie erkannte Grissom nicht. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass es ihr Peiniger war. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, das einzige was sie gehindert hatte, sich umzubringen, war der Glaube, dass sie Grissom und dem Team doch nicht so egal war.

„Sara bleibe ruhig, ich will dir nichts tun.", Grissom versuchte Sara zu beruhigen und nach seiner Waffe zu greifen.

Sara stierte ihn regelrecht an, einen momentlang glaubte Grissom, Sara hatte ihn erkannt. Er wollte nicht auf Sara schießen, nicht bevor er merkte, dass es ihr ernst war, auf ihn zu schießen.

_Sie steht völlig unter Schock. Sie glaubt mir einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht auf sie schießen, nicht auf die Frau, die ich liebe.__  
_  
Das war das Letzte, was Grissom dachte, bevor sich ein Schuss löste. Grissom schrie schmerzvoll auf und brach kurz darauf ohnmächtig zusammen.

Sara starrte noch immer auf den Mann vor ihr. Jetzt erkannte sie ihn, es war Grissom.

_Oh nein, was habe ich getan, ich habe Grissom erschossen. Er war es wirklich, ich habe den Mann erschossen, den ich liebe.__  
_  
Sara wurde schwarz vor Augen. Sie brach bewusstlos zusammen.

Inzwischen war die Polizei schon eingetroffen, aber zu spät. Sie hatten Shelton an der Tür zur Lagerhalle festnehmen können, er wollte gerade fliehen. Dann hörten sie ein Schuss und Shelton grinste breit.

„Ich glaube sie sind zu spät, Sara Sidle hat sich soeben erschossen.", gab er sarkastisch von sich, bevor ihn die Polizei abführte.

Inzwischen waren Catherine, Nick, Warrick und Greg bei Sara und Grissom in dem Raum angelangt. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war grausam. Grissom lag blutüberströmt auf dem Boden, daneben Sara, die ihre Waffe noch in der Hand hielt.  
Sie konnten es nicht fassen, dass Sara Grissom erschossen hatte. Sie sahen Sara ohnmächtig, schwer verletzt und ebenfalls blutend auf dem Boden liegen. Der Schmerz, der die 4 CSIs bei der Tragödie überkam, war kaum auszuhalten. Keiner hatte mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

5. Kapitel

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich ein Chaos in dem Raum gebildet, wo Sara und Grissom schwer verletzt lagen. Immer mehr Polizisten stürmten in den Raum, da sie den Schuss gehört hatten. Greg und Catherine kümmerten sich Sara. Sie legten eine Decke über ihren geschundenen Körper, während sich Nick und Warrick um ihren Supervisor kümmerten.

Als Captain Brass den Raum betrat, musste er schlucken. Er hatte schon viel gesehen in seiner langen Laufbahn, aber das war selbst für den hart gesottenen Detective zu viel.

„Oh mein Gott.", brachte er hervor.

Mit einem lauten Befehl schickte er die anderen Polizisten wieder raus und beorderte die Rettungssanitäter zu ihnen.

„Leben sie noch?", fragte er seine CSI-Kollegen vorsichtig.

Er spürte, dass die Lage extrem angespannt war, und sah die Sorge in den Augen der CSIs. Ihm erging es nicht anders.

„Griss hat einen schwachen Puls, aber er verliert verdammt viel Blut. Wo bleiben die Sanitäter?", schrie Warrick.

„Sara?", fragte Brass.

Greg und Catherine knieten vor Sara und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie hatten Angst sie zu berühren und ihr damit noch mehr wehzutun. Catherine nahm Sara vorsichtig die Waffe ab und gab sie Brass, während Greg nach Saras Puls suchte.

„Ich finde nichts.", sagte er panisch.

Seine Hände zitterten unentwegt. Deshalb versuchte es Catherine nochmal.

Sie war erleichtert, als sie einen Puls fühlte.

„Ihr Puls ist sehr schwach. Sie muss schleunigst in ein Krankenhaus, bevor sich ihre Wunden entzünden.

OH Gott. Es sind so viele. Was hat dieser Bastard nur mit ihr gemacht?"

Catherine liefen die Tränen bei Saras Anblick. Schon auf dem Video war es schrecklich anzusehen. Aber es jetzt real vor sich zu haben, machte Catherine emotional fertig. Sie hielt Saras leblose Hand, bis die Sanitäter kamen und sie ihr entrissen.

Im Dessert Palms Krankenhaus saßen Nick, Warrick, Greg und Jim Brass auf den harten Plastikstühlen des Warteraumes, während Catherine auf und ab ging. Sie machte sich, wie alle, große Sorgen um Grissom und Sara. Immer wieder sah sie die Bilder vor sich, wie ihr guter Freund Gil und ihre junge Kollegin leblos und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden lagen.

„Welche Ironie. Grissom will Sara retten und fängt sich von ihr eine Kugel ein. Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein.", sagte Cath mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Beruhige dich, Cath. Sara hat sicher nicht gewusst, dass Grissom vor ihr stand. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen. Das Mädel war total am Ende.", versuchte Warrick sie zu besänftigen.

„Das weiß ich doch Warrick. Sara würde Grissom nie so etwas Schlimmes antun. Warum konnte er auch nicht auf Verstärkung warten?"

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir jetzt die Schuld bei jemandem suchen. Gil wollte Sara um alles in der Welt davon abhalten, dass sie sich etwas antut. Und das hat er geschafft. Der einzig Schuldige in dieser Tragödie ist Shelton. Der wird kein Vergnügen haben auf der Wache.", wütete Brass.

Seine Sorge um die Zwei war nicht minder groß wie die der Anderen. Er wusste, was so eine Schusswunde anrichten konnte. Trotzdem machte er sich um Sara größere Sorgen. Sie war für ihn immer so etwas wie eine Tochter und er wusste, dass das, was Sara durchlebt hatte, nicht einfach weg zu stecken war. Das schafft auch eine Sara Sidle nicht.

„Alles OK, Kumpel?", fragte Nick seinen jüngeren Kollegen Greg, der seit dem Verlassen der Lagerhalle kein Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Nichts ist OK.", gab Greg schroff zurück.

Greg hatte wahnsinnige Angst um Sara. Würde sie das nicht überleben... Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Sie war ihm immer eine große Hilfe, um beim CSI voranzukommen. Er sah zu ihr auf und nahm sich Sara als Vorbild für seine Zukunft. Aber diese Bindung basierte nicht nur aufs CSI. Greg und Sara waren auch außerhalb des Jobs oft zusammen. Allerdings war nie mehr als Freundschaft drin. Auch wenn Greg schon von Anfang an, seit er beim CSI war, ein Auge auf Sara geworfen hatte, wusste er, ihr Herz gehörte nur einem Mann und das war nicht er.

„Sara liegt hier mit unzähligen Verletzungen, wovon einige nie heilen werden. Wenn sie es überhaupt überlebt. Grissom liegt im OP. Auch da weiß niemand, ob er es schafft.", sagte Greg verzweifelt.

„Sie werden überleben Greg.", schrie Catherine ihn förmlich an.

Sie wollte solche negativen Worte nicht hören. Es ist so schon alles schlimm genug. Da brauchte es nicht noch solche Worte.

„Jetzt beruhigen wir uns erstmal wieder alle.", forderte ein Mann im weißen Kittel.

Ohne Protest waren die CSIs still und widmeten dem Mann, der aussah wie ein Arzt, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich gehe mal recht in der Annahme, dass sie alle wegen Gil Grissom und Sara Sidle hier sind?"

Die 4 CSIs und der Detective nickten ihm mit angsterfüllten Augen zu.

„Ich bin Dr. Ross und habe ihre beiden Kollegen behandelt. Nun ja. Mr. Grissom wurde gerade erfolgreich operiert. Die Kugel hat keine größeren Schäden angerichtet. Der hohe Blutverlust wird ihn noch etwas schwächen. Und wenn er sich ruhig verhält, kann er schon in ein paar Tagen, mit seinem Arm in einer Schlinge, das Krankenhaus verlassen."

Ein lautes Aufatmen durchfuhr den Warteraum.

„Was ist mir Sara?", fragte Greg nervös.

Gleichzeitig verdunkelte sich die Miene des Arztes.

Das kann nichts Gutes heißen, ging es Brass durch den Kopf.

„Bei Miss Sidle sieht die Sache leider nicht ganz so einfach aus."

Im Gesicht des Arztes spiegelte sich jede Menge Mitgefühl wieder. Er sah in den Blicken der CSIs soviel Sorge um ihre Kollegen, dass er nicht wusste, wie sie die Nachricht verkraften würden.

„Miss Sidles derzeitiger Zustand ist sehr kritisch. Ihre gebrochenen Rippen haben ihre Lunge verletzt und sie zum kollabieren gebracht. Momentan wird sie von einem Beatmungsgerät mit Sauerstoff versorgt, aber wir sind guter Dinge, dass sie bald wieder von selbst atmen kann. Ihre vielen „kleinen" Wunden haben sich zum Glück nicht entzündet. Das wäre für Miss Sidles derzeitigen Zustand tödlich. Was die Verletzungen durch die Misshandlung angeht, können wir noch nicht sagen, ob sie je eigene Kinder bekommen kann. Die Verletzungen sind wirklich sehr gravierend."

Die Fünf waren schockiert. Vor ein paar Minuten dachten sie noch Grissom schwebe in größerer Lebensgefahr und nun mussten sie um Sara bangen.

„Wird sie es schaffen?", fragte Nick voller Angst vor der Antwort.

„Miss Sidle hat es bis hier hin lebend geschafft. Wenn sie die nächsten 36 Stunden weiter so kämpft, wird sie es schaffen. Was sie jetzt braucht, ist jede Menge Ruhe."

Catherine erkannte am Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes, dass das noch nicht alles war.

„Gibt es noch etwas, was sie uns sagen wollen?", fragte sie Dr. Ross.

„Also. Ich arbeite seit 30 Jahren in diesen Beruf und habe noch nie jemand mit so vielen Verletzungen gesehen. Ich weiß mittlerweile, was ihr angetan wurde. Selbst wenn Miss Sidle alles gut übersteht..."

„Sie wird.", rief Greg dazwischen.

„WENN Miss Sidle ihre Verletzungen auskuriert hat, mache ich mir große Sorgen, wie sie das Ganze mental verarbeitet. Ich habe Frauen erlebt, die nach so einem Vorfall psychisch am Ende waren und keinen Grund mehr sahen, weiter zu leben. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass Miss Sidle all ihre Unterstützung braucht. Rechnen sie damit, dass sie sie abweisen wird. Ich kenne nicht Miss Sidles Vorgeschichte, aber dieses Verhalten gehört bei Vergewaltigungsopfern dazu."

„Natürlich werden wir für Sara da sein. Wir sind nicht nur Kollegen, sondern auch gute Freunde.", ließ Nick den Arzt wissen, was die Anderen ihm mit einem Nicken bestätigten.

„Können wir zu Mr. Grissom?" fragte Catherine.

„OK. Aber nur kurz. Mr. Grissom braucht seine Ruhe. Ich denke für 5 Minuten können sie zu ihm. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Betrübt über Saras Zustand, folgten sie Dr. Ross.

„Mr. Grissom wird noch benommen sein von der Narkose, also fordern sie ihn bitte nicht zu sehr."

Die CSIs nickten und wurden in den Raum geführt. Grissoms Arm lag in einer Schlinge. Wie erwartet waren seine Augen noch geschlossen. Seine Kollegen verteilten sich um sein Bett, aber keiner von ihnen war fähig etwas zu sagen. Immer noch geschockt von den Geschehnissen, waren sie wie erstarrt. Erst als Grissom sich regte, lösten sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Sara."

Seine Stimme war eher ein Flüstern. Keine Spur von seiner typischen, tiefen und festen Stimme. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Cath trat an seine Seite und nahm seine Hand.

„Sara?"

„Nein, Griss. Ich bin es, Catherine. Alle sind da."

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihren Freund so zu sehen, schmerzte sie ungemein.

„Was... ist mit... Sara?", fragte Griss mit belegter Stimme.

Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Fragend sah sie in die Gesichter ihrer Kollegen, doch keiner konnte ihr helfen. Sie wusste, die Wahrheit würde genau das erreichen, was Dr. Ross vermeiden wollte.

„Cath. Bitte. Ich muss wissen, was mit Sara ist."

Seine Stimme klang so sorgenvoll. Keine Spur von Wut, dass Sara ihn angeschossen hatte. Er schaffte es, seine Augen etwas zu öffnen und blickte in die angsterfüllten Gesichter seiner Kollegen.

„Was ist mir ihr?"

„Gil. Sara... Sie wird es schaffen. Sie braucht jetzt nur jeden Menge Ruhe."

Catherine hoffte das würde ihm fürs Erste genügen. Mehr konnte und wollte sie ihm einfach nicht sagen.

„Bitte kümmert euch um sie. Sara braucht euch jetzt mehr als ich."

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, schloss er wieder seine Augen und schlief ein.

„Das werden wir.", sagte Nick noch, wohl wissend, dass Griss ihn nicht mehr hörte. Nun konnte Catherine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Als sie ihre Gefühle übermannten, drehte sie sich von Grissom weg und ging aus dem Raum.

In den nächsten 3 Tagen wechselten sich die 4 übrig gebliebenen CSIs der Nachtschicht, mit den Besuchen ab. Ecklie hatte kein Erbarmen und ließ Grissoms Team keine Pause nach den Ereignissen. Wenigstens schafften sie es Ecklie zu überzeugen, Saras Entführung weiter untersuchen zu dürfen.

Grissom ging es von Tag zu Tag besser. Dr. Ross hatte ihn über Saras wirklichen Zustand informiert. Die Erlaubnis sie zu besuchen bekam er dennoch nicht. Auch den Anderen wurde ein Besuch bei Sara nur gewährt, um sie zu überzeugen, dass Sara noch immer nicht ansprechbar war.

Am 3. Tag durfte Grissom, gemeinsam mit Catherine und Nick, Sara besuchen. Nick schob gerade Grissom im Rollstuhl vor sich her, als Dr. Ross mit 2 weiteren Ärzten und einer Krankenschwester an ihnen vorbei rannte und dabei Catherine fast zu Fall brachten.

„Was zum Teufel? Oh Gott. Das ist Saras Zimmer." bemerkte Cath, wohin die Ärzte liefen. Schnellen Schrittes folgten sie ihm, wurden jedoch vor Saras Zimmer gestoppt.

„Tut mir Leid, im Moment können sie ihre Freundin nicht besuchen."

Eine freundliche Krankenschwester versperrte ihnen den Weg. Nick versuchte einen Blick zu erhaschen, doch die vielen Ärzte und Schwestern um Sara herum, versperrten ihm die Sicht.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Grissom aufgeregt.

Catherine war verwundert über das lächelnde Gesicht der Krankenschwester.

„Miss Sidle hat begonnen wieder von selbst zu atmen. Die Ärzte entfernen jetzt den Tubus."

Nick und Catherine warfen sich ein freudiges Lächeln zu.

„Hast du gehört, Griss?", fragte Catherine, erleichtert über Saras Zustand.

Grissom nickte nur.

„Ich werde die Anderen anrufen.", sagte Nick erfreut und ließ Cath und Griss allein.

„Sie wird wieder, Griss."

„Selbst wenn sie wieder gesund ist, wird sie noch lange nicht wieder die alte Sara sein."

„Ich weiß, Griss. Dafür hat sie ja uns. Wir werden sie unterstützen. Und du solltest ihr endlich sagen, was du wirklich für sie empfindest.", sagte sie ernst.

Grissom reagierte allerdings nicht auf ihre Worte. Dr. Ross kam gerade aus dem Zimmer und begrüßte die Zwei mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich kann ihnen die gute Nachricht verkünden, dass Miss Sidle wieder aus eigener Kraft begonnen hat, zu atmen. Wir haben jetzt den Beatmungsschlauch entfernt. In den nächsten Minuten sollte sie aufwachen."

„Dürfen wir zu ihr?", fragte Catherine.

„So wie die Ärzte mit ihr fertig sind, dürfen sie zu ihr. Es ist für Miss Sidle sicher erfreulicher aufzuwachen und in bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Es wird für sie noch hart genug."

Mit einem Nicken nahmen Cath und Grissom das Gesagte auf und beobachteten die Ärzte und Schwestern, wie sie an Sara rumhantierten.

_Gott, was ist das für ein Ding in meinem Hals? Was hat er jetzt mit mir gemacht? Aber warte. Irgendwas ist anders. Der Boden, er ist nicht mehr so hart und kalt. Ich fühle mich auch nicht mehr so elend. Aber was ist das für ein Ding in meinem Hals? Meine Augen gehorchen mir noch nicht, aber ich spüre, dass viele Leute um mich rum sind. Das muss ein Krankenhaus sein. Ich wurde gerettet._

_Grissom. Oh Gott. Was hab ich getan. Ich habe ihn angeschossen. Hoffentlich lebt er noch._

_Was passiert jetzt? Ich kriege keine Luft. Sie ziehen mir das Ding aus meinem Hals. Oh, tut das weh._

_Ich spüre frischen Sauerstoff. Sie haben mir eine Atemmaske aufgesetzt. Es wird ruhiger um mich herum. Warum kann ich meine Augen nur nicht öffnen? Irgendwas müssen sie mir gegeben haben, denn ich merke, wie auch ich ruhiger werde. Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Warmes an meiner Hand. Jemand drückt sie. Verdammt, warum bekomme ich nur meine Augen nicht auf? Dann versuche ich eben die Hand die mich berührt zu drücken, aber das ist schwieriger als ich dachte._

„Hey, Sara."

_Diese Stimme. Grissom. Zwei Worte und meine Emotionen spielen verrückt. Ist das wirklich Grissom? Komm schon Sara, beweg deine Hand._

Catherine und Grissom waren in Saras Krankenzimmer gegangen, wo Grissom ihre Hand hielt und mit den Tränen kämpfte.

_Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, wenn sie schläft. Aber noch schöner sieht sie aus, wenn sie mich mit ihren rehbraunen Augen anlächelt. Ich liebe ihr Lächeln. Damit bringt sie mich immer wieder um den Verstand. Hoffentlich wacht sie bald auf, damit sie weiß, dass es mir gut geht._

Mit eisernem Willen, schaffte es Sara etwas Druck auf Grissoms Hand auszuüben.

„Sara? Kleines? Hörst du mich?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Nochmal drückte sie seine Hand. Catherine sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie hat meine Hand gedrückt, Cath."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf beiden Gesichtern aus. Cath rannen sogar ein paar Tränen vor Rührung die Wange runter, als sie sah wie aufgelöst Grissom war. So kannte sie ihren Freund und Kollegen nicht.

„Grissom?" hörten sie Sara schwach sagen.

„Ja, Sara. Ich bin es, Grissom. Cath ist auch da."

„Alles wird gut, Sara.", meldete sich Catherine.

_Grissom lebt. Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht. Und wenn er hier bei mir ist, scheint er auch nicht zu schwer verletzt zu sein. Ich möchte ihn endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen. Komm schon Sidle._

Mühsam schaffte es Sara ihre Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Das grelle Krankenhauslicht blendete sie. Es schmerzte Sara ihre Augen lange offen zu halten. Blinzelnd versuchte sie ihren Blick zu schärfen, da sie alles noch verschwommen wahrnahm. Grissom sah, wie schwer es Sara fiel, und drückte ermunternd immer wieder ihre Hand.

Nur verschwommen konnte sie Grissoms Gestalt erkennen.

„Grissom. Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Mach' dir um mich keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Wichtig ist nur, dass du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommst. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um dich gemacht."

_Vor allem ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. So sehr, dass es schon schmerzte._

Sara kämpfte gerade mit ihren Emotionen. Bei ihren letzten Gedanken in der Lagerhalle dachte sie Grissom nie wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt saß er an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

_Ich glaube, er weiß gar nicht, wie gut mir das gerade tut. Seine Hand möchte ich nie wieder loslassen. Ein Wunder, dass er mich noch berühren mag, nachdem ich ihn angeschossen habe. Was hab ich nur getan?_

Grissom merkte wie Sara unter seiner Berührung immer unruhiger wurde.

„Sara?"

Es tat ihm weh, zu sehen, wie sich in Saras Augen Tränen bildeten.

„Griss.... Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte... dich nicht verletzten.", sagte sie unter Tränen.

Catherine und Grissom nahmen wahr, wie Saras Herzmonitor immer schneller piepte. Ihr Puls stieg vor Aufregung immer weiter an.

„Sara, beruhige dich. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun wolltest. Mach' dir keine Gedanken. Das ist nur ein Kratzer. In ein paar Tagen bin ich schon wieder im Lab.", gab er ihr lächelnd zu verstehen.

Doch Saras Tränen wurden immer mehr. Die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse kamen ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Bitte, Sara. Versuch' dich zu beruhigen.", bat Catherine.

Sie sah, wie ihre jüngere Kollegin die Fassung verlor. Mit all seiner Kraft stand Grissom von seinem Rollstuhl auf. Seine unverletzte Hand suchte Saras Nacken und strich dabei mit dem Daumen leicht über ihre Wange.

„Hey. Alles wird wieder gut, Sara. Ich mache dir ganz bestimmt keine Vorwürfe. Das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. Ich bin so froh, dass du dir nichts angetan hast. Dafür habe ich mir gerne diese Kugel eingefangen. Außerdem tun mir ein paar freie Tage auch mal gut."

Grissom hoffte, Sara damit etwas aufzumuntern. Was ihm auch gelang, denn sie brachte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn, der wahre Wunder bewirkte. Sara Puls fiel wieder in den Normalbereich.

Die Krankenschwester, die herbei geeilt kam, verschwand mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wieder aus dem Zimmer, als sie sah, dass ihre Patientin sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

_Seine Berührung tut so gut. Ich bin so erleichtert, dass er mir keine Vorwürfe macht, sonst würde ich das alles nicht überstehen. Seine Augen strahlen soviel Angst und Sorgen aus. Wie er wohl das Ganze miterlebt hat?_

Die letzten Minuten hatten Sara ziemlich geschwächt. Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Sie kämpfte allerdings dagegen an. Sie wollte den Moment nicht enden lassen, dass Grissom ihre Hand hielt. Immer wieder drückte sie seine Hand, um sie zu spüren.

„Wir sollten sie jetzt wieder schlafen lassen, Griss."

„Was?"

Catherine hatte Grissom aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er war völlig auf Sara fokussiert und nahm nichts anderes wahr, außer Saras Gegenwart.

„Wir lassen dich jetzt wieder schlafen, Sara. Morgen kommen wir dich wieder besuchen."

Er ließ sich in seinen Rollstuhl fallen. Nochmals nahm er ihre Hand.

„Bis morgen, Sara." verabschiedete er sich.

„Ruh' dich aus. Morgen bringen wir die Jungs mit.", sagte Catherine lächelnd.

Saras Augen fielen zwar immer wieder zu, doch als Grissom sich ihrer Hand lösen wollte, hielt Sara sie fest. Sie wollte noch nicht, dass er geht.

„Bleib', bitte." bat Sara.

Was Grissom nur zu gerne tat.

„Ich bleib', bis du wieder eingeschlafen bist. OK?"

Sara nickte müde und entspannte sich wieder. Catherine war hingerissen von der Atmosphäre zwischen den zwei Kollegen. So gefühlvoll hatte sie Grissom noch nie gesehen. Sie wusste, Grissom war der einzige Mensch, den Sara noch an sich ranlassen würde. Nur hoffte sie, dass Grissom sich nicht wieder zurückzog, weil er Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen hatte. Als sie sah, wie Grissom die Tränen kamen, war es ganz um sie geschehen. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, solche Gefühlsausbrüche, des sonst so gefühlskalten Grissoms zu erleben. Unterstützend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und beobachtete Sara, wie ihr Atem immer gleichmäßiger wurde und sich dem Schlaf hingab.

„Sie schafft das, Gil. Sara ist stark."

Zu gerne würde er Catherine glauben, aber er wusste so einfach wird das nicht. Kopfschüttelnd kommentierte er Cath Worte.

„Ich habe Angst, Catherine. Sara mag zwar stark sein, aber nach allem, was sie über sich ergehen lassen musste und das, was in ihrer Kindheit geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht, wie sie sich davon erholen wird."

Catherine seufzte auf. Sie wusste Grissom hatte Recht.

_Das wird alles anderes als leicht für Sara. Noch ist sie mit Schmerzmittel vollgepumpt und nimmt das ganze Ausmaß der Entführung gar nicht richtig wahr. Der große Knall wird noch kommen. Aber ich werde da sein und sie auffangen._

Grissom spürte, wie Saras Hand an Druck verlor und ihm signalisierte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Er ließ von ihr ab und bat Catherine ihn hinauszuschieben. Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, wischte er sich verstohlen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Sara. Er war von seinen Emotionen selbst überrascht, doch über seine Gefühle für Sara nicht. Die Entführung hat ihm gezeigt, wie schnell hätte alles vorbei sein können. Sara hätte Tod sein können und nicht mehr von seinen wahren Gefühlen für sie erfahren. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Sara unbedingt gestehen musste, was er schon seit Jahren für sie empfand, es nur nicht raus ließ.

_Ich liebe sie schon so lange. Seit unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen. Damals hat sie mich mit ihrem Lächeln verzaubert und in ihrem Bann gezogen. Und sie schafft es noch heute. Es schmerzt mich genauso wie sie, wenn ich sie mal wieder von mir stieß, weil ich mit meinen Gefühlen wieder nicht umgehen konnte. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn Sara mich hassen und mir kein Vertrauen mehr schenken würde. Stattdessen lächelt sie mich an und zeigt mir, dass ihre Gefühle für mich noch immer dieselben sind. Verdient hätte ich es keineswegs. Hoffentlich übersteht sie das alles einigermaßen gut. Vielleicht können wir endlich das eingehen, für was wir Zwei geschaffen sind. Da können mich auch keine Vorschriften oder Regeln dran hindern. Ich liebe Sara und das wird sie auch bald von mir erfahren._

In den nächsten Tagen wechselte sich das Team immer wieder ab, um Sara zu besuchen. Einer nach dem Anderen versuchte Sara aufzumuntern, ihr das tägliche Krankenhaus Dasein zu erleichtern. Sie mieden es alle über die Entführung zu sprechen, was Sara nur recht war.

Grissom wurde wenig später entlassen. Jeden Tag besuchte er Sara. Manchmal saß er nur da und beobachtete sie, während sie schlief. Eines Abends erlebte er mit, wie Sara einen Albtraum hatte. Erst hörte er sie schmerzvoll aufstöhnen und dachte sie hätte Schmerzen. Doch als er nah an sie herantrat und ihre noch immer geschlossenen Augen sah, wusste er, dass sie träumte. Er nahm ihre Hand und beobachtete sie weiter.

„Nein Daddy.... Bitte nicht...", hörte er Sara im Schlaf sprechen.

„Bitte nicht Daddy.."

Grissom verfolgte Saras Träumen mit Besorgnis. Ihm war bewusst von, wovon Sara da träumte. Erst durchlebt sie diese Entführung und wird jetzt in ihren Träumen erneut von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt.

„Das tut weh Daddy. Hör auf."

Grissom sah Tränen aus Saras Augen entweichen. Er musste das stoppen. Sie weiter so leiden zu sehen stünde er nicht mehr durch.

„Sara? Wach auf Kleines. Du hast einen Albtraum."

Vorsichtig verstärkte er den Druck auf ihre Hand, welche Sara im Unterbewusstsein von ihm weg zog.

„Lass' mich... MOM! Hilf mir!"

Das war Grissom zu viel. Er musste sie unbedingt aus diesem Albtraum holen. Sanft rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter. Als das nichts half wurde sein Rüttelten etwas stärker. Aber immer darauf bedacht ihr nicht wehzutun.

„Wach' auf, Sara."

Grissom wurde immer lauter. Doch es half alles nichts. Seine Angst ihr in irgendwelcher Weise wehzutun, hinderten ihn daran weiter an ihr zu rütteln.

_Sie ist völlig in diesem Traum gefangen. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie das weiter durchleben muss. Sie hat doch schon genug durchgemacht. Vielleicht schaffe ich es so sie aus diesem Albtraum zu holen._

Gefühlvoll strich er ihr über die Wange und ließ seine Hand weiter an ihren Nacken wandern. Liebevoll massierte er diesen. Und es schien zu helfen. Sara wurde ruhiger. Plötzlich sah er in ihre braunen Augen, die ihn voller Angst anstarrten.

„Keine Angst, Sara. Du hattest einen Albtraum."

Sara verzog schmerzvoll ihr Gesicht, als ihr wieder einfiel, was sie träumte. Sie hatte diese Albträume seit Jahren, doch so intensiv wie diesen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geträumt.

„Alles wird gut."

Grissom bereute es sofort diese 3 Worte gesagt zu haben.

„Nichts wird gut, Grissom."

Sara drehte sich zur Seite und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Genau in solchen Momenten wusste er nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er hatte Angst das Falsche zu sagen und sie damit noch mehr zu verletzten.

Ungern ließ er von ihr ab.

„Ich komme morgen wieder. Bye Sara." sagte er noch und entfernte sich langsam von ihrem Bett.

An der Tür angelangt, blickte er nochmal auf sie zurück. Ihr Weinen wurde immer mehr, ihr Schluchzen immer lauter.

_Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen, sie halten, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen ist. Zu gerne würde ich ihr den Schmerz abnehmen, den sie fühlt. Warum muss es das Leben nur so hart mit Sara meinen? Das hat sie einfach nicht verdient._

Mit diesen Gedanken verließ Grissom endgültig Saras Zimmer und fuhr mit dem Taxi nach Hause.

Sara hingegen kämpfte weiter mit den Tränen.

_Warum hat es das Leben nur so auf mich abgesehen? Warum konnte ich nicht so aufwachsen wie die meisten Menschen? Warum nur haben mir meine Eltern das angetan. Ich war immer ein liebes Kind. Zumindest glaube ich das. Meine Noten waren immer bestens. Mein Zimmer war immer aufgeräumt. Und im Haushalt habe ich mehr getan, als meine Eltern zusammen. Meine Großeltern habe ich nie kennengelernt, ob sie auch so waren? Werde ich auch so sein wie meine Eltern, wenn ich mal Kinder habe? Wenn ich mal Kinder habe. Ich habe Vorstellungen. Welcher Mann nimmt mich jetzt noch? Der einzige Mann, den ich je richtigen lieben kann und immer noch liebe, ist für mich unerreichbar. Warum kann er auch nicht mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen? Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, zumindest hat er das. Wahrscheinlich kann er mir nach diesem Trauma, nie wieder normal in die Augen sehen. Keiner von meinen sogenannten Freunden wird mich mehr normal behandeln, auch wenn sie etwas anderes behaupten. _

_So kann ich nicht leben. Mir haben die mitleidigen Blicke in meiner Kindheit gereicht. Die Leute in den Pflegeheimen, sowie jede einzelne Pflegefamilie wo ich war, alle hatten den gleichen mitleidigen Blick drauf._

_Das steh ich nicht nochmal durch. Aber wie soll es dann weiter gehen?_

Saras Gedanken trieben ihr nur noch weiter Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie sah einfach kein Lichtblick mehr in ihrem Leben.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6 **

Am nächsten Tag kam Catherine schon ziemlich früh ins Krankenhaus. An Schlaf war bei ihr in den letzten Tagen einfach nicht zu denken. Sie sorgte sich um ihre Kollegin. Den Schlaf raubte ihr aber ein anderer Gedanke. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da hätte sie fast dafür gesorgt, dass Sara ihren Job verloren hätte. Im Melton-Fall, der Mann hatte seine Frau misshandelt und umgebracht, hatte Sara sich während des Verhörs mit dem Verdächtigen verbal angelegt. Dabei war es aber nicht geblieben, denn Sara hatte auch Catherine ein paar Worte/Vorwürfe an den Kopf geworfen, die Catherine sich nicht gefallen lassen wollte. Doch mit dem Wissen, warum Sara so extrem auf Melton reagierte, plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen. Jetzt hatte sie Verständnis dafür. Auch Catherine kann sich bei Fällen, bei denen Kinder beteiligt sind, nicht zurückhalten. Sie wollte sich unbedingt bei Sara entschuldigen.

Bei Saras Zimmer angekommen, sah sie, wie sich zwei Krankenschwestern um Sara kümmerten, woraufhin Cath an der Tür stehen blieb und das Geschehen beobachtete. Sara sah sehr friedlich aus, wie sie so schlief. Cath wusste allerdings, dass in Sara ein kräftiger Sturm tobte. Sie hatte schon oft genug mit Vergewaltigungsopfern zu tun gehabt. In Saras Fall kam aber noch die schmerzhafte Entführung hinzu. Ihre grausame Kindheit macht das Ganze noch dramatischer.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs. Willows. Miss Sidle schläft noch, aber sie können gleich zu ihr. Schwester Allison ist gleich fertig mit dem Verbandswechsel.", gab die Krankenschwester Catherine zu wissen.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Cath besorgt.

„Sie hat die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Die Schmerzmittel ließen auch nichts anders zu. Ihre Wunden heilen perfekt. Was das angeht, wird es ihr bald wieder besser gehen."

Catherine wusste, was die Krankenschwester mit 'Was das an geht, wird es ihr bald besser gehen.' meinte. Darum machte Catherine sich auch große Sorgen. Wie wird Sara das alles verkraften?  
Nachdem Schwester Allison fertig war, ließen die Krankenschwestern Catherine mit Sara alleine. Nur langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu, in dem Sara lag. Vorsichtig, ohne sie zu wecken, strich sie ihre eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Sara."

Diese zeigte aber noch keine Reaktion. Cath sah sich Sara von Kopf bis Fuß an. Die meisten Verletzungen wurden von der Bettdecke verdeckt. Worüber Catherine auch sehr froh war, denn beim Anblick Saras trieb es ihr Tränen in die Augen. Cath setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl und nahm Saras Hand. So beobachtete sie Sara eine Weile, bis sie spürte, dass Sara wach wurde. Catherine stand auf, um Sara in die Augen zu schauen, welche Sara blinzelnd öffnete.

„Hey.", begrüßte Cath sie erneut.

„Hi.", schaffte Sara es zu sagen, als sie Catherine erkannte.

Catherine sah Sara lächelnd an. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Könnte besser sein.", gab Sara trocken zurück.

Sara sah wie besorgt Catherine war und bereute ihre Antwort.

„Entschuldige. Mir geht es schon besser.", gab sie nun lächelnd zurück.

Catherine atmete erleichtert aus. Sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei der Sache.

„Wir vermissen dich, Sara. Greggo am meisten. Er war ganz fertig, als du...."

Catherine sprach es nicht aus. Sie bereute sofort damit angefangen zu haben, als sie in Saras Gesicht blickte und ihre Tränen sah.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Schon OK, Cath. Irgendwann wäre ich doch wieder damit konfrontiert worden. Meine Narben werden mich jeden Tag daran erinnern."

Weitere Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir sind alle für dich da, Sara. Ich hoffe du weißt das."

Sara nickte flüchtig. Ihre Gedanken kreisten im Moment um etwas anderes.

_Ob Cath und die Jungs alles gesehen haben? Ich hoffe sie haben nicht alles mitbekommen. Es macht mich so schon fertig genug, zu wissen, dass sie wissen, was man mir angetan hat. Aber so wie sich alle um mich herum verhalten, ahne ich, dass sie alles gesehen haben. Oh Gott. Dann wissen sie auch über meine Vergangenheit Bescheid. Es war schon schwierig genug mich Grissom zu öffnen und ihm zu erzählen, was mir mein Vater angetan hat. Jetzt wissen es alle._

„Was habt ihr gesehen, Cath?", fragte Sara mit zittriger Stimme.

Was soll ich ihr jetzt sagen? Cath wusste, Sara würde die Wahrheit wehtun. Aber anlügen wollte sie Sara auch nicht.

„Ich glaube, wir haben alles gesehen. Aber mach dir bitte keine Gedanken. Die Videos wurden nur von Grissom, Greg, Nick, Warrick und mir gesehen. Keine weitere Person hatte oder wird davon erfahren. Bitte glaub mir, Sara. Was dir angetan wurde ist schrecklich und ich weiß, du hast angst, dass wir dich jetzt anders behandeln und anders über dich denken, nachdem wir von deiner Vergangenheit erfahren haben, aber ich verspreche dir, das wird nicht passieren. Wir lieben dich alle und wollen, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder die Alte bist."

Sara war nun völlig aufgelöst und weinte bitterlich. Jetzt wusste sie es sicher, dass ihre Freunde alles erfahren hatten. So schrecklich es auch war, war sie auch etwas erleichtert. Ihre Vergangenheit war ihr oft im Wege Freundschaften zu schließen. Oft war es so; wenn sie sich jemandem öffnete, war dieser Mensch auch ganz schnell wieder verschwunden. Grissom war der Erste, bei dem es ihr nicht unangenehm war, ihm alles zu erzählen. Sie wusste, sie konnte ihm vertrauen. Er sah sie noch mit gleichen Blick an wie vorher. Keine abweisende Haltung oder übertriebenes Mitleid. Das Einzige was er tat, war es zu vermeiden, sie an solchen Fällen arbeiten zu lassen.

Catherine wartete ab, bis Sara sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Sara, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Verduzt sah Sara Catherine an. Für was wollte sie sich entschuldigen?

„Ich weiß, wir beide waren nie die besten Freunde und sind einige Male aneinandergeraten."

„Cath, nicht. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."

Doch Catherine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Doch, Sara. Ich habe mich damals wie eine dämliche Kuh aufgeführt. Bei dem Melton-Fall hätte ich dich nicht so anfahren dürfen. Fast hätte Ecklie dich meinetwegen gekündigt. Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Du hättest also anders reagiert, wenn du von meiner Vergangenheit gewusst hättest? Genau das ist es, was ich nicht will, dass ihr mich aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit anders behandelt. Ich will euer Mitleid nicht."

Da war sie wieder die typische Sara Sidle, dachte Cath. Sie hoffte nur, dass Sara sich irgendwem öffnet. Sie wusste, dass ihre junge Kollegin sonst daran kaputt gehen würde.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Sara schüttelte allerdings verneinend ihren Kopf.

„Ich verstehe. Aber wenn du jemand zum Reden brauchst, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen."

„Danke, Cath. Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Aber ich werde damit schon alleine klarkommen. Damals bin ich es auch."

Catherine wollte protestieren. Sie wollte nicht, dass Sara das allein bewältigt. Aber in Saras Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass jeder Versuch sie zu überzeugen, scheitern würde. Sie würde allerdings ein Auge auf Sara werfen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür beendete die Stille zwischen den zwei Frauen.

„Mrs. Willows? Ein Anruf für sie.", sagte ein Pfleger.

„OK, danke. Ich komme gleich.", gab sie ihm zu wissen und wandte sich wieder Sara zu.

„Das wird sicher Ecklie sein. Seitdem du und Grissom nicht da seid, geht es im Lab drunter und drüber. Und Ecklie dreht total am Rad. Werd' schnell wieder fit, Sara. Das Lab braucht dich. Ich komme heute Abend nochmal mit den Jungs wieder."

„Danke das du da warst, Cath. Und mach' dir keine Gedanken wegen damals. Ich war ärgerlicher über mich selbst, als über dich."

„Das bedeutet mir viel, Sara. Bye."

„Bye. Bis später."

Damit verließ Catherine das Krankenzimmer und ließ einen nachdenkliche Sara zurück. Sara versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch ihre Gedanken ließen sie nicht in Ruhe.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Catherine saß Sara auf ihrem Bett. Noch nie hatte sie so mit Catherine gesprochen. Oder eher sie mit ihr. Sie waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde, doch es verband sie etwas, was sie als eine Art Freundschaft empfanden.

Sara war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht hörte, wie es an der Tür klopfte. Erst als Dr. Ross zu ihr sprach, wandte sie sich ihm mit etwas verklärten Augen zu.

„Hallo, Miss Sidle, wie geht es ihnen heute?", Dr. Ross lies seinen Blick fachmännisch über die Wunden schweifen.

„Danke, es geht schon besser, die Wunden sind schon recht gut verheilt.", gab Sara zurück.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Sara die andere Frau in ihrem Zimmer und wunderte sich, wer sie war.

„Miss Sidle, darf ich ihnen eine Kollegin von mir vorstellen, Dr. Sloan, sie möchte gerne mit ihnen über ihr Erlebtes reden.", Dr. Ross sah von Sara zu Dr. Sloan.

„Guten Tag, Miss Sidle, ich bin Psychologin und würde mich gerne ein wenig mit ihnen unterhalten.", Dr. Sloan gab Sara die Hand, die sie zögernd, aber dennoch nahm und die junge Ärztin begrüßte.

_Warum eine Psychologin, die kann, mir auch nicht helfen. Diese Erinnerungen werde ich nie wieder los, ich werde auch nie wieder so leben können wie vorher. Was bringt dann ein sogenanntes Gespräch. Das ist Ironie pur. Ich habe so etwas jahrelang mitgemacht. Ich bin auch immer wieder bei irgendwelchen Ärzten gelandet, die meinten mir helfen zu können, aber sie konnten es nicht. Ich bin eben doch ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dieses Erlebnis je aus meinem Kopf verbannen kann. Mein Leben ist einfach kein Leben mehr._

„Dr. Sloan, ohne ihnen nahe treten zu wollen, aber ich habe schon viele Ärzte gehabt, die hofften mir zu helfen, aber es hat alles nichts genützt. Die Erinnerungen werden nie aus meinem Kopf verschwinden.", gab Sara unfreundlich zurück.

„Miss Sidle, ich kann und möchte ihnen nicht versprechen, dass ich ihre Erinnerungen auslöschen oder verbannen kann. Das Einzige, was ich ihnen sagen kann, ist, dass ich versuchen möchte, gemeinsam mit ihnen, einen Weg zu finden das Erlebte zu verarbeiten.", die Ärztin sah sie offen an.

„Also gut, sie können es ja probieren.", seufzte Sara resigniert.

„Miss Sidle, ich möchte, dass sie sich entspannen. Versuchen sie mir zu erzählen, wie er sie entführen konnte. Was hat er gemacht. Ich meine sie sind nicht gerade der Typ Frau, der sich so einfach entführen lässt.", die Ärztin versuchte Sara ein Selbstbewusstsein zu geben, das sie im Moment nicht hatte.

„Naja, ich habe eigentlich nicht viel mitbekommen, außer dass ich meinen Kaffee mit Milch getrunken habe. Als ich merkte, dass die Milch schlecht war, habe ich ihn weggeschüttet. Aber da war es wohl schon zu spät. Denn als ich gleich darauf zum Auto ging, wurde es mir schon übel. Als ich dann im Auto saß, wurde ich ohnmächtig.", erzählte Sara noch mit sicherer Stimme.

„Was geschah dann? Was war das Erste, das sie sahen, als sie wieder aufwachten?", Dr. Sloan wollte Saras Erinnerungen hervorholen. Sie war sich sicher, sie verdrängte alles.

Sara starrte die Psychologin an und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das ernst meinte.  
_Was will sie von mir? Ich kann das nicht, ich will es auch gar nicht. Mich daran erinnern tut nur weh. Warum lässt sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe und mich mein bisschen Leben, das noch übrig ist, leben?_

„Miss Sidle?", die Ärztin sah sie abwartend an.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann das nicht.", Sara fing an wütend zu werden.

Wenn sie eins hasste, dann Fremde, die sich in ihr Leben einmischten und versuchten ihr zu erklären, dass alles gar nicht so schlimm sei.

„Es ist wichtig für sie. Nur so können sie alles verarbeiten.", versuchte Dr. Sloan es erneut.

„Was wichtig für mich ist, weiß ich selbst am Besten. Dazu brauche ich keinen Psychodoktor, der mir mein ganzes Leben lang sagt, was das Beste für mich ist.", funkelte Sara die Ärztin an.

„Was heißt ihr ganzes Leben lang? Hatten sie früher schon ein Erlebnis dieser Art.", Dr. Sloan war hellhörig geworden und auch besorgt.

_Kann sie denn nicht endlich verschwinden, ich habe keine Lust jetzt auch noch meine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Mir reicht die Gegenwart._

„Das geht sie nichts an. Lassen sie mich in Ruhe.", wehrte Sara sich dagegen.

„Sara, darf ich sie so nennen?", fragte die Ärztin.

Sara nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Sara, ich will sie nicht in etwas zwingen, was sie nicht wollen. Aber hören sie in sich rein. Ich kann ihnen die Sache nur erleichtern, wenn ich weiß, was in ihrer Vergangenheit war.", bat sie Sara.

Sara schluckte. Eigentlich wollte sie über gar nichts reden, aber dennoch war etwas in ihr. Etwas, was sie schmerzte und zugleich darauf drängte raus gelassen zu werden.

„Haben sie einen Freundin oder einen Freund, mit dem sie über ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen haben?", sie sah Sara an, die etwas entsetzt blickte.

_Was ist jetzt passiert, eigentlich wollte ich die Kontrolle über dieses Gespräch haben und nicht über meine Vergangenheit reden. Jetzt sitze ich da und könnte nur noch heulen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ob ich wirklich von meiner Vergangenheit anfangen soll._

„Ich kann es gerne versuchen ihnen zu erzählen, was in meiner Kindheit passiert ist. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass das von Bedeutung sein könnte.", Sara ging immer noch auf Abwehr, aber nicht mehr so stark, wie am Anfang des Gespräches.

„Gut, ich denke, das wäre ein Anfang, Sara.", nickte Dr. Sloan.

Sara seufzte nochmal auf, um sich selbst zu ermutigen.

„Mittlerweile wissen sämtliche meiner Kollegen über meine Vergangenheit bescheid. Aber was damals genau passiert ist weiß eigentlich nur Gil Grissom, mein Supervisor beim CSI. Ihm habe ich vor einigen Jahren meine Geschichte erzählt. Ich wurde als Kind von meinem Vater misshandelt und missbraucht. Irgendwann hat es meine Mutter rausbekommen und ihn umgebracht.", endete Sara mit Tränen in den Augen.

Die Psychologin wollte noch mehr über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren. Sie wusste jetzt, wo sie ansetzten musste. Das Problem lag in ihrer Kindheit. Sie hoffte, dass diese junge Frau ihr die Chance geben würde, dass sie gemeinsam das Problem aufnahmen. Aber das wollte sie Sara so nicht sagen.

„Haben sie schon über ihre Entführung mit Mr. Grissom gesprochen?", Dr. Sloan hielt es für das Beste, wenn Sara zusätzlich einen Vertrauten hinzuzog, dem sie die Sache erzählen konnte.

„Nein, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er noch viel hören möchte, in meinem Delirium habe ich ihn angeschossen. Außerdem hat er das Video gesehen und weiß, was das Schwein mir angetan hat.", Sara ging wieder in Abwehrhaltung gegenüber der Psychologin.

„Ich denke es wird gut sein, wenn sie mit ihm darüber sprechen. Versuchen sie es, ich denke er wird ihnen zuhören.", die Ärztin sah Sara durchdringend an, als diese nicht antwortete.

„Ich denke es muss so sein, für ihre Therapie, damit sie ein Erfolgserlebnis haben und damit prahlen können, dass sich mich dazu gebracht haben, es jemanden zu erzählen.", Sara war nun wieder in ihr typisches Verhalten zurückgefallen und wurde sarkastisch.

„Wenn sie davon überzeugt sind, dass ich es nur für mich mache, müssen sie es nicht tun.", antwortete die Ärztin gleichgültig. „Aber sollte ihnen etwas daran liegen die Sache zu verarbeiten, rate ich ihnen dazu. Ich denke für heute ist es genug, Sara, wir sehen uns Morgen wieder.", setzte sie hinzu und gab Sara zum Abschied die Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an.

_Was war das denn? Sie lässt mich einfach in Ruhe und bearbeitet mich nicht, dass ich alles erzähle? Vielleicht ist etwas dran, vielleicht kann sie mir wirklich helfen. Naja, ich habe nichts zu verlieren, probieren kann ich es ja mal. Ob Grissom mir noch zuhört, ist eine andere Sache._

„Eines noch, Sara, ich rate ihnen dringend zu einer stationären Psychotherapie. Ich werde hier nicht mehr lange sein, ich vertrete nur einen Kollegen. Ich arbeite in einem Rehazentrum, speziell für Frauen mit diesen Erlebnissen. Das Zentrum ist in der Nähe von Los Angeles, in San Simeon. Hier ist meine Karte. Es würde ihnen gut tun, dort einige Monate zu verbringen.", Dr. Sloan hatte sich noch einmal an der Tür umgedreht und ging nochmal auf Sara zu und gab ihr die Karte.

„Tut mir leid, ich werde in ein paar Tagen wieder arbeiten und habe keine Zeit, um Wochen oder Monate am Strand zu verbringen.", gab sie sarkastisch zurück.

„Wie sie meinen, Miss Sidle, bis morgen.", Dr. Sloan sagte nichts mehr, ging aus dem Zimmer und ließ Sara alleine.

_So etwas kann ich mir nicht erlauben und ich brauche auch keine Monate in irgendeiner Klinik bei verrückten Frauen verbringen. Ich muss in ein paar Tagen wieder arbeiten, das ist alles, was ich brauche, meine Arbeit. Und vielleicht Grissom, wenn er überhaupt noch mit mir redet. Er hat mich seit Tagen nicht mehr besucht. Er ist sicher nicht begeistert davon, dass ich ihn angeschossen habe. Sicher hat er mich nur beruhigen wollen, als er sagte, dass er mir das nicht vorwirft._

„Gil, hast du einen Moment Zeit?", Catherine kam gerade zu ihm ins Büro.

„Ja, was gibt es, Cath?", Grissom war gerade mit Papierkram beschäftigt.

„Kann ich mit dir über Sara sprechen?", fing sie zögerlich an.

Catherine wusste, wie Grissom manchmal auf Sara reagierte und nach dem Gespräch mit Sara im Krankenhaus, wollte sie etwas loswerden.  
Grissom hatte seinen Arm immer noch in der Schlinge und sollte eigentlich selber zu Hause bleiben. Aber er konnte es nicht, er redete sich immer wieder ein, dass das Labor ihn brauchte.  
Er seufzte leicht auf, recht war es ihm nicht, aber er wusste auch, dass Cath so lange weiter machen würde, bis sie mit ihm reden konnte.

„Von mir aus. Aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit.", gab er etwas schroff zurück.

Wenigstens weist er mich nicht ab, das ist schon mal gut, dachte sie sich.

„Ich war vor ein paar Tagen bei ihr im Krankenhaus und habe mit ihr noch mal über den Melton-Fall gesprochen. Gil, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wie wird Sara das Ganze verkraften und wann wird sie wieder arbeiten kommen?", sie machte sie Sorgen um ihre junge Kollegin.

„Ich weiß es nicht, eigentlich hatte ich vor, sie heute zu besuchen. Ich muss auch mit ihr sprechen. Im Moment kann keiner sagen, wie sie die Entführung verkraftet hat und wie es wird, wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit kommt. Aber ich kann mir denken, dass sie schnellstens wieder arbeiten wird. Wir wissen ja, wie Sara ist.", versuchte er gleichgültig zurückzugeben.

„Ja, das habe ich befürchtet. Gil, du musst sie daran hindern, dass sie wieder zu früh zur Arbeit kommt.", Catherine wollte Grissom klar machen, dass es Sara überfordern könnte, so schnell wieder zu arbeiten.

„Cath, wir alle machen uns Sorgen um Sara, aber ich kann ihr nicht verbieten zur Arbeit zu kommen.", er würgte damit das Gespräch ab und sah sie nur eindringlich an.

„Ok, ich habe verstanden, anscheinend will hier keiner über sie reden.", gab sie zurück und ging wieder aus seinem Büro.

_Ich weiß, dass Cath recht hat, aber ich kann Sara nicht verbieten zur Arbeit zu kommen. Sara Sidle lässt sich in dieser Hinsicht keine Vorschriften machen. Vielleicht ändert sich etwas, wenn ich ihr endlich meine Gefühle gestanden habe. Es ist wichtig, dass sie erfährt, was ich für sie empfinde. Später werde ich zu ihr ins Krankenhaus fahren und es ihr sagen, ich muss es einfach tun. Die Entführung und das, was Sara erlebt hat und ich gesehen habe, war so schlimm. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie sich erschossen hätte. Gil, denke nicht mehr daran, es ist alles gut gegangen und ich hoffe mit meiner Hilfe schafft sie das Erlebte zu überwinden. Es wird nicht einfach werden, eine gute Therapie bei einem Psychologen könnte dazu beitragen._

Grissom wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als sein Pieper losging, er wurde zu einem Tatort gerufen. Er konnte sich teilweise nicht mehr konzentrieren, jedes Mal, wenn er eine Leiche hatte, die eine junge Frau war, musste er an Sara denken und was gewesen wäre, wenn Shelton sie umgebracht hätte, oder wenn sie sich selbst erschossen hätte. Diese Gedanken fraßen ihn seit Saras Entführung regelrecht auf.  
Am Nachmittag machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sara ins Krankenhaus.

_Es ist wichtig, dass ich ihr zuhöre. Ich muss ihr irgendwie verständlich machen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Ich fühle mich wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum ersten Mal verliebt ist. Aber was ist, wenn Sara mich nicht liebt? Was ist, wenn sie im Video gar nicht mich gemeint hat? Gil, beruhige dich wieder, du brauchst einen klaren Kopf._

Als er vor ihrem Krankenzimmer im Krankenhaus stand, atmete er nochmal tief durch und klopfte dann an. Eine Stimme lies verlauten, dass er reinkommen konnte.

„Hallo Sara, wie geht es Dir?", fragte er, als er das Krankenzimmer betreten hatte.

Als er die Tür zu machte, sah er, dass Sara nicht alleine war.

„Hey Grissom, es geht mir ganz gut.", gab Sara lächelnd zurück.

Grissom aber starrte immer noch die junge Frau an, die Bei Sara im Zimmer saß.

„Sie sind bestimmt Gil Grissom, Saras Supervisor? Ich bin Dr. Sloan, ich bin die Psychologin hier im Krankenhaus.", stellte sich die Frau vor.

Sara hatte vor lauter Überraschung, dass Grissom sie besuchen kam, ganz vergessen, dass Dr. Sloan ja noch im Zimmer war.

„Ja, ich bin Saras Supervisor.", Grissom gab der Ärztin die Hand.

„Sara, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du eine Therapie machst. Das finde ich großartig.", freute er sich.

„Naja, man hat mich indirekt dazu gezwungen.", gab Sara ärgerlich zurück.

_Man, warum taucht er ausgerechnet jetzt auf. Er wird doch nicht bleiben. Ich möchte vor Grissom nicht noch einmal alles hervorholen. Ich habe mit ihm bis jetzt noch nicht über die Entführung gesprochen und habe es auch nicht vor.___

_Schön, dass sie Hilfe hat, aber ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich wieder gehe. Die Therapiesitzung ist jetzt wichtiger, als das, was ich ihr zu sagen habe._

„Dann werde ich dich nicht weiter stören, ich komme ein andermal wieder.", Grissom verabschiedete sich schnell von Sara und Dr. Sloan und ging wieder.

So schnell wie möglich fuhr Grissom wieder zurück ins Labor. _Es ist vielleicht doch keine gute Idee ihr zu sagen, was ich empfinde. Denke das wäre störend führ ihre Therapie. Sie soll erstmal wieder auf die Beine kommen, dann ist es noch früh genug ihr es zu sagen._

Dr. Sloan wunderte sich, warum Grissom so schnell wieder verschwunden war. Sie war sich sicher, er wollte mit Sara sprechen.

„Das war also ihr Freund, Gil Grissom, mit dem sie über ihre Vergangenheit gesprochen haben?", fragte sie Sara.

„Ja, er ist mein Vorgesetzter.", gab Sara ärgerlich zurück.

Sie wollte jetzt weder über ihre Vergangenheit noch über Grissom sprechen. Eigentlich wollte sie einfach nur ihre Ruhe. _Ich brauche keine Therapie, es ändert auch nichts an der ganzen Tragödie, die passiert ist. So eine Psychoärztin kann es auch nicht ungeschehen machen. Gott, wie ich mein Leben hasse. Jeder meiner Freunde wird mich ansehen und sofort nur noch an eines denken, nämlich an das Video und daran was Shelton mir angetan hat. Sie werden mich immer bemitleiden. Sie werden mich behandeln wie ein kleines Kind, und wie sehr sie es auch wollen, sie werden nicht mehr neutral mir gegenüber sein._

„Hören sie, Dr. Sloan, da ich ja morgen entlassen werde, brauche ich auch die Therapie nicht. Es ist nett, dass sie versucht haben mir zu helfen. Aber es bringt nichts. Sie können mir auch die Albträume nicht nehmen. Ab morgen werde ich keine Therapie mehr machen, weil ich es für überflüssig halte.", Sara war aufgestanden und tigerte im Zimmer umher.

„Ganz wie sie meinen, Sara. Sie sind erwachsen, ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, die Therapie würde etwas nützen. Überlegen sie es sich und kommen sie nach San Simeon, wir können ihnen dort helfen.", versuchte Dr. Sloan sie noch einmal umzustimmen.

Aber Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie keine Therapie brauchte. Sie würde übermorgen wieder arbeiten gehen und das half ihr mehr als jede Therapie. Zumindest dachte sie das.

Zwei Tage später kam Sara wieder wie gewohnt zur Arbeit. Sie ging, wie vor der Entführung auch, morgens an Grissoms Büro vorbei, um ihn zu begrüßen und sich zurückzumelden.

„Hey Grissom, viel Arbeit heute?", begrüßte sie ihren Supervisor.

_Oh man er trägt immer noch eine Schlinge, er ist immer noch verletzt. Ich bin schuld, dass er seinen Arm nicht mehr bewegen kann. Ich habe meinen Chef angeschossen. Jedem mache ich Ärger und verletzte ihn. Oh Grissom, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte das nicht!_

„Hey Sara, du bist wieder da? Wie geht es dir? Du hättest dir ruhig noch Zeit nehmen können.", sagte er vorsichtig, weil er wusste, dass Sara sonst wütend werden würde.

„Nein, ich will wieder arbeiten. Arbeiten ist die beste Therapie.", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, ich kann noch ein paar Tage auf dich verzichten.", versuchte Grissom sie nochmal umzustimmen.

„Ja Grissom, bin ich und hör' auf mich wie eine Porzellanpuppe zu behandeln. Ich bin nicht mehr verletzt und mir geht es gut.", gab sie ärgerlich zurück.

„Ok, ganz wie du meinst, wir sehen uns dann später zur Besprechung.", Gil Grissom widmete sich wieder seinem Papierkram, um die Fälle der heutigen Nacht durchzugehen.

Sara wollte gerade gehen und war schon an der Tür, als Grissom sie noch einmal ansprach.

„Ach und Sara..", grinste er.

„Ja?"

„Willkommen zurück.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Danke, Grissom.", Sara erwiderte das Lächeln und ging endgültig Richtung Locker-Room, um sich für die Schicht umzuziehen.

Die nächsten Tage kniete sich Sara wieder in die Arbeit, in der Hoffnung ihr Erlebnis dadurch vergessen zu können. Es gelang ihr teilweise ganz gut. Doch wenn sie morgens nach der Schicht nach Hause ging, die Milch vor ihrer Haustüre sah, wurde ihr jedes Mal richtig schlecht. Jeden Morgen schüttete sie die Milch weg und trank ihren Kaffee ohne Milch. Die Albträume wurden auch wieder schlimmer. Sie träumte nicht nur von ihrer Vergangenheit, sondern auch von ihrer Entführung und von dem, was Shelton ihr angetan hatte.  
Was sie zudem belastete, war, dass sie jeden Tag Grissom sah. Einen verletzten Grissom, der kaum noch zu einem Tatort fuhr, da er seinen Arm noch in eine Schlinge trug. Sie machte sich sehr viel Selbstvorwürfe, dass sie ihn angeschossen hatte.  
So etwas hätte mir, als erfahrene CSI nicht passieren dürfen. Toll Sara, jetzt bist du nicht mal mehr imstande Freund und Feind auseinanderzuhalten. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich ihn nicht nur an der Schulter getroffen hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich ihn erschossen hätte? Er hätte nie erfahren, was ich für ihn empfinde. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, nicht nach dem, was passiert ist. Er sieht mich nicht mehr als die Sara an, die ich war. Er ist sicher angeekelt von mir und findet mich abstoßend. Grissom hat auf dem Video alles gesehen, sogar wie mich Shelton vergewaltigt hat. Mit so jemandem will kein Mensch mehr zusammen sein.

In den nächsten Wochen vergaß Sara den ganzen Stress. Sie tauchte ganz und gar in Beweisen unter. Wenn sie an einem Tatort waren, versuchte sie keinen Kontakt zu den Verdächtigen oder den Angehörigen des getöteten Opfer aufzunehmen. Sara war froh, wenn sie sich im Labor in ihre Beweise vergraben konnte. Grissom hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder erholt und trug keine Schlinge mehr, sehr zu ihrer Freude.  
Sara untersuchte gerade die Kleidung eines Opfers. Sie hatte einige Teppichfasern und andere Fasern unbekannter Herkunft auf der Kleidung gefunden.

„Hey, Sara, hast du was gefunden?", Greg kam ins Büro und berührte sie am Arm.

Sara schreckte sofort auf und zog intuitiv ihren Arm zurück und blickte Greg kalt an.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte dieser verwundert, als er ihren Blick und ihr Zurückschrecken bemerkte.

Der Ausdruck in Saras Augen wurde wieder normal und sie versuchte Greg anzulächeln.

„Nein, nein Greggo, alles ok, ich habe mich nur erschrocken. Ich war so in die Beweise vertieft.", redete sie sich heraus.

„Ok, aber du sagst mir doch, wenn etwas nicht stimmt?", hakte Greg nach.

„Ja, sicher Greg, mach' dir keine Gedanken. Wie gesagt, ich bin nur etwas erschrocken.", gab sie zurück und hoffte, dass Greg nichts merken würde.

_Hoffentlich hat Greg nichts gemerkt. Ich kann nicht mehr. Jetzt schaffe ich es nicht einmal mehr normale Berührungen eines Freundes zu ertragen. Ich muss jedes Mal an Shelton denken, wenn mich ein Mann berührt. Mein Leben ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Emotionaler Krüppel, würde es wohl eher treffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nochmal einen Mann an mich ranlasse._

„Sara, kannst du bitte mitkommen, ich würde gerne nochmal den Freund des toten Opfers verhören.", Grissom kam in den Beweisraum und holte Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, na klar. Ich komme gleich.", antwortete Sara erleichtert, dass sie damit einem Gespräch mit Greg aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Tut mir leid, Greg, du hast gehört, was der Boss gesagt hat. Wir unterhalten uns später. Ich habe nämlich etwas Interessantes auf den Kleidungen gefunden.", Sara lächelte Greg entwaffnend an.

„Ok, Sara, bis später.", grinste Greg und ging wieder ins DNS-Labor, wo er noch einige Proben untersuchen wollte.

Am Tatort angekommen, sollte sich Sara noch einmal genau im Haus umsehen, ob sie irgendetwas fand, während sich Grissom mit dem Freund des Opfers unterhielt. Sie hatten die Erlaubnis ihres Freundes bekommen, sich nochmals im Haus umzusehen. Er war nicht verdächtig, er hatte ein Alibi für die Tatzeit. Aber Grissom wollte einfach noch etwas über das Opfer rausfinden, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein Selbstmord nicht auszuschließen war.

Sara hatte im Schlafzimmer ein Döschen mit Tabletten gefunden. Es waren starke Schmerzmittel. Der Freund hatte aber ausgesagt, dass weder er noch sie irgendwelche Medikamente nahmen. Es waren nur noch wenige Tabletten in der Dose vorhanden.

„Grissom, ich habe dies hier im Schlafzimmer gefunden.", Sara hielt die Tablettendose hoch.

Grissom zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er sah, was Sara gefunden hatte.

„Die Dose ist fast leer.", fügte Sara noch hinzu.

„Können sie mir etwas darüber sagen? Ich dachte ihre Freundin und auch sie haben keine Schmerzmittel oder sonstigen Medikamente eingenommen?", stellte Sara den Mann zur Rede.

„Glauben sie mir, Miss, ich weiß nicht, woher diese Tabletten stammen. Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich meine Aussage gemacht habe.", der Mann legte Sara bittend seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Lassen sie mich sofort los, oder es passiert was.", fauchte Sara den völlig verängstigten Mann an.

„Aber….", versuchte sich der Mann zu verteidigen, er hatte Sara sofort losgelassen.

„Nichts aber… ich kenne das. So tun, als wären sie ein trauender Angehöriger. Ich glaube ihnen kein bisschen. Sie haben bestimmt ihre Freundin mit den Tabletten umgebracht.", Sara hatte wieder den totalen Aussetzer, sie war nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Grissom reagierte instinktiv und packte Sara am Arm und zog sie von dem Mann weg.

„Sara, komm' schon, hör' auf.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Wissen sie, solche Schweine wie sie gehören schon nicht mehr hinter Gittern, sondern ihnen gehört gleich die Spritze.", machte Sara weiter und schüttelte Grissoms Hand ab, als wäre sie Gift.

Der Freund des Opfers stand völlig verängstigt da und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte.

„SARA!", rief Grissom und packte sie noch einmal am Arm, diesmal fester und ging mit ihr nach draußen.

„Fass' mich nicht an, du Schwein!", zischte Sara voller Wut.

„Sieh mich an, Sara, was ist los?", Grissom erschrak, als er in Saras Augen sah.

Eiskalt blickte Sara ihn an, ihr war nicht bewusst, dass es Grissom war, der sie festhielt. _Was ist mit Sara los, sie reagiert überhaupt nicht. Sie ist völlig weggetreten. Mein Gott, Sara, was ist mit dir?_

Sara wehrte sich vehement, gegen den Griff von Grissom. Sie war in Panik verfallen und schrie ihn immer wieder an, während er sie zum Auto brachte. Als Sara auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und immer noch in Panik um sich schlug, nahm Grissom ihr Gesicht in die Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sara, hör' auf, ich bin es, Gil. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Au… Verdammt Sara hör auf!", Grissom schüttelte sie leicht an ihren Schultern. Sara hatte ihm ihre Fingernägel in den Arm gerammt.

Sara liefen nun die Tränen die Wangen runter und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Als Grissom merkte, dass sie wieder zu sich kam, nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Es ist alles ok, Sara, ich bin hier. Ich fahre dich jetzt erstmal nach Hause.", Grissom ging zur anderen Seite und setzte sich ins Auto.

Er fuhr Sara nach Hause und brachte sie in ihre Wohnung. _Ich will wissen, was alles geschehen ist, sie muss es mir erzählen. Immerhin bin ich ihr Vorgesetzter. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Sie ist eben gegenüber einem Unschuldigen völlig ausgerastet._

„Sara, wir haben bis jetzt noch nicht von deiner Entführung und über Shelton gesprochen.", begann Grissom, als er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Du hast ja gesehen, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Hör' zu, Grissom, es tut mir Leid, dass ich eben so ausgeflippt bin. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit wenig Schlaf, das ist alles. Das hat nichts mit der Entführung zu tun.", log Sara.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Sara. Was ist noch passiert, was hat Shelton zu dir gesagt?", bohrte Grissom weiter.

_Grissom, lass' mich doch einfach in Ruhe. Ich will keine Menschen um mich haben. Einfach nur schlafen, mehr möchte ich nicht. Schlafen und alles vergessen. Genauso gut schlafen wie heute Nacht. Die Tabletten wirken wahre Wunder und Albträume hatte ich auch keine._

„Sara, ich warte.", sagte Grissom eindringlich.

„Soll ich dir sagen, was Shelton gesagt hat, soll ich dir auch sagen, was er mit mir gemacht hat? Du hast doch alles gesehen, reicht es dir nicht, musst du mich jetzt auch noch den Schmerzen aussetzen, dir alles zu erzählen? Kein Problem, Grissom, wenn du darauf stehst.", funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

_Verdammt sie ist völlig am Ende. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihr helfen kann. Alles was ich sage, macht es nur noch schlimmer._

„Also gut, du wolltest es nicht anders. Dieses Schwein hat mir immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich nichts wert bin. Immer wieder hat er mir mich äußerlich wie innerlich verletzt, um mir klar zu machen, dass ich von keinem geliebt werde. Dass keiner kommt, um mich rauszuholen. Und als ob das nicht noch genug ist, hat er mich immer und immer wieder vergewaltigt. Wobei vergewaltigt wohl noch milde ausgedrückt ist. Er hat diesen Sex mit mir genossen. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Das Schwein hat es geliebt mir währenddessen immer wieder Wunden mit dem Messer zuzufügen. Er wollte mich dazu bringen, dass ich mich selbst umbringe. Dann hat er mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass, wenn ich noch einmal deinen Namen erwähne, er mich umbringen wird. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich hatte und wie sehr ich gelitten habe.  
Ich wahr so nah dran mich umzubringen, Grissom, währst du nicht reingekommen, hätte ich es vermutlich getan. Mein Leben ist nichts mehr wert!", Sara sank auf der Couch zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Grissom saß ihr wortlos und zutiefst geschockt gegenüber. _Oh nein, Shelton wollte mir damit wehtun, in dem er ihr wehtat. Sara, es tut mir so Leid, dass du meinetwegen so leiden musstest, dass du so etwas durchmachen musstest. Ich liebe dich, Sara, auch wenn ich es dir jetzt erst recht nicht sagen kann. Vielleicht werde ich es dir nie sagen können. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du mich nie lieben könntest. Meinetwegen bist du vergewaltigt und zutiefst verletzt worden. _

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara.", gerne hätte er Sara in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber Grissom hatte so große Schuldgefühle, dass er es nicht fertig brachte.

„Jetzt wo ich wieder frei und zu Hause bin, kann ich kaum schlafen, weil ich immer wieder Albträume habe. Ich habe Schuldgefühle, weil ich dich angeschossen habe. Weil ich als CSI meinen Chef angeschossen habe.", schluchzte sie.

„Sara, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du keine Schuld trägst. Du warst total fertig. Jeder in deiner Situation hätte so reagiert.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, Grissom jeder, aber ich bin nicht jeder, ich bin ein CSI und so etwas hätte nicht passieren dürfen.", jetzt sah Sara Grissom an und sah, dass Mitleid in seinen Augen.

_Ich wusste es, auch Grissom hat nur Mitleid mit mir. Jeder hat nur Mitleid mit mir, sie sehen mich alle nur noch als armes Opfer und nicht mehr als Sara Sidle._

„Du weißt, dass Shelton Unrecht hatte. Du weißt, wir lieben dich und wir haben alles unternommen, um dich zu finden. Wie läuft denn deine Therapie?", erneut versuchte Grissom Sara das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie ihnen nicht egal war.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr, Grissom. Ich brauche keine Therapie, mir geht es gut. Ich habe meine Arbeit, die mich ablenkt. Könntest du jetzt bitte gehen, ich bin müde.", Sara sah an Grissom vorbei zur Türe.

„Sara….", setzte er an.

„Grissom bitte, wir sehen uns morgen im Labor wieder, ich möchte jetzt einfach alleine sein und schlafen.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Also gut, wir sehen uns morgen im Labor. Schlaf' gut, Sara. Bye.", verabschiedete sich Grissom und ging aus Saras Wohnung.

_Ich muss sie im Auge behalten. Sie ist völlig fertig und das alles nur meinetwegen. Er hat ihr das alles nur angetan, weil er mich hasst. Oh Sara, Kleines, es tut mir so furchtbar leid!_

**... TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Nachdem Grissom endlich gegangen war, fand Sara nur dank Hilfe einiger Schlaftabletten zur Ruhe. Seitdem sie wieder zu Hause war und nicht mehr die harten Krankenhausdrogen bekam, fiel es Sara schwer einzuschlafen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah immer wieder das grinsende Gesicht ihres Peinigers, welches sie einfach nicht aus ihrem Gedächtnis bannen konnte.

Am Nachmittag wachte Sara nach einem Albtraum schweißgebadet und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen auf.

_Ich hätte nicht den guten Wodka zum Runterspülen der Pillen nehmen sollen. Jetzt geht es mir noch schlechter, als vorher. Aber wenigstens konnte ich einschlafen. Es fällt mir immer schwerer in den Schlaf zu finden. Die Albträume werden auch immer heftiger und häufiger. Ich will das nicht mehr._

Sara drehte sich zur Seite und sah auf ihren Wecker, der ihr anzeigte, dass es noch lange nicht Zeit war aufzustehen, um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um der Nachmittagssonne aus dem Weg zu gehen, die durch einen kleinen Spalt in der Jalousie auf ihr Gesicht strahlte. Es war allerdings nicht die Sonne, die Sara diesmal daran hinderte wieder einzuschlafen. Sie musste ständig an die letzte Nacht denken. Diesen Arbeitstag würde sie gerne schnell wieder vergessen. Ihr ging einfach nicht die Situation mit Greg aus dem Kopf, als er sie berührte. Es war eine normale Geste von ihm, wie er es schon öfter tat. Doch diesmal ticke Sara völlig aus.

_Was hab ich nur getan? Greg muss gedacht haben ich bin total bescheuert. Ich bin ja völlig durchgedreht. Aber als er mich berührte, hatte ich das Gefühl Shelton stünde neben mir._

Ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter durch den verkorksten gestrigen Arbeitstag. Der Höhepunkt war die tote Frau gewesen, die wahrscheinlich an einer Überdosis Schmerzmittel gestorben war.

_Das war der absolute Tiefpunkt in meiner CSI – Karriere. Ich habe ja schon einige Verdächtige verbal angegriffen, aber das gestern hat alles getoppt. Dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, weiß ich, aber es war, als wäre ich nicht ich selbst. Ich habe nicht nur den Freund der Toten angegriffen. Auch Grissom hat mein schizophrenes Verhalten zu sehen und zu spüren bekommen. Aber als mich dieser Typ anfasste, war es, als hätte man mich zurück in diese Lagerhalle verfrachtet und das ganze Spiel beginne von vorne. Selbst auf Grissom habe ich nicht gleich reagiert, als er versuchte mich zur Besinnung zu bringen. Nachdem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, muss er total angewidert von mir sein. Es wundert mich, dass er mich noch berührt. Ich hoffe nur, der Zwischenfall am Tatort, hat keine Konsequenzen für mich. Nochmal wird Grissom mich sicher nicht rausboxen können. Aber es würde zu meinem Leben passen, dass ich gefeuert werde. Mein Leben war und ist ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Etwas Glück und Freude passt dort einfach nicht hinein._

Es war zwecklos. Sara schaffte es nicht wieder einzuschlafen. Sie seufzte auf und quälte sich aus ihrem Bett. In der Küche nahm Sara sich ein Glas und holte aus dem Kühlschrank Orangensaft. Seit der Entführung hatte sie keine Milch mehr angefasst. Sie ließ sich jetzt auch nichts mehr liefern, aus Angst es könnte jemand vergiftet haben. Im Supermarkt suchte sie ihre Lebensmittel ganz akribisch aus. Sie nahm nur die Ware von ganz hinten aus dem Regal.

Sie wollte gerade ein Schluck aus dem Glas nehmen, als ihre Augen ihr einen Streich spielten und der Orangensaft kein Orangensaft mehr war, sondern Milch. Saras Augen weiteten sich und sie ließ vor Schreck das Glas fallen. Erst als das Glas auf dem Boden zersprang, klärten sich ihre Sinne wieder.

_Verdammt, Sidle. Was machst du nur? Jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr etwas trinken, ohne durchzudrehen. Wo soll das nur enden? So langsam bekomme ich vor mir selbst Angst._

Verletzungsfrei schaffte es Sara das Glas vom Boden zu beseitigen. Nachdem sie fertig war, schlenderte Sara in ihr Badezimmer. Sie hoffte wenigstens eine Dusche ohne Angstzustände und Halluzinationen zu überstehen. Sie zog sich die Kleidung aus und stieg in die Dusche. Anfangs hatte das Wasser noch normale Temperatur, doch Sara hatte den Drang es noch heißer zu stellen.

_Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dem Wasser. Egal wie weit ich das heiße Wasser aufdrehe, ist es einfach nur kalt. Aber ich sehe doch den Dampf. Es wird immer schlimmer. Jetzt fühle ich schon nichts mehr. Das heiße Wasser hat meine Haut erröten lassen. Was ist nur los mit mir?_

Sara drehte das Wasser wieder ab, schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch und wickelte es um ihren schmalen Körper. Sie stellte sich vor dem Spiegel, der vom Dampf des heißen Wassers ganz beschlagen war. Mit ihrer Hand machte sie nur einen Streifen des Spiegels frei, worin sie einzig ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Sie sah die Narbe an ihrer Wange und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze darüber. Sofort kamen ihr wieder die Erinnerungen, wie Shelton ihr die Wunde mit dem Messer zu geführt hatte.

Sara nahm sich ein weiteres Handtuch und befreite den Spiegel vom restlichen Dampf.

_Schau dich an, Sidle. Du bist nur noch ein Wrack. Die vielen Narben, deine blasse Haut. Man kann fast jede einzelne Rippe zählen. Mein Körper ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Ich bin eine einzige Katastrophe._

Im Spiegel betrachtete Sara weiter ihre Narben. Sie fuhr über jede einzelne und verband mit jeder schmerzliche Erinnerungen. Am Handgelenk die hässliche Narbe von den Fesseln, am Bauch die lange Narbe die Shelton ihr genüsslich mit dem Messer zugeführt hatte. Jede einzelne Narbe an ihren Armen ließ sie erschaudern, wenn sie drüberfuhr. Das waren die sichtbaren Narben, die ihr Shelton angetan hatte. Sie drehte ihren Rücken zum Spiegel und schaute über ihre Schulter, um ihre Rückenansicht zu betrachten.

_Danke Dad, für deine Erinnerungsstücke an meine ach so tolle Kindheit. Du hättest mich eigentlich lieben sollen, wie es jeder andere Dad mit seiner Tochter tat. Immer wieder habe ich davon geträumt mit meinem Dad etwas Vater-Tochter mäßiges zu unternehmen. Spaß mit ihm zu haben. So einen Spaß, wie ihn mir meine Klassenkameraden montags immer erzählten. Doch das Einzige, was ich montags in der Schule tat, war es, meine Wunden und Schmerzen zu verstecken. Danke Dad!_

Sara sah sich weiter ihre Narben am Rücken an und spürte jeden einzelnen Hieb ihres Vaters mit dem Gürtel noch einmal. Es gab damals kaum einen Tag, an dem er sie verschont hatte.

_Ich hätte es ihm damals gerne irgendwie heimgezahlt. Doch ich wusste, es würde nur alles noch viel schlimmer machen. Meine Wut, die ich dabei spürte, konnte ich nur durch meine Tränen raus lassen. So bin ich jede Nacht weinend eingeschlafen._

Die Wut auf ihren Vater verspürte sie noch heute. Und gerade in diesem Moment kam sie in Sara wieder hoch. Aber nicht nur die Wut auf ihren Vater stieg in ihr auf. Sie war wütend auf sich, dass sie damals bei Shelton nicht einfach ihre Klappe halten konnte, dann wäre das Ganze nicht passiert. Auch ihre Wut auf Grissom kam wieder hoch, wie er sie immer wieder verletzte und von sich weg stieß. Sie verspürte gerade Wut auf alles und jeden. Und wie damals in ihrer Kindheit, ließ sie die Wut in Tränen raus. Doch diesmal reichte es nicht aus, um ihre Wut los zu werden. Sara drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um und mit einem Aufschrei schlug sie mit der Faust in den Spiegel, der in Tausende Teile zersplitterte. Für einen Augenblick stand Sara nur da und starrte an die Wand, wo gerade noch der Spiegel hing.

_Was hab ich nur wieder getan? Was kann der Spiegel nur dafür? Aber ich konnte mein Spiegelbild einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Und meine Wut musste endlich raus, auch wenn ich mir dabei selbst wehtue._

Sara spürte erst Minuten später den Schmerz in ihrer Hand. Durch den Faustschlag in den Spiegel hatte sie sich die Handknöchel blutig geschlagen. Durch eine Schnittwunde am Handrücken tropfte Blut auf Saras weiß gefliestes Badezimmer.

_Verdammt. Ich hab ja noch nicht genug Narben._

Mit Toilettenpapier verband sie sich erstmal notdürftig ihre Hand, bevor sie die Scherben beseitigte.

_Ein kaputter Spiegel. Na toll. Das bedeutet 7 Jahre Pech. Naja, auf 7 Jahre mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr drauf an. Die 35 Jahre zuvor waren auch nur vom Pech bestimmt._

Ohne sich weiter zu verletzten, räumte Sara die Scherben weg und kümmerte sich dann um ihre Hand. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer sich selbst zu verbinden. Aus ihren Kindertagen hatte sie es gelernt, Verletzungen selber zu versorgen.

_Grissom wird sicher wissen wollen, was passiert ist. Was werde ich ihm nur sagen? Mich nervt es schon, wenn mich alle fragen, wie es mir geht und jetzt werden sie fragen, was passiert ist._

Sara merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Es interessierte sich auch nicht wirklich. In aller Ruhe zog sie sich an. An etwas zu Essen, dachte sie erst gar nicht. Wie so oft seit der Entführung. Aber Sara merkte nicht, wie stark ihr Körper abgebaut hatte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging zu ihrem SUV. Bevor sie ihren Wagen startete, atmete sie nochmal tief durch.

_Was ist nur los heute? Egal was ich mache, alles erinnert mich entweder an die Entführung oder an die Misshandlungen meines Vaters. Ich steige in mein Auto und muss daran denken, wie ich vor der Entführung in mein Auto stieg und mir schwindelig wurde. _

Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft und fuhr los.

10 Minuten später stand Sara an einer gut befahrenden Kreuzungsampel und wartete darauf, dass es grün wurde.

_Ich werde langsam wirklich wahnsinnig. Meine Vergangenheit und die Entführung bestimmen mittlerweile mein Leben. Das darf nicht so weiter gehen, aber auf eine Psychologin, habe ich keine Lust. Das habe ich schon alles hinter mir. Und keiner konnte mir helfen. Niemand hat es geschafft mir meine Albträume zu nehmen, die mich Nacht für Nacht durch einen unruhigen Schlaf begleiten. Da wird mir auch ein Aufenthalt in San Simeon nicht helfen._

Ein Hupkonzert riss Sara aus den Gedanken.

„Ja ja. Ich fahr ja schon" schrie Sara nach hinten.

Sara hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Ampel schon längst wieder grün war. Ihr war es allerdings recht egal, dass sich hinter ihr alles staute. Sie konnte sich sogar ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die Einzige war, die es noch über die Ampel schaffte. Erst jetzt sah Sara, wie spät es war.

_Mist. Ich hätte schon seit 10 Minuten im Crime Lab sein müssen._

Passend zum Tag, schien Sara ihr Handy zu Hause vergessen zu haben, da sie es in ihrer Tasche nicht fand.

15 Minuten später traf Sara endlich im Crime Lab ein. Als wäre sie nicht zu spät, ging sie ganz gemächlich durch die Gänge des Labors. Sie sah ihre Kollegen schon an ihren Fällen weiter arbeiten.

_Es scheint keinem aufgefallen zu sein, dass ich nicht da bin. Warum auch? Ich, Sara Sidle, komm ja auch jeden Tag zu spät. Warum sollte mich auch jemand vermissen._

Im Locker-Room angekommen, machte Sara keine Anstalten sich großartig zu beeilen sich, sich umzuziehen.

_Auf die paar Minuten kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf an._

„Sara! Wo warst du?"

Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie Grissom in den Raum kam. Konnte sie etwa Sorgenfalten in seinem Gesicht sehen?

„Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen."

Jetzt war Grissoms Sorge deutlich zu hören.

_Genau so hatte es bei der Entführung begonnen. Wir dachten erst, sie käme zu spät und einen Augenblick später hatten wir die Gewissheit, dass sie entführt wurde. Ich weiß, dieser Shelton sitzt im Knast, aber als Sara zum Schichtbeginn noch immer nicht anwesend war, brach Panik in mir aus. Auch die Anderen machten sich Sorgen. Ich konnte sie nur beruhigen, indem ich ihnen sagte, dass sie noch einen Arzttermin hätte. Warum hat sie nicht Bescheid gesagt?_

„Entschuldige, aber ich war noch im Drugstore. Und als ich wieder losfahren sollte, sprang mein Wagen nicht an."

_Genau Sara. Lüg ihn ruhig an. Erzähl' ihm nicht, dass du zu spät bist, weil du deinen Spiegel zerdeppert hast und erstmal alles sauber machen musstest, was du heute zu Bruch gehauen hast._

„Und dann hast du nicht mal daran gedacht anzurufen? Gerade nach deiner Entführung müsstest du doch wissen, dass ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn du nicht pünktlich zum Dienst erscheinst. Sara Sidle kommt nie zu spät.", lächelte er sie an und brachte damit auch Sara zum Schmunzeln.

„Ich habe mein Handy zu Hause liegen lassen.", entschuldigte sie sich.

_Na wenigstens war das keine Lüge._

Jetzt fiel Grissom auch Saras verbundene Hand auf. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre verletzte Hand. Sara wollte sie wegziehen, doch Grissom ließ nicht von ihr ab.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt und betrachtete ihre verbundene Hand von allen Seiten.

Doch Sara konnte nicht antworten. Wie so oft in den letzten Stunden hing sie in ihren Gedanken fest.

_Dejà-Vù. Das ist es, was ich gerade erlebe. Ein Dejà-Vù. Wie er meine Hand hält und sie sich anschaut. Fehlt nur noch, dass er sagt, 'Das muss genäht werden, Honey.' und alles wäre so wie bei der Laborexplosion. Hallo, nächste schlimme Erinnerung. Warum kann ich mich heute nur an schmerzliche Sachen erinnern? Grissoms Absage zu einem Essen, hatte mich damals tief getroffen. Wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nicht, wie sehr er mich an dem Tag verletzt hat._

„Das ist nichts. Mir ist zu Hause ein Glas runter gefallen und beim sauber machen, habe ich mich geschnitten."

Grissom zog seine Augenbraue hoch und warf Sara einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Wirklich.", sagte sie genervt.

Noch immer sah Grissom sie ungläubig an, was Sara weiter auf die Nerven ging. Sie zog ihre Hand von seiner weg und schnürte sich ihre Arbeitsschuhe zu.

_Warum lässt sie sich nicht von mir helfen? Ich sehe doch, dass es ihr nicht gut geht. Sie hat ganz schön an Gewicht verloren und ihre Hautfarbe gleicht bald den Menschen, die unten bei Doc Robbins liegen. Und sie kann mir erzählen was sie will, die Verletzung an ihrer Hand ist sicher nicht nur von einem zerbrochenen Glas. Aber weiter nach zu bohren, würde bei Sara nichts bringen. Es würde das Gegenteil bewirken und sie würde sich weiter zurückziehen._

„Ich gehe jetzt die Beweise von gestern weiter bearbeiten.", sagte sie mürrisch und blickte in Grissoms Gesicht.

Sein Blick war noch immer so sorgenvoll, wie vor ein paar Minuten, als er in den Locker-Room kam.

„Mir geht es gut, Griss. Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Darf ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte Grissom mit einem Lächeln zu überzeugen, dass es ihr gut ginge.

„OK. Ich habe noch etwas Papierkram zu erledigen. Wenn ich fertig bin, komme ich dir helfen.", gab er Sara ernst zu wissen.

„Gut. Dann bis später."

Ehe Grissom noch etwas sagen konnte, war Sara aufgestanden und aus dem Locker-Room verschwunden.

Vor dem Locker-Room stieß Sara mit Warrick zusammen, den sie vor lauter Eile nicht gesehen hatte.

„Woah, Cookie. Warum so eilig?" fragte er.

„Entschuldige Warrick. Bin spät dran." antwortete sie schnell und wollte weiter gehen.

„Sara?"

„Ja?"

„Alles Ok bei dir? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Sara warf ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln zu.

„Danke, Warrick. Mir geht es bestens.", gab sie genervt von sich, ging weiter und ließ Warrick stehen.

Warrick sah gerade, wie Grissom aus dem Locker-Room kam und dabei ganz gedankenverloren schien.

„Hey, Griss."

„Warrick."

„Sag' mal, stimmt mit Sara etwas nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie will mir nichts sagen. Zumindest behauptet sie es wäre alles in Ordnung.", sagte er und seufzte.

Warrick merkte an seinem Boss, dass das noch nicht alles war.

„Griss? Sara hatte gar kein Termin beim Arzt, oder?"

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich wollte euch nur nicht beunruhigen. Ihr Auto ist nicht angesprungen."

„Das hört sich jetzt aber nicht so an, als wenn du ihr glaubst"

„Ich würde es gerne glauben, aber ich kann nicht. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein halbes Jahr alter SUV nicht anspringt?"

Warrick zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern.

„Genau. So gut wie gar nicht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Grissom in sein Büro.

„Werd' ich denn heute von allen nur stehen gelassen?", fragte sich Warrick, nachdem er zum 2. Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten von jemandem stehen gelassen wurde.

Im Layout Room sah sich Sara mittlerweile die Fotos vom gestrigen Tatort an. Doc Robbins hatte schon festgestellt, dass die junge Frau an einer Überdosis Schmerzmittel starb, aber ob durch Fremdeinwirken oder Selbstmord, konnten sie noch nicht herausfinden.

„Hey, Sara.", rief Cath, als sie an der Tür des Layout Rooms stand.

_Können die mich heute nicht mal einfach in Ruhe lassen? Komm' schon Catherine. Stell' die Frage._

„Hi Cath. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Catherine trat näher an den Tisch und sah sich einige der Fotos an, die sie aber überhaupt nicht interessierten.

„Was gibt es, Cath? Du bist doch nicht hier, um mir bei meinem Fall zu helfen, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich mach' mir Sorgen um dich. Du siehst so abwesend aus. Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Denk' an unser Gespräch. Du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du reden willst."

_Das ist im Moment das Letzte was ich tun will. Reden._

Sara seufzte laut auf und stemmte sich am Tisch ab.

„Mir geht es gut. Also kein Grund zur Sorge." antwortete Sara in einem schnippischen Ton.

„Wir sind deine Freunde, Sara. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu helfen, da es nichts zu helfen gibt. Mir geht es blendend. Du entschuldigst mich? Ich hab zu tun." sagte Sara wütend und flüchtete.

Ruhe fand Sara endlich in ihrem Labor, wo sie die Kleidung des Opfers untersuchte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie suchte, aber solange sie nichts hatten, um den Freund der Toten in den Knast zu befördern, würde Sara jedes noch so unbrauchbare Detail untersuchen. Allerdings konnte Sara sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren.

_Das habe ich ja wieder wunderbar hin bekommen. Catherine versucht mit mir eine Freundschaft aufzubauen und was mache ich? Ich mache wieder alles kaputt. Darin bin ich ja bestens. Warrick fauche ich auch an, als hätte er mir was getan. Dabei wollen sie mir alle nur helfen. Aber ich will ihr Mitleid nicht. Ich habe es früher schon gehasst und hasse es jetzt noch mehr._

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Sara es schaffte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie war sogar so vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie Nick und Greg hinter sie traten.

„Hey, Sara." ließ Nick verlauten.

Dabei erschreckte sich Sara so sehr, dass sie das Reagenzglas, welches sie in der Hand hielt, zu Boden fallen ließ. Schon an ihrer Reaktion, ahnte Greg, dass ihnen gleich ein Orkan entgegen bläst.

„Verdammt. Ihr könnt euch doch nicht so an mich ranschleichen. Was wollt ihr eigentlich hier? Wenn ihr mich fragen wollt, wie es mir geht, kann ich euch beruhigen. Mir geht es gut.", sagte sie halb in Rage.

Sara schnappte sie etwas zum Aufwischen und fing an das Missgeschick zu beseitigen.

_Was für ein wunderschöner Tag. Zum 3. Mal räume ich heute Scherben weg, die ich verursacht habe._

Während Nick sich runter kniete, um Sara zu helfen, stand Greg da und beobachtete das Geschehen lieber aus sicherer Entfernung. Er hatte Angst Sara zu nahe zu treten nach dem gestrigen Vorfall, als er sie berührte und sie ausflippte.

„Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?" fragte Nick, als er ihre verbundene Hand sah.

Saras Blick verfinsterte sich abrupt nach Nicks Frage. Sie hatte es satt. Einfach alles und jeden.

„Nichts ist passiert. Ok? Bitte lasst mich jetzt arbeiten."

Sara pumpte innerlich, um ihre Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Nichts ist OK, Sara. Greg hat mir erzählt, was gestern vorgefallen ist."

„Danke, Greg. Bist ein wahrer Freund.", warf Sara ihrem Freund sarkastisch zu, der bei Saras Blick immer blasser wurde.

„Sara, wir sind deine Freunde. Wir sehen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Dir geht es ganz und gar nicht gut. Du brauchst professionelle Hilfe. Das packst du sonst nicht."

„Vergiss es Nick. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Das Gelaber von solchen Ärzten kenne ich zu genüge. Die hören sich nur gerne selber reden."

„Dann rede mit uns, Sara. Wir wollen nicht zusehen, wie du zugrunde gehst!"

„Dann schau' einfach weg.", gab Sara ihm ernst zu verstehen.

Sara wollte gerade das Labor verlassen, um erneut die Flucht zu ergreifen, als Nick sie am Arm fest hielt und daran hinderte zu gehen.

„Lass' mich sofort los.", schrie sie ihn an.

Doch Nick dachte nicht daran. Das brachte Sara dazu, sich wie eine Furie aus seinen Griff zu befreien. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

„Bitte lass' mich los, Nick.", klang sie jetzt verzweifelt.

Als Nick ihre Tränen sah, die in ihr aufstiegen, ließ er los.

„Hast du das gesehen, Sara? Du bist völlig ausgerastet, als ich dich berührt habe. Und ich bin ein Freund von dir. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dich angefasst habe. Wir haben große Angst um dich."

Sara schien nachzudenken. Darum hofften Nick und Greg sie würde endlich ein Einsehen haben.

„Danke für eure Fürsorge, aber ich brauche weder eure, noch die Hilfe von Ärzten."

„Sara…"

„Alles in Ordnung hier drin?", fragte Grissom, der gerade in den Raum kam und Nick unterbrach.

Sara sah zu ihren Freunden und erkannte, dass sie den erneuten Vorfall am liebsten ihrem Boss melden wollten, deshalb übernahm sie schnell das Wort.

„Alles bestens, mir ist nur ein Reagenzglas runter gefallen und die Jungs haben mir geholfen, es weg zuräumen. Ich bin heute wohl etwas tollpatschig."

Grissom sah seine männlichen CSIs fragend an und bekam ein Nicken zurück. Er erkannte allerdings auch, an den verärgerten Gesichtern, der Zwei, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Geht wieder an die Arbeit.", befahl er den beiden.

„Und wir gehen jetzt in die Leichenhalle. Doc Robbins hat uns etwas zu berichten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Sara ihrem Supervisor.

In der Leichenhalle angekommen, begrüßte Al sie schon von weitem.

„Hallo Grissom, Sara."

„Hi Doc.", kam es von beiden im Chor.

Doc Robbins sah an Saras Blick, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und wollte sie darauf ansprechen. Doch ein Blick zu Grissom verriet ihm, besser nichts zu sagen. Zusammen gingen die Drei zur Leiche.

„Dass die junge Frau an einer Überdosis Schmerzmittel gestorben ist, wusstet ihr ja schon. Wir haben außerdem noch feststellen können, dass sie vor kurzer Zeit vergewaltigt worden sein muss."

Als Sara, das Wort vergewaltigt hörte, zog sich in ihr alles zusammen. Allein schon das Wort holte all die Erinnerungen an ihre eigene Vergewaltigung wieder hoch. Sie sah wieder das teuflische Grinsen Sheltons vor sich. Grissom konnte sehen, wie Sara mit sich kämpfte.  
Mit ihren Händen hielt sich Sara krampfhaft am Tisch fest. Nicht, weil sie drohte, ohnmächtig zu werden, sondern weil sie ihre Wut auf Shelton irgendwo rauslassen musste. Nur Doc Robbins, der weiter berichtete, hinderte Grissom daran, etwas zu sagen.

„Es war definitiv Selbstmord. Ich konnte keine Spuren von Fremdeinwirken entdecken. Wir haben einen Abschiedsbrief gefunden."

„Wo?", fragte Grissom überrascht.

„In ihrer Hand. Man konnte ihn nicht gleich entdecken, da sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust geschlossen hatte und sie durch die Leichenstarre nicht gleich zu öffnen war."

Doc Robbins reichte den Brief Grissom, der ihn sich dann durchlas und weiter an Sara reichte.

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken ich hätte das geschrieben. Es sind genau die gleichen Gedanken, die mir schon den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gehen._

Sara räusperte sich, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Es ist also eindeutig Selbstmord, damit wäre der Fall abgeschlossen.", versuchte Sara unberührt von dem Brief zu wirken.

Grissom bemerkte, dass der Brief Sara emotional traf, aber wie so oft, wusste er nichts zu sagen. Es tat ihm weh, Sara so leiden zu sehen, aber all seine bisherigen Versuche ihr zu helfen, scheiterten. Nun war sie es, die ihn wegstieß.

„Grissom, ich würde ihnen gern noch etwas an einer anderen Leiche zeigen, die nicht zu diesem Fall gehört."

„Ok.", sagte Grissom und folgte dem Doc zu der Leiche, während Sara bei der anderen Leiche stehen blieb.

Sie sah sich die Leiche von oben bis unten an und sah viele Narben, die den Körper der Toten zierten.

_Sie muss, wie ich, jede Menge durchgemacht haben. Ich kenne diese Sorte von Narben zu gut. Gürtelhiebe, ausgedrückte Zigaretten. Was muss die Frau alles durchgemacht haben? Aber nun ist sie frei. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die sie weiter plagen. Sie kann jetzt in aller Ruhe schlafen, ohne durch Albträume geweckt zu werden. Sie fühlt sich nicht mehr länger von allen angestarrt. Jetzt ist sie alle Sorgen los._

„Jetzt bist du frei.", sagte Sara laut und deckte die Leiche mit einem Tuch zu.

„Sara?"

Grissom konnte Doc Robbins mit keinem Wort folgen. Er hatte Sara die ganze Zeit beobachtet, wie sie gedankenverloren vor der Leiche stand und die 4 Worte sagte.

„Wir machen Schluss für heute. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.", sagte Grissom, als er merkte, dass Sara nicht reagiert hatte.

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Zeit beim CSI war Sara froh, dass Grissom sie nach Hause schickte. Ohne sich von den beiden Männern zu verabschieden, ging Sara aus der Leichenhalle.

„Sie braucht Hilfe, Gil. Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich kann auch so erkennen, dass sie nah dran ist, zusammenzubrechen."

„Ich weiß, Al, sie will sich einfach nicht helfen lassen."

„Manchmal muss man die Leute dazu zwingen, sich helfen zu lassen."

„Wir reden hier von Sara, Al. Ich kenne keine Person mit größerem Dickschädel."

Al musste schmunzeln. Er hatte oft genug Saras Dickschädel miterleben dürfen.

„Passen sie auf Sara auf."

„Das werde ich. Wir sind alle für sie da. Und obwohl wir es ihr oft genug gesagt haben, glaube ich, sie hat es immer noch nicht begriffen."

Doc Robbins, sah Grissom verständnisvoll an.

„Machen wir Feierabend.", sagte Grissom noch, bevor er aus der Leichenhalle ging.

Im Locker-Room angekommen, sah Grissom auch seine Kollegen, die dabei waren, sich um zuziehen. Etwas war anders. Sonst kam immer eine enorme Lautstärke aus dem Raum, doch im Moment drang einfach nur eine leise Stille aus dem Raum, welche Grissom beunruhigte. Sara war als Erste fertig und war dabei den Locker-Room zu verlassen.

„Wollen wir nicht zusammen Frühstücken? Ich geb' ein aus.", machte Nick das Angebot.

Jede Menge Ja's schallten ihm entgegen. Nur Sara reagierte nicht.

„Sara? Hast du nicht auch Lust?", fragte Nick.

„Nein Danke. Ich will nur nach Hause."

„Komm schon, Sara.", hakte Greg nach.

„Ich sagte, NEIN.", und schon war Sara verschwunden.

Grissom sah in die sorgenvollen Gesichter seiner CSIs. Sie spiegelten genau das wieder, was er fühlte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte er Sara hinterher. In der Tiefgarage sah er sie gerade ihr Auto aufschließen.

„Sara, warte.", rief er.

Sara hörte ihn zwar, hatte aber keine Lust mit ihm zu sprechen und stieg in ihren Wagen.

„Verdammt Sara, warte."

Sara war gerade dabei, ihre Autotür zu schließen, aber Grissom konnte sie daran hindern. Einen Moment lang, sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Sara sah sein sorgenvolles Gesicht, so wie er ihr verzweifeltes sah. Grissom wollte ihre Hand nehmen, doch Sara zog sie weg, bevor er sie berühren konnte.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, Sara? Du bist am Ende. Du bist nicht allein. Wir helfen dir da raus. Nur lass' uns dir helfen. Bitte."

Er sah Tränen aus ihren Augen rinnen und hoffte, das wäre ein Zeichen, dass Sara nachgeben würde.

„Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer von anderen Hilfe anzunehmen, aber wir sind deine Freunde und wir lieben dich. Wir können nicht einfach zusehen, wie du dich kaputt machst. Bitte, Sara…"

Grissom merkte nicht, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange runterlief. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass sie seinem Flehen nachgab und endlich seine Hilfe annahm.

„Ich kann nicht.", hörte er sie sagen.

„Bitte."

„Tut mir leid."

Grissom wusste er würde jetzt nicht weiter an sie rankommen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sie fahren zu lassen, was sie auch tat. Er hörte nur noch ein ‚Bye', bevor sie davonfuhr.

_Was soll ich noch machen? Ich, nein, wir haben es versucht, an sie ranzukommen. Ohne Erfolg. Ich habe auf sie eingeredet, aber sie will sich nicht helfen lassen. Vielleicht sollte ich auf Al hören und sie dazu zwingen. Nur Sara zu etwas zwingen, was sie nicht will, da ist es leichter den Mount Everest zu besteigen. Warum macht sie es mir nur so schwer? Ich werde Dr. Sloan anrufen, vielleicht kann sie mir weiterhelfen. Im Moment weiß ich einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zusehen, wie Sara weiter zugrunde geht. Hoffentlich bin ich dann nicht zu spät._

Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste fuhr Sara nach Hause und brach dabei einige Speedlimits. Sie wollte einfach nur schnell weg. An ihrer Wohnung angekommen, rannte Sara förmlich vom Auto in die Wohnung. Sie schloss die Tür auf und war froh, endlich in ihrer Wohnung zu sein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür. Als würde alles Geschehene vom Tage von ihr abfallen, liefen ihre Tränen. Aus ein paar Tränen wurde ein Weinen. Sie rutsche an ihre Tür gelehnt auf den Boden und zog die Knie an ihre Brust. Schluchzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Nach einer halben Stunde war Saras Jeans, an ihren Knien ganz durchnässt. Sie hatte es geschafft sich zu beruhigen, doch noch immer schwirrten ihre die Geschehnisse des Tages im Kopf rum. Ohne einen Blick auf ihren Anrufbeantworter zu werfen, ging sie ins Badezimmer.

_Mich ruft eh keiner an._

Da lag Sara allerdings falsch. 15 unbeantwortete Anrufe. Allesamt von ihren Kollegen und Freunden, die sich Sorgen machten. Auch auf ihrem Handy waren genauso viel unbeantwortete Anrufe.  
Im Badezimmer sah Sara zu der Stelle, wo vor ein paar Stunden noch ein Spiegel hing. Sara lächelte.

_So muss ich mich wenigstens nicht mehr selber sehen._

Sie zog sich aus und duschte. Wie vor ein paar Stunden viel zu heiß, doch Sara schmerzte es nicht. Für sie konnte es einfach nicht heiß genug sein. Dann zog sie sich ihre bequemsten Klamotten an und setzte sich auf ihre Couch. Die Dusche hatte nicht geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt wo sie zur Ruhe kam, überfielen sie ihre Gedanken regelrecht.

_Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Mein Kopf zerplatzt gleich. Heute habe ich auch die letzten Menschen in meinem Leben vergrault, die mir etwas bedeuten und denen ich vielleicht mal etwas bedeutet habe. Ich kann nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen werden immer intensiver. Es vergeht keine Minute, in der ich nicht an die Entführung denke. Egal, in welches Gesicht ich schaue, ich sehe das Gesicht von Shelton oder das wütende Gesicht meines Vaters. Und jedes Mal fühle ich einen Schmerz, der unbeschreiblich ist. Ich will das nicht mehr. Vielleicht sollte ich es so machen, wie die junge Frau. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich dasselbe in ihrer Kindheit durchmachen müssen, wie ich. Zumindest ähneln ihre Narben sehr den meinen. Nur hat sie das Glück, alles hinter sich zu haben. Welch einfacher Weg, die Erinnerungen, Schmerzen, Albträume, all das los zu werden. Es würde doch sowieso keiner um mich trauern. Im Gegenteil. Die Last, die ich ihnen war, wäre ihnen damit genommen. Warum sollten sie weiter unter mir leiden? Ich hätte in der Lagerhalle den Abzug drücken sollen. Dann hätte ich mir all die Schmach in den letzten Wochen erspart. Grissom hätte sich nie die Kugel von mir eingefangen. Alles hätte ein Ende gehabt und ich wäre frei. Frei von allem, was mich nachts wach hält und was mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich jetzt bin. Ein psychisches Wrack, dem nicht mehr zu helfen ist. Oder wie Ecklie so schön sagte, eine tickende Zeitbombe. Das muss ein Ende haben. Nein, es wird ein Ende haben. Selbst Grissom könnte mir kein Lebensmut mehr geben. Entschuldige Grissom, dass ich dir solch Kummer gemacht habe. Aber das wird nun vorbei sein._

Wild entschlossen stand Sara von der Couch auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Aus dem Medizinschrank nahm Sara die Packung Schmerzmittel, die sie vom Krankenhaus mitbekam, aber nie welche nahm, da sie das Gefühl hasste, welches ihr die Tabletten brachten.  
Das nächste Ziel war die Küche. Hinter einigen Töpfen und Schüsseln holte Sara eine Flasche Whiskey, die sie dort als Reserve versteckte, raus.

_Der gute Johnny. Er ist der Einzige, der mir keinen Kummer bereitet und mich nicht von sich stößt._

Mit den Tabletten und dem Whiskey setzte sich Sara wieder auf ihre Couch. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte auf die Tabletten und die Flasche Johnny Walkers.

_So kann ich nicht gehen. Ich muss noch einmal Grissoms Stimme hören. Er ist der einzige Mann in meinem Leben, den ich je geliebt habe, obwohl er mich oft verletzt hat. Und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Nie habe ihm gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinde, obwohl ich glaube, dass er das längst weiß. Ich werde es ihm sagen und mich von ihm verabschieden._

Sara nahm ihr Handy. Sie ignorierte die angezeigten unbeantworteten Anrufe und wählte Grissoms Nummer. Nachdem sie das Freizeichen hörte, legte sie wieder auf.

_Komm' schon, du Memme. Ruf' an._

Sara startete noch einen Versuch, doch wieder verließ sie der Mut. Noch 3 weiter Versuche folgten. Immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis.

_Was mach' ich hier nur? Klingelstreich bei Grissom?_

Sara atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte die Wahlwiederholung. Diesmal legte sie nicht auf. Doch Grissom ging nicht ran. Sie ließ es 20-mal klingeln, aber er nahm nicht ab. Enttäuscht schmiss sie ihr Handy in die Ecke.

„Dann eben nicht."

Sara öffnete die Flasche Whiskey und stellte sie zurück auf den Tisch. Dann schüttete sie sich die Tabletten in die Hand. Soviel, wie in ihre Handfläche passte. In die andere Hand nahm sie nun den Whiskey.

_Das war's jetzt? Mein Leben ist vorbei. Eigentlich hat es nie richtig begonnen. Ich hatte nie ein richtiges Leben, also ist da auch nichts, was ich vermissen werde. Sag Gute Nacht, Sara Sidle!_

Mit einem Mal schluckte Sara die Tabletten runter und spülte mit dem Whiskey kräftig nach. Sie lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf die ersten Zeichen. Nach 5 Minuten spürte sie noch immer nichts. Sie schnappte sich ihre Autoschlüssel und lief zu ihrem Wagen. Ohne ein Ziel fuhr Sara los. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Straße gerichtet, ohne wirklich auf die anderen Autos zu achten. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Ihr Blick war völlig verschwommen. Die ersten Zeichen machten sich bemerkbar. Sie spürte, wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Mitten auf der Straße hielt sie an und stieg aus. Sie setzte ihren Weg zu Fuß fort. Die hupenden Autos bekam sie nicht mit. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, als könnte sie die Freiheit schon fühlen. Wie all die Last von ihr fiel. Sie sah noch mal die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Warrick, Catherine, Nick und Greg. Alle lächelten ihr winkend zu. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Saras Gesicht ab, als sie Grissom sah. Sein Lächeln ließ Saras Knie weich werden. Zumindest glaubte sie es.

_Es ist vorbei! Mein Leiden hat ein Ende!_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8 **

Grissom war auf dem Weg nach Hause. In Gedanken ging er das Gespräch mit Sara noch einmal durch. _Warum lässt sie sich nicht helfen? Ich weiß mir keinen Ausweg mehr, sie muss eine Therapie machen. Ich weiß zwar, dass es auch nicht immer das Beste ist, aber sie sollte es probieren. Ich werde nochmal mit ihr darüber reden. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja überzeugen. Sie bedeutet mir zu viel, als dass ich sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen möchte. Keiner von ihren Freunden will das. Aber niemand kommt an sie ran. Sie verschließt sich vor uns._

Als er zum stehen kam fluchte er innerlich, er hasste es, wenn er im Stau steckte, noch dazu auf einer Brücke, doch dann ging es auch schon weiter. In einiger Entfernung vor ihm hupten ein paar Autofahrer und soviel er mitbekam, waren sie wohl über irgendetwas wüten. Dann entdeckte er den Grund für den Unmut der Autofahrer. Er musste scharf bremsen, um die Frau nicht zu überfahren. Dann bekam er einen Schock, als er sah, wer das war. Es war Sara!

_Was macht sie denn da? Sie bringt sich noch um. Aber halt, sie will es wirklich, jetzt läuft sie weiter auf einen LKW zu. Nein Sara!_

Grissom ließ sein Auto da stehen, wo es gerade war und sprang aus dem Auto. Er versuchte Sara hinterherzulaufen, sie aufzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht vor den nächsten LKW warf. Er hoffte, dass er sie noch erwischte. Grissom konnte nicht glauben, dass Sara sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Er war wütend und schockiert zugleich. Wütend, dass sie andere damit gefährdete und geschockt darüber, dass sie auf sein Rufen nicht reagierte.

„Sara, komm' zurück. Mach' keinen Unsinn.", rief er ihr zu.

Doch es kam keine Reaktion von Sara. Er vermutete, dass sie durch die Lautstärke auf der Straße ihn auch gar nicht hören konnte.

_Gott Sara, was tust du da? Bitte hör' auf mit dem Mist. Warum hört sie mich denn nicht? Wenn ich sie hier lebend von der Straße bekomme, werde ich sie eigenhändig nach San Simeon bringen. Auch wenn sie sich weigert. Aber erstmal muss ich versuchen, sie einzuholen und von der Straße zu bekommen._

Doch Sara hatte nicht vor sich vor den LKW zu werfen, nein sie blieb unvermittelt kurz vorher stehen und lief um den jetzt stehenden LKW herum auf die andere Seite der Brücke. Grissom hatte sie immer noch nicht eingeholt, immer wieder kamen Autos dazwischen, wo er stoppen musste und Sara dadurch den Vorsprung ausbaute.

_Oh nein, sie wird sich doch nicht von der Brücke stürzen wollen. Das alles nur wegen dieses Schweins Shelton. Verflucht, warum komme ich hier auch nicht vorwärts. Ich muss sie davon abhalten. Oh mein Gott, sie klettert auf das Geländer._

„Nein Sara, nein tue es nicht. Komm' wieder runter, ich bitte dich Sara!", Grissom schrie so laut er konnte.

Grissom hatte nur noch ein paar Schritte bis zum Brückenpfeiler. Er packte Sara gerade in dem Moment, als sie sich fallen lassen wollte. Er zog sie mit einem Ruck vom Brückengeländer wieder zu sich herunter.

„Sara, was sollte das? Bist du total übergeschnappt? Du gefährdest mit dieser Aktion nicht nur dich sondern auch andere.", Grissom war so wütend über Sara.

„Lass' mich Grissom, es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Mein Leben hat einfach keinen Sinn mehr, hat es nie gehabt. Die Tabletten helfen mir, gleich ist alles vorbei.", gab Sara kraftlos zurück.

Sie war Grissom kraftlos in die Arme gesunken. Er roch den Alkohol und anhand ihres Zustandes ahnte er Schlimmes. Er war froh, dass er sie gerade noch davon abhalten konnte zu springen. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich umbringen wollte. Aber er war selber zu aufgewühlt, um das ganze Ausmaß in dem Moment zu begreifen. Grissom war erstmal froh, dass er sie von der Brücke geholt hatte.

„Sara, wie viel hast du genommen? Antworte mir Sara, bitte! Komm' schon Kleines, mach' die Augen auf, bleib' bei mir. Verdammt, Sara, das kannst du nicht tun."

Doch Sara rührte sich nicht, sie lag kraftlos in Grissoms Armen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die Polizei und ein Krankenwagen waren gerade eingetroffen. Die umstehenden Passanten hatten wohl die Lage begriffen, die Polizei gerufen und diese wiederum hatte einen Krankenwagen angefordert.

_Sie hat Tabletten genommen, wie das Opfer bei uns im Autopsiesaal. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Ihr Verhalten bei der Autopsie der jungen Frau…. Got,t Grissom, du hättest was tun sollen. Du hättest sie nicht alleine lassen sollen. Vielleicht ist schon alles zu spät._

Die Sanitäter waren sofort mit einer Trage zur Stelle und legten die bewusstlose Sara auf die Bare. Grissom nahm Saras Hand und ließ sie nicht eher los, bis sie in den Krankenwagen geschoben wurde. Die Sanitäter begannen sofort damit ihr eine Infusion zu legen. Sara musste sofort ins Krankenhaus, ihr musste der Magen ausgepumpt werden, wenn sie noch eine Chance haben sollte. Der Notarzt entschloss sich, nachdem die Situation zu eskalieren drohte, Sara den Magen gleich hier im Krankenwagen auszupumpen. Sie baten Grissom mit dem eigenen Wagen ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, denn sie brauchten den Platz im Krankenwagen.

Grissom hatte sowieso sein Auto noch mitten auf der Straße stehen. Er eilte zu seinem Auto zurück und ihm gingen wieder Gedanken um Sara im Kopf herum.

_Wieder bange ich um Sara ob sie es überlebt, wie vor ein paar Wochen. Wieder habe ich so große Angst um sie. Wäre das alles passiert, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit über meine Gefühle gesagt hätte? Vermutlich ja, ich denke das hätte auch nichts geändert. Ich kann es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Hoffentlich überlebt sie den Selbstmordversuch. Warum macht sie das denn? Wir sind doch für sie da, mehr als einmal haben wir ihr gesagt, dass wir sie lieben und ihr helfen. Doch Sara war mal wieder stur, wie immer. Gott, bitte lass' sie überleben. Ich tue alles, damit sie eine Therapie macht, ich werde ihr helfen, wo ich auch kann, soll sie nur überleben. Ich muss den anderen Bescheid sagen. Zumindest sollte ich Catherine anrufen, um zu sagen, was passiert ist._

Grissom rief von unterwegs Catherine an und erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.

„Gil, wir müssen etwas tun, so kann das nicht weiter gehen.", Catherine war geschockt über die Nachricht.

„Ich weiß, Cath, ich werde sie eigenhändig nach San Simeon ins Therapiezentrum bringen.", Grissom hatte Catherine heute davon erzählt.

„Meinst du sie kommt durch?", Catherines Stimme hörte sich ein wenig panisch an.

„Ich hoffe es, Cath! Bitte tue mir einen Gefallen, fahre in Saras Wohnung und suche nach den Tabletten, die sie geschluckt hat. Bringe sie mir bitte so schnell du kannst ins Krankenhaus.", Grissom wollte wissen, mit was Sara versucht hatte sich umzubringen.

„Mache ich Gil, ich fahre sofort hin. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald ich etwas gefunden habe.", gab Catherine zurück.

„Danke! Und Cath noch etwas."

„Ja Gil, was ist los?"

„Sage den anderen vorerst nichts.", bat er seine Kollegin.

„Von mir erfährt niemand etwas!", versprach sie ihm.

„Ich bin jetzt am Krankenhaus, ich melde mich später. Bye!", sagte Grissom noch und legte auf, als er am Dessert Palms angekommen war.

Er ging zur Notaufnahme, um sich zu erkundigen, wo sie Sara hingebracht hatten. Er erfuhr, dass sie noch in der Untersuchung war und noch einmal den Magen ausgepumpt bekam.

_Wie viel Tabletten hat sie denn geschluckt? Und wie viel Alkohol hinterher? Es scheint schimmer, als ich angenommen habe. Was ist, wenn sie dieses Mal nicht überlebt. Es ist verständlich, dass ihr alles zu viel wurde, sie hätte die Therapie weiter machen sollen. Oh Sara, warum nur musstest du zu solch drastischen Maßnahmen greifen?_

Nach einer weiteren Stunde wurde Sara auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Grissom wich ihr nicht von der Seite. Catherine hatte ihm die Dose mit den übrigen Schmerztabletten gebracht. Da der Whiskey auch halb leer war, vermuteten sie, dass sie die Tabletten mit Alkohol runtergespült hatte. Catherine war ebenso geschockt, wie Grissom, als sie Sara auf der Intensiv besuchten. Sie lag noch immer bewusstlos in dem Krankenhausbett.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe ein Déjà-Vu. Noch nicht einmal vor 2 Monaten haben wir an Saras Bett gestanden und um sie gebangt.", sprach Catherine leise und bedrückt.

„Ich weiß, Catherine, mir geht es nicht anders. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie sich uns nicht anvertraut hat, sondern versucht hat sich umzubringen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ich sie nicht zufällig auf der Straße gesehen hätte….", Grissom schluckte, er wollte es sich nicht ausmalen.

„Gil, es bringt nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich um sie kümmern wirst. Du bist der Einzige, der es schaffen kann, Gil.", Catherine legte die Hand auf den Arm ihres Freundes und sah in durchdringend an.

„Ich versuche mein bestes. Dr. Sloan vom Therapiezentrum hat alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, dass sie einen Therapieplatz bekommt. Sobald sie übern Berg ist, werde ich mit ihr nach San Simeon fliegen. Wenn es sein muss, zwinge ich sie dazu.", Grissom war entschlossen Sara zu helfen, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

„Das ist gut, Gil, sie braucht die Therapie nämlich dringend. Sonst hat sie in ein paar Monaten den gleichen Kurzschluss. Vielleicht geht dann nicht alles so gut und dann haben wir sie für immer verloren.", sagte Catherine.

Ein paar Stunden verbrachte Catherine noch an der Seite von Grissom und Sara. Als sie ging, gab sie Grissom das Versprechen, sich im Labor um alles zu kümmern. Er sollte sich jetzt um Sara kümmern.

Grissom war müde. Aber nicht müde von der Schicht und weil er nicht geschlafen hatte, sondern müde wegen seiner Sorgen um Sara. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. Genauso hilflos, wie damals bei dem Fall von Debbi Mahlin. Grissom saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand, sie kam ihm so zerbrechlich vor. Sie war fast so blass wie das Laken, auf dem sie lag. Es erinnerte ihn an ein paar Monate zuvor. Damals hatte er sich vorgenommen Sara nicht mehr alleine zu lassen, er wollte, dass ihr niemals wieder etwas zustieß. Diesmal würde er es wahr machen.

_Sie ist so blass und sieht so zerbrechlich aus. Was hat sie alles durchmachen müssen in den letzten Jahren?! Ich bin für dich da, Sara, auch wenn du mich dafür hassen wirst. Alles werde ich dafür tun, damit du wieder die Sara wirst, die Freude am Leben hat. Du fehlst uns, Kleines._

Sara spürte eine wohltuende Wärme an ihrer Hand. Sie wollte gerne die Augen aufmachen, aber sie war so müde. Am liebsten hätte sie nur noch geschlafen. Jetzt, wo sie so langsam wach wurde, begann der Schmerz sie wieder zu überfahren.

_Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot? Nein, das kann nicht sein, der Schmerz ist immer noch da. Komm' schon, Sidle, streng dich an und denke nach. Was ist das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann? Da war Grissom und ich habe sein Lächeln gesehen. Aber warum bin ich dann immer noch am Leben? Oh nein, Grissom hat mich von der Brücke geholt. Warum? Warum hat er mich nicht sterben lassen? Will er mir noch mehr wehtun? Es wäre so schön gewesen. All diese Schmerzen hätten ein Ende und vor allem mein Leben, das keines ist. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mich nicht hat sterben lassen. Es war das Einzige in meinem Leben, was ich richtig machen wollte. Selbst das konnte ich nicht. Toll Sara, du kannst dich nicht mal dich selbst umbringen. Selbst dazu bist du unfähig._

Ganz langsam machte Sara die Augen auf und blinzelte. Sie sah Grissom, wie er an ihrem Bett saß und ihre Hand hielt. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete sah sie etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte zu sehen. Es war kein Mitleid, kein Bedauern. Es war Schmerz! Sara zog es innerlich zusammen. So hatte sie Grissom noch nie gesehen. War er etwa wirklich um sie besorgt und hatte nicht nur aus Mitleid? Lag ihm womöglich wirklich etwas an ihr?

_Habe ich so falsch gelegen? Haben sich die anderen ebenso Sorgen um mich gemacht, weil sie mich lieben und nicht nur aus Mitleid?__  
_  
„Sara!? Hey, wie geht es dir?", Grissoms Stimme holte sie aus den Gedanken.

„Warum, Grissom?", flüsterte Sara nur mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Weil ich dich nicht sterben lasse, deswegen!", sagte er und sah sie direkt an.

„Du erwartest jetzt wohl ein Danke.", der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war trotz des Flüsterns nicht zu überhören.

_Ihr Sarkasmus blüht wieder. Ich hasse das. Es ist genug damit, Sara, das werde ich mir nicht länger anhören._

„Nein, ich erwarte von dir gar nichts mehr. Du warst so verantwortungslos und hast andere Menschen gefährdet. Du bist nicht nur eine Gefahr für dich selbst, sondern auch für andere.", gab Grissom verärgert zurück.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr, Grissom. Der Schmerz und alles, es ist zuviel. Du weißt ja nicht, wie man sich fühlt...", gab sie zurück.

„Das ist kein Grund andere Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen. Was du da auf der Brücke abgezogen hast, war unverantwortlich. Ich hätte dich für schlauer gehalten, Sara.", Grissom war nun richtig wütend auf Sara.

„Du siehst, ich schaffe es nicht mal mich selbst umzubringen.", gab Sara trocken zurück.

Grissom schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sara zur Einsicht gekommen wäre.

_Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, Sara ist und bleibt stur. Wenn sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, sie will sterben, dann wird sie es so lange probieren, bis sie es geschafft hat. Aber das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Zumindest tue ich das einzig Richtige, was ihr jetzt noch helfen kann. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie es mir nicht ganz so schwer macht._

„Ich habe Dr. Sloan angerufen. Sobald du hier raus kommst, steigen wir beide in den nächsten Flieger nach Los Angeles, von dort aus geht es direkt nach San Simeon. Du kannst so viel protestieren, wie du willst. Aber ich werde nicht noch einmal mit ansehen, wie du anderen Menschen schadest.", Grissom sah Sara direkt an, als er sprach.

Sara sah ihn für einen Moment geschockt an. _So habe ich ihn noch nie reden hören. Ihm liegt nur etwas daran, dass andere nicht zu schaden kommen. Was ich fühle oder denke ist ihm völlig egal. Typisch Grissom, wie damals auch. Er kann damit nicht umgehen. Aber was mit meinen Gefühlen ist, darauf hat er keine Rücksicht genommen._

„Und was soll ich dort? Ich bin nicht verrückt, dass du mich in eine Klapse stecken musst.", konterte Sara.

„Du willst es nicht begreifen, oder? Du bist eine Gefahr für andere. Du kommst mir dir selber nicht mehr klar. Um das wieder zu lernen sollst du dort hin.", sagte Grissom.

„Wenn du meinst, dass es mit mir dann besser geht. Meinetwegen. Aber ich sage dir gleich, es wird nichts helfen. Egal wie lange ich in der Klapse verbringe, die Vergangenheit kann man nicht auslöschen.", Sara gab sich zwar geschlagen, aber nicht ohne Widerspruch.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen. Mir ist auch klar, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht auslöschen kann. Sie ist ein Teil von dir und wird es immer bleiben. Aber du musst endlich lernen damit umzugehen, was dir angetan wurde."

_Er hat leicht reden, er hat ja nicht das durchgemacht, was ich durchgemacht habe. Er ist nicht vergewaltigt worden von seinem eigenen Vater und von einem Irren. Aber das ist wieder mal typisch Grissom, Gefühle sind ein großes Fremdwort für ihn._

Grissom wollte Catherine Bescheid sagen, dass Sara wieder aufgewacht war. Allerdings mochte er Catherine nicht das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sara berichten. Als er sein Handy aufklappte, sah er dass er einige unbeantwortete Anrufe hatte.  
_Hat Cath so oft versucht mich anzurufen? Ich hatte mein Handy die ganze Nacht auf lautlos. Oh nein, es war Sara, und das schon heute Morgen, sie hat versucht mich anzurufen. Das war bevor sie die Tabletten geschluckt hat. Verdammt, vielleicht hätte ich es verhindern können. Ich habe völlig vergessen mein Handy wieder auf laut zu stellen. Wenn ich daran denke, was hätte passieren können, wenn ich sie nicht zufällig erwischt hätte._

Nach 2 Tagen wurde Sara wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Der Flug verlief schweigend, Sara würdigte Grissom nur mit kalten Blicken. Sie sprachen nur das Nötigste miteinander. Als sie am Flughafen ankamen, nahm Grissom einen Leihwagen und fuhr weiter nach San Simeon, auch hier bekam er, wenn er mit Sara etwas sprach, nur knappe und zynische Antworten. Er gab es auf, mit ihr zu reden und so verlief auch diese Fahrt weitgehend schweigend.

Als sie in San Simeon ankamen und aus dem Auto stiegen, kam ihnen Dr. Sloan schon entgegen.

„Guten Tag, Sara, schön sie zu sehen. Ich habe gehofft, dass sie hierherkommen.", begrüßte sie die Ärztin.

„Hallo Dr. Sloan, ich wurde regelrecht dazu gezwungen hierher zu kommen.", antwortete Sara mit einem vernichteten Blick auf Grissom.

„Aber immerhin hat er sie nicht mit vorgehaltener Pistole hierher bringen müssen.", scherzte Dr. Sloan, die sich dann an Grissom wandte.

„Schön, sie zu sehen, Dr. Grissom. Es war eine gute Entscheidung Sara hierher zu begleiten.", Dr. Sloan gab Grissom zur Begrüßung die Hand.

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich hier soll. Es wird sich nie etwas in meinem Leben ändern. Ich bin hier die nächsten Monate gefangen, aber helfen wird es mir sicher nicht. Niemand kann mir helfen. Ich bin und werde immer ein emotionaler Krüppel bleiben. Ich hasse Grissom dafür, dass er das getan hat. Er hat einfach so über mein Leben bestimmt.___

_Sara ist sicher wahnsinnig enttäuscht von mir, dass ich sie hierher gebracht habe. Sie wird mir das nie verzeihen. Aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sie mir irgendwann verzeihen wird. Dass ich es nur gemacht habe, weil ich sie liebe und nicht möchte, dass der nächste Versuch sich umzubringen wirklich gelingt._

„Guten Tag, Dr. Sloan. Ich hoffe, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war.", antwortete Grissom, den Blick aber auf Sara geheftet, die ihn aber nun keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

Dr. Sloan führte sie in die Einrichtung. Und zu Saras Erstaunen sah es gar nicht aus wie eine Klinik. Eher wie eine große Wohngemeinschaft. Wie das große Wohnhaus einer Großfamilie. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es sich hier um ein Therapiezentrum handelte. Als sie zu ihrem Zimmer geführt wurde, das sie für die nächsten Monate bewohnen würde, staunten Sara und auch Grissom nicht schlecht. Es war zwar schlicht, aber dennoch sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Sara konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass es ihr eine gewisse Wärme geben würde. Sara stellte ihre Sachen in das Zimmer, es war ausgestattet mit einem Badezimmer, einer kleinen Kochnische, einer Couch und einem großen Bett. Es hingen einige Bilder an der Wand, die das Meer und Seehunde zeigten. Eine Stereoanlage stand auf einem kleinen Sideboard am Fenster. Auch ein kleiner Schreibtisch, der an der Wand stand, machte das Zimmer wohnlich.  
Sara trat an das Fenster. Sie hatte einen direkten Blick auf das Meer, aus dem ein paar Felsen ragten.

_Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlimm hier. Der Blick auf das Meer ist wirklich traumhaft. Hier kann ich sicher ein wenig meine Sorgen vergessen. Aber auch die Umgebung wird nichts daran ändern was passiert ist. Das Geschehene wird mich immer verfolgen._

Sara drehte sich seufzend zu Grissom und Dr. Sloan um, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Als die Ärztin ihnen die Klinik oder eher das Haus, wie Dr. Sloan es bezeichnete, zeigte, erklärte sie Sara die Regeln.

„Die ersten zwei Monate dürfen sie keine Besuche empfangen. Telefonieren nur nach Absprache mit ihrem Therapeuten. Die nächsten Monate werden für sie nicht einfach werden, Sara. Aber danach dürfen sie ihre Freunde jederzeit besuchen kommen.", erklärte Dr. Sloan.

„Naja, ich habe keine Freunde, von daher wird mich auch keiner besuchen kommen.", gab Sara zurück.

Grissom hielt in dem Moment den Atem an. Er sah Sara verstört an.  
_Was sagt sie da? Keine Freunde? Wie kommt sie denn auf die Idee? Nick, Greg, Warrick, Catherine und auch ich tun alles, um sie aus ihrem Selbstmitleid zu holen. Und was macht Miss Sidle, störrisch und beleidigt wie ein Maulesel. Das haben die anderen nicht verdient. Sara, was ist nur mit dir passiert? _

„Ich denke sie sollten auspacken, Sara.", sagte Dr. Sloan.

Sara nickte und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers davon. Als Sara außer Hörweite war, versuchte die Ärztin Grissom die Unbehaglichkeit zu nehmen.

„Mr. Grissom, es ist völlig normal, dass Sara so reagiert. Sie ist sauer auf allen und jeden, auf ihre ganze Umwelt. Wenn sie Sara nach zwei Monaten besuchen kommen, werden sie merken, dass sie schon ganz anders geworden ist. Sie wird ihre Vergangenheit niemals abschütteln können und es wird auch immer wieder Situationen geben, wo sie damit auf heftigste konfrontiert wird, gerade in ihrem Beruf. Aber unser Ziel ist es, alles aus ihrer Vergangenheit offen zu legen und ihr zu zeigen, wie sie damit umgehen kann, ohne daran zu zerbrechen.", versuchte Dr. Sloan Grissom zu erklären.

„Da haben sie sich bei Sara sehr viel vorgenommen. Sie ist sehr stur und es wird nicht leicht werden. Sara sieht nicht ein, dass es ihr hier helfen könnte.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken über Sara, sie schafft das, da bin ich mir sicher. So sehr sie auch versucht ihr Selbstmitleid unterbewusst für die Öffentlichkeit herauszustellen, so sehr ist sie sich auch im Unterbewusstsein, sicher, dass sie es schafft Ruhe zu finden. Der Selbstmordversuch, war ein Hilferuf und sie haben das einzig Richtige getan und sie hierher gebracht. Sara ist ihnen dankbar dafür.", antwortete Dr. Sloan.

„Dankbar, na also Dankbarkeit hört sich für mich aber anders an.", seufzte Grissom leicht.

_Ich hoffe doch, Dr. Sloan täuscht sich nicht. Sara wieder glücklich zu sehen, daran liegt mir alles. Es wird schwer werden für sie und auch für mich, weil ich ihr in den zwei Monaten nicht beistehen kann. Nicht nur Sara hat damit zu kämpfen, dass sie hier gelandet ist. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es richtig ist, hätte ich vielleicht den Selbstmordversuch verhindern können, wenn ich ans Telefon gegangen wäre._

„Gehen sie jetzt zu ihr und verabschieden sie sich von ihr. Es wird Zeit für Sara, den ersten Schritt in ein neues Leben zu machen. Und den Schritt muss sie alleine gehen und er muss ihr bewusst sein.", Dr. Sloan verabschiedete sich von Grissom.

Er fand Sara, wie sie in ihrem Zimmer vor dem Fenster stand und hinausstarrte. Sie drehte sich nicht um, als er eintrat.

„Sara, ich hoffe du wirst hier das finden, was du seit Jahren suchst. Habe vertrauen in dich.", begann Grissom zu sagen.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und er erschrak, als sie ihn mit kalten Augen ansah.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Gil Grissom, dass ich hier nicht das finden werde, was ich suche. Denn das habe ich schon woanders gefunden. Aber vielleicht finde ich ja etwas anderes, was mir hilft.", gab sie kühl zurück.

„Sara, bitte. Du weißt, dass ich nur will, dass dir geholfen wird.", versuchte er es erneut.

Doch Sara reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen kramte sie in ihrer Hosentasche rum und holte einen Schlüsselbund zum Vorschein.

„Hier, das sind meine Ersatzschlüssel. Bitte kümmere dich um meine Wohnung. Die Pflanzen brauchen Wasser. Und wenn du mir schon helfen willst, dann öffne meine Post und schicke mir die wichtigen Sachen hierher.", Sara gab ihm den Schlüssel und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um.

Es herrschte die nächsten Minuten Schweigen zwischen den beiden Ermittlern.

_Ich liebe Grissom. Aber mich schmerzt es, dass er mich hier einfach abliefert wie ein kleines Kind, dafür hasse ich ihn. Tsja Sara, jetzt gehörst du offiziell zu den Verrückten hier in der Klapse. Du hast es weit gebracht. Von einer CSI zu einer Verrückten, ein beachtlicher Sprung.___

_Es hat keinen Sinn, Sara hasst mich dafür, dass ich sie hierher gebracht habe. Aber ich weiß, ich habe das Richtige getan. Oder rede ich mir das nur ein, um meine Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen. Egal, sie ist jetzt hier und wird hoffentlich wieder zu der Sara, die das Leben genießen kann._

„Ich gehe dann mal, Sara.", sagte Grissom.

„Ist ok, Grissom. Danke nochmal, dass du mich hier in die Klapse gebracht hast.", entgegnete sie kalt.

Sara drehte sich nicht zu Grissom um, er sollte nicht ihre Tränen sehen. Sie wollte nur dass er endlich ging, sie alleine ließ, wie alle Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeutet hatten in ihrem Leben.  
Grissom ging aus dem Zimmer und musste sich zusammenreißen. Ihm tat Sara so unendlich leid. Er hätte sie am liebsten in ihrem Zimmer in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber das hätte ihr auch nicht geholfen, zumindest war es Grissoms Meinung...

Als Grissom am nächsten Tag zurück nach Las Vegas kam, ging er bevor er zur Schicht fuhr zu Saras Wohnung. Es war das Einzige was er im Moment für sie tun konnte, sich um ihre Sachen zu kümmern.

_Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hier in Saras Appartement zu kommen, ohne dass sie da ist. Ich war zwar schon des öfteren hier bei ihr, um sie abzuholen und mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie sich wieder zu sehr in einen Fall verstrickt hat, aber jetzt wo sie nicht da ist, kommt es mir so vor, als ob ich noch nie zuvor hier gewesen wäre._

Grissom hatte die Post in der Hand und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Dann nahm er die Gießkanne von der Fensterbank und füllte sie mit Wasser, er begann damit ihre Pflanzen zu gießen. Als er die letzte Pflanze goss und sie drehte, fiel ihm eine Karte runter, die sich in der Pflanze befand. Er hob sie auf und erkannte zwei Worte, 'von Grissom', stand auf der Karte.

_Das ist die Pflanze, die ich Sara damals nach unserer Auseinandersetzung geschickt habe. Dass sie sie immer noch hat, hätte ich nicht gedacht._

Grissom stellte die Gießkanne wieder ab und ging zum Schreibtisch, um ihre Post zu öffnen.  
_Sie vertraut mir immer noch, sonst sollte ich nicht ihre Post öffnen. So etwas ist nicht gerade etwas was man mit jemandem teilt, dem man nicht vertraut. Vielleicht ist ja noch nicht alles verloren, vielleicht kann sie mir irgendwann verzeihen._

Er ließ den Blick durch ihre Wohnung schweifen. Er bewunderte Sara für ihren Stil. Bei ihm war alles ziemlich kalt. Außer seiner Insektensammlung und ein paar entomologischen Büchern hatte er nicht viel Persönliches in der Wohnung. Sei Blick fiel auf ein Bild, es zeigte Nick und Greg, die Sara in ihrer Mitte hatten. Auf dem Bild stand 'Für unsere beste Freundin! Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag'.

_Sie sind Freunde, Sara hat ihre Freunde und ich muss ihnen noch sagen, wo Sara ist. Bis jetzt weiß keiner was mir ihr los war. Catherine hat dicht gehalten. Hier sind deine Freunde und die Menschen die du liebst, Sara. Denke und erinnere dich daran._

Grissom traten Tränen in die Augen, als er nach einem Brieföffner in ihrer Schublade suchte. Er war nicht gefasst auf das, was er fand. Es war ein Bild von ihm. Das Bild wurde vor einigen Jahren auf dem CSI-Bankett gemacht. Dann erstarrte er Augenblicklich, als er noch ein Bild entdeckte. Diesmal hatte er eine junge Frau im Arm, es war Sara. Die Aufnahme war von San Francisco, er erinnerte sich daran, er hatte das gleiche Bild bei sich zu Hause, genau wie Sara auch, im Schreibtisch versteckt.

_Ich vermisse ihr Lächeln. Die Art, wie sie mit mir über forensische Themen diskutiert. Wie sie immer Recht behalten will und das letzte Wort hat. Ich vermisse die Sara Sidle, die mich mit ihren braunen Augen anstrahlt, wenn sie abends zur Schicht kommt._

Er besann sich und suchte weiter nach dem Brieföffner, den er auch fand. Er öffnete die Post, und sah sie nach wichtigen Sachen durch. Ein paar Briefe nahm er mit, um sie Sara zu schicken.

Er verließ ihre Wohnung und fuhr zum Labor. Eine schwierige Aufgabe stand ihm bevor, er musste seinen Kollegen sagen, wo Sara war und was passiert war.  
Wie erwartet war es ein Schock für Greg, Nick und Warrick, als Grissom ihnen die Geschehnisse erzählte.

„Und sie ist jetzt in San Simeon in diesem Therapiezentrum?", fragte Greg noch einmal.

„Ja Greg, ich hoffe sie findet dort wieder zu sich selbst.", antwortete Grissom.

„Wie lange wird sie dort bleiben müssen?", Nick war die ganze Zeit über still gewesen, doch diese Frage brannte ihm unter den Nägeln.

„Es kommt darauf an, wie schnell sie auf die Therapie eingeht. Aber ich denke ein halbes Jahr ist das Maximum in der Klinik.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Woah, ein halbes Jahr! Dürfen wir sie denn besuchen?", Warrick sah Grissom fragend an.

„Im Moment noch nicht. Die nächsten zwei Monate hat Sara absolutes Besuchsverbot. Ich weiß wie schwer es ist, aber ihr könnt ihr schreiben. Ich denke eure Briefe werden ihr gut tun. Ihr vielleicht auch zeigen, dass sie euch etwas bedeutet.", sagte Grissom nachdenklich.

Alle waren geschockt, als sie von Saras Selbstmordversuch erfuhren. Es war nicht leicht für das Team in den nächsten Wochen, denn alle vermissten Sara. Aber jeder wusste auch, dass es nur zum Besten für sie war.

Sara saß in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über die ersten vier Wochen nach, die sie hier bisher verbrachte. Die schlimmsten, die sie in letzter Zeit hatte, zumindest was das emotionale anging. Jeden Tag, nach der Therapie wollte sie am liebsten davonlaufen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass das nichts bringen würde. Sie musste sich dem stellen, was sie beschäftigte.

_Warum tut nur alles so weh? Meine Vergangenheit wird schrittweise hervorgeholt. Dinge, die ich schon längst verdrängt hatte, kommen zum Vorschein. Die haben hier auch nichts anderes zu tun, als mich emotional zu foltern. Warum nur Grissom, warum hast du mir das angetan?_

Widerstrebend ging Sara zu ihrer Einzeltherapie mit Dr. Sloan. Sie hasste diese Einzelstunden, denn das waren die, die sie am meisten runterzogen.

„Hallo Sara, schön sie zu sehen, wie geht es ihnen?", Dr. Sloan hatte Sara schon erwartet.

„Hallo, ich kann nicht beschreiben wie es mir geht, denn ich habe das Gefühl, das mich alles auffrisst.", gab Sara ehrlich zurück.

Dr. Sloan war erfreut, dass Sara nach drei Wochen ihren Widerstand ein klein wenig aufgegeben hatte. Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen in ihr Inneres vorzudringen, aber je mehr Therapiestunden sie hatte, umso mehr kam sie an Sara ran. Sara öffnete sich zwar nur langsam, aber ließ jedes Mal ein klein wenig mehr zu.

„Ich kann sie verstehen, Sara. Wissen sie, warum ich hier arbeite? Nicht weil ich es studiert habe und ich es gerne mache. Nein, es hat mir geholfen über das Erlebte hinwegzukommen. Das ist mein Ziel, anderen Frauen helfen, das zu verarbeiten."

Sara sah Dr. Sloan erstaunt an, sie setzte sich seufzend auf die Couch, gegenüber ihrer Ärztin.

„Sie haben… ich meine sie wurden auch misshandelt und vergewaltigt?"

„Ja, es ist aber schon sehr lange her. Ich habe es nicht verdrängt und die Vergangenheit holt mich auch ein, aber ich versuche jeden Tag damit umzugehen.", lächelte Dr. Sloan.

_Jetzt verstehe ich, wie sie es schafft so viel aus mir rauszubringen. Aber trotzdem tut es weh und es macht mich nur noch verletzlicher. Mit dieser Therapie bezwecken sie nur, dass ich alles im Gedächtnis habe, was ich Jahrelang verdrängt habe. Wie oft mein Vater mir das angetan hat und was er genau machte. Sidle, du wirst immer und ewig ein emotionaler Krüppel sein. Kein Wunder, dass Grissom mich abgeschoben hat. Mit diesen Erinnerungen werde ich nie wieder arbeiten können. Zumindest nicht als CSI. Das war es Sara, du wirst Grissom nicht wieder sehen. Irgendwann beläuft sicher der Kontakt auf sporadische und extrem kurze Telefongespräche und danach verliert man sich aus den Augen. So wird es mir auch mit den anderen gehen. Von wegen gute Freunde!_

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch damit umgehen.", sagte Sara zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen.

Dr. Sloan grinste, Sara hatte den ersten wichtigen und selbständigen Schritt in Richtung ihrer Zukunft gemacht, in der die Vergangenheit ein Teil war, sie aber nicht mehr so sehr belastete. Sie hoffte, dass sie Sara heute dazu bringen konnte, auch das letzte bischen von sich preiszugeben. Es war heute ein entscheidender Wendepunkt in ihrer Therapie. Wenn sie es nicht von alleine schaffte und einen Weg finden würde, damit umzugehen, konnte ihr niemand mehr helfen. Die Therapeuten leiteten sie, aber den richtigen Weg musste sie für sich selber finden.

„Das werden sie Sara. Wir werden heute das letzte Kapitel ihrer Vergangenheit hervor holen. Ich möchte sie bitten, sich zu erinnern. Daran, wie es war, was sie gespürt haben, als ihre Mutter erfuhr, was ihr Vater ihnen angetan hatte. Was sie gefühlt haben, als ihre Mutter ihren Vater erstochen hatte. Dann möchte ich genau wissen, was sie in dem Moment gefühlt haben, als ihr Peiniger sie vergewaltigt hat und was haben sie gefühlt, als sie sich die Waffe an die Schläfe gehalten haben.", Dr. Sloan hatte ruhig auf Sara eingesprochen.

„Bitte, was wollen sie von mir? Das kann ich unmöglich! Das ist nicht ihr Ernst.", Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig daran erinnerte.

„Doch Sara, sie müssen es, für sich selbst. Versuchen sie es.", bat Dr. Sloan sie.

_Nein, ich will das nicht. Es war schon schlimm genug für mich ihr in den letzten Wochen zu erzählen, wie es für mich gewesen ist, als mein Vater mich misshandelt und missbraucht hat. Zudem immer wieder parallel die Entführung und die Vergewaltigungen mit Shelton. Aber nie kam die Sprache auf die Vergewaltigung. Warum heute? Ich hatte das alles verdrängt. Oh Gott, ich kann das nicht, ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es innerliche Schmerzen sind, die ich nicht verkrafte. Ich bin nicht die starke Sara Sidle, ich verkrafte das nicht._

Sara hatte sich verkrampft, sie wollte nicht daran denken, doch irgendwas in ihr zwang sie, sich daran zu erinnern. So gingen ihre Gedanken automatisch an den Tag zurück, an dem ihre Mutter früher von der Arbeit kam und ihren Vater mit ihr erwischt hatte.  
Sara hatte die Augen geschlossen, als sie sprach. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht sie selber sprach.

„Mum kommt nach Hause. Sie ruft nach mir, weil sie weiß, dass ich früher von der Schule zu Hause bin. Heute ist mein Geburtstag. Mum hat mir versprochen, dass nur wir beide heute Mittag etwas unternehmen. Ich habe mich so auf meinen Geburtstag gefreut, doch mein Vater hat mir alles verdorben. Er kam, wie so oft in mein Zimmer, ich hatte gerade Hausaufgaben gemacht. Wie immer hat er mich erst mit dem Gürtel geschlagen, weil ich mich gewehrt habe. Er roch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe mich auszuziehen, es reichte ihm, mir meine Hose runterzuziehen. Das war der Moment, in dem ich mich nicht mehr wehrte, weil es vergebens war.", Sara erzählte alles mit fester Stimme, doch man konnte hören, wie sehr es sie aufwühlte, daran zu denken.

„Was war dann, Sara? Was hat er mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Dr. Sloan.

Sara hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen.

„Er vergewaltigte mich und so sehr ich ihn auch anflehe, er hörte nicht auf. Ich kann sein Keuchen heute noch hören. Als er endlich fertig war, schlug er mir diesmal noch ins Gesicht, weil ich geweint hatte, als er sich mit mir vergnügte. Er sagte es wäre ein Geheimnis, unser Geheimnis, und ich dürfte es niemandem erzählen. Dann verging er sich noch einmal an mir. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es zweimal hintereinander tat. Es ging alles ganz schnell, meine Mum kam ins Zimmer, weil ich nicht auf ihr Rufen reagiert hatte. Sie kam gerade dazu, als mein Vater sich ein zweites Mal an mir verging. Ich sah in die die Augen meiner Mutter, ich konnte ihr Entsetzen lesen und auch ihre Vorwürfe, vermutlich dachte sie, dass ich meinen Vater dazu animiert hatte. Sie ging zurück in die Küche und mein Vater zog sich seelenruhig an. Dann kam sie wieder in mein Zimmer, sie hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Meine Mutter stach immer wieder auf meinen Vater ein. Ich konnte in diesem Moment, außer Schuld, nichts fühlen. Keine Befreiung, nichts. Ich hasste meinen Vater, aber ich hasste auch meine Mutter dafür, dass sie meinen Vater umbrachte. Keinen Ton bekam ich raus. Ich stand einfach da und ließ es geschehen.", jetzt machte Sara die Augen auf und alles brach über sie herein.

Sie konnte sich vor Schmerz und Tränen kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten. Sie wollte nur, dass es aufhörte weh zu tun. Sie klammerte sich an ein Kissen, das auf der Couch lag, fest, als wäre es ihr Rettungsanker.  
Dr. Sloan beugte sich zu Sara und nahm ihre Hand. Sie sagte nichts, sie ließ Sara einfach alles rausholen.

„Sara, ich weiß wie schwierig es ist, doch es ist wichtig. Beschreiben sie, an was sie dachten, als ihr Entführer sie vergewaltigte.", die Ärztin hatte mir ruhiger Stimme gesprochen.

_Habe ich denn nicht schon genug jetzt erzählt, sieht sie denn nicht wie ich nervlich am Ende bin? Alles von meinem Vater ist wieder da und jetzt noch Shelton. Das verkrafte ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich bin so am Ende. Grissom, warum bist du nicht hier? Ich brauche dich. Warum habe ich deine Hilfe nicht angenommen? Wie konnte ich nur so stur sein? Ich hatte jemanden, den ich kannte und dem ich vertraut habe. Aber du musstest mich ja hierher bringen und einfach abladen._

„Sara, bitte, versuchen sie es. Dann ist alles vorbei.", versuchte Dr. Sloan ihr Mut zu machen.

Sara schluckte schwer, es würde niemals vorbei sein! Sie schloss erneut die Augen und begab sich in Gedanken in das Lagerhaus, in dem sie festgehalten wurde.

„Ich war mit meinen körperlichen Kräften am Ende und dieses Schwein ließ immer noch nicht von mir ab. Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf. Ich hätte so gerne geschrien und geweint. Aber ich hatte Angst, dass er mich dann umbringen würde. Ich dachte an meinen Vater, wie es war, als mein Vater mich anfasste, es fühlte sich genauso an. Diese Gedanken ekelten mich an, am liebsten hätte ich mich übergeben. Die körperlichen Wunden schmerzten wie die Hölle. Jede Bewegung war eine Tortur! Als er sich an mir verging musste ich an Grissom denken, daran wie er mich sehen würde, wenn ich dort jemals raus käme.", Sara war völlig abgetaucht, sie befand sich in dem Moment wieder in den Fängen von Shelton.

„Erzählen sie weiter, Sara. Warum haben sie sich die Waffe an die Schläfe gehalten?"

„Der Gedanke daran, dass Grissom und die anderen mich nie geliebt hatten, trieb mich dazu. Ich wollte diese Schmerzen, diese Pein einfach loswerden. Nachdem ich wusste, dass dieses Schwein Aufnahmen machte, als er sich an mir verging, konnte ich nur noch daran denken, was meine Freunde und Grissom denken würden, wenn sie mich so sahen. Shelton hatte mir eingeredet, dass keiner meine Freunde mich lieben würde, dass ich ihnen egal wäre. Ich habe ihm jedes Wort geglaubt. Die Waffe erschien mir als Befreiung, es wäre so leicht gewesen, einfach abzudrücken.", Sara hatte nun die Augen geöffnet und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Was hat sie davon abgehalten es nicht zu tun?", bohrte Dr. Sloan weiter.

„Grissom. Er kam, um mich zu befreien, doch ich habe ihn angeschossen. Den Mann, den ich liebe habe ich schwer verletzt. Ich erkannte ihn nicht. Den Mann, der mir so viel bedeutet, erkannte ich einfach nicht.", Sara hatte das erste Mal so offen darüber geredet.

Kraftlos sackte sie zusammen und hatte keine Tränen mehr, alles was sie spürte war…

_Es ist nicht zu glauben, alles, aber auch alles ist draußen. Ich kann nicht beschreiben, was es für ein Gefühl ist. Als Schmerz kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Es tut gut. Obwohl ich mich immer noch leer und ausgebrannt fühle, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass ich es schaffen kann. Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann wieder leben kann. Es ist ein langer Weg, aber den Weg werde ich sicher schaffen. Danke Grissom, die Gedanken an dich haben es mir zurückgegeben. Das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein, egal was passiert ist. All die Jahre hatte ich nur das Gefühl alleine zu sein. Aber ich weiß ich habe Freunde, Freunde wie Nick, Greg, Warrick und Catherine. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir Grissom jemals verzeihen kann, was ich ihm angetan habe, aber durch ihn bin ich wieder Sara Sidle!_

Dr. Sloan ahnte was in Sara vorgehen würde. Sie hatte das gleiche wie sie vor Jahren durchgemacht. Den Glauben an ihre Freunde verloren und in Selbstmitleid versunken, war sie ein Wrack. Ebenso wie sie, hatte Sara durch diese Methode gelernt sich zu öffnen und darüber nachzudenken was passiert ist. Es war erst der Anfang, es standen noch viele schwierige Monate bevor. Aber die Ärztin war sich sicher, Sara würde es schaffen.

„Sara, das war sehr mutig von ihnen. Ich denke jetzt können wir beginnen das ganze zu verarbeiten und sie müssen lernen damit zu leben. Ihre Vergangenheit ist ein Teil von ihnen, er wird nie verschwinden. Die Schmerzen werden sie manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger einholen, aber sie müssen lernen damit klar zu kommen."

Sara nickte nur, sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein.

„Noch etwas Sara, schreiben sie ihren Freunden, schreiben sie ihnen wie es ihnen erging und wie es jetzt geht. Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass sie die Briefe alle aufmachen und lesen.", Dr. Sloan sah Sara lächelnd an.

„Woher wissen sie, dass ich die Briefe nicht aufgemacht habe?", fragte Sara.

„Sie sind nicht die Erste, die so verbittert war, als sie hierher kam. Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich vermutete es."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier war lachte Sara befreit und glücklich auf. Sara ging nach der Stunde zum Meer, sie wollte über alles nachdenken. Sie ging am Strand spazieren und sog den Duft des Meeres in sich auf.

_Wie oft habe ich diese Szenarien immer und immer wieder in meinem Kopf durchlebt. Doch dieses Mal war es so, als würde ich mich durch eine andere Person sehen. Eine Person, die verstand was da vor sich ging. Ich fühle mich gut und bereit dazu weiterzugehen. Später werde ich gleich Nicky und den anderen schreiben. Sie freuen sich sicher etwas von mir zu hören._

Als Sara sich die Briefe ihrer Freunde durchlas konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Jeder machte sich Sorgen um sie. Wie konnte sie nur so blind gewesen sein und glauben, dass sie ihren Freunden egal war. Sie setzte sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, der im Zimmer stand und fing an ihren Freunden zu antworten. Nick war der Letzte, dem sie schrieb.

_**Lieber Nicky,  
ich möchte damit anfangen und dir sagen wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich geglaubt habe, ich wäre Dir egal. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst und es war sehr schwer für mich. Trotzdem danke für alles, das ihr versucht habt, um mir zu helfen. Ich habe die Briefe heute erst alle gelesen, verzeih' mir, Nicky, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht. Seit heute weiß ich wieder, wer ich bin und vor allem bin ich zuversichtlich, dass ich in ein paar Monaten, wenn ich das Zentrum verlasse, wieder in den Alltag zurückkehren kann. Es wird sehr hart werden, doch ich gebe nicht auf. Du kennst mich, ich bin eine Kämpferin und die ist wieder in mir zum Vorschein gekommen.  
Bitte sage allen liebe Grüße, und dass es mir besser geht. Natürlich würde ich mich auch freuen, wenn ihr mich nach Ablauf der zwei Monate besuchen kommt. Ich vermisse Euch!  
Ich hab dich lieb, Nicky!  
Deine Sara**_

Eigentlich sollte sie Grissom auch schreiben, aber sie brache es nicht über sich. Er hatte ihr immer ein paar Zeilen geschrieben, als er die Post mitschickte. Aber Sara hatte nicht darauf reagiert. Die Anrufe von ihm erwiderte sie nicht. Sie rief weder zurück, noch ging sie ans Telefon, wenn er anrief.

**... TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9 **

Grissom war auf den Weg zum Labor, zuvor hatte er bei Sara in der Wohnung nach dem Rechten gesehen. Sara hatte eine Vorladung zur Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen, wie auch alle anderen. Er musste ihr die Vorladung schicken, die Verhandlung gegen Shelton war in einem knappen Monat.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr geht, oder ob sie Fortschritte macht. Dr. Sloan darf mir auch nichts erzählen, da das die ärztliche Schweigepflicht verhindert. Ich bekam nur gesagt, dass Sara sich macht, aber noch lange nicht am Ende der Therapie sei. Verdammt, ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ihr geht. Ein Lebenszeichen von ihr persönlich. Einen Brief, ein kurzes Telefonat, irgendetwas. _

Ein Monat war vergangen, seitdem er Sara in San Simeon abgesetzt hatte. Danach hatte sich Sara nicht mehr gemeldet. Auch die anderen hatten kein Lebenszeichen von ihr bekommen. Er beruhigte seine CSIs immer mit der Begründung, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie erstmal alles verkraften müsse. Beruhigt waren sie keineswegs, doch sie nahmen es hin. Vielleicht weil sie dachten, dass Sara sich schon melden würde. Doch da hatte Grissom Zweifel. Der Abschied hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, wie ein Brandmahl. Der eiskalte Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte.

Er trottete mal wieder den Gang zu seinem Büro entlang, als er fröhliches Stimmengewirr aus dem Locker-Room vernahm. Er ging hinein und sah, dass das ganze Team zusammensaß und fröhlich plauderte.

„Hey Grissom, Sara hat uns geschrieben. Wir haben endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihr.", rief Greg erfreut.

„Jeder von euch hat einen Brief von Sara bekommen?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, jeder von uns hat zwar ähnliche Zeilen bekommen, doch für jeden hat sie etwas persönliches reingeschrieben. Hör' mal, was sie mir geschrieben hat.", Nick war ganz aufgeregt über die Nachricht.

Nick las seinen Brief laut vor. In Grissom aber zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die Worte hörte. Er hatte so lange gehofft, Sara hätte ihm verziehen.

_Es ist schön, dass es Sara wieder besser geht. Sie scheint sich ein wenig gefangen zu haben. Jeder hat ein Brief bekommen. Mir hat Sara nicht geschrieben. Sie hasst mich dafür, dass ich sie zur Therapie gezwungen habe. Es tut sehr weh. Was hast du gehofft Gil, dass sie dir schreibt, wie dankbar sie dir ist und dir verzeiht, was du getan hast? Ich müsste Sara eigentlich besser kennen, dass sie mir das niemals verzeihen wird. Vielleicht war es doch falsch, sie dazu zu zwingen eine Therapie zu machen. Vermutlich hätte ich ihr nur viel mehr zuhören müssen. Sie hat mich gebraucht und ich war nicht für sie da. Sara fühlt sich von mir verraten und im Stich gelassen. Kein Wunder, dass sie mich da nicht gerade mit Briefen überhäuft. Das Beste ist, ich werde sie nicht mehr fragen, wie es ihr geht, sondern ihr nur noch kommentarlos die Post nachschicken. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so von mir entfremdest, Sara, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl._

Grissom wandte sich ab und verließ eilig den Locker-Room. Er wollte vermeiden, dass seine Kollegen die Tränen in seinen Augen sahen. In seinem Büro verkroch er sich in die Arbeit. Er steckte Saras Post in einen Umschlag und ohne weiteren Kommentar schickte er ihn nach San Simeon.

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne dass noch jemand von Sara ein Lebenszeichen erhielt. Aber Grissom wusste, dass sie zur Gerichtsverhandlung nach Las Vegas kommen würde. Und so war es auch. Die Gerichtsverhandlung war für den Mittag angesetzt. Grissom saß in seinem Büro und ging im Geiste die Gerichtsverhandlung durch.

_Wie Sara wohl das Ganze verkraftet? Ich werde ihr beistehen, wenn sie mich lässt. Ich hoffe nur, sie kommt rechtzeitig und kneift nicht aus Angst._

„Hallo Grissom", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

Grissom blickte auf und sah Sara in der Tür stehen.

_Sie ist gekommen, sie ist zu mir gekommen, heißt das sie hat mir verziehen? Sie sieht gut und erholt aus. Fast so wie die „alte" Sara Sidle. Aber in ihren Augen kann ich die Traurigkeit und die Angst erkennen. Sie braucht noch eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hat._

„Hallo Sara, schön, dass du da bist. Wie geht es dir?"

„Es geht mir besser, Grissom, aber es dauert noch", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Hm, verstehe ich. Bist du bereit für heute?", sein Blick suchte ein Anzeichen für ihre Antwort, die sie ihm geben würde.

„Bereit nicht, aber ich werde es schaffen", lächelte Sara.

Grissom freute sich über ihr Lächeln, er hatte es vermisst.  
Sara war unsicher, sie wusste nicht, wie Grissom reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte sie sich fast zwei Monate lang nicht gemeldet.

_Bereit bin ich sicher nicht für die Verhandlung. Ich habe Angst, dass alles wieder hochkommt und ich es nicht bewältigen kann. Aber ich tue mein bestes. Ich weiß, dass ich es schaffen kann._

„Ich bin für dich da, Sara. Wenn etwas ist…"

„Danke Grissom, ich werde es schon schaffen. Ich gehe dann mal, wir sehen uns bei Gericht.", sagte sie und war schon wieder verschwunden.

Sara konnte nicht länger im Labor sein. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht Grissom ins Gesicht zu sehen. Zu viele Schuldgefühle plagten sie.

Sara stand vor dem großen Gerichtsgebäude und sah die Treppen hinauf. Sie hatte mehr Angst vor der Verhandlung, als sie es sich selber vorgestellt hatte. Jahrelang ging sie diese Treppen hinauf und betrat das Gebäude, als Zeugin für die Staatsanwaltschaft, die das Opfer vertrat. Nur diesmal war Sara selbst das Opfer.

_Komm', Sara. Augen zu und durch. Ich habe die letzten 2 Monate überstanden, da werde ich das doch wohl auch schaffen. Meine große Angst ist es, Shelton wieder zu sehen. Was wenn ich wieder in meine Lethargie zurückfalle und mich genauso verhalte wie in der Zeit, bevor Grissom mich nach San Simeon brachte._

Nochmal tief durchatmend betrat Sara das Gerichtsgebäude. Vor dem Verhandlungsraum warteten schon ihre Kollegen und der Staatsanwalt auf sie. Catherine war die Erste, die Sara sah.

„Hey, Sara. Ist das schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen.", sagte sie und schloss ihre Kollegin in ihre Arme.

Catherine wollte die Umarmung gar nicht mehr lösen. Sie war einfach nur froh, Sara zu sehen.

„Hey, Cath.", begrüßte Sara ihre Kollegin.

Über Catherines Schulter hinweg, sah sie Grissom, der ohne Mimik das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Cath, lass uns auch Mal.", versuchte Nick, Sara aus den Armen seiner blonden Kollegin zu befreien. Sara freute sich, ihre Kollegen, Freunde wiederzusehen. Allerdings war es ihr auch etwas unangenehm. Unangenehm deshalb, weil ihre Kollegen wussten, was nach ihrem letztem Arbeitstag passierte. Sie schämte sich auch für ihr Verhalten ihnen gegenüber.

_Ich habe ihre Liebe und Zuneigung überhaupt nicht verdient. Docht trotz meines abweisenden Verhaltens stehen sie zu mir. Wie kam ich nur darauf, keine Freunde zu haben? Dabei habe ich hier die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann._

„Hey, Cookie. Du siehst gut aus.", begrüßte sie Warrick.

Sara bekam gar nicht so schnell mit, wie Cath sich vor ihr löste und Warrick sie in seine Arme schloss. Und zu ihrer Überraschung bekam sie keine Panik. Angenehm war ihr die Sache auch nicht gerade, aber sie wusste damit umzugehen.  
Auch Grissom freute sich über Saras Fortschritte.

_Wer hätte das noch vor 2 Monaten erwartet. Damals ist sie bei der kleinsten Berührung ausgeflippt. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass es ihr besser geht. _

Warrick lies von Sara ab und lies nun auch die anderen Kollegen sie begrüßen. Greg hatte dabei etwas Bedenken, Sara zu umarmen. Ihre Reaktion bei seiner letzten Berührung hatte er nicht vergessen. Umso glücklicher war er, als Sara auf ihn zuging und ihrerseits ihren Freund in die Arme nahm.

„Hey Greggo, es tut mir Leid, was vor 2 Monaten passiert ist. Ich hoffe, du kannst es mir eines Tages verzeihen.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Schon vergessen.", sagte er und war ebenso froh, wie die Anderen über Saras Fortschritte.

„Miss Sidle? Ich bin Shane McCutheon, der Staatsanwalt. Ich habe den Fall Shelton übernommen und vertrete die Anklage. Ich habe mich mit allem vertraut gemacht. Glauben sie mir, Scott Shelton wird nie wieder auf freien Fuß kommen. Sind sie bereit?"

„Dafür kann man nicht bereit sein, aber bringen wir es hinter uns.", sagte sie mit sicherer Stimme und überraschte damit selbst den smarten Staatsanwalt.

Das Team sprach Sara nochmal kurz zu und betrat schon den Gerichtssaal. Auch der der Staatsanwalt folgte ihnen in den Raum.

„Du schaffst das, Sara.", begann Grissom und sah wie Saras Blick zunehmend nervöser wurde.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn ich Shelton wiedersehe.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Wir sitzen aller hinter dir. Du bist sicher. Er kann dir nichts mehr anhaben."

„Danke, Grissom. Das weiß ich.", sagte Sara und versuchte dabei zu lächeln.

Grissom wollte ihr beruhigend über den Arm streichen, bekam aber nicht die Chance dazu, da Sara in den Gerichtssaal ging.

_Saras Zustand hat sich wirklich gebessert. Ich hatte Zweifel, ob die Therapie bei Dr. Sloan helfen würde. Stattdessen zeigt sie sich stärker, als ich es gedacht hätte. Sie sieht gut aus. Ihr Lachen habe ich vermisst._

Grissom folgte Sara und setzte sich zu seinen Kollegen hinter die Bank der Staatsanwaltschaft, wo Sara mit Mr. McCutheon saß. Dann kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem Shelton in den Saal gebracht wurde. Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, als er in Begleitung von 3 Polizisten den Raum betrat. Zudem wurde er mit Hand und Fußfesseln in Zaum gehalten, für Grissom noch zu wenig. Als er Shelton erblickte, stieg sein Puls drastisch in die Höhe.

_Der Bastard. Ich muss mich wahnsinnig zusammen reißen die Fassung zu bewahren,um nicht zu ihm rüber zu laufen und ihm seine Taten aus dem Leib zu prügeln. Ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen, wie er es bei Sara tat._

Auch in Greg, Nick, Catherine und Warrick stieg unsagbare Wut auf. Ihnen erging es nicht anders, als Grissom.  
Sara vermied den Blick auf Shelton und konzentrierte sich auf ihre spätere Aussage. Sie wusste, sobald sie sein Gesicht sehen würde, könnte sie der Verhandlung nicht mehr normal folgen.

_Das wird hart. Nur allein zu wissen, dass Shelton im Saal ist, lässt mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich weiß, er kann mir nichts tun. Vorher würden Grissom und die Jungs ihn windel weich prügeln. Dennoch fühle ich mich irgendwie schutzlos. Hoffentlich ist der Tag schnell vorbei._

Unruhig rutschte Sara auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Grissom fiel auch auf, wie sie mit ihrem Fuß nervös auf und ab wippte.  
Die Richterin eröffnete die Verhandlung. Der Staatsanwalt verlas die Anklageschrift und forderte darin lebenslänglich für Shelton.

Als leitende CSI war Catherine, die Erste, die in den Zeugenstand trat und ihre Aussage machte. Aufgrund Grissoms Verletzung wurde ihr die Leitung für den Fall ‚Sara Sidle' zugewiesen. Wie auf bei jedem anderen Fall brachte Catherine ihre Aussage überzeugend rüber. Sie erläuterte den Ablauf des Tathergangs aus Sicht der Beweislage. Auch die 2 Videos wurden der Jury vorgespielt. Man konnte pures Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern erkennen.  
Sara neigte ihren Kopf zu Boden und blickte keine Sekunde zum Monitor. Ihr reichten die Erinnerungen, die sie ihr Leben lang haben würde. Als sie ihre eigenen schmerzerfüllten Schreie hörte, zog sich in ihr alles zusammen.  
Im Video verging sich Shelton gerade an ihr. Sein Blick schweifte zu Sara. Es schien ihn anzumachen, seine Taten noch einmal zu sehen.  
Grissom ballte seine Hände derweil zu Fäusten. Das Geschehene noch einmal zu verfolgen machte ihn rasend. Zu sehen, was Sara für Schmerzen hatte und was dieser Dreckskerl mit ihr gemacht hatte, brachte ihn an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

_Jetzt muss Sara das Ganze noch einmal miterleben. Was wohl gerade in ihrem Kopf vorgeht? Ich hoffe, sie steht es durch.___

_Ich spüre es. Shelton sieht mich an. Dieses Schwein weiß ganz genau, wie er mich klein kriegt. Tief durchatmen und nicht auf Shelton achten._

Sara konnte es nicht erklären, warum, aber sie hatten den Drang, Shelton plötzlich ins Gesicht zuschauen, ihm ihre Stärke zu zeigen. Sie sah zu ihm rüber und blickte ihn mit finsterer Miene an. Dieses Gesicht, dieses Grinsen, welches sie Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen sah… Sara spürte, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu brennen und sich Tränen darin bildeten. Doch Sara blinzelte die Tränen weg und wandte ihr Gesicht wieder zur Richterin, die den Blickaustausch mitbekam.

Sara schreckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Entspannte sich aber sofort wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass es Grissom war, der seine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Sara durchzog ein Gefühl von angenehmer Wärme und Geborgenheit. Um dieses Gefühl nicht zu verlieren, nahm sie seine Hand und übte etwas Druck aus, um ihm zu zeigen, wie dankbar sie für diese Geste war.

_Erst jetzt merke ich, wie sehr ich Grissom doch brauche. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass ich das ohne ihn nicht überstehen werde. Eine kleine Berührung und ich fühle mich gestärkt, so dass ich den weiteren Verlauf der die Verhandlung besser durchstehen Ob er bemerkt hat, wie gut mir diese Berührung tat? Einen Augenblick lang konnte ich sogar vergessen, warum ich heute hier bin.___

_Sie hat es tatsächlich zugelassen, dass ich sie berühre. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber als ich sah, wie Sara zu Shelton schaute und ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie unter seinen Blicken, droht, die Fassung zu verlieren, hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis sie zu berühren und ihr zu zeigen, dass ich für sie da bin. Dass sie meine Berührung erwidert, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Ihr scheint es gut zu tun. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie ruhiger wurde. Nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist, erscheint es mir fast, wie ein Wunder. Vor allem, nachdem sie mich so von sich weggestoßen und keinen meiner Briefe beantwortet hat. Es ist noch ein weiter Weg für Sara, aber die ersten schweren Kilometer hat sie schon hinter sich._

Sara wollte seine Hand nicht loslassen. Sie hatte Angst dieses Wärme nie wieder zu spüren. Doch wollte sie der Jury kein Anlass geben, zu glauben, sie wäre mit Grissom zusammen. Als sie sich dann von seiner Hand löste, hätte sie schwören können, ein enttäuschtes Ausatmen von Grissom zu hören, womit sie nicht falsch lag. Grissom wusste aber, dass es besser so war.

Greg, Nick und Warrick brachten ihre Aussagen ebenfalls professionell hinter sich. Als der Arzt aus dem Krankenhaus seine Aussage machte, wurde es nochmal hart für Sara. Er schilderte aufs kleinste Detail Saras Verletzungen. Jedem im Gerichtssaal zog es ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der Arzt die Verletzungen erklärte, die durch die Vergewaltigung entstanden waren.  
Sara war froh, als der Arzt aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen wurde.

Der nächste Zeuge war Grissom. Nachdem er im Zeugenstand platz genommen hatte, blickte er noch einmal zu Sara. Ihrem blassen Gesicht konnte er ihr die Strapazen, der mittlerweile schon 3 Stunden andauernden Verhandlung, ansehen.  
Der Staatsanwalt McCutcheon stellte Grissom die typischen Fragen, die er routiniert beantwortete. Er schilderte unter anderem genau, wie er die DVDs bekam und wie sie Sara gefunden hatten. Zufrieden setzte sich Mr. McCutheon wieder neben Sara und lächelte ihr selbstsicher zu. Der Verteidiger von Shelton, Mr. Westfield, war ein älterer, korpulenter Mann, dessen breiter Kopf von einer Halbglatze gekrönt war. Schon bei Sheltons Gerichtsverhandlung, als es um den Mord an seiner Frau ging, war Westfield, Sheltons Anwalt.

„Mr. Grissom. Entschuldigen sie: Dr. Grissom, stimmt es, dass sie eine intime Beziehung zu Miss Sidle haben?"

„Einspruch euer Ehren. Das hat nichts mit dem Fall zu tun."

„Stattgegeben. Mr. Westfield beschränken sie sich auf den Fall," , gab die Richterin dem Verteidiger zu wissen, denn sie kannte den schmierigen Anwalt und seine Versuche die Jury zu beeinflussen, sehr gut.  
Grissom sah irritiert zu Mr. McCutheon, der ihm deutete ruhig zu bleiben.

„Dr. Grissom, können sie sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie meinen Mandanten aus einer misslichen Lage befreien mussten, als Miss Sidle ihn in seinem eigenen Haus tätlich angegriffen hatte?"

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren."  
„Stattgegeben. Mr. Westfield unterlassen sie diese Spielchen . Der Fall Kaye Shelton steht hier und heute nicht zur Debatte."

„Keine weiteren Fragen, Euer Ehren.", sagte Westfield und setzte sich wieder grinsend zu Shelton.

„Dr. Grissom, sie sind aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen."

Immer noch verwirrt, setzte sich Grissom wieder zu seinen Kollegen.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte er den vor ihm sitzenden Staatsanwalt.

„Das ist Westfields Masche, wenn er weiß, dass er keine Chance hat zu gewinnen. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, die Beweise sind eindeutig.", antwortete er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich rufe Mr. Scott Shelton in den Zeugenstand.", sprach die Richterin.

Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und tuschelte stattdessen mit seinem Anwalt.

„Mr. Shelton verweigert seine Aussage.", informierte Westfield die Richterin.

Diese war ganz froh darüber, so konnte der Verteidiger nicht noch weitere Spielchen in ihrer Verhandlung treiben.

„Dann unterbrechen wir die Verhandlung für eine Pause. In einer Stunde geht es weiter."

Das waren Worte, die Sara zu gerne hörte. Sie war die Erste, die den Gerichtssaal verließ. Grissom und die anderen schauten sich besorgt an, folgten ihr aber nach draußen. Vor dem Gerichtsgebäude saß Sara auf der Treppe und wartete auf ihre Kollegen.

_Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass Sheltons Anwalt irgendwelche Spielchen treiben würde, aber dass er diesen Zwischenfall wieder hochholte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Und dass Shelton auch noch seine Aussage verweigert, macht mich doch etwas nervös. Was haben die nur vor?_

„Alles in Ordnung, Sara?", riss Grissom Sara aus ihren Gedanken.

Diese stand vom Boden wieder auf und gesellte sich zu Grissom und ihrem Team.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich brauchte nur dringend frische Luft.", lächelte sie ihren Freunden entgegen.

„Lasst uns etwas Essen gehen. Ich lade euch ein.", verkündete Catherine, der alle bereitwillig folgten. Auch Sara befand es für besser mitzugehen.

_Meinem Gemüt wird das gemeinsame Essen sicher gut tun. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich im Moment auch nicht alleine sein möchte. Meine Freunde geben mir Halt, vor allem Grissom, gibt mir Halt._

„Hey, Sara. Du wirkst so nachdenklich.", bemerkte Greg, als sie das Restaurant betraten.

„Ich musste gerade daran denken, wie ich davon ausgehen konnte keine Freunde zu haben, die sich um mich sorgen und für mich da sind. Dabei seid ihr alles, was ich brauche.", sagte sie leise, dass es nur Greg hörte.

Sie war selber erschrocken, solche emotionalen Worte aus sich rauszulassen. Aber es tat ihr sichtlich gut. Greg strich ihr mitfühlend über den Arm.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es endlich einsiehst, Sara. Du kannst dich immer auf uns verlassen.", ließ er sie sie noch wissen und setzte sich zusammen mit Sara zu den anderen an den Tisch.

Alle vermieden es, über die Verhandlung zu reden. Sie wollten Sara die Ruhe geben, die sie brauchte, denn ihnen war bewusst, dass der schwerste Teil der Verhandlung noch vor ihr lag. Sie genossen die gemeinsame Stunde und schlugen nur amüsante Themen an, die meistens Greg betrafen.

_Es ist so schön, sie mal wieder lachen zu sehen. Wie lange blieb mir das verborgen._

„Wir sollten wieder los.", bemerkte Nick, als er auf die Uhr sah.

Catherine bezahlte und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zum Gerichtsgebäude.

Cath, Nick, Greg und Warrick waren schon reingegangen, als Grissom Sara aufhielt.

„Sara?"

„Ja, Grissom?"

„Geht es dir gut?"

Vor 2 Monaten wäre Sara bei der Frage noch ausgerastet oder geflüchtet.

„Ich weiß nicht, Griss. Westfield hat bei dir schon so verwirrenden Fragen gestellt. Was wird er bei mir erst machen? Ich habe Angst davor mein Selbstvertrauen zu verlieren, das ich mir in den letzten zwei Monaten mühsam wieder aufgebaut habe, und ich mich von Shelton wieder zu dem machen lassen, was ich war, bevor du mich nach San Simeon gebracht hast."

_Habe ich das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? Nach Grissoms mitfühlenden Blick zu urteilen, ja._

„Du schaffst das. Die Richterin kennt diese Strategie von Westfield und wird das unterbinden. Es wird nicht leicht, aber du wirst sehen, am Ende des Tages bekommt Shelton seine gerechte Strafe. Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst oder Angst bekommst, sieh zu uns rüber."

Auch Grissom war von seinen Worten überrascht.  
Er konnte Saras Angst vor ihrer Aussage spüren und sehen, wie sie versuchte gegen ihre Tränen anzukämpfen.

_Was mach' ich jetzt nur? Sie scheint wirklich Panik vor ihren Verhör zu haben. Ich würde sie am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, das alles gut. Sie braucht mich jetzt._

Und dieses Mal dachte es Grissom nicht nur, sondern zog Sara in seine Arme. Er spürte einen kurzen Widerstand, jedoch gefolgt von völliger Entspannung Saras. Beruhigend, fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über ihren Rücken.

_Das tut so gut. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, weiß er ganz genau, was ich brauche. Mit seinen starken Armen um mich herum, fühle ich mich viel gewappneter für meine Aussage. Diese Wärme und Energie, die er an mich abgibt, diese Umarmung, möchte ich gerne mein Leben lang spüren. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment in Grissoms Armen. Warum kann das nur nicht ewig anhalten?___

_Sie lässt es zu. Sie gewährt mir endlich Zugang zu ihrem Gefühlsleben. Ich würde sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. Sie scheint diese Nähe wirklich zu brauchen._

Grissom löste nach einigen Minuten die Umarmung wieder und sah in ihr Gesicht, das von einigen Tränen bedeckt war. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und trocknete damit ihre Tränen.

„Danke, Griss. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass du heute für mich da bist."

Bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte, kam Nick nach draußen.

„Die Richterin möchte weitermachen.", sagte er zu ihnen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgten sie Nick in den Gerichtssaal. Kaum, dass Sara neben dem Staatsanwalt platz nahm, rief die Richterin sie in den Zeugenstand. Als sie aufstand hörte sie ihre Kollegen, die ihr flüsternd Mut zusprachen. Sie sah noch einmal zu Grissom, der ihr mit einem Nicken deutete, ‚Du schaffst das'.  
Nachdem sie im Zeugenstand platz genommen hatte, blickte sie nervös in die Runde der Jury. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob jemand mit ihr mitfühlte. Mr. McCutheon stellte Sara nicht viele Fragen. Er wollte es ihr nicht unangenehmer gestallten, als es schon war. Er ließ sie den Tathergang von Beginn an schildern. Angefangen bei dem Kaffee mit Milch. Sie erläuterte jedes Detail. Als sie bei den Misshandlungen von Shelton ankam, hatte sie schwer zu kämpfen. Aber sie wusste, da musste sie jetzt durch. Ihr Blick suchte den von Grissom. Es war, als würden seine blauen Augen ihr die Kraft geben, das zu überstehen. Sie konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, ein paar Tränen zu vergießen. Zu sehr schmerzte sie es, alles noch einmal durchzugehen. In diesem Moment war sie froh darüber mit Dr. Sloan über das Geschehene haarklein geredet zu haben. Am Ende ihrer Erläuterung wurde es für Sara noch mal sehr schwer, denn sie kam bei dem Part an, als sie Grissom angeschossen hatte. Beschämt blickte sie nach unten. Sie konnte dabei nicht in Grissom Augen sehen. Auch wenn Grissom ihr schon einige Male gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht schuld war und er ihr auch in keinster Weise Vorwürfe machte, konnte sie dieses Schuldgefühl nicht loswerden.

Sara war froh, dass sie diesen Teil hinter sich hatte. Mr. McCutheon lächelte Sara zu und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, als er fertig war. Nun war Sheltons Anwalt an der Reihe. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe an den Zeugenstand zu treten, sondern blieb vor seinem Tisch stehen. Sara hatte wieder Grissom fest im Blick.

_Sie ist so tapfer. Die Befragung von Mr. McCutheon lief ganz gut. Dass sie es nicht emotionslos hinter sich gebracht hat, zeigt nur, dass sie nicht mehr die selbstzerstörerische Sara Sidle ist. Den Rest schaffst du auch noch, Kleines._

„Schönen Guten Tag, Miss Sidle. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke, gut.", gab Sara monoton zurück.

Ihr Blick war weiterhin starr auf Grissom gerichtet.

„Miss Sidle, finden sie es nicht höflicher, mich anzusehen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede?"

McCutheon stöhnte genervt auf.

„Einspruch Euer Ehren. Meine Mandantin ist nicht dazu verpflichtet in dieses Gesicht zu blicken. Ersparen wir ihr lieber diesen Anblick.", gab er grinsend von sich.

Damit brachte er den Gerichtssaal zum Lachen. Auch die Jury lachte mit. Selbst die Richterin musste ihr Schmunzeln hinter ihrer Brille verstecken. Die Einzigen, die nicht mitlachten, waren Grissom und Sara. Beide waren jeweils auf den anderen konzentriert.

„Einspruch stattgegeben. Miss Sidle steht es frei, wohin sie schaut. Also bedrängen sie Miss Sidle nicht. Mr. McCutheon, sie bezahlen eine Strafe von $200 an die Staatskasse, wegen Beleidigung der Verteidigung.", wurde die Richterin wieder ernst.

Nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr Westfield mit seiner Befragung fort.

„Miss Sidle, wurden sie eigentlich schon angeklagt, wegen versuchten Mordes an Dr. Gilbert Grissom? Nein? Dann hole ich das jetzt nach. Hiermit klage ich Miss Sara Sidle wegen versuchten Mordes an."

Von allen Seiten waren ‚was?' Rufe zu hören. Auch Grissom konnte nicht mehr ruhig auf seinem Platz sitzen bleiben und stand auf, um Westfield von Weitem zu Fragen, was das soll.  
McCutheon brüllte ein ums andere Mal ‚Einspruch', aber es war schwer die tobende Menge zu übertönen.  
Sara sank zusammengekauert auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Erst als die Richterin ununterbrochen mit ihrem Richterhammer auf ihr Pult hämmerte und einige Male ‚Ruhe im Saal' rief, beruhigte sich die Lage.

„Mr. Westfield, zum letzten Mal, unterlassen Sie diese Spielchen. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass sie nicht befugt sind, diese Anklage zu erheben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass Dr. Grissom ihnen diesen Auftrag gegeben hat. Außerdem sprechen die Beweise eindeutig dafür, dass Miss Sidle nicht mehr fähig war zu erkennen, wer da vor ihr stand. In ihrer Lage handelte es sich um Notwehr, nichts anderes. Wenn sie Miss Sidle keine vernünftigen Fragen mehr zu stellen haben, setzten sie sich und lassen sie mich mit der Verhandlung fortfahren."

Grummelnd, dass er mit seiner Taktik nicht weiter kam, ging Westfield auf Sara zu und sah sie durchdringend an. Er versuchte sie von Grissom abzulenken. Doch Saras Blick blieb starr an Grissoms hängen.

„Was haben sie gefühlt, Miss Sidle, als sie Gr. Grissom angeschossen haben?"

„Einspruch Euer Ehren", kam es wiederholt von McCutheon.  
„Stattgegeben."

„Nein. Ich möchte die Frage beantworten" sagte Sara zur Überraschung aller.

„Es steht ihnen frei, Miss Sidle."

„Ich möchte sie beantworten."

Grissom schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie dies nicht tun muss. Gleichzeitig erkannte er aber auch in ihren Augen den Drang es raus zulassen. Er brachte ein leises ‚OK' hervor, welches Sara von seinen Lippen ablesen konnte.

„Dann legen sie mal los, Miss Sidle", forderte Westfield energisch.

Sara schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Als ich die Waffe in meine Hände bekam, war mein einziger Gedanke damit meinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Das wollte ich nicht wissen, Miss Sidle" unterbrach sie Sheltons Anwalt.

„Lassen sie die Zeugin fortfahren, Mr. Westfield."

Die Richterin nickte Sara zu, dass sie fortfahren möge. Westfield zog an seinen Tisch zurück.

„Mein Leben hatte ab dem Punkt keinen Sinn mehr. Shelton hatte mir meine letzte Würde genommen, die ich noch besaß. Ich blickte an mir runter und sah nur einen geschundenen Körper, der nie wieder heilen würde. Er redete mir ein, dass es niemanden gäbe, der mich lieben, geschweige denn vermissen würde und ich habe es ihm geglaubt. Als ich realisierte aus meinem Gefängnis nicht mehr fliehen zu können und ich Sheltons Misshandlungen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, sah ich nur einen Ausweg. Ich setzte mir die Waffe an die Schläfe und war bereit abzudrücken. Einzig Dr. Grissom hat mich daran gehindert es zu tun. Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Und was tue ich? Ich verwechsle ihn mit diesem widerlichen Bastard. Durch die Misshandlungen waren meine Augen zu geschwollen. Zudem hatten meine Tränen einen Schleier vor meinen Blick gesetzt. Ich war völlig am Ende. Als Dr. Grissom vor mir stand und ich glaubte er wäre Shelton, war mein nächster Gedanke ihn zu erschießen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er mich noch mal missbrauchte. Er hat mir bei jeder seiner Handlungen unsagbare Schmerzen zugefügt. Nachdem ich den Abzug drückte und realisierte, wen ich mit dieser Kugel getroffen hatte, durchzog mich ein Schmerz, der größer war, als Shelton es mir je hätte antun können. Ich habe meinen Boss, meinen Freund schwer verletzt, dabei wollte er mir nur helfen. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie schwer einem dieses Schuldgefühl auf der Seele liegt. Da fragen sie mich, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich auf dem Menschen geschossen habe, dem ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich noch lebe? Die Kugel hätte Shelton treffen müssen. Mein Leben wird nie wieder so sein, wie es mal war. Dank ihm habe ich meine Freunde von mir weggestoßen und ihnen zugemutet mit anzusehen, wie ich mich Schritt für Schritt selbst zerstöre. Dank ihm, bin ich zu einem Menschen geworden, der sich niemanden mehr anvertrauen kann. Dank ihm, werde ich meinen Beruf, der mein Leben ist, nie wieder so ausüben zu können, wie vor der Entführung. Er hat es geschafft sich jede Nacht in meinen Albträumen einen Platz zu verschaffen. Wohin ich blicke, ich sehe sein fieses Grinsen. Und jetzt fragen sie mich noch einmal, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich den Abzug gedrückt habe."

Erleichtert atmete Sara aus. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie diese Gedanken und Gefühle zutage bringen konnte. Es war schon eine Gipfelerklimmung Dr. Sloan alles zu erzählen, aber diese Gefühle vor ihren Freunden, der Richterin, der Jury, aber vor allem Grissom preisgeben zu können, hätte sie nie gedacht. Es war aber eine Befreiung für sie.

„Keine weiteren Fragen", gab Westfield geknickt von sich.

Er wusste genau, kaum noch Chancen zu haben, zu gewinnen.

„Sie sind aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, Miss Sidle."

Sara begab sich wieder an die Seite ihres Anwalts und blickt in die lächelnden Gesichter ihrer Kollegen. Grissoms Lächeln, wirkte gleichzeitig etwas nachdenklich.

_Ich bin sprachlos. Was Sara da geleistet hat, hätte ihr im Moment noch niemand zugetraut. Nicht nachdem was alles passiert ist. Sie hat wieder etwas Stärke zurückgewonnen. Die Stärke, die sie früher so auszeichnete. Ich bin so stolz auf sie. Es macht mir allerdings Sorgen, dass sie sich immer noch die Schuld daran gibt, mich angeschossen zu haben. Ich hoffe ihr diese Last bald abnehmen zu können. Sie hat genug Probleme, da soll sie sich damit nicht weiter plagen. _

Sara setzte sich, ohne das Lächeln ihrer Kollegen zu erwidern. Dazu war sie einfach noch zu aufgewühlt.

„Danke, Miss Sidle. Mein Plädoyer kann ich mir nun sparen. Das war großartig."

Die Begeisterung des Staatsanwaltes konnte Sara nicht teilen.  
_  
__Was hab ich nur getan? Jetzt wissen alle, was in meinem Kopf rumschwirrt. Aber es war wie ein Ventil, das geöffnet werden musste. Es tat gut, alles rauszulassen, aber gleichzeitig weiß ich jetzt nicht, was das Team darüber denkt. Sie haben mir zugelächelt. Das kann nur Gutes bedeuten. Auch wenn ich es ihnen im Moment noch nicht zeigen kann, bin ich ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie für mich da sind. Ich habe ihnen nur Kummer und Sorgen bereitet. Trotzdem stehen sie weiter hinter mir. Mehr denn je.__  
_  
Nach Saras Aussage hielten die Anwälte ihre Plädoyers. Westfields war weniger überzeugend, da man schon an seiner Stimmlage erkannte, dass er sich geschlagen gab. McCutcheon wiederholte einzig Saras Worte.  
Die Jury zog sich danach zurück, um sich zu beraten.

Dann begann das Warten. Die schlimmste Zeit für Sara, da sie diese Ungewissheit fertig machte. Ihr CSI-Verstand sagte ihr, dass es nur eine Verurteilung Sheltons geben konnte, doch ihr Pessimismus, der in den letzten Monaten stark zugenommen hatte, ließ sie zweifeln.

Nach nur 15 Minuten kam die Jury zurück. Selbst die Richterin war über die schnelle Einigung überrascht. Der Sprecher der Jury übergab der Richterin ihr Urteil.

„Der Angeklagte, Scott Shelton, wird im Sinne der Anklage in allen Punkten für schuldig befunden."

Ein lauter Jubelschrei durchfuhr den Saal. Einzig Sara zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie wartete darauf, dass die Richterin das Strafmaß verkündete. Erst dann könnte Sara entspannen.

„Aufgrund ihrer Vorstrafen und der Grausamkeit, mit der sie Miss Sidle immer wieder misshandelt und missbraucht haben, sowie der Tatsache, dass sie diese Tat während ihrer Bewährungszeit verübten,, werden sie das maximale Strafmaß antreten. LEBENSLÄNGLICH."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10**

Die Gerichtsverhandlung war alles andere als einfach für Sara, aber sie war stolz auf sich, dass sie ruhig geblieben war. Umso mehr zitterte sie jetzt. Es war alles wieder da, das Gefühl wie vor ein paar Monaten als Shelton sie vergewaltigte. Der Schmerz kroch langsam in Sara hoch und schnürte ihr den Hals zu.  
Wieder spürte sie eine vertrauliche Geste. Grissom schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nach der Urteilsverkündung angefangen hatte, zu zittern. Er hatte ihr wieder die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, Sara empfand das als ungemein beruhigend und vertraut.  
Sara verabschiedete sich von dem Staatsanwalt und verließ eilig das Gerichtsgebäude. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach frische Luft. Draußen angekommen ging es ihr schon wieder besser. Ihre Freunde und Kollegen kamen ebenfalls nach draußen. Sara verabschiedete sich von ihnen.

„Du hast es hinter dir, Sara, er kommt nie wieder aus dem Knast frei.", bemerkte Nick, als er Sara zum Abschied umarmte.

„Ich weiß, Nicky, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei, für mich beginnt jetzt erst alles.", gab sie zurück.

„Wir sind für dich da, Sara, bitte schließ uns nicht aus.", bekam sie von Greg zu hören, als sie sich von ihm verabschiedete.

„Ja Greggo, aber verstehe mich, ich muss es alleine schaffen. Es ist meine Vergangenheit.", antwortete sie und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich verstehe dich, Sara, aber vergiss nicht dabei deine Freunde.", Greg sah sie traurig an.

„Greggo, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich vor ein paar Monaten so benommen habe. Aber ich vergesse jetzt sicher nicht mehr, wer meine Freunde sind. Ich würde mich auch sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich in San Simeon besuchen kommt.", lächelte Sara ihrem Freund zu.

Greg freute sich, dass Sara sie gebeten hatte, dass sie sie in San Simeon besuchen sollten.

Sie verabschiedete sich auch von Catherine und Warrick und die beiden versprachen ihr ebenfalls sie in San Simeon besuchen zu kommen.

Grissom aber gab sie nur die Hand. Als sie in seine Augen sah, durchfuhr sie ein warmes und vertrautes Gefühl. Er war der Mensch, der ihr zur Seite gestanden hatte und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, es war sehr gut, dass er sie nach San Simeon gebracht hatte.

„Pass' auf dich auf, Sara. Du wirst es schaffen!", sagte Grissom und Sara brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Danke Grissom, für alles!", sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging weg.

Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und unter die Dusche. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und wollte einfach nur alles abwaschen.

_Ob dieses Gefühl jemals weggehen wird? Ich fühle so mich so dreckig.  
Zwei Monate sind vergangen, seit ich hier das letzte Mal in meiner Wohung war. Es ist schön, wieder in mein zu Hause zu kommen. Ich habe es geschafft, es ist vorbei. Jetzt kann alles nur noch besser werden. Shelton wandert in den Knast und kommt nie wieder frei. Aber ich kann Grissom immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen. Als er im Zeugenstand aussagte, dass ich ihn angeschossen habe, konnte ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Es tut mir so Leid Grissom, ich wollte das alles nicht._

Sara hatte das Bild aus ihrem Schreibtisch genommen und die Tränen, die ihr die Wangen runter rannen, tropften auf das Bild. Sie legte es wieder in ihre Schublade und ging zu ihrem Kühlschrank. Sie brauchte etwas zu trinken und etwas essen wollte sie auch. Aber sie hatte ja nichts da. Seit zwei Monaten war sie weg und die meisten Sachen waren sicher schon schlecht. Doch Sara staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den Kühlschrank aufmachte. Jemand hatte ihr etwas reingestellt.

Ich habe Makkaroni mit Käse im Kühlschrank und genug Wasser und Orangensaft. Danke Grissom, dass du daran gedacht hast. Gott, ich sterbe vor Hunger.

Sara war sich sicher, es konnte nur Grissom gewesen sein, der für sie eingekauft hatte. Er wusste, dass sie nicht kneifen würde.  
Sie stellte die Makkaroni in den Ofen und ging ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Sie wollte einfach nur raus aus den Klamotten. Vorher jedoch stellte sie noch ihre Stereoanlage an. Musik, so hatte sie in der Therapie die Erfahrung gemacht, beruhigte sie.

Grissom war der Meinung, dass Sara wieder nach San Simeon geflogen war. Er hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen ein paar Sachen in den Kühlschrank gestellt, weil er nicht wusste, ob Sara in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte oder nicht. Er hatte allerdings vergessen, ihre Pflanzen zu gießen und ihre Post aus dem Briefkasten zu holen. Das wollte er jetzt nachholen.

_Ich vermisse Sara, ich hätte mich gerne mit ihr unterhalten. Aber ich kann auch verstehen, dass sie wieder zurück ins Therapiezentrum gegangen ist. Sie ist noch nicht so weit, dass wieder zurück kann. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie mir irgendwann wieder vertraut. Sie hat sich heute so gut gehalten. Ich konnte aber auch ihre Tränen sehen, bei meiner Aussage. Sie hat viel mitgemacht und hat noch einiges vor sich. Aber ich weiß, dass sie es schaffen wird. Sie ist auf dem besten Weg wieder die Sara Sidle zu werden, die wir lieben, die ich liebe._

Grissom schloss die Wohnungstür von Sara auf und blieb erschrocken stehen. Sara, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper, sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich.. ich wollte nur deine Pflanzen gießen, wie die ganzen Wochen und mich um deine Post kümmern. Ich dachte du wärst schon wieder in San Simeon.", gab er genauso irritiert zurück.

„Nein, ich wollte die Nacht heute noch hier bleiben. Morgen früh geht mein Flug zurück.", Sara stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da.

_Es hat sich so heute so gut angefühlt, so vertraut. Wenn er mich doch auch nur lieben würde, jetzt wo ich beginne alles zu verarbeiten, kann ich Menschen wieder in meine Nähe lassen. Besonders Grissom möchte ich zu gerne in meiner Nähe haben. Er ist der Mann, den ich immer geliebt habe und auch immer lieben werde._

So langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sei nur ein Handtuch um ihren Körper hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wann dieser Gedanke aufkam, aber sie wollte heute und hier mit Grissom schlafen.

_Sex haben mit dem Mann, den ich liebe. Auch wenn er mich nicht liebt. Aber bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen. Endlich die Erinnerung abschütteln, von der Entführung. Es tat so gut, als er mich in den Arm genommen hat. Und auch während der Verhandlung habe ich immer wieder seine Nähe gespürt. Meine Aussage habe ich gut gemeistert. Ich denke nicht, dass ich Grissom zurückweisen werde. Morgen bin ich wieder in San Simeon und das mindestens noch vier Monate. Es ist mir egal, was er denkt. Ich will nicht immer mit dem Gedanken leben, dass Shelton der letzte Mann war, mit dem ich Sex hatte._

Sie ist wunderschön, aber auch so verletzlich. Bitte Sara gehe ins Bad und zieh dir was an, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun. Oh man, was ist nur mit mir los. Sara hat sich noch nicht richtig erholt und ich denke an Sex mit ihr. Aber wenn sie nur im Handtuch vor mir steht, lässt es mich auf andere Gedanken kommen. 

Beide standen da wie unbewegliche Statuen, versuchten herauszufinden, was in dem Kopf des anderen vorging.

„Sara, ich würde gerne mit dir reden.", begann Grissom mit belegter Stimme.

„Über was willst du mit mir reden? Ich meine, haben wir nicht vor 2 Monaten genug geredet, Grissom.", gab Sara zurück.

„Ziehe dir bitte erst etwas an und dann lass' uns vernünftig reden.", Grissoms Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

„Nein, ich fühle mich ganz wohl, nur mit dem Handtuch.", lächelte Sara und setze sich auf die Couch.

Grissom rang nach Atem, als Sara sich auf die Couch setzte.

_Gil reiß' dich zusammen. Aber sie macht es mir auch so wahnsinnig schwer. Gott, ich bin auch nur ein Mann und gerade sie müsste doch wissen, was für eine Wirkung sie auf mich hat._

Oh Sara, was du da machst, ist falsch. Aber ich will es so sehr. Ich will Grissom, ich habe ihn schon immer gewollt. Die Erinnerung an Shelton will ich nicht mehr. 

„Sara, bitte.", flüsterte Grissom nur noch, er hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

„Ich will dich, Grissom.", entgegnete Sara mit heiserer Stimme.

Dass lies Grissoms Selbstkontrolle schwinden. Er trat auf Sara zu, zog sie hoch und nahm sie in die Arme. Sein Mund umschloss ihren mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der die Sehnsucht und Begierde für sie zum Ausdruck brachte. Sara war im ersten Moment ein wenig überrascht, doch dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss genauso voller Lust und Drang. Sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm nicht zurückschrecken würde.  
Grissom ließ seine Hände über ihren noch mit dem Handtuch bedeckten Körper wandern. Er wollte sie so sehr, obwohl er gleichzeitig wusste, er würde einen riesen Fehler machen.

„Sara, wir machen einen Fehler.", Grissom hielt inne und sah sie an.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will es, ich will dich so sehr, Grissom. Heute, bei Gericht, das tat so gut.", kam von Sara zurück.

Das erregte Grissom noch mehr. Langsam ließ er das Handtuch von Saras Körper gleiten. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie nackt vor ihm stand. Sara begann damit, seine Krawatte zu lösen und die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Als sie ihm das Hemd abgestreift hatte, fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. Grissom zog sie wieder zu sich ran und bedeckte ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Er hatte nichts von dem Drang oder der Lust, die ihn umgab, er war weich und zärtlich und voller Liebe für Sara.

Sara hoffte, dass dieser Kuss niemals enden würde. Sie küsste ihn genauso voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, die sie für Grissom empfand, zurück. Grissom hob Sara hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie auf ihrem Bett ab und betrachtete sie. Er sah ihre Narben und Schmerz und Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch er wollte sich davon nicht beherrschen lassen.  
Er legte sich neben sie und streichelte sanft und begehrlich ihren ganzen Körper. Das Stöhnen von Sara war für ihn ein Zeichen, dass es Sara gefiel. Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander, sie wollten einfach nur zusammen sein, hier und jetzt und nicht an das Morgen denken. Beide wussten, wenn sie anfangen würden zu reden und denken, wäre alles vorbei.  
Sara machte sich an Grissoms Hose zu schaffen, und als die auch endlich, mit seinen Boxershorts, auf dem Boden landete zog Sara Grissom an sich ran. Sie küsste seinen ganzen Körper und wanderte mit ihren Küssen langsam weiter runter. Sie liebkoste mit ihrer Zunge seine Brustwarzen, wobei Grissom leise aufstöhnte.

Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, er war so sehr erregt, er wollte nur eines und zwar Sara spüren. Spüren, wie sie ihn in sich aufnahm, dass fühlen, wonach er sich seit Jahren verzehrt hatte. Als Sara seine Erregung mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste, wäre es fast um ihn geschehen. Um das zu vermeiden, zog er sie zu sich hoch. Er sah Sara in ihre braunen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten.  
Grissom schöpfte Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht doch etwas werden könnte zwischen ihnen. Dass er mit Sara gemeinsam durch den Rest der Therapie gehen konnte, als ihr Partner. Er liebte sie, dessen war er sich sicher, aber über Saras Gefühle wusste er nichts. Grissom konnte nicht mehr lange überlegen, denn Sara war gerade dabei Küsse auf seinen Hals zu hauchen. Das erregte ihn wieder so sehr, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
Seine Hand ließ er an Saras intimste Stelle wandern und strich sanft mit den Daumen darüber. Sara stöhnte vor Verlangen auf.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff sie in ihre Nachttischschublade und holte ein Kondom heraus. Sie sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an und riss das Kondom auf.  
Fast wäre Grissom gekommen, als Sara ihm das Kondom überstreifte. Sie nahm ihn in die Hand und massierte ihn noch zärtlich. Das war zu viel für Grissom, er drängte Sara mit dem Rücken auf das Bett und ließ sich über sie gleiten.

Sara konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen als Grissom über sie glitt, einladend öffnete sie ihre Beine. Als Grissom in sie eindrang, stöhnte Sara laut seinen Namen. Sie war so sehr erregt. Keinen Moment ließ sie die Augen von Grissom, alles wollte sie in sich aufnehmen, wenn er sie liebte.  
Grissom keuchte, als Sara sich ihm entgegen bog und ihn fester an sich ranzog. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er merkte, dass Sara kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. Grissom ließ sich gehen, er wandte nicht den Blick von Sara. Gemeinsam umspülte sie eine Welle der Ekstase, wie sie sie beide noch nie erlebt hatten.

Sara hatte sich immer noch an Grissom geklammert. Mehr und mehr glich ihre Umarmung einer Ertrinkenden. Grissom löste sich von Sara und ließ sich neben sie gleiten, er nahm sie in den Arm und merkte, dass sei weinte.

„Sara, habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragte Grissom erschrocken.

„Nein, es ist nur, es stürztt alles auf mich ein….", weiteres konnte sich nicht mehr sagen, denn ein Zittern und ein Schluchzen durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper.

„Sch.. Sara, ich bin für dich da. Du hast dich heute toll geschlagen in der Verhandlung. Aber du brauchst noch Zeit.", sagte Grissom und strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ich bin morgen wieder in San Simeon, dann bin ich wieder weg.", gab Sara traurig zurück.

„Aber du kommst wieder, Sara. Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da. Es tut mir so leid, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl als dich dorthin zu bringen. Du warst nicht mehr du selbst.", Grissom hatte Sara eng an sich rangezogen.

„Nein Grissom, es war richtig, auch wenn ich es nicht verstanden habe. Ich hätte einen weiteren Selbstmordversuch unternommen, der mir geglückt wäre. Das Leben ist zu schön um es wegzuschmeißen, egal was auch immer war.", sagte Sara zuversichtlich.

Grissom brachte kein Wort raus. Er konnte Sara nicht sagen, was er gerade fühlte. Er wollte nur für sie da sein, weil sie ihn brauchte. Alles Weitere würde sich finden, wenn sie wieder nach Las Vegas zurückkommen würde. Sara war inzwischen eingeschlafen, zumindest vermutete es Grissom, denn sie regte sich nicht mehr.

_Ich will ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe und sie nie im Stich lassen werde. Geduldig werde ich auf sie warten, bis sie bereit ist, eine Beziehung mit mir einzugehen. Jahrelang hat sie auf mich gewartet, jetzt warte ich auf sie. Und wenn es sein muss für lange Zeit. Wichtig ist nur, dass sie weiß, was ich für sie empfinde._

Mit diesen Gedanken driftete Grissom in den Schlaf. Sara hörte die regelmäßigen Atemzüge von ihm, sie war noch nicht eingeschlafen, sondern hing ihren Gedanken nach.

_Es war nur Sex, Sara, mehr nicht. Er wollte nur mit dir schlafen, mehr nicht. Du wusstest es von Anfang an. Ich wollte zuerst nur Shelton verdrängen, doch sobald er mich berührte und küsste, war der Gedanken an Shelton verflogen. Ich wollte Grissom zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe._

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Grissom vor Sara. Er löste sich von Sara, die er immer noch umarmt hatte und ging ins Bad. Als er im Bad den kaputten Spiegel sah, erinnerte er sich wieder, was vor ein paar Monaten war.

_Sara konnte sich nicht mehr sehen. Was muss sie durchgemacht haben? Ich war so hilflos und konnte nichts für sie tun. Der Schmerz damals war schlimm. Zu sehen, wie Sara sich immer mehr dem Abgrund näherte. Warum hat sie sich nicht helfen lassen? Wir waren alle für sie da. Aber vermutlich musste sie es alleine bewältigen. Ich muss ihr sagen, was ich für sie empfinde, wenn sie wach ist._

Grissom ging unter die Dusche. Als er sich angezogen hatte, kam er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sara mit undurchdringlicher Miene stand.

„Morgen Sara, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie, umarmte sie und wollte sie küssen.

Doch Sara wehrte ihn ab.

„Sara hör' zu, wir müssen miteinander reden. Das gestern, das war…..", begann Grissom.

„Lass' es gut sein, Grissom. Es war nur Sex nichts weiter. Keine Verpflichtungen, keine Versprechungen, einfach nur Sex. Dass es ein Fehler war, wissen wir beide.", sagte Sara kalt.

Grissom war, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er erschüttert.

„Ja Grissom. Es tut mir Leid, es dir sagen zu müssen. Aber während ich mit dir geschlafen habe, hatte ich immer nur Shelton vor Augen. Kein einziges Mal habe ich dich gesehen."

Grissom konnte es nicht glauben, was er da von Sara hörte. Es war als würde er ein Messer in die Brust gerammt bekommen. Der Schmerz war unglaublich.

_Das kann doch nicht sein, habe ich mich so getäuscht? Gott, ich Idiot, warum habe ich das nicht gleich gemerkt. Es hätte mir klar sein müssen, als sie anschließend geweint hat. Wieder habe ich alles vermasselt, warum habe ich nicht aufgehört. Sara braucht noch Zeit. Es tut mir so Leid, Sara, ich scheine alles falsch zu machen bei uns._

Plötzlich hatte Sara das Gefühl, in Grissoms Umarmung zu ersticken. Panik stieg in ihr auf, sie machte sich vehement von ihm los. Er ließ sie gehen und sie verschwand im Bad, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Sara stellte sich unter das heiße Wasser der Dusche und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

_Ich weiß, es war nicht fair, aber anders kann ich mich nicht schützen. Grissom war gestern Nacht einfach wundervoll und ich habe keinen einzigen Augenblick Shelton vor mir gesehen. Ich war mir jede Sekunde bewusst, dass es Grissom war. Ich liebe ihn, mehr als ich gedacht habe, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Mensch Sara, das hättest du doch gleich wissen müssen, warum hast du das nur getan?_

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, verließ sie die Duschkabine, trocknete sich hastig ab und zog sich an. Sie hatte diese Zeit gebraucht, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Es war Zeit, das zu tun, was sie gut konnte – Grissom aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen.

„Sag' es nicht.", meinte Grissom, als sie den Mund öffnete.

Einen Moment lang war sie baff.

„Ich brauche keinen Mann in meinem Leben und dich schon gar nicht.", sagte sie dann trotzdem.

„Okay, wenn du das willst. Ich werde ab jetzt für dich nie mehr als ein Freund sein, ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen.", sagte er, drehte sich um und ging aus ihrer Wohnung.

Als Grissom gegangen war, sank Sara kraftlos zusammen. Sie wusste, wie sehr sie Grissom verletzt hatte. Aber Sara wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden, er hatte sie all die Jahre genug verletzt.  
Sie hatte Angst, dass er für sie nicht das Gleiche empfand, was auch sie für ihn empfand.

Sara saß im Flugzeug nach San Simeon und grübelte über ihr Leben nach. Sie war froh am Leben zu sein. Und irgendwann würde sie auch Grissom vergessen. Sie hatte es all die Jahre geschafft, warum sollte sie es nicht weiterhin schaffen?

_Es wird noch sehr viel auf mich zukommen in San Simeon. Ich muss mein Leben einfach wieder in Griff bekommen. Ich weiß, dass ich Grissom sehr verletzt habe, und es tut mir auch so Leid. Fast hätte ich ihm heute Nacht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe. _

Sara beschloss sich auf ihre Therapie zu konzentrieren, und Grissom erstmal aus ihrem Kopf zu streichen. Aber, dass das nicht so einfach war, wie sie dachte, ahnte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Grissom war tief verletzt, aber er wollte Sara zu nichts zwingen.

_Verdammt Gil, kannst du eigentlich auch mal etwas richtig machen? Du verletzt sie immer wieder. Ich hätte nicht mit ihr schlafen sollen. Ich hätte mich zurückhalten sollen. Sie hat so viel die letzten Monate durchgemacht. Das mit ihrem Vater, hat sie auch noch nicht verarbeitet. Sara ich würde dir so gerne helfen. Warum lässt du mich nicht? Warum habe ich ihr heute Nacht nicht gesagt, dass ich sie liebe? Aber hätte das etwas geändert? Vermutlich nicht. Was das auch immer war heute Nacht. Eines weiß ich, Sara liebt mich nicht. Sie hat mich mal geliebt, aber ich bin zu spät. Sie hat es damals zu mir gesagt, dass es zu spät sein könnte, wenn ich weiß, was ich will._

Diese Erkenntnis traf Grissom hart. Er hatte heute Nacht geglaubt, dass Sara die gleichen Gefühle hätte, wie er. Er wusste im Moment nicht mit dieser Situation umzugehen, besonders, wenn sie wieder arbeiten würde. Diese Nacht hatte ihm mehr bedeutet, als er zugeben wollte.

_**What you don't know  
Is that your scars are beautiful  
What you don't know  
It's your imperfections always makes me home  
What you don't know  
Is how we spare our time  
Cause I can't speak whenever you're around**_

And it's not like me to hide behind a wall  
And it's not like me to fear before

What you don't know  
Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything

What you don't know  
I have studied the way you walk  
What you don't know  
Is I've already kissed you in the shadows of my heart  
What you don't know  
Is that you're poetry  
If you turn around there's someone you won't see

And it's not like me to hide behind a wall

What you don't know  
is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
Is that I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything

What you don't know  
What you don't know

What you don't know  
Is when the morning the sun co light  
The morning comes there's time I won't be afraid to try

What you don't know  
is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything

What you don't know

... TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 11**

In San Simeon angekommen, wurde Sara im Therapiezentrum gleich von Dr. Sloan in Empfang genommen.

„Sara, schön sie wohlbehalten in San Simeon zurück zu haben."

Die Ärztin blickte auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte wie spät es schon war.

„Ich möchte gerne mit ihnen über ihren Aufenthalt in Las Vegas und die Verhandlung sprechen. Da es aber schon so spät ist, schlage ich vor, wir unterhalten uns Morgen darüber. Erholen sie sich erstmal. Ich denke die Verhandlung war nicht leicht für sie. Wir sprechen uns morgen früh."

Sara war zu müde, um etwas dazu zu sagen, und nickte nur. Die Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.

Erschöpft ließ sich Sara auf ihr Bett fallen, als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die letzte Nacht mit Grissom.

_Was habe ich nur wieder getan? Vor allem was habe ich Grissom angetan. Er muss sich benutzt vorkommen. Ich habe ihn benutzt um mich besser zu fühlen. Und jetzt geht es mir schlechter als vorher. Hoffentlich beeinflusst das nicht meine Therapie. Gerade wo ich von mir selber sagen kann, dass ich Fortschritte gemacht habe. Ich muss versuchen ihn aus dem Kopf zu bekommen und an mich selber denken._

Sara war so müde, dass sie es nicht mehr in ihre Schlafsachen schaffte und in ihren Klamotten einschlief, die sie während des Fluges anhatte.

Am nächsten Tag ging Sara zum Frühstück, wo sie auf die anderen Frauen vom Therapiezentrum traf. Sara war nie ein geselliger Mensch, doch unter den Frauen fühlte sie sich wohl. Sie hatten alles das Gleiche durchmachen müssen. So wussten sie auch, was Sara bei der Verhandlung durchgemacht hatte. Genauso wussten sie, dass Sara jetzt nicht darüber sprechen wollte. So begrüßten sie Sara herzlich und versuchten sie so gut wie möglich abzulenken.

Gestärkt durch das Frühstück und den Small Talk mit den Frauen, ging Sara zu Dr. Sloans Büro, wo sie schon von der Ärztin erwartet wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Sara."

Sara nahm platz und begann ihr Gespräch mit der Ärztin. Tapfer berichtete Sara ihr den Verlauf der Verhandlung. Das Ganze noch mal Revue passieren zu lassen, wühlte Sara sehr auf. Dr. Sloan bemerkte, dass irgendetwas mit Sara nicht stimmte. Ihre ärztliche Intuition sagte ihr, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste. Sie ließ Sara aber in Ruhe weiter berichten, bevor sie ihre Fragen stellte. Nachdem Sara meinte, alles Wichtige erzählt zu haben, reichte Dr. Sloan ihr ein Taschentuch, da Sara den Kampf gegen ihre Tränen verloren hatte, während sie sprach.

„Wie haben sie reagiert, Sara, als sie ihre Kollegen wieder trafen?"

Saras Lächeln war Dr. Sloan eigentlich schon Antwort genug, aber Sara beantwortete ihre Frage.

„Der erste Moment war merkwürdig. Ich hatte Angst, wie sie auf mich reagieren, da ich sie vor meiner Zeit in San Simeon nicht gerade wie Freunde behandelt habe. Aber als ich ihre freudigen Gesichter sah und sie mich herzlich in Empfang genommen hatten, habe ich mich gefreut und gleichzeitig geborgen gefühlt. Ohne sie hätte ich die Verhandlung nicht überstanden."

„Es freut mich, dass sie ihre Kollegen wieder an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen. Das ist wichtig für sie und wird auch wichtig für ihre Zukunft sein."

Sara versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu Grissom. Sie sah immer wieder seinen verletzten Gesichtausdruck vor Augen. Dr. Sloan bemerkte Saras Abwesenheit und überlegte, was oder wer der Grund sein konnte.

„Sara, ich kann mich gut an den Tag erinnern, als Dr. Grissom sie hierher brachte. Ihre Bindung war kühl, aber dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl sie beide verbindet noch etwas anderes. Etwas Besonderes.

_Ist es so offensichtlich, oder ist Dr. Sloan eine so gute Ärztin, dass sogar sie, die uns nur kurz zusammen gesehen hat, mitbekommen hat, dass etwas zwischen mir und Grissom ist. Eigentlich war und ist da ja nichts. Wir hatten lediglich Sex. Ein One-Night-Stand. Was rede ich mir da eigentlich ein? Für mich war es mehr als das. Nur kann ich es nicht zu geben._

„Mich verbindet mit Dr. Grissom einzig die Tatsache, dass wir Kollegen sind. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter.", versuchte Sara emotionslos rüber zu bringen.

„Und wie was das Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm?"

Dr. Sloan bemerkte an Saras Reaktion, dass sie die richtige Frage gestellt hatte. Denn Sara rutschte nun unwohl auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
_  
Soll ich ihr jetzt wirklich die Wahrheit erzählen? Klar, ich war sauer auf ihn, dass er mich nach San Simeon gezerrt hat, aber mittlerweile bin ich ihm dankbar._

„Ich habe mich auch gefreut ihn wieder zu sehen."

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich abwartend an. Sara hoffte, dass Dr. Sloan nicht weiter nachfragen würde, doch der Blick der Ärztin verriet ihr, dass diese gerne mehr erfahren würde.

„Dr. Grissom und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange. Wir haben uns auf einer Konferenz der Forensic Academy, am College von San Francisco getroffen. Dr. Grissom war damals Gastdozent für ein Forensik-Seminar.

Sara erzählte der Ärztin noch, wie sie nach Las Vegas kam und wie das Verhältnis zwischen Grissom und ihr in der Zeit war. Sie gab Dr. Sloan aber einen Grund zu denken, dass sie in Grissom verliebt war. Die erfahrene Psychologin erkannte aber anhand Saras momentaner Zurückhaltung, dass es mit ihm zu tun haben musste, das zwischen Sara und Grissom irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Für heute war es allerdings genug.

„Ich würde sagen, wir reden dann Morgen weiter. Sollten sie den Drang verspüren, mit jemandem reden zu wollen, sie wissen ich bin jederzeit für sie da.", gab sie Sara lächelnd zu wissen.

„Danke.", sagte Sara noch, bevor sie sich schnellen Schrittes zu ihrem Zimmer begab.

So recht wusste Sara nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sie hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust auf die Aktivitäten im Therapiezentrum. Das war das Gute, dass es keine Pflicht war,daran teilzunehmen. Sara stand vor ihrem Fenster und starrte auf das Meer, wo die anderen Frauen sich gerade beim Schwimmen vergnügten. Sie war beeindruckt, wie manche von ihnen trotz ihrer Narben, die einige von ihren schrecklichen Erlebnisse davon getragen hatten, so her zeigen konnten. Sara hingegen lief trotz der Wärme mit Jeans und Longsleeve rum, wo die Ärmel fast bis zu den Fingern reichten.  
Wieder kamen ihr die Gedanken an Grissom. Sie plagte noch immer das schlechtes Gewissen.  
_  
Sollte ich wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Grissom hat mich oft genug verletzt. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht vergleichbar ist, mit dem, was ich ihm angetan habe._

Sara schnappte sich etwas Kleingeld aus ihrem Nachtschrank und ging zum Münztelefon, welches sie seit einigen Wochen benutzen durfte. Sie wählte Grissoms Nummer, welche sie im Kopf hatte. Doch bei der letzten Ziffer versagt ihr mal wieder der Mut. Enttäuscht von sich selbst, ging Sara zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Es war jetzt nun schon einen Monat her, seit der Gerichtsverhandlung. Sara hatte seitdem nichts von sich hören lassen. Außer Grissom schrieb sie allen Briefe. Catherine hatte sogar mit ihr telefoniert, um den Besuch abzusprechen. Grissom griff in seine Schublade und holte das Bild raus, welches er in Saras Wohnung fand. Sie lächelte ihn auf dem Foto so an, dass bei diesem Anblick ebenfalls ein Lächeln sein Gesicht erhellte. Das gab ihm Mut. Er wählte die Nummer, die ihm als Erstes zu Info des Therapiezentrums leitete. Doch bevor das erste Freizeichen ertönte, kam Catherine in sein Büro, was ihn dazu bewegte, schnell wieder aufzulegen.

„Stör' ich?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Geht niemand ran,", log er.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Catherine, die bemerkte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

„Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden sollten. Ich bin nur froh, dass Shelton hinter Gitter ist und ich hoffe, dass Sara jetzt erfolgreich und in Ruhe ihre Therapie in San Simeon zu Ende bringen kann.", versuchte er Catherine abzuwimmeln, was ihm auch gelang. Auch wenn Catherine nur aufgab, da sie wusste, dass Grissom nicht mit ihr reden würde.

„Na gut, mach' aber nicht mehr lange. Wir treffen uns morgen Punkt 8.00Uhr am Flughafen. Wir wollen vorher noch etwas frühstücken", informierte sie ihn.

„Ich kann nicht mitkommen, Catherine."

„Was?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Sara freut sich auf uns."  
_  
Sicher nicht auf mich!_

„Sag' ihr bitte von mir liebe Grüße, aber ich muss den Fall noch bearbeiten. Und das wird noch einige Zeit dauern. Sie wird es verstehen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder doch? Du weißt, wie sehr sie uns momentan braucht. Denkst du nicht sie, wird enttäuscht sein? Das tut ihr sicher nicht gut. Fall hin oder her. Die Leiche läuft dir sicher nicht weg.", gab Catherine schroff zurück.

Sie hasste es, wenn Grissom so war. Wusste aber genau, sie würde jetzt gegen eine Wand reden. Seine Entscheidung stand fest und die würde er auch nicht ändern.

_Sara braucht mich ganz sicher nicht. Das hat sie mir allzu verständlich gemacht._

„Deine Entscheidung steht fest?", fragte Cath, obwohl sie die Antwort schon längst kannte.

„Ja", antwortete er matt und wandte sich wieder seinem Papierkram zu.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Catherine daraufhin sein Büro und konnte sich den Kommentar: ‚so wird das nie was', nicht verkneifen.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit. Nick, Warrick, Catherine und Greg waren voller Vorfreude Sara wieder zu sehen und hofften, dass Sara weitere Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Es war mittags, als sie ankamen. Sara wartete schon am Eingang auf ihre Freunde. Sie war etwas enttäuscht zu sehen, dass Grissom nicht dabei war. Auch wenn sie es geahnt hatte und ihm nicht böse sein konnte.

„Sara!", rief Greg schon von weitem und war der Erste, der sie in seine Arme schloss.

Sie begrüßte auch die anderen Drei so herzlich, wir Greg und war überwältigt von dem Gefühl der Freude, das sie ihr übermittelten. Vor Rührung rann ihr eine einzelne Träne an der Wange runter, als sie in der Umarmung von Warrick war.

„Hey Cookie. So schlimm uns zu sehen?", neckte Warrick sie liebevoll.

Dafür schlug Sara ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue euch zu sehen."

Sara zeigte ihnen die Anlage und ihr Zimmer. Als Dr. Sloan ihnen über den Weg lief, stellte sie ihnen auch ihre Ärztin vor, welche erfreut war zu sehen, was für positive Auswirkungen der Besuch hatte. Sara wirkte fröhlich und unbeschwert.

„Ich zeige euch jetzt meinen Lieblingsplatz", sagte Sara zu ihren Freunden, als Dr. Sloan sich wieder von ihnen verabschiedete.

Die Vier waren gespannt, was Sara für einen Lieblingsplatz hatte, denn sie führte ihre Freunde durch ein Waldstück, entlang des Meeres.

„Sind wir noch auf dem Grundstück vom Therapiezentrum?", fragte Nick, nachdem sie schon 10 Minuten unterwegs waren.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sind da.", sagte Sara, als sie an eine Art Bucht ankamen.

„Wow!", kam es gleichzeitig von Cath und Nick.

Die Bucht war klein mit einem Sandstrand. Ein kleiner Steg führte ins Wasser, auf dem die CSIs sich bewegten. Der Steg reichte 50m ins Meer. Als sie am Ende des Stegs ankamen, sahen sie erst die wirkliche Schönheit von Saras Lieblingsplatz. Man hatte einen schönen Blick übers Meer und die Sonne tat ihr Übriges. Sara setzte sich. Woraufhin die anderen sich neben sie setzten. Sie lehnte sich auf ihre Arme zurück und sog die frische Luft ein.

„Hier komme ich her, wenn ich die Gespräche satt habe und einfach nur meine Ruhe haben möchte.", informierte Sara ihre Kollegen mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Das ist wirklich wunderschön hier, Sara.", bemerkte Catherine.

Nach Catherines Worten kehrte eine lange Stille ein. Sie genossen die Sonne und die Melodie, die das Schilf spielte, bevor Nick die Stille unterbrach.

„Wie geht die Therapie voran, Sara?"

_Verdammt Nick. Ich genieße gerade die Zeit mit euch und du fragst so etwas? Aber ich weiß ja, er macht sich nur Sorgen._

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Sara. Ich möchte nur wissen, wann du wieder bei uns in Vegas bist. Wir vermissen dich."

„Glaub mir, Nicky, ich vermisse euch auch. Aber die Therapie tut mir gut. Es gibt zwar gelegentlich Rückfälle, dennoch geht es weiter voran. Manchmal, vor allem wenn ich an diesem Platz bin, genieße ich die Zeit hier richtig. Kein lauter Las Vegas-Lärm, keine Leichen. "

„Noch nicht.", warf Greg grinsend dazwischen.

„Einfach keine Plätze, Gesichter oder sonst irgendetwas, was mich an Shelton erinnert.", fuhr Sara nachdenklich fort, ohne auf Gregs Kommentar zu reagieren.

_Und kein verletzter Gil Grissom, dem ich unter die Augen treten muss._

Catherine bemerkte, wie tief Sara in ihren Gedanken hing. Sie wusste irgendetwas bedrückte Sara und hatte nichts mit der Entführung zu tun. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Sara nicht einmal nach Grissom fragte. Für sie schien Sara also nicht verwundert zu sein, dass Grissom nicht mitgekommen war.

„Jungs? Holt ihr uns Mädels was zu trinken? Es ist ganz schön heiß hier draußen.", sagte Catherine und blickte dabei eindringlich zu Warrick, der sofort verstand.

„Was? Den ganzen Weg noch mal zurück und wieder her?" protestierte Greg.

„Komm' schon Greggo…", zerrte Nick seinen Freund nach oben und blickte ihn ernst an.

Greg hatte sofort verstanden und ging ohne weiteren Mucks mit Nick und Warrick zurück zum Therapiezentrum.

Sara hatte ihre Position nicht um einen Millimeter verändert. Noch immer streckte sie ihre Nase Richtung Sonne. Catherine tat es ihr gleich.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Catherine ohne ihre Position zu verändern.

Sara seufzte laut. Es behakte ihr noch immer nicht, mit anderen Leuten über ihr Gefühlsleben zu reden.

„Das hört sich nach einer schweren Last an,", kommentierte Cath Saras Seufzer.

Noch immer sprach Sara kein Wort. Lediglich ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde etwas blasser.

„Lass' mich raten… Grissom?"

Als Antwort bekam Catherine die Tränen zu sehen, die sich in Saras Augen bildeten. Ein leichtes Nicken, bestätigte Catherines Vermutung. So langsam ergab alles einen Sinn. Weshalb Sara nicht nach Grissom fragte und dieser nicht mit nach San Simeon wollte.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?" fragte Catherine ärgerlich.

Ihr blieben die ständigen Zurückweisungen seinerseits nicht verborgen.

„Er ist nicht schuld, Cath. Diesmal habe ich Mist gemacht.", gab Sara Catherine tränenreich zu wissen.

„Was ist passiert, Sara? Ihr saht bei der Gerichtsverhandlung noch so vertraut miteinander aus."

_Sollte ich es Cath erzählen? Es geht sie eigentlich nichts an und es ist auch nichts, worüber man unbedingt mit anderen Leuten spricht. Aber sie ist eine Frau. Vielleicht versteht sie mich._

Ohne Cath an zublicken, öffnete sich Sara ihrer Kollegin.

„Nach der Verhandlung bin ich noch in mein Appartment gefahren. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu duschen, da ich das Gefühl hatte, Sheltons Geruch noch immer an mir zu haben und mich einfach dreckig fühlte. Als ich aus der Dusche kam, stand Grissom in meiner Wohnung."

Catherine ahnte was jetzt kommen würde, wollte aber nicht so recht daran glauben, da Grissom, wie auch Sara nicht die Menschen für einen One-Night-Stand waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren war, aber in dem Moment, wo er vor mir stand, wollte ich mit ihm schlafen. Seine Berührungen und Gesten an dem Tag taten so gut, dass ich einfach nur dachte, mit Grissom zu schlafen würde all meine Erinnerungen an die Entführung löschen. Ich hoffte, ich würde mich danach besser fühlen."

„Und fühlst du dich besser?" fragte Catherine.

Sara schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, sah Sara zu Catherine, die geschockt, aber zugleich mitfühlend anblickte.

„Oh, Sara.", sagte Catherine nur und nahm ihre schluchzende Kollegin in den Arm.

Wie, als würde sie ihre Tochter Lindsay nach einem verpatzten Date trösten, wiegte sie Sara in ihren Armen hin und her und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Aus Sara brach alles raus. Sie ließ sich in Catherines Arme sinken. Ihr war völlig egal, dass ihre Kollegin sie so am Ende sah.

Nach einigen Augenblicken entspannte sich Sara in der Umarmung ihrer Kollegin und mittlerweile auch Freundin. Saras schluchzen wurde weniger.

„Ich habe ihn benutzt, Catherine. Und danach habe ich ihn weggeschmissen wie ein Stück Müll. Ich habe ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass es mir nichts bedeutete und ich die ganze Zeit nur an Shelton dachte. Was hab ich nur getan?"

„Hey. Da gehören immer noch Zwei dazu. Grissom hätte auch nein sagen können. Er wusste genau, wie es zur der Zeit um deine Gefühle und Emotionen steht."

Sara löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah Catherine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Catherine musste grinsen.

„Du hast Recht. Grissom und Gefühle, das passt nicht zusammen. Aber er hätte es trotzdem besser wissen müssen. War es denn für dich mehr als nur Sex?" fragte Cath unverblümt.

Sara löste sich ganz aus der Umarmung und starrte ins Wasser. Allein diese Reaktion war Catherine Antwort genug.

„Glaub mir, Sara, es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du was für Grissom übrig hast. Seit du in Las Vegas bist, weiß ich, dass zwischen dir und Gil etwas Besonderes ist. Und es ist tragisch, dass ihr trotz der vielen Jahre noch immer nicht zueinander gefunden habt.", lächelte sie Sara an, die daraufhin ebenfalls lächelte.

„Ich denke der Zug ist endgültig abgefahren. Nachdem was ich Grissom, als ich ihm das letzte Mal sah, an den Kopf geknallte habe, will er mich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr im Labor haben."

Einzelne Tränen fielen aus Saras Augen ins Meer.

„Hey. Das glaub ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was du ihm genau gesagt hast und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass du für ihn mehr als nur eine Kollegin bist. Gib ihm etwas Zeit, bis er die Sache etwas verdaut hat. Du konzentrierst dich jetzt auf deine Therapie, denn ich habe keine Lust mehr die einzige Frau in der Nachtschicht zu sein. Glaub'mir, ich fange bald an mich wie ein Kerl zu benehmen.", lachte Catherine und brachte Sara wieder zum Lächeln.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser", sagte Cath und trocknete Saras Tränen mit ihrem Ärmel.

„Du schaffst das, Sara. Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du bald ein glückliches Leben führen wirst und deine Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen kannst. Mit oder ohne Grissom."

„Ich hoffe es.", antwortete Sara leise.

Die Frauen genossen noch ein wenig die Stille, bevor die Jungs wieder kamen, bepackt mit mehreren Getränkedosen.

„Habt ihr den Getränkeautomat geplündert?" fragte Cath, als sie sah, welche Menge an Getränken sie mitbrachten.

„Naja, um euch Frauen alles recht zu machen, muss man eine große Auswahl haben. Und da ich meine Sara glücklich machen möchte, hab ich das komplette Sortiment mitgebracht", zwinkerte Greg Sara zu, die mit sich kämpfte nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Danke, Greggo. Mein Held."

Sara stand auf und ging auf ihre männlichen Kollegen zu. Vor Greg blieb sie stehen und verpasste ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Jetzt kann ich zufrieden sterben.", meinte Greg erfreut.

„Sara! Was hast du getan? Greg wird sich die Wange nie wieder waschen.", scherzte Nick.

Alle lachten daraufhin laut los und amüsierten sich, wie so oft, auf Gregs Kosten. Sara wählte sich aus der Vielfalt der Getränke eine Orangen Limo aus und zusammen mit den Jungs setzte sie sich wieder zu Catherine. So verbrachten sie den Rest des Nachmittags. Sie unterhielten sich über die Arbeit und einige interessante Fälle. Nick berichtete stolz von seiner neuen Freundin, mit der er schon seit 2 Monaten zusammen war.

Die Stimmung war fröhlich und heiter. Sara fühlte sich so gut wie schon lang nicht mehr.

_Ich könnte mich noch immer dafür Ohrfeigen, dass ich wirklich der Annahme war keine Freunde zu haben. Dabei habe ich die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen kann. Sie sind für mich da und schaffen es mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. So wohl habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt._

Als die Sonne so langsam unterzugehen schien, machten sich die Fünf auf den Weg zurück zum Therapiezentrum.

Für Greg, Nick, Warrick und Catherine war es auch an der Zeit sich von Sara zu verabschieden. Ihr Taxi wartete schon.

Warrick und Nick verabschiedeten sich als Erste mit einer festen Umarmung.

„Mach's gut, Cookie und pass' auf dich auf.", sagte Warrick liebevoll.

„Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Sara. Und ich hoffe wir haben dich bald wieder im Lab zurück.", lächelte Nick ihr zur, bevor er und Warrick ins Taxi stiegen.

Greg nahm seine Freundin ebenfalls in den Arm und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Wenn du zurück bist, lad' ich dich zum Essen ein. Als Dank für den Kuss."

Grinsend wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Ganz unverhofft drückte Sara ihm erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das macht noch einen DVD-Abend zusätzlich!", lachte sie ihn an.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Bis bald, Sara", verabschiedete sich Greg und stieg ins Taxi.

Catherine trat an Sara ran.

„Ich wünsche dir noch alles Gute für den Rest deiner Therapie. Du weißt, wenn du mit jemandem reden möchtest..."

„…ruf ich dich an", beendete Sara lächelnd Catherines Satz.

Cath zog Sara in ihr Arme.

„Das meine ich ernst, Sara. Mir liegt sehr viel daran, dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich wirst."

„Danke, Cath. Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Auch wenn ich mich frage, womit ich das verdient habe, nachdem ich euch so vor den Kopf gestoßen habe, als ihr euch um mich gesorgt habt und mir helfen wolltet."

„Mach' dir keine Gedanken darüber. Das haben wir längst alle vergessen. Wir lieben dich und sind froh, dass es dir besser geht. Wir wollen, dass du wieder die alte Sara wirst. Und glaub' mir, das mit Grissom wird schon."

„Ich hoffe es."

„Das wird es."

„Danke, Cath. Für Alles."

„Gern geschehen, Sara. Bis bald.", sagte Cath lächelnd und stieg dann zu den Anderen ins Taxi.

Sara winkte ihnen noch hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder ins Haus begab, wo sie auf Dr. Sloan traf.

„Der Nachmittag scheint sehr schön gewesen zu sein?"

„Das war er wirklich. Ich bin froh, dass meine Freunde mich besucht haben."

„Freunde? Ich dachte es wären ihre Kollegen?"

„Sind sie auch.", lächelte Sara ihr nur zu.

„Fühlen sie sich besser?"

„Definitiv!", gab Sara zufrieden von sich.

Sie verabschiedete sich wieder von ihrer Ärztin und ging zurück auf ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag kam Grissom, wie schon seit Wochen, stunden früher ins Lab. Er wollte seinem Kopf keine Ruhe gönnen, um nicht zu oft an Sara denken zu müssen. Seine Bücher und sein Papierkram waren sein momentaner Mittelpunkt. Er war gerade mit einem Bericht zum gestrigen Fall zu Gange, als er lautes Gelächter auf dem Flur hörte.

Sekunden später sah er Greg, Nick, Warrick und Cath an seinem Büro vorbeigehen.

„Hey Boss!", riefen sie allesamt.

„Hey!", rief er ihnen hinterher und widmete sich wieder dem Bericht.

„Was er nicht bemerkte, war, dass Catherine stehen geblieben war und in sein Büro trat. Er bemerkte sie erst, als Catherine sich, in dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, platz nahm.

„Was gibt es, Catherine?", fragte er mürrisch.

„Liebst du sie noch?"

Grissom verschluckte sich bei Catherines direkter Frage.

„Bitte was?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ich denke das geht dich nichts an."

„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn es dabei um eine Freundin von mir geht.", wurde Catherine wütender.

Grissom seufzte laut auf.

„Gil, rede mit ihr."

„Wieso sollte ich mit ihr reden?"

Catherine antwortete ihm nicht, sah ihn stattdessen ärgerlich an. Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

_Weiß Catherine etwa, was nach der Verhandlung zwischen mir und Sara passierte? Sie muss es wissen, sonst wäre sie nicht so verärgert. Sara hat mich in dieser Nacht zutiefst verletzt, aber ich bin derjenige, der es soweit hat kommen lassen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit ihr reden. Sie hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, nicht mehr als Freundschaft für mich zu empfinden. Aber im Moment bin ich ihr nicht mal ein Freund._

„Ich werde mit ihr reden, Cath."

„Gut. Das wird auch Zeit."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Besser. Wir haben einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen verbracht. Dennoch weiß ich, dass sie sich gewünscht hätte, dass auch du mit gewesen wärst."

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch besuchen.", sagte er plötzlich und sah Catherine fragend an.

„Mach' das. Sie wird sich über deinen Besuch freuen."

„Meinst du?"

„Grissom!"

„Verstehe."

Catherine verließ daraufhin sein Büro und ließ Grissom mit seinen Gedanken allein.

_Cath weiß es also und sie gibt mir zu verstehen, dass Sara mich trotzdem sehen möchte und ich mit ihr reden soll. Habe ich etwa doch noch eine Chance bei Sara? Ich darf nicht zuviel hoffen. Es wäre schon schön genug, wenn sie überhaupt mit mir redet. Ein Besuch in San Simeon wäre schon mal ein Anfang. Trotzdem sie mir diese barschen Worte an den Kopf geworfen hat, vermisse ich sie wahnsinnig. Hoffentlich freut sie sich wirklich mich zu sehen._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 12**

Bei Sara stand mal wieder eine Therapiesitzung an. Es ging ihr immer besser durch die Therapie. Sie konnte das Erlebte damit gut verarbeiten. Aber Sara wusste auch, dass es noch seine Zeit dauern würde, bis sie über die Entführung hinweg sein würde. Sie hatte immer wieder Albträume, die sie fast jede Nacht quälten. Auch heute besprach Sara mit Dr. Sloan diese Albträume.

„Sie handeln immer wieder von Shelton und dann taucht auch mein Vater auf. Ich wache schweißgebadet auf, wenn sich die Tür ein drittes mal öffnet.", berichtete Sara.

„In ihren Träumen verarbeiten sie die Entführung und auch die Misshandlungen durch ihren Vater. Es ist völlig normal. Die Albträume werden auch nicht so schnell vergehen. Selbst wenn sie wieder zurück in Las Vegas sind, kann es Jahre dauern, bis sie alles richtig verarbeitet haben.", antwortet Dr. Sloan.

„Ich weiß, ich habe nur gehofft, dass wenigsten die Albträume weniger werden.", Sara musste schlucken, wenn sie an ihre Träume dachte.

_Wenn Dr. Sloan wüsste, dass Grissom ebenfalls darin auftaucht. Grissom kommt in den Raum und ich habe die Waffe in der Hand, ich sehe und erkenn' ihn und drücke ab. Jedes Mal kann ich seine Stimme hören, wie er schreit und mich fragt, warum ich das getan habe. Ich mache mir so große Selbstvorwürfe, was die Nacht mit Grissom angeht. Warum habe ich ihn am nächsten Tag einfach weggeschickt? Was habe ich nur getan? Er kann mir das nie verzeihen._

„Sara, was ist in Las Vegas geschehen? Wollen sie denn nicht darüber reden?", fragte Dr. Sloan nun.

Vor dieser Frage hatte Sara die letzten Tage immer Angst. Sie wollte nichts erzählen.

„Nein, Dr. Sloan, das hat nichts mit der Entführung zu tun.", wehrte Sara ab.

Dr. Sloan ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie bot es Sara immer wieder an, aber wusste auch, wenn sie so weit war, würde sie es erzählen.

„Sara, es wird Zeit, dass sie ihr Therapietagebuch erweitern. Aber diesmal bleibt es ihnen selber überlassen, ob sie den Brief abschicken oder doch lieber in ihr Therapietagebuch mit aufnehmen.", bemerkte Dr. Sloan.

Sara sollte seit beginn der Therapie eine Art Tagebuch schreiben. Dieses Tagebuch ist für sie selbst und auch nur als eine Art Begleitung zur Therapie gedacht.

„Und an wen soll ich den Brief schreiben?", fragte Sara.

„Es wird nicht einfach werden, Sara, und es wird sie sehr viel Überwindung kosten. Sie sollen an einen Menschen schreiben, der ihnen sehr viel bedeutet. Vor ein paar Wochen haben sie anklingen lassen, dass es jemanden gibt, mit dem sie aber nie so richtig über die Entführung oder auch ihre Gefühle gesprochen haben. Schreiben sie an diesen Menschen einen Brief und teilen sie ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn mit und die Gefühle, die sie haben, wenn sie an die Entführung zurückdenken.", gab die Ärztin zurück.

Ich soll was? Ich kann das nicht. Egal, ob ich den Brief wegschicken muss oder nicht. Allein meine Gefühle auf Papier zu bringen und auch noch für Grissom... Er ist der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben für den ich solche Gefühle habe.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Sara war geschockt.

„Keiner kann sie dazu zwingen. Aber es wäre sehr wichtig für die Therapie. Gerade mit diesem Menschen sollten sie im Reinen sein. Sie müssen den Brief ja nicht abschicken, obwohl es sehr von Vorteil wäre.", Dr. Sloan redete Sara gut zu.

_Auf keinen Fall werde ich den Brief abschicken. Es wird für mich sicher nicht leicht sein das zu schreiben, aber ich muss es für mich tun. Vielleicht kann ich dann besser mit der Nacht mit Grissom umgehen._

„Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich werde den Brief nicht abschicken.", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

„Obwohl es vermutlich besser wäre, bleibt es ganz ihnen überlassen.", nickte die Ärztin ihr zu.

Sara unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit ihrer Ärztin und erzählte ihr von dem Besuch ihrer Freunde. Sie hatte Angst davor den Brief zu schreiben. Aber ihr war auch klar, dass es ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Therapie war. Diese Selbstüberwindung kostete sie starke Nerven, das wusste sie jetzt schon.

_Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich den Brief anfangen soll. Soll ich ihm wirklich alles schreiben was ich empfinde und fühle. Warum eigentlich nicht. Er wird den Brief ja eh nie lesen._

Mit diesen Gedanken ging Sara auf ihr Zimmer, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und wollte anfangen zu schreiben, aber sie starrte nur die ganze Zeit auf das leere Blatt Papier. Immer wieder ging ihr Blick nach draußen zum Meer. Kurz entschlossen nahm sie ihren Block und ihren Stift und ging nach draußen zum Strand. Dort setzte sie sich an ihre Lieblingsstelle und ließ die Füße im Wasser baumeln. Doch noch immer konnte sie nichts schreiben. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zur Nacht mit Grissom. Als sie ihren Mp3 Player anmachte und ihr ein Song ins Gehör ging, fing sie an zu schreiben. Auf einmal wusste sie, dass sie alles rauslassen musste.

_**Gil,  
ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Brief endet oder was er enthalten wird, aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit einiges loszuwerden. Wo ich anfangen soll, weiß ich nicht so recht, denn es gibt viel, was ich dir schreiben möchte.  
Wir haben noch nicht viel über die Entführung geredet, aber ich weiß von den anderen, wie sehr du um mich gebangt hast. Die Tage in der Lagerhalle haben mein Leben geprägt und die Erinnerungen werden immer da sein. Es war noch um vieles schlimmer als bei meinem Vater, diesmal war ich alt genug um zu verstehen, was dieses Schwein mir antat. Die Narben an meinem Körper werden mich immer wieder daran erinnern, was Shelton mir angetan hat. Daran ändert auch nichts, dass er für immer im Knast sitzt. Ich lauf hier im sonnigen San Simeon mit langen Kleidern rum. Bei meinem Shirt achte ich immer darauf, dass alles bis zum Handgelenk abgedeckt habe. Ich möchte so nicht mehr rumlaufen. Ich möchte mich endlich wieder im Spiegel anschauen können, ohne in Wut und Verabscheuung über mich auszubrechen. Grissom, ich kann manchmal einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß die Therapie ist gut und hilft mir dabei, aber keiner sieht, was ich hier leiste, um wieder die Sara zu sein, die ich war. Der Weg ist nicht einfach. Die Albträume von Shelton und meinem Vater bringen mich um meine Nächte. Ich bin dir nicht böse, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast, ich denke ich bin dir sogar dankbar dafür, aber hier hole ich alles, was ich verdrängt habe immer wieder an die Oberfläche und es tut so weh. Diese Schmerzen innerlich und äußerlich, wenn ich mich wieder in die Lagerhalle zurückversetzte, diese Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ich spürte, als mich Shelton immer wieder vergewaltigte und verletzte. Diese Schmerzen spüre ich vermutlich mein Leben lang.**_

Sara konnte nicht weiterschreiben. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und tropften auf das Blatt. Gerade jetzt wieder kam ihr Shelton so nahe vor. Sie verspürte ganz genau die Schmerzen, die sie hatte, als er sie immer wieder mit dem Messer verletzte.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiterschreiben kann. Es fällt mir so schwer das alles aufzuschreiben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es nochmal so schwer wird hier. An manchen Stellen wünschte ich, Grissom würde das lesen, damit er verstehen kann, warum ich mich so benommen habe nach unserer Nacht._

_**Du bist immer als Freund für mich da gewesen, aber die Verletzungen, die du mir zugefügt hast waren ebenso schlimm, wie die von Shelton. Diese ständigen Zurückweisungen von dir haben mir mehr als einmal die Hoffnung genommen. Doch irgendwie habe ich es immer wieder geschafft, weiter zu machen. Jetzt war ich es, die dich verletzt hat. Gil, es tut mir so Leid. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass diese Nacht kein Fehler war. Ich wollte es und habe es herausgefordert. Die Gefühle, die ich habe, wenn ich an dich denke, sind keine Gefühle für einen Freund oder Kollegen. Diese Gefühle sind stark und haben mich dazu gebracht im Lagerhaus durchzuhalten. Meine Gedanken waren immer bei dir. Ich habe mich so sehr geschämt, dass du mich so gesehen hast. Aber ich wusste auch, wenn mich einer rausholen könnte, dass du das bist. Ich kann dir immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen. Dass ich dich angeschossen habe, lässt mich in schwere Schuldvorwürfe verfallen. Ich habe den Mann den ich liebe angeschossen. Ich liebe dich Grissom! Ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was ist. Ich habe dich seit San Francisco geliebt. Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, habe ich mich verliebt. Es tut so weh, dass du meine Liebe nicht erwiderst, du hast sie nie erwidert. Für dich war ich immer nur die kleine Schülerin. Aber du irrst dich, Grissom, die bin ich schon lange nicht mehr. Manchmal hatte ich die Hoffnung, du würdest eines Tages merken, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest. Unsere Nacht war kein Fehler, im Gegenteil, ich habe es sehr genossen in deinen Armen zu liegen. Es war eine Lüge, dass ich nur Shelton vor mir gesehen habe. Es war vielmehr so, dass ich das erste Mal einfach nur glücklich war und nur einen Gedanken hatte; Dich! Ich war mir immer bewusst, zu jeder Sekunde, dass du es bist! Musik spielt in der Therapie eine große Rolle für mich und vielleicht hilft es dir ja zu erkennen, was ich für dich empfinde. Dieser Song spiegelt das wieder, was ich fühle und denke.**_

_**Ich blick nicht gern zurück,  
Denn ich erinner mich.  
Schreib Gedanken über Dich auf mein Papier.**_

Bin von Gefühlen wieder mal erdrückt,  
Denn ich erinner mich  
Und es spiegelt Dein Gesicht an jede Tür.

Selbst wenn ich auch weiß wir haben uns so viel angetan.  
All der Zeit zum Trotz wird mir doch wieder klar.

Das alles ändert nichts daran,  
Dass Du mir wirklich fehlst.  
Ich begreife nicht, warum musste ich Dich verlieren.  
Das alles ändert nichts daran,  
Dass Du mir so sehr fehlst.  
Könnt ich Dich noch mal spüren,  
Dich nur einmal noch berühren.

Ich denke nicht gern daran,  
Es ist Vergangenheit.  
Zu viel Sehnsucht macht sich breit auf meinem Gemüt.

Frag, frag nicht wer trägt die Schuld daran,  
Es ist Vergangenheit.  
Und nur ein Funke bleibt von Dir, der nie verglüht.

Selbst wenn ich auch weiß wir haben uns so viel angetan.  
All der Zeit zum Trotz wird mir doch wieder klar.

Das alles ändert nichts daran,  
Dass Du mir wirklich fehlst.  
Ich begreife nicht, warum musste ich Dich verlieren.

Das alles ändert nichts daran,  
Dass Du mir so sehr fehlst.  
Könnt ich Dich noch mal spüren,  
Dich nur einmal noch berühren.

_****_

Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dir dann so wehgetan habe. Das ist ganz einfach. Es war einfach zu früh, auf mich ist alles eingestürzt. Es war nicht zu früh, um die Gefühle für dich rauszulassen, doch es war zu früh, um mit dir zu schlafen.  
Trotzdem weiß ich, dass es kein Fehler war. Ich weiß das ist wieder mal typisch Sara Sidle. Doch das Einzige was ich mir wünsche ist eine Chance mit dir zu haben, eine Chance mit dir zusammen glücklich zu werden.  
Du weißt sicher, dass mir der Brief nicht leicht gefallen ist. Aber jetzt weißt du wie ich denke und fühle. Es tu mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Bitte verzeihe mir!

In Liebe Sara!

Sara hatte die ganze Zeit über immer wieder ihre Tränen wegwischen müssen, um weiterschreiben zu können. Es war, als würde eine Schleuse geöffnet werden und ihre ganzen Gefühle würden blank liegen.

_Oh Gott, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie schwer es ist den Brief zu schreiben, hätte ich es niemals getan. Es war nicht einfach Grissom alles zu erzählen. Auch wenn ich weiß, er wird es niemals zu lesen bekommen, tat es auch auf eine Weise gut, alles rauszulassen. Ich fühle mich aber jetzt einfach nur leer und völlig einsam. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen und die Nacht mit Grissom wiederholen und ihm sagen, was er mir bedeutet. Er ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich so extrem vertraue und der mich genau kennt._

Sara war völlig ausgelaugt. Nicht nur, weil sie die letzten Nächte vor lauter Albträumen nicht geschlafen hatte. Auch das Schreiben hatte sie ausgelaugt. Jeden Tag zog sie ihren Bikini unter ihre Kleider und nahm sich vor, schwimmen zu gehen. Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch kein einziges Mal getan. Doch nun zog sie sich ohne viel zu überlegen aus und sprang ins Wasser. Sie schwamm, bis sie völlig erledigt war. Sie fühlte sich gut. Sara schnappte sich ihre Sachen und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Dort schmiss sie den Brief auf ihren Schreibtisch und ließ sich so nass wie sie war auf ihr Bett fallen. Die Tränen rannen ihr immer wieder über die Wangen.

_Ich bin so fertig, ich will einfach nur noch die Augen zu machen und schlafen. Einfach alles vergessen. Den Brief werde ich später gleich in die unterste Schublade packen und nie wieder rausholen. Aber jetzt möchte ich einfach erstmal schlafen._

Grissom hatte mit sich gerungen und war auf dem Weg nach San Simeon. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie miteinander reden würden und wenn doch, ob das Gespräch nicht wieder in Streit ausartete.

_Sara hat mich sehr verletzt mit dem, was sie gesagt hat. Warum hat sie mit Catherine darüber geredet? Bin ich ihr doch nicht so egal? Vielleicht kann ich doch noch etwas retten. Nach der Nacht wird es schwer sein wieder eine normale Freundschaft aufzubauen. Aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen, das bin ich ihr schuldig. Ich bereue die Nacht nicht, aber es wäre besser gewesen, wenn es nicht geschehen wäre. Denn so, wie das Verhältnis jetzt ist, kommen wir auf keinen grünen Zweig.  
Ich werde um Sara und ihre Liebe kämpfen. Sie hat mich mal geliebt, das weiß ich. Was sie im Moment für mich empfindet, wird vermutlich nur Hass sein. Es wird Zeit, dass ich ihr sage, was ich für sie empfinde. Diesmal wird mich nichts davon abhalten._

Grissom kam am späten Nachmittag in San Simeon an. Er wollte eigentlich sofort zu Sara gehen, aber er begegnete Dr. Sloan auf dem Weg dorthin.

„Guten Tag Dr. Grissom, schön sie zu sehen. Wie ich sehe, hat sich Sara dazu durchgerungen sie anzurufen.", begrüßte ihn die Ärztin.

Grissom schaute sie verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht, von was sie redete.

„Guten Tag Dr. Sloan. Sara hat mich nicht angerufen. Ich bin hier, um mit ihr zu reden. Ist sie auf ihrem Zimmer?", fragte er hastig.

_Sara wollte mich anrufen? Warum hat sie es nicht getan? Ich muss unbedingt mir ihr reden. _

„Ja Sara ist auf ihrem Zimmer, aber vermutlich…"

„Danke ihnen. Wir sehen uns sicher später noch.", bevor die Ärztin zu Ende sprechen konnte, war Grissom schon verschwunden.

Als Grissom bei Sara an die Tür klopfte kam keine Antwort. Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür. Zuerst dachte er, dass Sara nicht in ihrem Zimmer wäre und wollte gehen. Doch dann sah er sie auf dem Bett liegen.

_Sie sieht so wunderschön aus. Welch seltener und schöner Anblick. Sara Sidle im Bikini. Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt einfach in die Arme nehmen. Sie sieht so verletzlich aus. Eingerollt wie eine Katze liegt sie im Bett. Am besten ich gehe noch ein wenig spazieren, es ist sicher jetzt nicht sinnvoll sie zu wecken. Ich werde die nächsten Tage in San Simeon bleiben, da bleibt uns noch genug Zeit zum reden._

Grissom ging gerade wieder aus dem Zimmer, als er auf ihrem Schreibtisch den Brief entdeckte. Eigentlich war er nicht neugierig was solche Sachen betraf, doch er konnte erkennen, dass der Brief an ihn gerichtet war. Denn Sara hatte mit großen Buchstaben Gil Grissom – CSI darübergeschrieben.

_Sie hat mir also doch einen Brief geschrieben! Die ganzen Monate habe ich gedacht, dass sie mir nicht schreiben wollte. Wenn er an mich gerichtet ist, kann ich ihn auch lesen._

Grissom nahm den Brief in die Hand und sah, dass die Schrift teilweise verschwommen war. Er wunderte sich zunächst. Aber er kam auf den Gedanken, dass Sara ihn vermutlich nach dem schwimmen geschrieben hatte. Er begann den Brief zu lesen und nach den ersten Zeilen stockte er kurz.

_Oh mein Gott, was muss sie gelitten haben. Bei dem Spiegel hatte ich also doch Recht. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr sehen. Oh Sara, Kleines, es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Die Albträume hat sie schon seit Jahren, das weiß ich. Arme Sara, was sie alles durchmachen muss. Sie muss geweint haben, als sie es geschrieben hat, deswegen ist die Schrift so verschmiert. Aber warum hat sie mir den Brief nie geschickt?_

Grissom las weiter, ihm stiegen ebenfalls die Tränen in die Augen, als er las, was Sara durchgemacht hatte und auch noch durchmachte. Die Therapie, das wusste er, war kein Zuckerschlecken für Sara.

_Ich weiß dass ich dich sehr verletzt habe und das Jahrelang. Wenn du mir nur verzeihen könntest Sara. Die Nacht war für sie kein Fehler? Aber warum hat sie dann nicht mal angerufen oder mir geschrieben? Sie macht sich schwere Vorwürfe weil sie mich angeschossen hat. Sara, Kleines, das ist doch schon längst vergessen. Oh mein Gott, Sara liebt mich. Sie schreibt mir dass sie mich liebt!_

Grissom konnte kaum noch klar denken, das was er da las, überforderte ihn im ersten Moment. Er war nie ein Mensch der Gefühle und Emotionen, doch jetzt musste er seine Tränen wegblinzeln, um den Brief weiter lesen zu können. Die Erkenntnis, dass Sara ihn liebte, machte es nicht einfacher.

_Nein Sara, du warst schon lange nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Du warst die Frau, die ich seit dem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen, geliebt habe. Wie konnte ich nur so blind und so stur sein, diese Liebe nicht zuzulassen? Wann hat sie diesen Brief geschrieben? Gott Sara, wie habe ich es genossen, dich in meinen Armen zu halten, egal ob am Gericht oder in der Nacht. Dieses Lied spiegelt auch meine Gefühle ihr gegenüber wieder, aber ich wollte sie einfach nicht wahrhaben._

Als Grissom zu Ende gelesen hatte, konnte er nicht mehr gehen. Er wollte mir Sara reden, sie musste wissen, was er für sie empfand, dass es nichts zu verzeihen gab. Grissom verstand sie mehr als je zuvor. Grissom ging auf das Bett zu und kniete sich in den Rand des Bettes, auf der Seite, wo Sara schlief.  
Jetzt bemerkte er auch, dass sie ziemlich unruhig schlief. Er beschloss sie aufzuwecken.

„Hey Sara, Kleines, wach auf. Du hast nur einen schlechten Traum.", sanft strich er ihr über den Arm.

Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von ihr lösen. Sara reagierte aber kaum, zumindest schien sie nicht richtig aus dem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

Grissom intensivierte seine Berührung auf ihrem Arm.

„Es ist alles ok, Sara, ich bin da.", gab er ihr zu verstehen.

_Oh man, was ein Traum, erst träume ich wieder von der Vergewaltigung und dann träume ich davon dass Grissom hier ist und mir sagt, dass alles ok ist. Ich will nicht die Augen aufmachen. Der letzte Teil des Traums war viel zu schön._

Mit einem leichten Seufzen, weil Grissom ihr wieder sanft über den Arm strich, öffnete Sara ihre Augen. Sie blinzelte leicht verschlafen und schloss sofort wieder ihre Augen.

_Komm schon, Sara, mach' die Augen auf. Ich will aber gar nicht, der Traum, dass Grissom hier in San Simeon ist, ist zu schön._

„Komm schon, Kleines, mach' deine Augen auf. Ich bin es, Grissom.", holte Sara eine Stimme wieder aus dem Schlaf.

Sara blinzelte erneut und riss dann ihre Augen weit auf. Sie war sofort hellwach. _Was macht Grissom denn hier? Er ist wirklich hier, es war kein Traum. Verdammt, warum kommen mir jetzt die Tränen._

Sara konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als sie Grissom erblickte. Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich zu Sara aufs Bett. Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Ganz ruhig, Sara. Es wird schon wieder.", Grissom strich beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ich … es… es tut mir so Leid, Gil.", schluchzte Sara.

Grissom wusste nicht, was in dem Moment über ihn kam, doch er hob Saras kopf leicht, so dass sie ihn anschauen musste. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf und küsste Sara ganz sanft und zärtlich auf ihre Lippen. Sara konnte im ersten Moment nicht klar denken. Sie schmiegte sich automatisch an Grissom und erwiderte den Kuss voller Verlangen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara.", flüsterte Grissom und sah sie dabei an, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Grissom.", bekam Sara heraus, bevor ihr wieder die Tränen kamen.

Grissom festigte seine Umarmung und wischte ihr sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sara, ich bin hier und ich werde auch nicht mehr gehen. Wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen.", machte er ihr Mut.

„Hast du meinen Brief gelesen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Zur Antwort bekam sie nur ein Schmunzeln und Nicken.

_Oh nein, ich wollte den Brief doch eigentlich nie abschicken._

Ich hoffe sie ist jetzt nicht böse auf mich, dass ich einfach so den Brief gelesen habe.

„Sara, ich bin zu dir gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich weiß, ich hätte es schon viel eher sagen sollen. Vielleicht hätten wir es auch so geschafft und du hättest nicht hierher gemusst.", sagte er schuldbewusst.

„Grissom, das ist nicht wichtig. Ich denke, dass auch du mir nicht hättest helfen können. Es war schon richtig mich hierher zu bringen. Ich bin dir sogar sehr dankbar dafür. Jetzt kann ich endlich damit umgehen, was mir passiert ist.", sagte sie und auch ihre Tränen waren versiegt.

Grissom strich nur Sara über ihren Bauch und über ihre Narben. Sara wollte sich als erste Reaktion zurückziehen, doch als sie merkte, dass er es ganz sanft und liebevoll machte, wartete sie ab und genoss sogar teilweise die Berührungen.

„Es tut mir alles so wahnsinnig Leid, was dir passiert ist. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen.", begann Grissom.

„Griss, es ist ok so. Wir können es nicht ungeschehen machen. Wenn ich es könnte, hätte ich es schon längst getan, um nicht mehr zu leiden.", sagte Sara zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen.

Grissom zog sie eng an sie ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_Wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, sie zu berühren und küssen. Gerade nach dieser Nacht, als ich sie in meinen Armen hatte. Ich weiß, es wird noch lange dauern, bis Sara mir voll und ganz vertraut, aber ich werde für sie da sein._

Es tut so gut. Grissom liebt mich, er ist zu mir gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt. Aber auch wenn er den Brief gelesen hat, muss ich ihm sagen, dass ich nicht an Shelton gedacht habe, während wir miteinander geschlafen haben.

„Grissom, ich habe nie an Shelton gedacht, in dieser Nacht. Es tat so gut in deinen Armen zu liegen und es war noch schöner, als ich es mir je vorgestellt habe.", gab Sara ehrlich zu.

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Du hast es im Brief geschrieben. Es war ein heftiger Schlag für mich, gerade weil ich dir sagen wollte, wie viel du mir bedeutest.", antwortete Grissom.

„Es tut mir Leid.", Sara senkte schulbewusst ihren Kopf.

„Sara, lass' es uns vergessen. Irgendwann werden wir schönere Erinnerungen haben.", sagte er und schmunzelte.

Jetzt sah er Sara das erste Mal sei langem wieder richtig Lachen.

„Übrigens der Song, den würde ich gerne mal hören. Ich muss gestehen, dass es auf mich irgendwie auch zutrifft.", Grissom fuhr sich nervös in die Haare.

„Gil Grissom, du bist einfach nicht zu durchschauen. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, Gil Grissom will meine Musik hören.", lachte sie und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

Sara zitterte leicht, denn ihr Bikini war immer noch etwas feucht.

„Sara, ich denke du solltest dich umziehen. Du zitterst ja. Außerdem stellt es meine Beherrschung auf eine sehr harte Probe, dich so zu sehen.", grinste er.

Sara sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen verliebt an. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es ihr egal sei. Aber sie wusste, dass sie noch Zeit brauchte, bis sie wieder mit Grissom schlafen konnte.

_So schön es sicher werden würde, so schlimm kann es auch enden. Ich möchte Grissom nicht wieder verletzten. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich, darauf müssen wir jetzt erstmal aufbauen. Die Jahre kann man nicht einfach wegwischen._

Ich hoffe ich habe jetzt nichts Falsches gesagt. Nicht, dass ich sie wieder verletzt habe.

„Sara, ich…"

„Grissom, ich...", fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu sprechen.

Beide mussten erstmal lachen.

„Du zuerst.", sagte Sara.

„Ok, ich wollte dir nur sagen, ich will dich zu nichts drängen. Ich liebe dich schon, seit ich dich das erste Mal in San Francisco gesehen hab und ich werde dich immer lieben. Wir sollten nichts überstürzen.", sagte er und sah Sara abwartend an.

„Du hast mir gerade die Worte aus dem Mund genommen. Die Nacht mit dir war wundervoll, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Das hat mir diese Nacht leider auch gezeigt. Es bedeute mir sehr viel, dass du mir Zeit gibst.", lächelte Sara.

_Ich will nicht duschen gehen, ich habe Angst, ich komme aus der Dusche und er ist nicht mehr da._

„Du solltest duschen gehen, Kleines, und keine Angst, ich bin noch da, wenn du wieder aus der Dusche kommst.", grinste Grissom, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Danke. Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen? Es wird nicht leicht werden, Grissom. Es ist nichts vorbei, nur weil wir jetzt zusammen sind. Ich meine die Therapie wird noch einige Monate gehen und ich weiß auch nicht wie es wird, wenn ich wieder in Las Vegas bin."

Sara hatte Angst, dass Grissom sie wieder verletzten würde, dass er sie wieder im Stich lassen würde. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber in der letzten Stunde enorm geöffnet. Auch wenn sie ihm vertraute, wusste sie, was noch auf sie zukam. Und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Grissom es wusste. Die Angst schlug in Panik bei ihr um, der Drang ihm zuvorzukommen und alles zu beenden bevor es angefangen hatte drohte sie zu überwältigen.

**... TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 13**

Sara stand unter der Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf sie herabrieseln. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu verdrängen. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Die ganze Zeit dachte sie darüber nach, ob es richtig war mit Grissom eine Beziehung einzugehen . Es war nicht, weil sie nicht wollte, sondern sie hatte Angst ihn durch ihre Vergangenheit irgendwann zu verletzen.

_Ich möchte ihn nicht verletzen. Die Angst ihn durch meine Albträume und Reaktionen auf manche Situationen zu verlieren, ist groß. Warum kann nicht einmal alles in meinem Leben perfekt sein? Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt und ich liebe ihn. Aber ist das genug ? Oder wird er sich irgendwann von mir zurückziehen? Noch einmal würde ich das nicht überstehen, er hat mich jahrelang verletzt. Das was ich durchgemacht habe und noch immer durchmache ist zwar nicht einfach, aber ich versuche damit umzugehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich über die ganze Sache hinweg bin. Es kann Monate, aber auch Jahre dauern. Immer noch habe ich in manchen Situationen das Gefühl ich bin überfordert, das Gefühl der Angst, und dass Shelton jeden Moment auftaucht überflutet mich dann. Kann Grissom damit leben, oder wird unsere Beziehung daran zerbrechen?_

Sara stieg aus der Dusche schlang sich ein Handtuch um den Körper. Noch immer konnte sie ihren Körper nicht im Spiegel ansehen, es war zu schmerzhaft für sie. Aber immerhin ihr Gesicht konnte sie im Spiegel ansehen. Schnell zog sie sich an und fuhr damit fort, sich die Haare zu kämmen. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und sah das erste Mal, seit der Entführung, dass sie wieder strahlte. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

_Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlimm, mich darauf einzulassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist Grissom der Mensch, der mir helfen kann. Warum ist alles so kompliziert? Ich habe noch Monate hier in San Simeon vor mir, der perfekte Anfang für eine Beziehung. Das ist wieder typisch Sara Sidle, etwas ‚normal' zu machen kommt nicht in Frage._

Grissom saß in Saras Zimmer und wartete auf sie. Ihm gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf wie ihr. Er hatte Angst, dass Sara ihn wieder zurückstoßen würde. Grissom wusste, er durfte sie nicht drängen, aber das hatte er auch nicht vor.

_So viele Jahre habe ich mich von ihr zurückgezogen und keine Gefühle zugelassen. Ich hoffe, sie gibt mir eine Chance. Ich will ihr helfen über das Erlebte hinwegzukommen. Aber dazu muss sie mich an sich ranlassen. Das wird schwer bei Sara. Ich habe oft genug miterlebt, dass sie eine Einzelgängerin ist und nicht gerne Menschen an sich ranlässt. Leicht ist die ganze Situation für uns beide nicht. Aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, wir können es schaffen, wenn wir uns zusammenreißen. Auch wenn es Situationen gibt, die uns im ersten Moment aussichtslos erscheinen, können wir es schaffen._

Grissom sah auf und begegnete dem Blick von Sara, die gerade aus dem Bad kam. Er sah das Strahlen in ihren Augen, aber auch die Angst. Bewundernd sah er sie an. Nur Jeans und T-Shirt, kein Make-up, die Haare waren noch feucht und kringelten sich bis kurz über ihre Schulter. So liebte er sie, ganz natürlich ohne sich großartig darum zu kümmern, wie sie aussah.

„Hey, tat die Dusche gut?", lächelte er sie an.

„Ja, hat wirklich gut getan.", bekam er ein Lächeln zurück.

Irgendwie war ihnen die Situation unangenehm. Jeder hatte was zu sagen, getraute sich aber nicht.

„Wollen wir ein wenig Spazieren gehen?", durchbrach Grissom als erstes die Stille.

„Ja, gute Idee. Ich würde dir gerne meinen sogenannten Lieblingsplatz am Meer zeigen."

Grissom stand auf und Sara ging auf ihn zu. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und sah ihn ernst an.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es, damit umzugehen?", fragte sie unsicher.

_Ich muss wissen, was er denkt. Sonst haben wir keine Chance. Wenn er der Meinung ist, er kann unter den Umständen mit mir nicht zusammen sein, ist es besser jetzt zu gehen, als später, wo es noch mehr wehtut._

Sara hat wahnsinnige Angst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie nicht im Stich lasse, doch wie sage ich es ihr so, dass sie mir glaubt? Nur gemeinsam können wir jetzt daran arbeiten, sonst hat alles keinen Sinn.

„Wir, Sara! Wir müssen es gemeinsam tun. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass jetzt alles leichter wird. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich nicht im Stich lasse."

Grissom sah sie unsicher an. Er wusste nicht, ob es die Antwort war, die sich Sara erhofft hatte, doch war es seine Meinung, zu der er stand.

„Das genügt mir, Grissom.", lächelte Sara und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss.

Grissom war erleichtert, sie würde sich darauf einlassen und er würde sein Nötigstes tun, um sie zu unterstützen, wo er konnte. Er erwiderte Saras Kuss ganz zärtlich und zog sie fest in seine Arme . Er wollte ihr die Geborgenheit geben, nach der sie sich sehnte. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, setzte Sara ihre Sonnenbrille auf. Das machte sie immer, denn sie wollte nicht, dass man ihr in die Augen sah und erkennen konnte, wie sie sich fühlte.  
Sara nahm Grissoms Hand und ließ sie den ganzen Weg zum Strand nicht los. Grissom lächelte in sich hinein.

_Unglaublich, wie Sara sein kann. Wie es ist, wenn sie jemandem vertraut. Ich werde ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen, ich weiß, dass ich sie liebe und sie die Liebe meines Lebens ist._

Ich bin glücklich, das war genau die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft habe. Vielleicht kann unsere Beziehung wirklich Bestand haben, trotz allem was wir hinter uns haben .

Auf dem Weg zum Strand begegneten sie Dr. Sloan.

„Hallo Sara, Mr. Grissom.", begrüßte sie die Zwei freundlich.

„Hallo Dr. Sloan. Ich wollte Dr. Grissom gerade ein wenig die Umgebung zeigen.", antwortete Sara verlegen.

„Das freut mich, ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß! Wir sehen uns später sicher noch mal.", lächelte Dr. Sloan die beiden an.

„Danke, bis später, Dr. Sloan.", gab Grissom die Antwort.

Dr. Sloan blieb nicht verborgen, wie die beiden sich verhalten hatten. Das Strahlen in Saras Augen war unverkennbar. Hatte sie also richtig gelegen mit der Vermutung, dass der Mann in Saras Leben Dr. Grissom war. Sie war froh, dass Sara sich entschlossen hatte, jemand an sich ranzulassen. Sie brauchte jemand, der zu ihr stand und ihre Geschichte kannte.

„Sara, willst du mich nach LA schleifen ?", fragte Grissom lachend, als sie schon eine Weile unterwegs waren.

„Nicht ganz. Wir sind auch gleich da.", gab Sara grinsend zurück.

Nachdem sie das kurze Waldstück passiert hatten, kamen sie an Saras Lieblingsstelle. Grissom war beeindruckt und konnte Sara gut verstehen, warum sie öfters hierher kam. Es gab ihr die Ruhe, die sie brauchte, um nachzudenken. Sie gingen auf den Steg und Sara zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ ihre Füße wieder im Wasser baumeln. Grissom setzte sich hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Sara lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte für einen Moment an nichts denken und einfach genießen, dass sie mit Grissom hier war und er sie festhielt.

_Es tut gut, dass er mich festhält. Gil war schon immer der Mensch, der es schaffte zu mir durchzudringen. Bei ihm fühle ich mich geborgen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, was für ein schönes Gefühl das ist. Nicht darüber nachzudenken, was der Mensch von dir denkt oder von dir hält. Einfach die sein, die ich bin, einfach Sara Sidle, die Frau. Nicht die übereifrige Kriminologin, nicht die Frau, die versucht mit ihrem Erlebten fertig zu werden._

„Sara, warum hast du nicht angerufen?", holte Grissom sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Im ersten Moment war Sara verwirrt, sie war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft. Sie drehte sich zu Grissom um und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich konnte nicht, Gil. Die Angst war zu groß. Erst die Verabschiedung hier in San Simeon, als du mich hergebracht hast, dann, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Es war einfach alles zu viel für mich. Oft bin ich zum Telefon gegangen und wollte dich anrufen, aber bevor ich deine Nummer zu Ende gewählt habe, habe ich wieder aufgelegt.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Mir ging es ähnlich. Ich war verletzt und sauer, dass du mich so zurückgestoßen hast. Ich hätte dir gleich sagen sollen, dass ich dich liebe. Aber nachdem ich dich gesehen habe, konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken. Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen.", erklärte ihr Grissom.

„Grissom, das ist Unsinn! Ich wollte es genauso wie du. Die Nacht war wunderschön mit dir und sie war kein Fehler. Nur hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, dass ich noch nicht bereit dazu bin. Ich dachte ich kann nie mehr jemanden an mich ranlassen, aus dem Grund habe ich dir so wehgetan. Ich hatte Angst, dich an mich ranzulassen. Angst, du könntest sehen, wie ich mich fühle."

Grissom seufzte auf. Das war das, was er sich gedacht hatte. Er kannte Sara sehr gut und konnte sich auch vorstellen, was in ihr vorging.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mit dir gelitten habe bei der Entführung? Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dieser Scheißkerl tut dir noch mehr an, als er schon getan hat. Ich hatte meine Gedanken nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Das Einzige, was ich noch wollte, war, dieses miese Schwein umzubringen. So große Angst habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt. Die Angst dich zu verlieren, Sara.", entfuhr es Grissom.

Sara sah ihn an, sie hatte noch immer ihre Sonnenbrille auf, noch immer verschloss sie sich damit vor ihm.

_Dass er so gelitten hat, war mir nicht bewusst. Ich weiß zwar, dass er um mich gebangt hat, aber das haben die Anderen auch._

„Gil, ich wusste zwar, dass ihr euch um mich gesorgt habt, aber nicht, dass du solche Ängste ausgestanden hast. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie leise.

„Gib dir nicht die Schuld, Kleines, du hast daran keine Schuld. Ich war so verzweifelt, ich hatte Schuldgefühle, dass ich nicht bei dir war, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Du hast mich gebraucht und ich konnte dich nicht finden. Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen.", in Grissoms Augen schimmerten Tränen.

„Griss, ich … ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Und ich habe dich auch noch angeschossen. Als ich wieder klar denken konnte war es fast noch schlimmer zu wissen, dass ich den Mann, der mir soviel bedeutet, angeschossen habe, als dass, was mir angetan wurde.", senkte Sara den Kopf.

„Sara, nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Du warst sehr schwer verletzt. Das hat dir die Sinne vernebelt. Ich war so froh, als ich dich lebend gefunden habe, ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre. Sara die Angst, dich zu verlieren hat mich manchmal nicht mehr klar denken lassen."

_Irgendwann kann auch ich nicht mehr. Die letzten Monate waren einfach ein wenig zu viel. Meine Sorge und Befürchtungen um Sara stellten sich als noch viel schlimmer raus, als sie schon waren. Wie es weitergehen wird, weiß ich auch nicht. Nur will ich sie nicht verlieren._

„Ich bin jetzt in Ordnung, ich lebe, Gil. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Jetzt nicht und auch nicht in Zukunft.", gab Sara ihm zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen zu verstehen.

Grissom sah Sara liebevoll an. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und nahm ihr die Sonnenbrille von den Augen.

„Die brauchst du bei mir nicht. Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu verstecken. Ich liebe Dich, Sara.", Grissom schluckte, es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, so aus sich rauszugehen.

Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf zu Sara und küsste sie unheimlich sanft und liebevoll auf ihren Mund. Sara war, als würde sie endlich nach Hause kommen, als Grissom sie fest in die Arme schloss. Zärtlich und voller Leidenschaft für ihn, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil.", lächelte Sara, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

_Es ist alles noch so ungewohnt für mich, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das unsere Beziehung dem Ganzen standhält. Wie schön wäre es, wenn ich wieder nach Las Vegas kommen würde und wir wären ein richtiges Paar. Ich möchte Gil immer um mich haben, es tut wirklich gut, das Reden und seine Nähe tun mir sehr gut._

Sara wirkt so zerbrechlich und blass. Am liebsten würde ich sie nur noch im Arm halten und ihr versichern, dass ich mich nicht mehr zurückziehe, und dass sie mir vetrauen soll. Aber mir fällt da was ein, damit kann ich ihr sicher eine Freude machen.

„Sara, ich habe etwas für dich. Das hier habe ich in deinem Schreibtisch gefunden, als ich einen Brieföffner gesucht habe."

Grissoms Stimme zitterte leicht, denn er wusste nicht, wie Sara darauf reagierte. Schließlich waren es ihre privaten Sachen, die er damals durchsucht hatte. Er hielt ihr das Bild entgegen, auf dem er und Sara zu sehen waren. Das Bild, das damals in San Francisco entstand.  
Sara konnte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben. Sie war sprachlos und starrte auf das Bild in Grissoms Händen.

„Danke, Gil."

_Oh Gott, Grissom hat das Bild gefunden. Das war das einzige Bild, das ich von ihm habe und auch auf dem wir gemeinsam drauf zu sehen sind. Es hat mir all die Jahre als Trost gedient, wenn die Lage wieder aussichtslos war._

Sara hatte sich abgewandt und betrachtete das Bild. Das Bild war in San Francisco aufgenommen worden. Im Hintergrund konnte man die Golden Gate Bridge sehen. Grissom stand neben Sara und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Sie hatten an dem Tag, an dem das Bild entstand, einen Ausflug gemacht. Sara hatte Grissom einige Sehenswürdigkeiten in San Francisco gezeigt und sie waren sich dabei näher gekommen.  
Sie drehte das Bild um und hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie las, was Grissom drauf geschrieben hatte.

_**Vertrauen ist eine Oase im Herzen, die von der Karawane des Denkens nie erreicht wird.  
Wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen! Gil**_

_Das Bild bedeutet mir sehr viel, deswegen habe ich es auch. Grissom weiß ganz genau, was in mir vorgeht. Ich brauche ihn, mehr als ich je zugeben wollte. Das ist wieder typisch Grissom er zitiert wieder einen Philosophen. Das liebe ich an ihm. Er schafft es Zitate von berühmten Dichtern und Philosophen bestens einzubringen_

Was ist los mit ihr? Sie ist jetzt bestimmt sauer, weil ich in ihren Sachen gewühlt habe. Super gemacht, Gil, jetzt hast du sie schon wieder verletzt. So kann das nie was werden. So wird sie mir nie vertrauen.

„Sara, Kleines, bitte sieh mich an.", Grissom legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf sanft in seine Richtung.

_Sie weint! Ich habe sie wieder enttäuscht._

In Grissom schien sich gerade alles zu drehen, er wollte Sara nicht verletzen, das war das Letze, was er wollte.

„Sara.. ich.. es…"

Sara unterbrach Grissom, in dem sie ihm sanft über die Wange strich.

„Danke Gil, das Bild bedeutet mir sehr viel! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du es mir gebracht hast."

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verletzt. Oh Sara, ich werde dich nie wieder verletzen, das verspreche ich dir."

Grissom war so erleichtert darüber, dass Sara sich über das Bild freute.

„Nein, Gil! Ich erinnere mich gerne an San Francisco zurück und es war das einzige Bild, was ich von dir, von dieser Zeit hatte. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag?", fragte Sara ihn.

„Ja, sehr genau sogar. Du warst damals noch so jung und sahst einfach wunderschön aus. Es war der schönste Tag, den ich je hatte.", erzählte Grissom ihr.

_Er erinnert sich daran. Der Tag hat auch mir sehr gefallen. Die Stunden gemeinsam mit Grissom waren damals der krasse Gegensatz, zu dem was ich sonst erlebt habe. Mit Grissom war alles aufregend und ich habe mich sofort Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Schon im Seminar, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, diese Augen, die mich jetzt genauso anstrahlen wie damals, sind mir sofort aufgefallen. Aus dieser Schwärmerei wurde nach ein paar Tagen Liebe. Aber Grissom ging, ohne dass ich es ihm gesagt hatte._

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag. Sara ist mir in dem Seminar sofort aufgefallen. Diese braunen Augen, ihr Aussehen, ich habe mich sofort in sie verliebt. Nein, ich habe sie sofort geliebt. Nur wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen. Ich dachte immer, sie wäre zu jung für mich.

„Es waren schöne Tage in San Francisco. Ich habe mich damals sofort in dich verliebt.", gab Sara zu und wurde ein wenig rot vor Verlegenheit.

Grissom schaute sie strahlend an. Er wusste nicht, dass sie sich damals schon in ihn verliebt hatte. Genauso wie er sich in sie.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, Sara. Nach den Tagen in San Francisco wusste ich, dass ich nur eine Frau lieben kann, nämlich dich. Du glaubst nicht wie erfreut ich war, als du mir angeboten hast mir die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu zeigen. Ich habe dich so geliebt, Sara, aber ich dachte du wärst zu jung.", endete Grissom etwas traurig.

„Gil, ich wusste schon nach ein paar Stunden, dass ich dich liebe. Aber du warst nach unserem Ausflug so abweisend und hast mich sehr verletzt, als du mich zurückgewiesen hast. Aber das ist egal, was zählt, ist jetzt unsere Zukunft.", lachte Sara und schmiegte sich an ihren Freund.

Grissom hielt Sara fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte diese Augen sehen, die ihn schon beim ersten Treffen so fasziniert hatten. Sara hatte das Gefühl als würde nichts um sie herum noch wichtig sein. Sie wollte einfach nur die Zeit mit Grissom genießen.

„Ich habe dasselbe Bild bei mir im Büro, ebenfalls in meiner Schublade, es ist eine Kopie von deinem Bild. Das wird ab sofort, wenn ich in Vegas bin, meinen Schreibtisch zieren.", lachte Grissom.

„Wirklich? Ich glaube es ja nicht, das sind Seiten an dir, die ich noch gar nicht an dir kenne.", lachte nun auch Sara.

„Du kennst einiges nicht von mir, Kleines.", gab Grissom schmunzelnd zurück.

„Dann erzähle mir das, was ich nicht weiß.", entgegnete Sara.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

_Ich soll Sara von mir erzählen, was erzähle ich ihr denn? Sie weiß doch, wie ich bin._

Bin mal gespannt, was Grissom von sich erzählt.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich dir erzählen soll. Oder was wichtig ist.", überlegte Grissom.

„Dann fange doch einfach mal damit an, warum du damals nicht mit mir essen gegangen bist."

„Ich … ähm… also gut. Ich konnte an dem Abend nicht mit dir essen gehen, weil ich eine Operation hatte. Deswegen habe ich gesagt ich kann mit dir nicht ausgehen. Ich hatte Ostosclerosis . Sara ich konnte dir das einfach nicht erzählen, das ging über meine Kräfte. Ich konnte es einfach nicht...", Grissom sah Sara an.

Grissom war sich sicher, dass Sara jetzt wütend war, weil er ihr nichts gesagt hatte.

„Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?", fragte Sara und sah ihn lächelnd an.

_Ok, so schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein, sie scheint jetzt nicht wütend auf mich zu sein._

„Kann ich, wenn du mir noch sagst, was ich dir versprechen soll.", lachte Grissom jetzt.

„Bitte schließ' mich nicht mehr aus deinem Leben aus.", bat Sara.

„Das Versprechen kann ich dir gerne geben, Kleines.", strahlte Grissom Sara an.

Sara schmiegte sich erneut an Grissom und küsste ihn sanft und fordernd. Der Kuss entwickelte sich zu einem Kuss, der beiden das Versprechen gab, was sie sich von dem anderen erhofften.

„Ich denke wir sollten langsam wieder zurückgehen. Es dämmert schon.", lies Grissom nach einiger Zeit verlauten.

„Ja, ich sollte zurück auf mein Zimmer gehen. Ich habe morgen wieder einige Sitzungen bei Dr. Sloan.", stimmte Sara ihrem Freund zu.

Gemeinsam und Arm in Arm gingen sie zurück ins Therapiezentrum. Grissom musste sich schweren Herzens von Sara verabschieden. Es waren keine Besucher über Nacht erlaubt im Zentrum. Sara war traurig, aber nur aus dem Grund, weil sie auch Angst hatte, dass wenn Grissom jetzt ging, nicht mehr wiederkommen würde.

_Was ist, wenn er Morgen aufwacht und sich denkt, es war ein Fehler mir seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Ich weiß ich sollte ihm vertrauen und ich habe auch keinen Grund ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Aber die Angst ist trotzdem übermächtig. Oh man, Sara, du bist einfach nicht fähig jemandem zu vertrauen. Ich liebe Grissom und muss ihm vertrauen._

Ich verlasse sie ungern, lieber würde ich sie die ganze Nacht im Arm halten und ihr erklären, dass sie keine Angst haben muss. Aber ich bin noch das ganze Wochenende bei ihr und kann es ihr beweisen, dass ich sie liebe und sie nicht im Stich lassen werde.

„Du hast Angst, richtig?", fragte Grissom sie.

Sara nickte, aber senkte nicht den Kopf, sondern sah Grissom an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Grissom."

„Sara, ich werde morgen wieder kommen. Ich bin das ganze Wochenende in San Simeon und bei dir. Wir schaffen das, denke daran, Kleines.", Grissom lächelte Sara aufmunternd zu.

„Du hast ja recht.", lachte sie und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss.

Wie Grissom versprochen hatte, verbrachte er das ganze Wochenende bei Sara. Sie hatten sich viel zu sagen und sprachen nur noch wenig über die Entführung, sondern über ihre Freunde. Sara erzählte ihm von dem Besuch von Cath und den Anderen. Sie erzählte Grissom auch, wie Greg gestrahlt hatte, als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
Auch Grissom erzählte viel von sich. Sara erfuhr so fast seine ganze Vergangenheit und auch einiges über seine Kindheit.  
Nach dem Wochenende hatte sich die Beziehung von Sara und Grissom so weit gefestigt, dass Sara keine Angst mehr hatte, dass Grissom sie wieder verlassen würde.

„Danke für das schöne Wochenende.", sagte Sara, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

„Ich habe zu danken, dass du mir noch mal eine Chance gegeben hast.", gab Grissom zurück.

„Du weißt, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte. Schon gar nicht, nachdem du meinen Brief gelesen hattest.", grinste Sara.

„Sara, rufst du diesmal an? Ich vermisse dich sicher sehr und ich weiß nicht, wann ich dich das nächste Mal besuchen kann.", Grissom sah Sara fragend an.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich dich so oft anrufe, wie es mir möglich ist. Außerdem kann ich ab nächste Woche meinen Laptop benutzen, da kann ich dir E-Mails schreiben."

„Das ist wunderbar. Wir schaffen das schon, Sara."

„Ich weiß, Gil. Ich habe noch 3 Monate hier in San Simeon und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich dann mein Leben wieder meistern werde.", antwortete Sara.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

Sara sah Grissom in seine Augen und konnte das Schimmern der Tränen entdecken. Sie schluckte ihre eigenen Tränen runter und küsste ihren Freund voller Liebe. Grissom erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich und leidenschaftlich.

... TBC


	15. Chapter 15

14. Kapitel

Die Wochen vergingen, seit dem alles entschiedenen Besuch von Grissom bei Sara in San Simeon. Anfangs waren es noch lange Briefe, die sie sich schrieben. Sara wartete schon immer ganz ungeduldig in der Eingangshalle des Therapiezentrums auf die Post.

Sie war immer ganz enttäuscht an den Tagen, an denen kein Brief von Grissom kam. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es realistisch gesehen nicht möglich war, da Grissom ja auch ihre Briefe beantworten sollte. So blieb immer ein Tag ohne Brief.

Länger ließen sich Grissom und Sara nicht Zeit, um die Briefe zu beantworten. Die Sehnsucht nacheinander war einfach zu groß. So groß, dass Sara anstatt auf den Brief zu warten, ihn anrief. Sie ging mit einer handvoll Kleingeld zum Münztelefon und wählte Grissoms Nummer von seinem Büro, da sie wusste er würde um diese Zeit dort sein.

Es klingelte und schon nach dem zweiten Ringen nahm er ab.

„Hey Kleines", begrüßte er Sara, da er an der Vorwahl von San Simeon erkannte, dass es nur sie sein konnte.

„Hey!", freute sie sich seine Stimme zu hören.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, deinen Brief zu beantworten."

„Schön…", war Saras seufzender Kommentar.

„Alles Ok bei dir?" fragte er besorgt.

„Mir geht's bestens. Ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören.", sagte sie leise.

„Das freut mich. Ich finde es auch schön, deine Stimme zu hören. Aber irgendwas sagte mir, dass du mich anrufst, weil du den Brief nicht abwarten kannst", lächelte er ins Telefon hinein.

„Du hast mich ertappt.", schmunzelte sie ebenso durch den Hörer und fing sich auf den Gängen des Therapiezentrums amüsierter Blicke von zwei anderen Bewohnern ein.

Sara drehte sich verlegen weg und widmete sich wieder dem Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich vermisse dich.", sagte Grissom ganz unverhofft für Sara.

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Hast du viel zu tun?"

_Das habe ich, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich möchte ihr nicht erzählen, dass wir momentan auf der Suche nach dem wohl übelsten Serienkiller in der Geschichte von Las Vegas sind. Sie soll sich einzig auf ihre Therapie konzentrieren, damit ich sie bald wieder hier in Vegas habe._

„Es geht. Ein paar Fälle. Nichts Besonderes. Und was hast du den ganzen Tag gemacht?" wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Nicht viel. Eine Sitzung mit Dr. Sloan. Mir fällt es immer leichter, darüber zu sprechen. Sie lässt dich grüßen."

„Danke."

„Das Wetter war heute wieder sehr einladend. Ich war den halben Nachmittag am Steg, habe die Sonne genossen und ein wenig geschrieben", verriet sie ihm.

„Was schreibst du denn?" fragte er neugierig.

„Meine Lebensgeschichte", sagte sie ohne Betonung.

_So. Jetzt ist es raus. Ich hoffe er hält mich nicht für verrückt, in meinem Alter schon so eine Art Biografie zu schreiben._

„Und wie kommst du zu Recht? Es ist sicher nicht leicht, alles wieder zu durchleben."

„Es geht. Während des Schreibens ist es nicht einfach, aber wenn ich erst einmal ein Kapitel hinter mir habe, fühle ich mich irgendwie befreit."

„Das hört sich doch gut an. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass es dir hilft und du dich bald dazu imstande fühlst, zurück ins Lab zu kommen. Alle vermissen dich. Seit meinem letzten Aufenthalt bei dir fragen mich alle, wie es dir geht."

„Meinst du, sie ahnen etwas? Du hast ihnen doch nichts erzählt, oder?"

„Keine Sorge, Sara. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, so etwas durch die Gegend zu posaunen. Könnte möglich sein, dass sie etwas ahnen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich, seitdem ich aus San Simeon zurück bin, nicht mehr der mies gelaunte Supervisor bin.", lachte er.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte Sara reumütig, da sie wusste, dass sie der Grund für Grissoms schlechte Laune war.

„Das braucht es nicht. Ich war ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Meine Sorge um dich war einfach zu groß. Das konnte ich nicht so einfach verstecken."

_Was habe ich mir nur für Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ich habe jeden Tag auf den Anruf von Dr. Sloan gewartet, die mir sagt, dass Sara abgehauen ist, oder noch schlimmer, sich etwas angetan hat. Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Aber sie hat es durchgezogen. Sie ist noch nicht am Ziel. Ich bin dennoch stolz auf sie, dass sie es bis dahin geschafft hat._

„Hey Gil. Wir haben einen neuen Hinweis im Fall Morone", hörte Sara, Catherine im Hintergrund sagen.

„Entschuldige kurz, Sara", sagte Grissom schnell und legte die Hand auf den Hörer, damit Sara nichts mitbekam von dem, was Catherine ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Ist das Sara am anderen Ende?" fragte Catherine neugierig.

Grissom warf Catherine einen Blick zu, der ihr sagte ‚Das geht dich nichts an'. Daraufhin grinste sie ihn nur an und wusste, dass sie richtig lag.

„Grüß' sie ganz lieb von mir. OK?" grinste sie weiter.

Ob es die beiden wohl endlich geschafft haben, fragte sie sich.

„Was gibt es Catherine?" fragte Grissom genervt, weil er bei seinem Gespräch mit Sara gestört wurde.

Doch diese grinste nur weiter vor sich hin, da sie sich gerade ausmalte, wie wohl das Wochenende abgelaufen war, als er bei Sara war.

„Catherine!", wurde er etwas lauter.

„Oh. Ähm ja…", stotterte sie, als Grissom sie aus ihrer Trance holte.

„Greg hat auf der Kleidung des 4. Opfers Spermaspuren gefunden. Das solltest du dir ansehen.", fand Catherine ihre Sprache wieder .

„OK. Bin gleich bei euch.", sagte er und wollte sich wieder seinem Telefonat widmen.

Doch Catherine machte keine Anstalten zu gehen und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Grissom sein Gespräch mit Sara wieder aufnahm. Als er bemerkte, dass seine Kollegin noch immer im Raum stand, blickte er entnervt hoch und seufzte.

„Du kannst schon vorgehen. Ich komme gleich nach.", sagte er trocken.

Catherines Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ob die Zwei wohl etwas vor mir verheimlichen, ging es Cath durch den Kopf.

„OK.", sagte sie und drehte sich freudig um, um zu gehen.

„Und vergiss nicht zu grüßen", rief sie noch, als sie schon zur Tür raus war.

Da geht doch was, waren Catherines letzte Gedanken.

Grissom schnaufte noch einmal durch, bevor er sich wieder an Sara wandte.

„Hey.", meldete er sich zurück.

„Hey. Wir müssen Schluss machen, oder?" klang Sara traurig.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber wir haben eine heiße Spur in einem Fall, der uns schon seit Tagen beschäftigt.", versuchte sich Grissom bedeckt zu halten, um Sara nicht zu viel zu erzählen.

„Ich versteh' schon. Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Schon vergessen? Ich bin auch CSI.", lachte sie durchs Telefon.

„Wir könnten dich hier wirklich gut gebrauchen."

„Du oder das Team?", neckte sie ihn.

„Beide.", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Es ist ja nicht mehr lange."

„Noch 6 Wochen", wusste es Grissom genau.

„Besser als 6 Monate.", lachte sie.

„Geh' du jetzt mal zu deinem Team und löst den Fall."

„Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich den ganzen Tag mit dir telefonieren. Am besten wäre, wenn du neben mir sitzt und wir uns Auge in Auge miteinander unterhalten könnten."

Kurzes Schweigen hing in der Leitung. Beide vermissten den Anderen und wären jetzt gerne beieinander. Doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit.

„OK. Ich werd dann mal los. Möchtest du, dass ich den Brief weiter schreibe, oder soll ich dich anrufen?" fragte er etwas nervös, aufgrund seiner Frage.

_Ich hoffe sie versteht es nicht falsch, aber ich würde die ganze Zeit ihre Stimme hören. Meinetwegen können wir den ganzen Tag telefonieren._

„Ich würde lieber deine Stimme hören.", spiegelte Sara Grissoms Gedanken wieder und ließ ihn erfreut aufseufzen.

„Ich ruf' dich an, sobald ich wieder Zeit habe.", freute er sich und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich freu mich drauf. Bis bald, Gil."

„Bye Sara", verabschiedete sich Grissom und legte schweren Herzens auf.

_Hat sie mich gerade Gil genannt? Das hat sie. Es ist so schön, wenn sie meinen Vornamen ausspricht. Hoffentlich höre ich das in Zukunft öfter._

Grissom blickte noch mal auf das Bild in seiner Schublade und machte sich dann zufrieden lächelnd auf den Weg zu Catherine und Greg.

In den nächsten Tagen, Wochen blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit zum telefonieren. Der Serienkiller, der sich nur Morone nannte, hielt ganz Las Vegas, aber vor allem das CSI in Atem. Grissom schob eine Doppelschicht nach der anderen und gönnte sich kaum eine Pause.

In einem kurzem Telefonat, erklärte er Sara, dass er durch einen verzwickten Fall nicht viel Zeit hatte. Er war aber auch weiterhin darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel vom Fall preiszugeben, um Sara nicht unnötig zu belasten. Aber auch bei diesem Gespräch wurden sie unterbrochen. Grissom schaffte es gerade noch ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen.

Das war nun 4 Tage her. Ununterbrochen arbeite Grissom an dem Fall. Sie hatten Leiche Nummer 13 und 14 gefunden. Grissom beschäftigte der Fall sehr, da die Opfer alle weiblich, mitte 30 und brünett waren. Die Frauen wurden auf bestialischste Weise gefoltert und vergewaltigt. Der Morone überließ es seinen Opfern, sich zu ermorden. Er händigte den Frauen eine Waffe aus und quälte sie so lange, bis sie sich mit der Waffe umbrachten.

Das ganze Team fühlte sich an Saras Entführung erinnert. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüssten, würden sie Scott Shelton als den Morone verdächtigen. Doch dieser saß brav in seiner Einzelzelle. Was Grissom gleich dreimal nachprüfen ließ.

Er saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute sich schon zum 10. Mal die einzelnen Bilder der Opfer an. Bei jeder hatte er das Gefühl Sara auf den Bildern zu erkennen.

_Sara. Verdammt. Ich habe mich jetzt schon 4 Tage nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Sicher macht sie sich schon Gedanken, warum ich mich nicht melde. Ich wollte sie ja anrufen, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich den Hörer nur in die Hand nehme, kommt mir jemand in die Quere. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr eine E-Mail schicken. Das hatte sie ja sowieso vor. Ich muss ihr unbedingt Bescheid geben, warum ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. _

Grissom tippte schnell eine E-Mail ein, bevor ihn wieder jemand störte.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Sara saß, wie mittlerweile jeden Tag, an ihrem Lieblingsplatz, ließ ihre Füße ins Wasser baumeln und schrieb. Das dicke leer Buch, was Dr. Sloan ihr schenkte und mit 500 Blättern bestückt war, hatte Sara schon zu dreiviertel vollgeschrieben. Sie war selber überrascht über ihren Schreibschub., ließ sie aber auch nichts aus.

Auch Grissom kam einige Male vor und noch war Sara nicht fertig. Gerade in den letzten Tagen schrieb sie ohne Pause, denn sie machte sich Gedanken um Grissom. 4 lange Tage hatte er sich nicht gemeldet. Sara hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, jeden Tag von ihm zu hören oder zu lesen.

_Warum meldet er sich nur nicht? Ob er doch kein Interesse mehr an mir hat. Vielleicht hat er eine andere Frau getroffen, die nicht so ein Psycho ist wie ich. __  
__Nein, nein Sara. Denk' positiv. Erinnere dich an die schönen Tage, als er hier war.__  
__Ja, das sollte ich tun. Das Wochenende war herrlich mit ihm. Ich habe das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder so etwas wie Liebe gespürt. Auch ohne mit Grissom geschlafen zu haben. Er hat sicher nur jede Menge zu tun. Ich sollte ihm eine E-Mail schicken, um ihn etwas aufzumuntern._

Sara klappte das Buch zu und ging zurück zum Therapiezentrum. In ihrem Zimmer klappte sie sofort ihr Laptop auf und verband sich mit dem Internet. ‚Sie haben Post', schallte ihr entgegen. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Und als sie den Absender erkannte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

_FROM: .__  
__TO: __  
__SUBJECT: Lebenszeichen!___

_Hey Sara, ___

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht gemeldet habe, aber der Fall an dem wir im Moment arbeiten, lässt uns kaum eine Minute Pause. Ich hoffe du verstehst, dass ich dich nicht anrufen konnte.___

_Die ganze Zeit muss ich an dich denken. Du gibst mir die Kraft, die ich für diesen Fall brauche.___

_Du fehlst mir.___

_Grissom_

Saras Lächeln hielt weiter an. Sie machte sich zwar Sorgen, da sie ahnte, dass er sicher seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und kaum gegessen hatte, aber er hat sich gemeldet. Und darüber freute sie sich ungemein und drückte den ‚Reply' Button.

_FROM: __  
__TO: .__  
__SUBJECT: Re: Lebenszeichen!___

_Hey Bugman,___

_hat mich meine CSI Spürnase also doch nicht getäuscht, dass ihr schwer beschäftigt seid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt den Fall bald abschließen. Sicher hast du die letzten 4 Tage nicht mehr als 6 Stunden geschlafen. Und das Einzige, was du gegessen hast, ist einer dieser Donuts, die Judy immer mitbringt. Gönn' dir mal eine Pause. __  
__Magst du mir nicht etwas von dem Fall erzählen?__  
__Ich freu' mich schon auf eine baldige Antwort.___

_Love Sara__  
_  
Sie drückte aus ‚Send' und hoffte auf eine baldige Antwort von Grissom.

Dieser kam gerade von einem Meeting mit seinem Team zurück in sein Büro. Er blickte auf seinen Laptop und sah etwas blicken.

_SARA._

Grissom klickte auf den Button und stellte erfreut fest, dass er richtig lag. Mit einem breiten Lächeln las er ihre E-Mail.

_Sie nennt mich Bugman._

Zum ersten Mal, seit vielen Tagen, konnte Grissom den Fall ausblenden und widmete sich ganz Saras E-Mail. Er musste schmunzeln, als er bei dem Part mit dem Donut ankam und neben seinem Laptop mal wieder ein Stück dieses Gebäcks lag. Als er fertig war mit lesen, drückte er sofort auf ‚Reply', bevor etwas dazwischen kam.  
_  
__FROM: .__  
__TO: __  
__SUBJECT: _ __

_Hey Butterfly,___

_ich wusste, du würdest es verstehen. Meine Sorge war es nur, ob du nicht vielleicht denken könntest, mein Interesse an dir wäre verloren gegangen. Glaube mir, mein Interesse an dir war noch nie so groß wie im Moment. ___

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, dir von dem Fall zu erzählen. Der Fall erinnert mich sehr an deine Entführung. Deshalb verstehe mich bitte, dass ich nicht weiter darauf eingehen möchte. Was mir eigentlich auch nicht erlaubt ist, da du ja momentan beurlaubter CSI bist und nicht dazu befugt, Informationen über laufende Fälle zu erhalten. ____  
__Ich werde jetzt erstmal Judys Donut essen.___

_Dein Bugman__  
_  
Grissom konnte noch gerade so auf ‚Send' drücken, bevor Nick in sein Büro gerannt kam und ihn ins Labor zitierte.

‚Sie haben Post', hörte Sara erneut und freute sich. Sie las die E-Mail und war erleichtert. Trotzdem blieb sie die Sorge um Grissom.

_Was kann das nur für ein Fall sein? Aber es wird schon seinen Grund haben, warum er mir nichts sagt. Dann ist es auch besser so. Ich versuche einfach, nicht mehr drüber nachzudenken. Er nennt mich Butterfly. Und das von Gil Grissom. Wer hätte das gedacht. _

Sara tippte schnell eine Antwort ein und sendete sie los. Keine 5 Minuten später hörte sie erneut die 3 Worte, die ihr einen angenehmen Schauder bereiteten.

‚Sie haben Post.'  
_  
__FROM: G..com__  
__TO: __  
__SUBJECT: Miss you!___

_Hey Girl,___

_ich dacht mir, ich schick dir mal ne E-Mail. Hab' schon so lang nichts mehr von dir gehört.___

_Was hast du eigentlich mit dem Bossman gemacht? Seitdem er bei dir war, ist er wie ausgewechselt. Hast du mir was zu sagen? *GRINS*___

_Das Lab ist so leer ohne dich. Wir vermissen dich alle schrecklich und hoffen dich bald wieder zu sehen. ___

_Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, wie es nach deiner Therapie weiter geht? Du musst mir die Frage nicht beantworten, wenn du meinst, es geht mich nichts an. Aber ich mache mir auch so meine Gedanken.___

_Pass auf dich auf, Sara.___

_Dein Greggo___

_PS: Ich freu mich schon auf unser Date. ____  
_  
Über die ersten Zeilen musste Sara noch schmunzeln. Doch Gregs Frage, wie es nach der Therapie weiter ginge, ließ sie nachdenklich werden. Schnell tippte sie eine Antwort ein.  
_  
__FROM: __  
__TO: G..com__  
__SUBJECT: Miss you too!___

_Hey Greggo,__  
__lieben Dank für deine E-Mail. Hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich vermisse euch wirklich sehr und freu' mich schon auf den Tag endlich wieder bei euch zu sein.___

_Unser Date steht. Keine Sorge!___

_Grüß' bitte alle ganz lieb von mir.___

_Muss mich kurz halten. Habe gleich eine Sitzung mit Dr. Sloan. Sorry.___

_Bis bald.___

_Sara__  
_  
Gekonnt ließ Sara Gregs Frage unbeantwortet und schickte die Mail ab. Dennoch blieb die Frage in Saras Kopf hängen.

_Tja. Wie geht es weiter? Es wird nichts mehr so sein wie früher. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass ich meine Arbeit nie wieder so vollziehen kann wie vorher. Was mich aber noch mehr beschäftigt, ist die Frage, wie es mit Grissom in Vegas weiter geht. Will er unsere Beziehung verheimlichen, oder sie öffentlich machen? Damit würde er seine und meine Karriere gefährden. Ecklie würde das nie zulassen. Ich könnte auch nicht damit leben, uns vor allen zu verstecken. Schon gar nicht vor unseren Freunden.__  
_  
Erst einen Tag später bekam Sara eine Antwort von Grissom. In den nächsten Tagen hielt sich Sara in ihren E-Mails sehr kurz. Grissom war kein großer Menschenkenner, dennoch konnte er in Saras letzten Mails erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er versuchte es per Mail raus zubekommen. Aber Sara hielt sich weiter bedeckt. Was Grissoms Besorgnis neu aufkeimen ließ.

Er griff zum Hörer seines Telefons und wählte die Nummer. Nachdem er die Frau von der Information an der Strippe hatte, wurde er schon bald mit Sara verbunden.

„Hey Bugman.", meldete sie sich.

„Hey."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Keine Lust mehr zu tippen?" neckte sie ihn.

„Darf ein alter Mann, nicht die bezaubernde Stimme seiner Freundin hören wollen?"

„Ich hab deine Stimme auch vermisst.", lachte sie durchs Telefon.

„Wie geht's dir?" versuchte er nicht all zu besorgt zu klingen.

„Mir geht's gut. Es geht weiter voran.", hielt Sara sich kurz.

Grissom rang mit sich. Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen.

_Warum fällt mir so was auch immer so schwer?_

„Sara. Deine letzten E-Mails, sie waren so merkwürdig. Ist wirklich alles OK bei dir?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Sara seufzte durch die Leitung. Damit zeigte sie Grissom nun endgültig, dass sie etwas bedrückte.

„Hey Butterfly. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden."

_Das sagt ausgerechnet Mr. Ich-habe-keine-Gefühle. Aber ich muss es ihm sagen, sonst frisst es mich noch auf._

„Ich habe Angst, Gil", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Wovor?"

„Wie es weiter geht."

So Ernst die Situation auch war, musste Grissom ein wenig schmunzeln. Hatte er sich dieselbe Frage auch bereits gestellt, aber schon längst beantwortet.

„Wie es weiter geht, Sara? Erst einmal versuchst du dein Leben hier in Las Vegas wieder aufzunehmen. Du solltest dir Zeit lassen, bevor du wieder anfängst zu arbeiten. Ich werde dir beistehen, Sara. Als dein Freund. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich endlich zurück in Vegas zu haben. Im Lab, aber vor allem bei mir. In der Vergangenheit habe ich mich nicht sehr glücklich angestellt. Aber nach dem Wochenende bei dir, wurde mir bewusste, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Sara."

Grissom konnte Saras Schniefen, am anderen Ende der Leitung, hören.

„Konnte ich dir jetzt ein wenig Angst nehmen?" fragte er noch immer besorgt.

Mit tränenerfüllten Augen schmunzelte Sara ins Telefon hinein. Solche Worte von Gilbert Grissom zu hören, war für sie noch immer neu.

„Ja. Danke. Das konntest du", schluchzte Sara leise.

„Aber irgendwas ist doch noch, oder?" hakte er nach, da er spürte, dass das nicht alles war.

_Wer bist du und wo ist Gil Grissom?_

„Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, wie wir uns dann verhalten? Sagen wir es unseren Kollegen? Und was ist mit Ecklie?"

Grissom konnte die Panik in Saras Stimme hören.

„Mach' dir, was Ecklie betrifft, mal keine Sorgen. Das regeln wir dann. Und bitte vertrau' mir. Weder du, noch ich müssen unseren Job aufgeben. Was das Team angeht, glaube ich fast, sie wissen es schon. So wie ich nur telefoniere oder am Laptop bin, grinsen sie mich an. Mich wundert es, dass Catherine keine unangenehmen Fragen stellt. Sie ahnt es sicher. Lass' uns erstmal zur Ruhe kommen, wenn du zurück bist. Und dann sagen wir es dem Team. Dann wird es sicher einfacher für uns."

Sara atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Grissom so offen mit ihrem Zusammensein umgehen würde. Gerade weil er so ein privater Mensch war.

„OK?"

„Danke, Gil. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, es vor unseren Freunden zu verstecken. Zumal sie uns das sehr übel nehmen würden", lachte sie nun schon wieder.

„Schon besser.", freute er sich.

_Er liebt mich wirklich und findet genau die richtigen Worte, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten, zurück in Vegas zu sein, damit wir endlich richtig zusammen sein können._

„Vertrau' mir einfach. Wenn du zurück bist, möchte ich, dass du dich auch wohlfühlst und dir keine Sorgen machen musst."

Grissom hörte, wie Saras Weinen immer mehr wurde. Sie schien völlig aufgelöst und von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt zu sein.

„Kleines, beruhige dich. Habe ich doch etwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte er in Angst, wieder mal die falschen Worte benutzt zu haben.

„Nein, nein. Alles bestens. Mehr als das. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich und erleichtert ich durch deine Worte bin. Ich hatte wirklich große Angst vor dem, was mich, was uns in Vegas erwartet. Aber du hast mir die größte Last von den Schultern genommen. Danke, Gil."

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Es geht schließlich um uns. Das ist selbstverständlich", sagte er ihr deutlich.

Grissom ließ ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Sara wieder gefangen.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich bin einfach nur glücklich, da haben mich meine Gefühle überwältigt."

„Solange es Freudentränen sind."

„Oh, das waren sie. Wer hätte das noch vor einigen Monaten gedacht."

„Versuch' nicht mehr so viel an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Konzentriere dich auf die Zukunft und freu' dich drauf. Ich tue es jedenfalls.", gab er schelmisch von sich.

„Ach ja?" fragte sie spielerisch.

„Oh ja. Ich muss Tag und Nacht an dich denken. Mein Drang dich in meine Arme zu schließen ist fast unerträglich."

„Nicht mehr lange, Bugman. Dann bin ich bei dir."

„Ich kann es kaum abwarten."

„Ich auch nicht", hörte man Sara grinsen.

Beide lachten nur so ins Telefon.

„Ich vermisse dich.", kam es liebevoll von Sara.

„Ich dich auch. Noch 4 Wochen…", freute sich Grissom.

„28 Tage", rechnete Sara.

„672 Stunden.", kam es von Grissom etwas langsamer.

„40.320 Minuten.", konnte Sara die Minuten etwas schneller errechnen.

„2.419.200 Sekunden", kam es schnell von Grissom.

Zu schnell wusste Sara.

„Hey. Das hast du mit Taschenrechner gerechnet.", lachte Sara.

„Erwischt. Aber was verlangst du von einem alten Mann wie mir."

„Du bist nicht alt, Gil."

„Das sagst du doch nur so.", grinste er wieder.

„Ich habe dich jedenfalls nicht als alt in Erinnerung.", neckte sie ihn und dachte dabei an die Nacht, nach der Gerichtsverhandlung.

Sara konnte es nicht sehen, aber ahnte, dass Grissom rot anlief.

„Bist du noch da?" fragte sie lachend, nachdem Grissom kein Wort mehr sagte.

„Ja. Du hast mich nur etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht."

Grissom konnte Saras Lachen hören.

_Es ist so schön, sie lachen zu hören. Es ist schon so lang her, dass ich sie losgelöst erlebet habe._

„Hast du heute noch eine Sitzung bei Dr. Sloan?" fragte er und nahm das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ähm. Ja. In 5 Minuten.", bemerkte sie.

„Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Weil ich deine Stimme so gerne höre.", lächelte sie in den Hörer.

„Geht mir auch so, aber wir sollten Dr. Sloan so kurz vor Ende nicht noch in Sorge bringen."

„Du hast Recht. Rufst du wieder an?"

„Natürlich. Sobald ich kann."

„Ich freu mich drauf."

„Machs gut, Sara."

„Bis bald, Bugman."

„Bye, Butterfly."

Beide legten auf. Während Sara zu ihrer Sitzung ging, holte Grissom erneut das Bild aus seiner Schublade und lächelte vor sich hin.

_Mein Eindruck hat mich nicht getäuscht, dass etwas mit ihr nichts stimmt. Man merkt, dass die Therapie anschlägt. Vorher hatte sie nie mit mir über ihre Ängste gesprochen. So konnte ich ihr diese Last nehmen. Auch wenn ich noch immer keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das mit Ecklie regeln soll, geschweige mit dem Sheriff, aber irgendwie schaffen wir das schon. Wir haben noch einige Berge zu erklimmen, aber zusammen werden wir das packen._

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

15. Kapitel Teil 1

In den nächsten Wochen blühte Sara richtig auf. Ihre Sitzungen mit Dr. Sloan verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Deshalb musste Sara auch in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr täglich zu der Ärztin. Sie nahm mit Freude an den Gruppenaktivitäten teil und machte Bekanntschaft mit einigen neuen Bewohnerinnen. Sara wurde mittlerweile als Vorbild für die Neuen gehandelt, da man ihr ansehen konnte, wie gut ihr die Therapie tat. Dass ein gewisser Gil Grissom seinen Anteil an ihrer guten Laune hatte, wusste ja niemand.

Die Bitte, einen Tag früher abzureisen, konnte Dr. Sloan ihr aufgrund der guten Fortschritte nicht abschlagen.

„Normalerweise mach' ich das nicht gerne, aber sie haben sich in den letzten Wochen so prima entwickelt, Sara, dass ich denke, dass macht jetzt keinen Unterscheid mehr aus.", sagte Dr. Sloan vor dem Therapiezentrum, während sie sich von Sara verabschiedete.

„Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft. Es wird nicht einfach da draußen, aber ich bin sicher sie schaffen das mit Mr. Grissom an ihrer Seite", zwinkerte sie Sara noch zu.

„Danke. Die Zeit hier hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen, auch wenn ich anfangs nie und nimmer daran geglaubt habe."

„So geht es jedem, der hier neu ankommt. Machen sie es gut, Sara. Und wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen oder Hilfe benötigen, rufen sie mich an. Die Therapie mag jetzt abgeschlossen sein, doch bin ich für meine Patienten auch danach immer zusprechen.", lächelte sie Sara zu.

„Danke. Hoffentlich wird das nicht nötig sein. Ich sage jetzt lieber tschüss und nicht Auf Wiedersehen."

Die beiden Frauen reichten sich die Hände.

„Bye, Sara."

„Bye.", verabschiedete sich Sara mit einem letzten Blick auf das Therapiezentrum und stieg ins Taxi.

Aus ihrem Rucksack zog Sara das Buch, in das sie die letzten Wochen ihre Lebensgeschichte schrieb und es nun fertiggestellt hatte. Sie nahm ihren Füller und schrieb zwei abschließende Sätze hinein.

_‚San Simeon wäre damit beendet. Mein neues Leben kann beginnen.'_

Grissom wusste nichts davon, dass Sara schon einen Tag früher kommen würde. Gerade erwartete er ihren Anruf, indem sie ihm sagen würde, wann sie ankäme und er sie abholen sollte, als sein Telefon klingelte. Freudig stellt er fest, dass es tatsächlich Sara war.

„Hey Butterfly."

„Hey Bugman."

„Und? Schon alle Sachen gepackt?" fragte er gut gelaunt, da er sich schon sehr auf den morgigen Tag freute.

„Jap. Alles gepackt und abfahrbereit.", grinste sie durchs Handy.

„Und wann kommst du an?"

„Morgen um diese Zeit.", log sie.

Sara musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, da sie gerade aus dem Taxi gestiegen war und die Treppen zum Crime Lab hinauf ging.

„Schön. Ich werde pünktlich da sein. Gibst du mir noch deine Flugnummer? Dann sehe ich, ob dein Flug eventuell Verspätung hat."

„Ähm. Also das Ticket bekomme ich morgen erst. Ich schicke dir dann eine SMS.", kam Sara leicht ins Stottern, da sie auf die Frage nicht vorbereitet war.

Sie redeten noch über dies und das. Mittlerweile stand Sara schon vor Grissoms Büro.

„Ich freu' mich schon so dich morgen wieder zusehen.", sagte Grissom seufzend.

Daraufhin klappte Sara ihr Handy zu und trat in sein Büro.

„Glaub' mir, ich freu' mich auch!", grinste sie, während Grissom noch verdattert auf sein Telefon starrte.

Als er ihre Stimme hörte, blickte er nach oben und glaubte zu träumen.

„Sara…", brachte er hervor.

Mit offenem Mund stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Hey Bugman. Überraschung.", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen."

Schüchtern blickte sie zu ihm und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Unerwartet übernahm Grissom diesen Schritt und zog Sara in seine Arme.

„Was hab' ich dich vermisst, Kleines. Ich freu' mich so, dich wieder zu haben."

Sara sagte gar nichts. Sie genoss es einfach, Grissoms beschützende und wärmende Arme um sich zu fühlen.

„Alles OK?"

„Hhmm. Ich bin nur so froh endlich zurück zu sein. Bei dir."

Sein darauf folgendes stolzes Lächeln konnte Sara spüren und musste ebenso lächeln.

„Aber was machst du schon hier?", fragte er und konnte seine Besorgnis nicht verstecken.

„Freust du dich etwa doch nicht, dass ich schon da bin?", tat sie beleidigt.

„Doch, aber…."

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe Dr. Sloan gefragt, ob ich nicht einen Tag früher abreisen kann, um dich zu überraschen."

„Weiß sie von uns?"

„Nein, aber sie ahnt sicher was.", sagte Sara mit einem ihrer typischen Sidle Lächeln.

Auch Grissoms Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

_Endlich ist sie wieder zurück. Es ist so schön, sie in meinen Armen zu haben. Am liebsten würde ich sie küssen und nie wieder loslassen._

Grissom löste sich ein wenig von ihr und sah in ihre, vor Freude, funkelnden Augen. Die Tränen, die Sara an der Wange herunterliefen, strich er sanft mit seinem Daumen weg.

_Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie groß meine Freude ist ihn wieder zu sehen. Er löst in mir Gefühle aus, die nur er auslösen kann. Ich möchte am liebsten immer in seinen wohltuenden Armen liegen._

Glücklich sahen sich Sara und Grissom an und vernahmen noch rechtzeitig, dass sich ihr Team auf dem Flur auf sie zu bewegte. Sie fuhren auseinander und warteten darauf, dass die Meute an seinem Büro vorbei ging.

„Hey Boss.", kam es von den Jungs.

„Hi Gil.", begrüßte Catherine ihren guten Freund und Kollegen.

Greg vernahm als erster Saras Gestalt und blieb abrupt stehen, was Nick aber nicht bemerkte und Greg in den Rücken lief.

„Pass' doch auf, Mann." schimpfte Nick.

Doch Greg war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Nick wollte gerade weitermeckern, als er ebenfalls Sara entdeckte. Warrick und Catherine waren einfach weiter gelaufen und erst stehen geblieben, als sie das Fehlen ihrer beiden Kollegen bemerkten. Sie gingen zurück und schauten, was die zwei Männer so in den Bann zog.

Als sie Sara erblickten, standen sie wie Greg und Nick mit offenem Mund vor Grissoms Büro. Grissom und Sara mussten sich bei dem Anblick ihrer Kollegen das Lachen verkneifen. Catherine war die Erste, die zur Besinnung kam und auf Sara förmlich zulief, um sie stürmisch zu umarmen. Was die drei Männer auch aus ihrer Starre holte und sie ins Büro treten ließ.

Nick und Greg bekamen sich in die Haare, wer denn nach Cath dran war, Sara zu umarmen.

„Schön dich zurück zu haben.", sagte Cath.

„Ich freu' mich auch euch wieder zu sehen."

Catherine strich Sara noch bemutternd über die Wange, bevor sie Sara den Männern überließ. Bevor sich Greg und Nick einigen konnten, umarmte schon Warrick seine zurückgekehrte Kollegin.

„Hey Cookie. Siehst gut aus.", begrüßte er Sara.

„Danke Rick.", wurde Sara verlegen.

„Kein Grund rot zu werden.", lächelte er ihr zu.

„Warum eigentlich immer Cookie?" fragte Catherine etwas beleidigt, dass Warrick für Sara so einen netten Kosenamen hat.

„Na, ganz einfach. Wenn ich Sara in die Augen schaue, muss ich immer an die süßen Schokoladenstückchen in den Cookies denken.", sagte Warrick und hatte dabei etwas leicht verführerisches in der Stimme. Dabei blickte er Sara auch noch eindringlich in die Augen.

Verlegen blickte Sara zu Boden. Grissom konnte dabei ein leichtes Gefühl von Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken. Aber er wusste, dass es unnötig war. Warrick, wie auch Greg und Nick, waren einfach sehr gute Freunde. Für Sara waren die Drei auch eher so was wie ältere Brüder.

Danach kamen auch Nick und Greg endlich in den Genuss, Sara in den Arm zu nehmen. Greg erhoffte sich einen erneuten Kuss, doch der blieb diesmal aus. Warum auch immer, dachte er sich. Grissom beorderte dann seine CSIs, sich fertig zumachen, da sie heute einiges zu tun hatten. Das Team verabschiedete sich von Sara. Greg rief noch hinterher:

„Wir sehen uns bald im Lab wieder. OK?"

Sara lächelte nur und nickte. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder an Grissom lehnen, als sie eine unangenehme Stimme vernahm.

„Miss Sidle. Schön sie wieder zusehen.", meldete sich Ecklie mit einem überfreundlichen Ton.

_Ach ja?_

An Saras Gesichtsausdruck konnte Grissom ihre Gedanken lesen. Ecklie kam kurz in Grissoms Büro, gab Sara die Hand und lächelte sie mit einem miesen Grinsen an. Dass es ernst gemeint war, konnte sie einfach nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihn nur als Arschkriecher und Fiesling in Erinnerung, der sich um seine Mitarbeiter nicht scherte.

„Ich hoffe sie können bald wieder zum Dienst antreten. Aber lassen sie sich die Zeit, die sie brauchen.", sagte er, in einer für Sara ungewohnten, einfühlsamen Stimme.

„Danke Mr. Ecklie.", brachte sie nur hervor und sah, wie Ecklie wieder aus Grissoms Büro verschwand.

„Er meint es ernst.", sagte Grissom.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und hatte noch immer denselben überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Er hat mich oft gefragt, wie es mit deiner Therapie voranging."

„Wow. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Grissom schmunzelte über Saras Reaktion.

„Komm', ich fahr dich erstmal nach Hause."

„Danke, Gil. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich will noch etwas erledigen."

„OK. Aber wenn du was brauchst…"

„..ruf' ich dich an. Versprochen", beendete Sara Grissoms Satz.

Sie umarmte ihn noch einmal und ging los. Sie war schon fast aus seinem Büro raus, als er noch sagte,

„Hey Sara. Schön dich wieder hier zu haben."

Sara lächelte nur und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

Von einem Taxi ließ Sara sich dort hinbringen, wo ihr Leben fast zu Ende gewesen wäre. Sie stand an der Brücke, wo Grissom sie gefunden hatte. Sie lehnte nun am Geländer und sah ins Wasser.

_Hier hätte fast alles geendet. Wie konnte ich nur so selbstzerstörerisch sein. Aber ich hätte dabei noch viele andere Menschen verletzten. Genauso schlimm ist, dass ich fast verpasst habe, was noch vor mir liegt. Eine Zukunft mit Grissom. _

Sara konnte sich bei dem Gedanken daran ihrer Tränen nicht erwehren. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie ein Schreiben und ein Bild. Das Schreiben war die Vorladung zur Gerichtsverhandlung von Shelton. Auf dem Bild war eine 8-jährige Sara zusammen mit ihren Eltern zu sehen. Damals hatte Sara noch etwas zu lachen. Zumindest auf dem Bild, war von Saras damaligen Qualen nichts zusehen.

Was Sara nicht wusste, war, dass Grissom gerade auf dieser Straße unterwegs war. Er schreckte zusammen, als er Sara an der Brücke stehen sah. Das Blaulicht anmachend, ließ er seinen SUV am Straßenrand stehen und sprang raus, um zu Sara zu laufen.

_Sie wird sich doch nicht wieder etwas antun wollen? Nein. Das darf nicht passieren._

Noch während er auf Sara zu lief, konnte er erkennen, dass Sara nicht beabsichtigte sich etwas an zutun. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls ans Geländer und sah gerade noch, wie Sara das Schreiben und das Bild mit einem Feuerzeug in Flammen setzte. Sie ließ es bis zur Hälfte brennen und warf es ins Wasser. Grissom nahm ihre nun freie Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Auf einen Neuanfang?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Auf einen Neuanfang.", antworte sie kaum hörbar.

Sara versuchte ihm ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen, war aber nicht sehr erfolgreich. Wie sehr sie mit ihren Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte, konnte Grissom genau sehen und führte ihre Hand an seinen Mund, um ihr einen leichten Kuss zu geben. Sein Drang sie zu umarmen, war so groß, dass es ihm egal war, wo sie sich gerade befanden und tat es einfach.

Diese Umarmung brauchte Sara richtig und krallte sich an Grissom fest. Er strich ihr noch über den Rücken und brachte sie dazu sich zu entspannen.

„Soll ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen?", fragte er.

Sara nickte in seine Schulter hinein. Grissom löste die Umarmung und nahm sie an die Hand, um sie zum Auto zu führen. Er hielt ihr die Türe auf und ließ sie einsteigen. Die Fahrt zu Saras Apartment war ziemlich schweigsam. Grissom wusste aber, dass Sara jetzt diese Stille für sich brauchte.

Angekommen machte Sara keine Anstalten auszusteigen.

„Kommst du allein zu Recht?", durchbrach Grissom die Stille.

Sara drehte sich zu ihm und nickte Grissom lächelnd zu.

„Ich schaff' das schon.", versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich kann sonst auch Catherine fragen, ob sie meinen Fall übernimmt. Sie wird es verstehen."

„Nein. Ist schon OK, Gil. Ich muss diesen Schritt allein gehen.", sagte sie ernst.

Grissom wusste darauf nichts zu sagen.

_Will sie mich nicht bei sich haben? Verschließt sie sich wieder vor mir? Ich würde jetzt gerne bei ihr bleiben._

Grissom war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Sara sich zu ihm rüberbeugte. Er war angenehm überrascht, als er Saras Lippen spürte. Sara wollte sich gerade von ihm lösen, als sich Grissom aus seiner Starre befreite und den Kuss erwiderte.

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen, Bugman. Das muss ich alleine schaffen.", sagte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu ihm.

Grissom war aber noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„OK?", fragte sie.

Grissom nickte und sah sie weiter sorgenvoll an.

„Ich verspreche dir, sollte ich merken, dass es zu viel für mich ist, ruf' ich dich an. Aber ich hoffe, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen früh. Ich lad' dich zum Frühstück ein. OK?"

Endlich sah Sara Erleichterung in Grissoms Gesicht und wusste er kann jetzt loslassen. Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und stieg aus.

„Bis morgen früh.", rief sie ihm noch zu.

„Ja. Ähm. Gute Nacht, Sara.", fand Grissom wieder zu Worten.

„Nacht, Gil.", sagte sie noch und winkte ihm zu, als er losgefahren war.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 15/Teil 2**

Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl schloss sie die Tür zur ihrer Wohnung auf. Als sie das Licht anmachte, war sie überwältigt. Saras Wohnung strahlte wie nach einer Renovierung. Überall standen Blumen und es roch nach frischem Lavendel.

_Das kann nur Catherine gewesen sein._

Sara lächelte vor sich hin. Als sie ihren Schlüssel auf der Kommode ablegen wollte, entdeckte sie eine Karte.

_**Willkommen zu Hause, Sara.  
Wir sind alle sehr glücklich,  
dass du wieder bei uns bist.  
Lass' dir Zeit,  
bevor du wieder beginnst zu arbeiten.  
Wir dachten uns, zu deiner Rückkehr,  
würde deiner Wohnung etwas Farbe gut tun.  
Wir sind immer für dich da.**_

Deine Freunde Cath, Greg, Nick und Warrick

_Wusste ich es doch. Ich kann Catherines Handschrift doch erkennen, aber warum steht Griss nicht mit drauf?_

Sara konnte ja noch nicht ahnen, dass Grissom sein ganz eigenes Willkommensgeschenk für sie hatte. Erstmal machte sie eine Erkundigungstour durch ihre eigene Wohnung. An ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen, öffnete sie die Tür und strahlte weiter. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Nacht mit Grissom.

Weiter ging's zum Bad. Catherine hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Obwohl Sara es nie gut fand, wenn andere Personen so in ihr Privatleben eindrangen, freute sie sich dennoch über die Veränderung.

Sie erstarrte kurz, als sie in einen Spiegel sah. Ihre Freunde hatten auch einen neuen Spiegel angebracht. Sara musste daran denken, wie sie den Vorgänger in viele Einzelteile zerspringen ließ. Aber etwas anderes brachte sie wieder auf andere Gedanken und ließ sie seit dem Vorfall wieder in einen Spiegel lachen. Am Spiegel hing ein Bild des gesamten Teams.

Als nächstes ging Sara in die Küche. Auch hier blitzte alles. Sara öffnete den Kühlschrank, in Erwartung diesen leer vorzufinden. Doch auch da wurde sie überrascht. Ihr Kühlschrank war gefühlt mit frischem Obst und Gemüse. Selbst ihr Lieblingsjoghurt war dabei. An einem der vielen Becher klebte eine Notiz.

_**Hey Sara,**_

damit du nicht schon am ersten Tag verhungerst,  
hab' ich mir erlaubt deinen Kühlschrank zu füllen.  
Ich hoffe es ist etwas dabei, was du magst.

Grissom

_Ich mag alles, wenn es von dir kommt. _

Sara war gerührt vom Einsatz ihrer Freunde. Es war schwer für sie den Gedanken abzuschütteln, wie sie ihre Freunde vor ihren Selbstmordversuch behandelt hatte und geglaubt hatte, keine richtigen Freunde zu haben.

_Wie konnte ich nur so was denken? Sie haben mich so warm Willkommen geheißen und mir mit meiner Wohnung eine wirkliche Freude bereitet. So was machen nur wahre Freunde. _

Sara nahm sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas Orangensaft ein. Sie war ein wenig stolz auf sich, das ohne weitere Komplikationen geschafft zu haben. Das letzte Mal verwandelte sich der Saft in Milch und das volle Glas zersprang auf den Boden.

Weiter übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setze sich erschöpft auf die Couch. Erst jetzt sah sie, dass auf ihrer Couch ein Buch lag. Es ähnelte dem, welches sie von Dr. Sloan geschenkt bekam. Sehr dick, schwarz und mit einer goldenen Umrandung. Von außen konnte Sara nicht erkennen, was drinstehen könnte.

Sie klappte es auf und las auf der ersten Seite in großer Schrift,

_**Dear Sara,**_

Auf der nächsten Seite stand schon etwas mehr.

_**Du weißt, meine Gefühle und Gedanken in einfachen Sätze auszudrücken,  
fällt mir recht schwer.  
Ich kann dir aber auch ohne Zitate sagen,  
wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du  
San Simeon erfolgreich hinter dich bringen konntest.  
Ich habe dich sehr vermisst in der Zeit.  
Die Zukunft wird nicht einfach.  
Doch sei dir gewiss, mich an deiner Seite zu haben,  
wenn du mich brauchst.**_

Love, Gil

Auf der nächsten Seite stand ein Zitat.

_**In ihren Augen schmeichelnd abgespiegelt!  
In finstern Runzeln ihrer Stirn gehängt!  
Im Herzen ihr gefesselt und verriegelt!  
So rühmt er sich, von Liebespein bedrängt.  
Nur schade, daß, wo Huld und Schönheit thront,  
gehängt, gefesselt, solch ein Tölpel wohnt. (Bastard)**_

William Shakespeare

_Besser konnte man Grissom wirklich nicht beschreiben, aber ich werde ihm schon angewöhnen, dass er dieser Tölpel ist. Obwohl er es ja eigentlich schon nicht mehr ist. Sonst wären wir jetzt nicht zusammen._

Sara blätterte durchs Buch. Auf jeder Seite war ein anderes Zitat seiner und auch ihrer Lieblingsdichter. Alle Zitate mit Hand geschrieben. Einige hatte sie schon mal von Grissom zu hören bekommen. Sie war gerührt von diesem Geschenk.

Freudig nahm sie ihr Handy und rief Grissom an, um sich zu bedanken.

Nachdem sie wieder aufgelegt hatte, verschlang sie das Buch förmlich und las bis ins Morgengrauen.

In den nächsten Tagen blieb es nur bei kurzen Besuchen von Grissom. Sara hatte sich daran gewöhnt, nachts zu schlafen und am Tage wach zu sein. Da bei Grissom genau das Gegenteil der Fall war und Sara nicht wollte, dass er die Zeit, in der er schlafen sollte bei ihr verbrachte, lud Sara ihn immer zum Frühstück ein und abends war es Grissom, der Sara zum Essen ausführte oder etwas kochte.

Am Samstag, fünf Tage, nachdem Sara entlassen wurde, machte Sara sich auf den Weg mit Catherine und ihrer Tochter, um sich neu einzukleiden. Sara ahnte ja nicht, dass sie sich mit Catherine als Beraterin, einen Shopping Junkie geangelt hatte. Aber irgendwie machte es ihr auch Spaß die Zeit mit den Willows zu verbringen.

Mit inbegriffen war auch ein Besuch beim Friseur. Sara empfand es für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um sich etwas zu verändern.

_Hoffentlich gefällt es auch Grissom._

Die drei Frauen hatten soviel eingekauft, dass Sara es nicht alleine schaffte, die Einkäufe in ihre Wohnung zu tragen.

„Wollt ihr noch auf einen Kaffee oder einen Saft mit rein kommen?" fragte Sara die Beiden, als sie versuchte ihren Schlüssel aus der Handtasche zu kramen.

„Gerne doch.", antwortete Catherine und grinste ihrer Tochter zu, die sich zusammenreißen musste, nicht laut loszulachen.

Sara schloss die Tür auf und machte das Licht an. Ein lautes ‚Überraschung' schalte ihr entgegen und ließ sie einige Schritte wieder zurückgehen. Vor ihr standen die lachenden Gesichter von Greg, Warrick, Nick und Grissom. Catherine und Lindsay gesellten sich zu ihnen, um auch einen Blick auf Saras überraschtes Gesicht zu werfen.

„Was?" brachte sie nur heraus.

Sara bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Was Nick dazu brachte, auf sie zu zugehen und sie zu umarmen.

„Willkommen zurück, Sara. Wir haben uns überlegt, eine kleine Überraschungsparty für dich zu schmeißen.", informierte er sie mit einem grinsenden Gesicht, da ihnen die Überraschung gelungen war.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll…", war sie noch immer erstaunt.

„Sag' gar nichts. Dein Gesicht spricht Bände.", neckte Greg sie, als er Nick beiseite schob und Sara erneut Willkommen hieß.

Warrick, Catherine und auch Lindsay taten es ihm gleich. Als Grissom dran war, bekam er weiche Knie.

_Sie sieht so bezaubernd aus. Ihre Haare etwas kürzer, springen ihre Locken gleich viel bedeutender. Ich liebe es. Aber vor allem liebe ich sie._

Warum sieht er mich so an? Gefällt ihm meine neue Frisur doch nicht?  
Er lächelt, also findet er es wohl doch nicht so schlimm.

Sara und Grissom sahen sich an und wussten nicht wie. Aber vielleicht wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt es ihren Freunden zu erzählen oder doch viel mehr zu zeigen.

Grissom griff nach Saras Hand und strich liebevoll mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Wie zwei schüchterne Teenager blickten sich an, bevor Grissom den nächsten Schritt ging und Sara innig umarmte. Die fünf Personen um sie herum sahen nur staunend zu. Nick stieß Greg in die Seite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zubekommen. Doch Greg war wie gebannt.

Was sie dann sahen, hätte selbst Catherine nicht erwartet. Grissom führte seine Hand zärtlich an Saras Wange.

„Willkommen zurück.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sara lächelte ihn nur verlegen an. Die Beiden kommunizierten mit ihren Blicken und waren sich einig über den nächsten Schritt. Langsam näherte sich Grissom Saras weichen Lippen. Sein Mund wurde richtig wässrig vor Verlangen Sara endlich zu küssen.

Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgten Nick & Co. wie Sara die letzte Distanz zwischen sich und Grissom beendete und ihn sanft küsste. Catherine hielt ihrer 12-jährigen Tochter die Augen zu, was Lindsay zu verhindern wusste und sich gekonnt aus den Fängen ihrer Mutter befreite, um nichts von dem Schauspiel zu verpassen.

Sara und Grissom beendeten den Kuss erst, als sie Catherine vor Freude aufjubeln hörten. Die Beiden drehten sich zu ihrem Team und mussten lachen, als sie die zum Teil geschockten Gesichter sahen.

„Ich wusste es.", jubelte Catherine.

„Ihr habt es endlich geschafft.", redete sie weiter vor Begeisterung, dass ihre männlichen Kollegen zu keinem Wort in Stande waren.

„Jungs. Ihr könnt eure Münder wieder schließen.", sagte sie und ging auf das Pärchen zu.

„Ich freu' mich so für euch beide.", sagte sie und umarmte erst Sara und dann Grissom.

Auch Warrick, Nick und Greg fanden wieder zur Besinnung und taten es Catherine gleich.

„Gratuliere euch beiden.", sagte Warrick erfreut.

„Dann wird es wohl nichts aus unserem Date…", war Greg traurig.

„Nenn' es nicht Date und ich habe kein Problem damit, dass ihr miteinander ausgeht", sagte Grissom in einem Ton, der Greg jede Lust auf dieses Essen nahm.

„Hey. Mach' ihm keine Angst.", lachte Sara und schlug Grissom spielerisch auf den Arm.

Die Jungs waren den weiteren Nachmittag sehr schweigsam. Catherine hingegen bombardierte das Paar mit Fragen, die Sara versuchte zu beantworten, ohne Catherine zu tief in ihr und Grissoms Liebesleben blicken zu lassen.

„Wie wollt ihr es eigentlich Ecklie verklickern?" warf Nick die Frage ein.

Die Frage ließ Sara sofort erschaudern. Hilfe suchend nahm sie Grissoms Hand, der sofort das Wort ergriff.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr das alle noch für euch behaltet. Conrad muss von uns noch nichts wissen. Uns war es wichtig, dass ihr es erfahrt, um es nicht länger vor euch zu verheimlichen."

Sara lächelte ihm dankbar zu, woraufhin er ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Wie lange habt ihr es denn vor uns verheimlicht?", fragte Nick.

„Das kannst du dir nicht denken?" fragte Warrick lachend.

Nick überlegte kurz und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

„Oh. Das Wochenende…", grinste er den zweien zu.

Beide nickten etwas verlegen. Sie unterhielten sich alle eine Weile, bis Greg das Gespräch mit Sara suchte. Er kannte sie lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass sie an irgendetwas zu zweifeln schien. Ganz frech nahm er Grissoms Platz auf der 2er Couch neben Sara ein, da Grissom gerade in der Küche zugange war.

„Hey Sara."

„Hey."

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts. Alles prima."

„Schau' mir in die Augen und sag' das noch mal."

Sara versuchte es erst gar nicht.

„Bist du glücklich?", hakte er nach.

Sara nickte.

„Du hast noch immer bedenken, oder?"

Wieder nickte Sara nur. Greg sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. So wie Grissom dich vorhin angesehen hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass er nichts Schlimmes mehr an dich rankommen lässt . Auch wenn damit meine Träume zerplatzt sind, freue ich mich für dich, dass ihr endlich zusammen seid. Der Bossman wird dich glücklich machen. Und das mit Ecklie macht er schon.  
Lach' mal für mich. Das sah vorhin so schön aus, als du Grissom so angestrahlt hast.", forderte er und schaffte es tatsächlich Sara aufzuheitern und zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Danke Greggo.", sagte sie und umarmte ihren guten Freund.

Der genoss die Umarmung sehr und ließ nicht mehr von ihr ab. Erst als er einen großen Schatten über sich bemerkte. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und sah Grissom über sich.

„Hey Boss. Also… das ist nicht…. wonach es aussieht…", stotterte er.

Die Anderen mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Als Sara dann laut losprustete, verstand auch Greg, dass er gerade verschaukelt wurde. Schnell stand er auf und ließ Grissom sich wieder neben Sara setzten.

Dieser nahm Sara demonstrativ seitlich in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Keine Sorge, Greg. Gil ist bewusst, dass ich weiß, zu wem ich gehöre.", machte sie ihm klar und schmiegte sich an Grissom.

Der lächelte nur zufrieden und streckte seine Brust ein wenig stolz hervor.

Schon bald verabschiedeten sich die Freunde. Catherine als Erste, da sie Lindsay noch zu ihrer Mutter bringen musste. Nick, Greg und Warrick macht sich Minuten später gleich auf den Weg ins Crime Lab.

„Bis bald, Cookie.", kam es von Warrick.

„Kann es kaum erwarten, dich im Crime Lab wieder zu haben.", rief Nick noch hinterher.

Greg blieb vorsichtig und verabschiedete sich von Grissom und Sara.

Zum Schluss waren es nur noch die Zwei. Sara hatte gerade den Letzten zur Tür gebracht und ließ sich neben Grissom auf die Couch fallen. Der nahm ihre Hand und fühlte, wie Sara ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter lehnte.

„Danke, Gil. Das war ein schöner Abend."

„Das hast du nicht nur mir zu verdanken."

„Wer hatte eigentlich diese Idee?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, irgendwie alle.", lachte Grissom.

Sara sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend zu ihm hoch.

„Ja. Also, ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, kam einer nach dem anderen zu mir und stellte mir die Idee von einer Überraschungsparty vor. Sie wollten es eigentlich gleich machen, als du aus San Simeon zurückgekommen bist. Aber ich habe sie darum gebeten, dir ein paar Tage zum Eingewöhnen zu geben."

Beeindruckt blickt sie ihn an. Seine Stimme war wie Balsam auf ihrer Seele.

„Was?" fragte er, nachdem Sara ihren Blick noch immer nicht von ihm genommen hatte.

„Nichts. Ich bin einfach nur verblüfft, wie sehr du dich in kürzester Zeit verändert hast. Du findest immer wieder die richtigen Worte, um mich zu beruhigen und bist immer drauf bedacht, mich von allem Schlimmen fernzuhalten. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe.", hauchte Sara den letzten Satz.

Sie sah ihn dabei direkt in seine himmelblauen Augen und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss lehnte sich Sara wieder an seine Schulter. Traurig fragte sie:

„Wann musst du eigentlich zum Dienst?"

„Gar nicht. Ich habe heute frei.", verkündete er freudig.

„Schön.", war Saras einziger Kommentar.

_Die Zeit mit ihr ist so schön. Beinahe hätte ich das verpasst. Jetzt fühle ich mich einfach als der glücklichste Mensch der Welt._

Meinetwegen kann die Zeit für immer stehen bleiben. Der Moment ist einfach wunderbar. Ich würde ihn am liebsten fragen, ob er nicht die Nacht bleiben möchte. Aber er soll es nicht falsch verstehen. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal nicht zu viel denken und einfach fragen.

„Gil?" „Sara?", begannen sie gleichzeitig.

„Du zu erst.", sagte Sara lachend.

„OK. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt anfangen mit aufräumen und dann fahr' ich nach Hause, damit du zur Ruhe kommen kannst."

Enttäuscht sah Sara ihn an, was Grissom sofort bemerkte.

„Du wolltest mich gerade das Gegenteil fragen, oder?"

Sara nickte nur und senkte traurig ihren Blick, was Grissom dazu veranlasste, sie sanft an ihrem Kinn zu fassen und ihren Blick wieder zu heben. Er küsste erst ihre Nasenspitze und fuhr weiter runter zu ihrem Mund.

„Wenn du noch möchtest, bleibe ich gerne. Sehr gerne sogar. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich bedrängt fühlst."

So brachte er Sara wieder zum Strahlen.

„Bitte bleib'."

Grissom nickte ihr zu und küsste sie erneut. Danach machten sich die Beiden ans Aufräumen. Nach einer Stunde sah Saras Wohnung wieder sauber aus. Geschafft ließen sich die Zwei auf der Couch nieder. Sara war so erledigt, dass sie sich gar hinlegte und Grissoms Schoss als Kopfkissen nutzte. Verträumt sah sie zu ihm hoch. Grissom gefiel dieser Anblick. Gefühlvoll strich er ihr über die Wange und immer wieder durch ihr Haar.

_Es wird einfach immer schöner. Von Minute zu Minute. Das möchte ich für immer und ewig erleben. Ob er weiß, wie gut er mir tut? Ich möchte in seinen Armen einschlafen und wieder aufwachen. Aber das ist momentan kaum möglich. Wir wohnen ja leider nicht zusammen. Noch nicht._

Saras Blick wurde sofort ernster.

„Gil. Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen."

„Und das wäre, Kleines?"

_Komm schon, Sara. Nur Mut. Warum sollte er Nein sagen? Er genießt die Zeit genauso wie du._

„Wie fändest du es, wenn wir zusammenziehen würden?" fragte Sara nervös.

Grissom konnte es nicht aufhalten, dass ihm die Blässe ins Gesicht stieg.

**..... TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

16. Kapitel

_„Wie fändest du es, wenn wir zusammenziehen würden?" fragte Sara nervös.___

_Grissom konnte es nicht aufhalten, dass ihm die Blässe ins Gesicht stieg._

Sara sah seine Reaktion und hätte die Frage am liebsten zurückgenommen, was nun aber nicht mehr möglich war.

_Wie kann ich auch nur so blöd sein und denken, dass er mit mir zusammenziehen würde. So lange sind wird ja noch gar kein Paar. Ich rede hier von Gil Grissom. Es ist schon schwer genug, Gefühle aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Mit einer Frau zusammen zuziehen, kommt für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht in Frage. Verdammt. Jetzt hab ich alles kaputtgemacht._

Sara wandte ihren Blick von Grissom ab. Sie konnte nicht weiter in sein geschocktes Gesicht schauen.

„Es war eine blöde Idee. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.", sagte sie leise.

Ihren Blick hatte sie weiter zum Boden gerichtet. So konnte sie auch nicht sehen, wie wieder Leben in Grissoms Gesicht kam und aus dem geschockten Gesicht ein breites Lächeln wurde.

_Ich fass' es nicht. Hat sie mich gerade wirklich gefragt, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen? Ich dachte sie bräuchte, nach allem, was passiert ist, ihren Freiraum. Aber anscheinend tut es ihr gut, wenn wir zusammen sind. Oh man, ich Depp. Meine Reaktion lässt sie sicher das Gegenteil glauben._

Grissom strich ihr durchs Haar, was Sara verwundert aufblicken ließ.

_Warum lächelt er jetzt? Gefällt ihm, wie traurig ich bin? Oder…?_

„Ich fände es sehr schön, mit dir zusammen zuziehen.", hauchte er über seine Lippen.

Augenblicklich fand sich in Saras Gesicht ein Lächeln wieder. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen kamen und an der Wange runter liefen. Es war ihr völlig egal, dass Grissom ihre Emotionen miterlebte. Das würde er in Zukunft wohl öfter tun.

Liebevoll trocknete er ihre Tränen und zog sie zu sich hoch. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und flüsterte:

„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir jeden Tag in den Armen einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen."

Um sie endgültig zu überzeugen, küsste er sie innig. Sara genoss den Kuss, und dabei in seinen Armen zu liegen.

Grissom bemerkte, dass der aufregende Tag an Sara nicht spurlos vorüberging. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr immer wieder die Augen zufielen, nachdem er Sara wieder zurück in seinen Schoss gelegt hatte und sie betrachtete. Sara kämpfte hart dagegen an. Sie wollte den Moment nicht enden lassen. Daher bekam sie kaum mit, wie Grissom sie in ihr Schlafzimmer trug und sie sanft auf ihr Bett legte.

Er legte sich neben Sara und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Sara war längst eingeschlafen, als Grissom sich weiter Vorstellungen machte.

_Genau so stelle ich mir es vor, wenn wir zusammenwohnen. Sie ist so wunderschön, wenn sie schläft. Dieses Bild möchte ich nicht mehr missen. Meinetwegen könnten wir schon morgen zusammenziehen. Aber wir sollten nichts überstürzen._

Mit dem Gedanken, wie es wäre mit ihr zusammenzuleben, schlief auch Grissom bald ein.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Sara ließ sich lange Zeit, bevor sie wieder anfing zu arbeiten, worüber Grissom sehr froh war, da es ziemlich hart ablief in den folgenden Wochen. Deshalb verloren Sara und Grissom ihre Pläne des Zusammenziehens auch erstmal aus den Augen. Sara machte sich darüber aber keine Gedanken, da sie ihren Freund trotzdem täglich sah. Und sie wusste, irgendwann würden sie zusammenziehen.

Mit einem nervösen Gefühl begann Sara ihren ersten Arbeitstag im Crime Lab. Doch ihre Kollegen bereiteten ihr einen angenehmen Empfang, ihre Nervosität war in null Komma nichts verflogen. Die Lab Techs hatten sich sogar etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Hatten sie Saras eigenes Labor wieder aufgemöbelt und mit vielen kleinen Hightech Sachen verziert. So brauchte Sara nur mit den Fingern schnipsen und die Schreibtischlampe ging an.

Was hatte Sara ihre Kollegen nur alle vermisst. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie wichtig ihr diese Personen waren und sie ihnen auch ganz und gar nicht egal war. Selbst Ecklie hatte sie vermisst, der auch an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag aufmunternde Worte für sie hatte.

Es dauerte kaum eine Woche und schon hatte sich Sara wieder so eingelebt, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Bis auf ihre Fälle. Grissom ließ sie nur an Fälle, die sonst die weniger erfahrenen CSI bearbeiteten. Doch Sara war ganz froh darüber. So konnte sie sich langsam rantasten an die schwerwiegenderen Fälle. Ihr war es überhaupt wichtig wieder arbeiten zu können.

Bekam sie Langeweile, wenn sie ihre Fälle mal wieder frühzeitig abgeschlossen hatte, half sie Grissom bei seinem Papierkram. So konnten die Zwei gleichzeitig etwas mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen und Sara konnte sich weiter an andere Fälle ranarbeiten.

Grissom konnte an ihrem dauerhaften Lächeln erkennen, dass sie wieder Spaß an der Arbeit hatte. Ihre Kollegen machten es ihr aber auch leicht. Wie früher hatte Greg immer einen lockeren Spruch auf den Lippen. Allerdings ließ er das Flirten sein. Dafür neckte er sie ein ums andere Mal wegen ihrer Beziehung mit dem Boss. Was Sara allerdings meist gekonnt konterte.

Sara und Grissom saßen gerade in seinem Büro. Schon zwei Stunden vor ihrem Feierabend hatte Sara ihre beiden Fälle abgeschlossen und half ihrem Freund beim alles geliebten Papierkram. Grissom hatte allerdings keine Augen für seinen Papierkram, sondern nur für Sara.

_Sie sieht einfach wieder umwerfend aus. Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag anstarren. Sie hat sich so gewandelt. Wie sie ihre Haare trägt, gefällt mir besonders. Ihre Locken faszinieren mich. Gerade wenn sie ihr wie eben ins Gesicht fallen. Passend dazu, dieses Lächeln. Wie kann sie bei diesem Schreibkram nur lächeln? Aber das zeigt nur, wie sehr sie ihre Arbeit wieder mag._

Das Telefon unterbrach Grissoms Träumerei. Sara ließ sich davon nicht stören und schrieb fleißig weiter.

„Grissom.", meldete er sich leicht genervt.

Es war ihm gar nicht recht, dass er gestört wurde.

„Grissom, Brass hier. Ich hab noch eine Frauenleiche für sie.", verkündete der Detective.

„Hat das nicht Zeit, bis die Frühschicht ihren Dienst antritt? Ich muss gleich zu Gericht."

„Das sieht schlecht aus. Ich brauche jetzt einen CSI."

Grissom schnaufte durch die Leitung. Nick, Greg, Warrick und Catherine waren schon anderweitig im Einsatz.

Sara hatte Grissoms Gespräch mittlerweile aufgeschnappt und blickte zu ihm rüber. Grissoms bemerkte es und sah sie gequält an.  
_  
__Ich kann sie noch nicht alleine an so einem Tatort schicken. Verdammt. Was mach ich nur?_

„Was ist los?" fragte Sara besorgt.

„Brass hat noch eine Leiche für uns. Eine Frauenleiche und ich muss gleich zum Gericht."

„Ich schaffe das schon, Gil. Es muss doch jemand zum Tatort. Ich kann mich nicht für immer in deinem Büro vor diesen Fällen barrikadieren. Irgendwann möchte ich wieder ganz normal an alle Fälle ran.", sagte sie überzeugend.

„Traust du dir das wirklich schon zu?"

Sara nickte ihm lächelnd zu und räumte den Papierkram zusammen.

„Sag' Brass, ich komme.", gab sie ihm zu wissen, während sie aufstand und ihre Jacke überzog.

Grissom erzählte Brass, dass doch jemand zur Verfügung stand und sich auf den Weg mache. Er ließ sich noch die Adresse geben und legte auf. Sara konnte sehen, dass Grissom nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war, und nahm seine Hand, mit der er gerade nervös einige Papiere zusammen schob. Mit ihrem typischen Sidle Smilen lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an.

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Irgendwann muss ich wieder anfangen. Wenn ich es doch nicht packe, rufe ich dich an. OK?"

Das ließ Grissoms Angst etwas schmälern und lächelte zurück. Sara schaute kurz, ob jemand in der Nähe war, und gab ihrem Freund einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Viel Spaß bei Gericht. Bis später", rief sie noch, als sie aus seinem Büro ging und einen perplexen Grissom zurück ließ.

_Hat sie mich gerade in meinem Büro geküsst? Es war nur auf die Wange, aber trotzdem ein Kuss._

Grissoms Lächeln wurde breiter, als seine Gedanken den Kuss weiter sponnen.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Sara am Tatort an. Brass kam gerade aus dem Haus. Als er bemerkte, welcher CSI zum Tatort geschickt wurde, ging er schnellen Schrittes auf Saras SUV zu. Sara stieg gerade aus und wollte ihren Koffer nehmen, als Brass ankam.

„Hey Sara."

„Hey Jim."

„Sara, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du diesen Fall übernimmst."

„Was? Hat Grissom dir nichts gesagt, dass ich komme?"

„Nein. Nur dass jemand kommt. Bitte, Sara. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre. Grissom wird das sicher genauso sehen."

Brass zückte sein Handy und wollte den Supervisor der Nachtschicht anrufen. Allerdings hielt ihn Sara davon ab.

„Was ist so schlimm an dieser Leiche, dass du mich nicht an sie ranlassen kannst? Ich schaff' das schon."

Unüberlegt antworte Jim, Sara.

„Wir denken, es ist das 15. Opfer."

Sara zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hat Grissom dich über den Moronen aufgeklärt?"

„Morone?"

„Sara, ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Richtige bin, der dich darüber aufklären sollte."

„Doch, Jim. Ich bin jetzt hier und will endlich wissen, was los ist", wütete Sara.

Der Detective rang mit sich. Sollte er es ihr wirklich erzählen? Der Fall des Moronen lag momentan still, da er seit mehr als 3 Monaten nicht mehr zugeschlagen hatte und es auch keine weiteren Hinweise mehr gab. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie verbissen das Team von Sara an diesem Fall arbeitete. In allen Gesichtern hatte er denselben Gedanken lesen können. Alle dachten dabei an Sara. Das war eine schwere Zeit für CSI.

Was sollte er nur tun? Eine Schelte würde er so oder so bekommen. Entweder von Grissom oder Sara. Und da Sara gerade vor ihm stand, entschied er sich dafür, es ihr zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Grissom es geschafft hat, dass du nichts von diesem Fall erfahren hast."

Brass erzählte Sara alles über den Fall. Jeder Mensch hätte schon irgendeine Regung gezeigt, doch Brass konnte bei Sara nichts erkennen. Sie stand nur da und ließ alles auf sich niederprasseln. Innerlich zerriss es sie. Zu erfahren, wie der Morone vorging, brachte Sara in Gedanken zu der Zeit zurück, als sie selbst das Opfer war. Sie wollte sich aber davon nicht unterkriegen lassen.

„Danke Jim, dass du mich aufgeklärt hast.", kam es von Sara selbstsicher und ging Richtung Haus.

Brass wusste, dass er sie nicht davon abhalten könnte, und rief Grissom an, um ihm zu berichten, was passiert war.

„Grissom.", meldete er sich etwas angenervt.

„Hier ist Brass. Sie sollten schnellstens zum Tatort kommen."

„Was? Wieso? Ist Sara etwas passiert?" fragte Grissom aufgeregt.

„Nein. Noch nicht. Beruhigen sie sich erstmal."

„Beruhigen? Brass, was ist los?"

„Der Morone ist zurück."

Brass konnte hören, wie Grissom die Luft anhielt.

„Wo ist Sara?"

„Bei der Leiche. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten."

„Verdammt!", wütete Grissom.

„Gil. Sie weiß jetzt alles."

„Ich mach' mich auf den Weg.", sagte er in Hektik.

„Müssen sie nicht zum Gericht?"

„Die Verhandlung wurde verschoben. Bin unterwegs…", sagte Grissom noch und legte auf, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Sara ging langsam in das Zimmer, wo die Leiche lag. David Phillips der Gerichtsmediziner, untersuchte noch immer die Leiche. Als er aufsah, war er überrascht, Sara zu sehen.

„Hey, Sara. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Grissom dich an diesen Fall lässt."

„Hey, David", begrüßte Sara ihn etwas abwesend.

„Nr. 15.", sagte er und hob die Haare des Opfers an. In ihren Nacken war die Zahl „15" geritzt. David ging, wie Brass davon aus, dass Sara über den Fall bescheid wusste.

„Er muss sie wieder so lange gequält haben, bis sie sich selbst die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hat."

Sara schluckte schwer und konnt nicht vermeiden, dass ihr vor Panik Tränen in die Augen schossen, schaffte es aber sie nicht laufen zu lassen. Der Gerichtsmediziner sah, wie Sara zu kämpfen hatte und fragte,

„Alles OK, Sara?"

Sara blickte starr auf die Leiche und blieb bei den tief eingeschnittenen Handgelenken hängen. Sie reagierte gar nicht erst auf David.

„Sara?"

„Ja. Alles OK. Würdest du mich kurz mit der Leiche allein lassen?"

David wusste, dass es keine gute Idee wäre. Dennoch verließ er ohne ein Wort den Raum. Sara näherte sich der Leiche und schoss einige Bilder. Sie kniete sich runter und strich dem Opfer die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

_Was musste die Frau durchlebt haben? Ihre Augen sind noch voller Panik. Sie hat sicher ein ähnliches Martyrium durchmachen müssen, wie ich. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre genauso geendet. Dank Grissom lebe ich noch. Hätte ich ihn nicht an meiner Seite, wäre mein Leben vorbei. Ich muss versuchen, mein Erlebtes hier raus zuhalten. Es geht um diese Frau, nicht um mich. Es ist ein ganz anderer Fall._

Sara versuchte ihre Gefühle und Emotionen auszublenden, doch war es für sie ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Immer wieder kamen ihrer Erinnerungen in Flashbacks in ihr Gedächtnis geschossen. Nervös strich sie sich über die Stirn. Sie versuchte mit aller Macht weiter zu arbeiten. Mit einer Pinzette wollte Sara etwas aus dem Mund des Opfers ziehen. Versagt aber an ihren zittrigen Händen.

Ich schaff' es einfach nicht. Verdammt.

Sie stand wieder auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Leiche erneut zu betrachten. Sie spürte, wie die Übelkeit in ihr aufkam, und gab sich geschlagen. Schwer atmend verließ sie mit hängendem Kopf das Zimmer.

Im Flur setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Grissom auf sie zu kam und sich vor ihr hinkniete. Vorsichtig berührte er ihren Oberschenkel, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Was auch nicht geschah. Sie spürte, dass es Grissom war. Zaghaft hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und sagte liebevoll,

„Komm'. Ich bring' dich nach Hause."

Sara wehrte sich nicht dagegen und folgte ihm abwesend. Während sie zum Wagen gingen, rief Grissom Catherine an und beorderte sie den Fall zu übernehmen. Catherine wehrte sich zwar vehement, da sie Nick nicht an ihrem eigentlichen Fall allein arbeiten lassen wollte, doch konnte sie an Grissoms Stimme hören, dass es ihm wichtig war und sie keine andere Wahl hatte.

Ohne große Erklärung, weder an Catherine, noch an Brass, führte Grissom Sara zum Wagen und fuhr sie zu ihrem Apartment. Während der Fahrt sprachen die Zwei kein Wort. Grissom sah immer wieder besorgt zu Sara, die aus der Seitenscheibe starrte. In dem Moment fielen Grissom mal wieder nicht die passenden Worte ein und beließ es bei der Stille.

Stattdessen zeigte er eine Wohlbekannte, aber für Sara vor allem wohltuende Geste, in dem er ihre Hand nahm. Sie sah nur kurz zu ihm hinüber und versuchte ihm zu zulächeln. Schaute aber schnell wieder zur Seite, damit Grissom nicht ihre Tränen sehen konnte.

Sie braucht ihre Tränen doch nicht vor mir verstecken. Ich weiß genau, dass sie jetzt weint. Hoffentlich verschließt sie sich nicht wieder vor mir.

Als sie an Saras Apartment ankamen, half Grissom ihr auszusteigen und führte sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Kaum waren sie in der Wohnung, ging Sara Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ich gehe schnell duschen. Mach' es dir bequem.", sagte Sara geschafft vom Tag.

_Ich muss dringend duschen, um die Ereignisse des Tages los zu werden. Tief durchatmen, Sara._

„OK. Ich mach' uns was zu essen.", sagte Grissom und verfolgte mit einem besorgten Blick, wie Sara im Badezimmer verschwand.  
_  
__Bitte lass' es nicht von vorne beginnen._

Grissom machte Saras Schweigen Angst. Genauso lief es vor ihrem Selbstmordversuch ab. Dennoch vertraute er ihr und machte sich ans Essen.

20 Minuten später hatte Grissom den Tisch gedeckt, mit zwei gefüllten Tellern. Sara war noch nicht wieder zurück. Was Grissoms Sorgenfalten tiefer werden ließ. Umso erleichterter war er, als die Badezimmertür zu hören war.

Ihre nassen Haare hatte sie ohne Ordnung zusammengebunden. Außerdem hatte sie eine bequeme Stoffhose an, die sehr einer Schlafpantie ähnelte. Was Grissom aber am meisten faszinierte, war sein Sweatshirt, welches Sara trug und ihr viel zu groß war. Beider warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Grissom ließ Sara in Ruhe essen. Er wollte sie nicht drängen, zu erzählen, wie es ihr am Tatort erging. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass sie sich ihm noch öffnen würde. Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Couch und setzten sich.

Sara nahm ihre Beine neben sich und lehnte an Grissoms Schulter. Es war ihr aber noch nicht genug Nähe. Sie nahm seine Hand und verflocht ihre mit seinen Fingern. Grissom ließ ihr dabei die Zeit, die sie brauchte.

„Als ich am Tatort ankam und Brass mir vom Moronen erzählte, war ich wie versteinert. Mein Magen verschnürte sich und ich hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Doch ich schob es beiseite, da ich es unbedingt schaffen wollte, an dem Fall zu arbeiten. Doch als ich bei der Leiche war und die aufgeschnittenen Handgelenke sah, konnte ich nicht mehr. Die Erinnerungen an meine Entführung kamen wieder hoch."

Sara machte eine kurze Pause, in der Grissom ihre Hand an seinem Mund führte und ihren Handrücken küsste.

„Es waren nicht die Erinnerungen oder der Schmerz, den ich dabei fühlte, die mich so zerbrachen. Es war die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Job nicht machen konnte."

Sara sah Grissom verzweifelt an.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich diesen Job liebe. Vor dir war es das Einzige in meinem Leben, an was ich hing. Und er ist mir noch immer sehr wichtig. Aber ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn nie wieder so mit Liebe und Herz erledigen kann, wie früher."

Saras letzte Worte waren tränenerfüllt. Die Angst um ihren Job machte sie fertig. Ihre Tränen wurden immer mehr und ihr Schluchzen lauter. Grissom zog sie daraufhin in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Erst als er spürte, dass sie sich in seinen Armen entspannte, löste er die Umarmung und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Sara sah in seinen blauen Augen Wärme, die sie früher nie erhielt.

„Lass' dir Zeit, Sara. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du schon wieder früher an die Fälle gehen musst. Das ist schier unmöglich. Wir unterstützen dich alle, damit du bald wieder die alte Sara im Lab sein kannst. Und du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich will, dass es dir gut geht, und bin immer für dich da.", lächelte er ihr zu.

Dass seine Worte wirkten, zeigte ihr breites Lächeln. Sara warf sich Grissom um den Hals und genoss seine Wärme und Geborgenheit.

„Danke, Gil."

„Hey. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Du wirst sehen. Bald wirst du wieder ohne Probleme an solche Fälle wie heute gehen können."

„Ich glaube dir.", brachte sie über ihre Lippen.

Grissom legte sich nun auf die Couch und zog Sara an seine Brust.

„Kannst du dich noch an deine Frage erinnern, die du mir am Abend der Überraschungsparty gestellt hast?"

„Ob wir zusammenziehen wollen?"

„Ja. Ich finde wir sollten es endlich durchziehen. Findest du nicht auch?"

Saras Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie wollte ihm die Frage jeden Tag wieder stellen, doch dachte sie, dass er dafür momentan keinen Nerv hatte, da er das Thema nie wieder anschlug. Dabei dachte Grissom genau wie Sara.

„Ja. Lass' es uns tun", sagte sie enthusiastisch.

„Ja?"

Sara nickte eifrig und gab Grissom einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Grissom vertiefte. Erst als ihnen die Luft zum Atmen ausging, lösten sie den Kuss. Sara schmiegte sich an seine Brust und dachte über ein gemeinsames Wohnen mit Grissom nach.

_Ich kann es kaum abwarten, endlich mit ihm zusammen zuwohnen. Nicht mehr dieses Gefrage, zu dir oder zu mir. Oft brauche ich Sachen, die ich bei ihm vergessen habe. Das hat dann ein Ende. Wir können ganz frisch beginnen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit ihm eine Wohnung oder ein Haus auszusuchen. Was er wohl lieber mag? Mir ist es eigentlich egal. Die Hauptsache ist, er ist bei mir._

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 17**

Die Wochen vergingen und sowohl Sara als auch Grissom konnten sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie ein Haus oder eine größere Wohnung wollten. Ein Haus hatte Vorteile. Dort hatten sie einen schönen Garten und waren ihr eigener Herr. Aber auch das größere Appartement hatte seine Vorteile. Sie brauchten kein ganzes Haus instand halten.

Wieder einmal waren sie bei der Besichtigung eines Hauses, aber diesmal war es anders. Beiden gefiel das Haus sofort.  
Der Makler ließ Sara und Grissom das Haus in Ruhe und alleine besichtigen.

_Das Haus ist auf eine ganz eigene Weise einfach perfekt. Es wäre sehr schön hier zu wohnen und Kinder groß zu ziehen, der Garten lädt dazu ein, dass Kinder glücklich werden. Was denkst du da, Sara? Kinder? Mein Gott, ich habe mit Grissom bisher einmal geschlafen und das war zwar schön, aber zum falschen Zeitpunkt. Unsere Beziehung müsste sich erstmal verfestigen. Aber das Haus wäre trotzdem das perfekte Haus._

Ein sehr schönes Haus. Ich glaube hier möchte ich mit Sara und unseren Kindern, die wir vielleicht irgendwann einmal haben, glücklich werden, aber ich muss Sara Zeit geben. Ihr scheint das Haus zu gefallen.

„Was hältst du von der Gegend?", vorsichtig sah Grissom zu Sara, die neben ihm stand.

„Die Gegend ist ansprechend.", antwortete Sara noch verhalten.

„Ansprechend?", Grissom zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Gegenfrage, wie findet du das Haus?", lächelte Sara ihren Freund an.

„Ganz ehrlich?", fragte Grissom wiederum.

„Gilbert Grissom, ich will immer eine ehrliche Antwort!", gab Sara etwas entrüstet zurück.

„Ok, dann will ich dann aber auch eine ehrliche Antwort.", grinste er seine Freundin an.

„Ja klar.", sagte Sara.

„Gut. Also ganz ehrlich, mir gefällt das Haus sehr. Es ist wie für uns gemacht.", Grissom hatte es ehrlich gemeint.

„Das ist schön, mir gefällt das Haus nämlich auch sehr. Ich finde die Gegend auch sehr kinderfreundlich. Eine Schule und Kindergarten ganz in der Nähe und zum Labor ist es auch nicht so weit.", Sara war begeistert.

Grissom stand im ersten Moment der Mund vor Staunen offen. Er hatte mit Sara nie wieder über Sex gesprochen, Grissom wollte ihr Zeit geben. Aber, dass Sara so über die Umgebung dachte, machte ihn sprachlos.

„Sara, bist du… ich meine damals nach der Gerichtsverhandlung... Verstehe mich nicht falsch….", versuchte er zu erklären.

Sara konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie ging auf ihren Freund zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. Grissom starrte sie danach immer noch etwas verwirrt an.

„Was soll das jetzt heißen? Bist du schwanger, Sara?", fragte er direkt.

„Nein Gil, ganz ruhig. Ich glaube das hättest du sicher mitbekommen in den letzten Monaten.", lachte Sara.

„Ok, aber wie sieht es aus… ich meine, wir haben noch nie darüber gesprochen…."

„Grissom, nicht hier, lass uns das zu Hause besprechen. Aber lass uns das Haus nehmen, ich bin begeistert.", Sara strahlte richtig.

„Ok, Butterfly. Dein Wunsch ist mir befehl.", scherzte Grissom.

„Danke, Gil.", flüsterte Sara leise und hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Grissom strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Sara, ich bin sehr glücklich über das und überhaupt mit dir zusammenzuziehen."

„Ich auch, Grissom, sogar sehr. Ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen.", gab Sara zurück.

Gerade als Sara ihren Kopf an Grissom lehnte und ihren Freudetränen freien Lauf lassen wollte, kam der Makler zurück. Grissom wischte ihr sanft die Tränen von der Wange und gab ihr noch einen Kuss.

„Miss Sidle, Mr. Grissom haben sie sich entschieden?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, haben wir. Wir wollen das Haus kaufen.", gab Grissom die Antwort und sah Sara strahlend an.

Der Makler versprach ihnen, in den nächsten Tagen den Vertrag zukommen zu lassen.

*****************************************

Ein Tag später war Gil wieder bei der Arbeit. Ihm brannte noch eines auf dem Herzen, seinetwegen und wegen Sara. Eigentlich war eine Beziehung mit einer Untergebenen nicht erlaubt. Aber er wollte es nicht mehr geheim zu halten, dass er mit Sara zusammen war. Die Gedanken daran, sie irgendwann zu heiraten gingen ihm manchmal durch den Kopf, aber er verwarf sie gleich wieder. Es war noch zu früh für Sara. Grissom wusste, dass Sara ebenso wie er Angst hatte, dass Ecklie etwas über ihre Beziehung herausfand.

Catherine fand Grissom so in seinem Büro. An seinem Schreibtisch sitzend und mit der Hand seinen Kopf abstüzend.

„Hey, was ist los mit dir?", unterbrach sie seinen Gedankengang.

„Oh hi, Catherine. Ach, ich habe mir gerade den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich es Ecklie am besten beibringe, dass ich mit Sara eine Beziehung habe, ohne dass einer von uns beiden den Job verliert.", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.

„Sag' mal, du liest deine internen Memos auch nicht immer, oder?", lachte Catherine.

Gil sah sie etwas verständnislos an. Er wusste nicht, was das jetzt mir seinen E-Mails zu tun hatte.

„Catherine, was hat die Sache jetzt mit meinen Memos zu tun?", irritiert sah er sie an.

„Ganz einfach. Wir haben vor ein paar Wochen eine E-Mail vom Sheriff erhalten, in der stand, dass Beziehungen unter CSIs ab sofort erlaubt sind.", Catherine sah ihren Freund noch immer grinsend an.

„Was? Hat Ecklie plötzlich auch ein Verhältnis mit einem CSI, weil der Sheriff das jetzt erlaubt...?", jetzt war es an Grissom zu grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht, es stand nur in dem Memo, das viele gekündigt haben, weil sie nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten durften.", Cath zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und grinste ebenfalls.

Grissom machte sich sofort daran, seine E-Mails abzurufen. Catherine hatte recht, er überflog meistens die Memos nur. Das hatte er wohl gänzlich übersehen. Als er die E-Mail las, war er froh, jetzt konnten sie es auch Ecklie sagen. Aber zuvor wollte er mit Sara über die Neuigkeit sprechen. Da kam ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe, dass sie gerade in sein Büro kam.

„Hey Gil, kommst du mit was frühstücken?", Sara war in der Tür erschienen.

„Kommst du bitte mal rein und machst die Türe zu?", kam die Antwort.

Sara zog ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe und trat ein. Sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Trotzdem das Team wusste, dass sie zusammen waren, hielten sie sich im Labor bedeckt.

„Was ist los, Gil?", fragte sie, nachdem sie die Türe geschlossen hatte.

Gil kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sara war etwas erschrocken, denn normal hielten sie Abstand davon, sich zu berühren oder zu küssen.

Was macht er? Wenn uns Ecklie oder jemand anderes sieht, wir könnten unsere Jobs verlieren.

„Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin.", lächelte er sie an.

„Gil, ich bin auch sehr glücklich mit dir, aber wenn uns jemand sieht. Ich meine hier im Labor….", weiter kam Sara nicht, denn Grissom küsste sie.

Jetzt war Sara völlig durch den Wind. Was sollte das alles? Das war nicht normal für ihren Freund.

„Schau' nicht so ängstlich. Lese lieber mal dieses Memo.", Grissom sah sie lächelnd an und zog sie mit zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Sara las die E-Mail und konnte sich nun auch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Jetzt verstehe ich. Du Schuft, mich so zu verwirren.", Sara schlug Grissom spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Nicht handgreiflich werden, junge Dame.", erwiderte Grissom grinsend.

„Ich denke dann sollten wir es Ecklie sagen, damit er es weiß. Dann ist das Versteckspiel endlich zu Ende.", gab Sara erleichtert zurück.

„Ich bin auch sehr froh darüber, Sara. Wir können jetzt auch beweisen, dass wir, auch wenn wir privat ein Paar sind, unsere Arbeit korrekt machen."

„Übrigens, der Vertrag für unser Haus war heute in der Post.", Sara winkte mit dem Vertrag vor Grissom Nase herum.

„Oh, das ging ja schnell.", Grissom freute sich, bald mit Sara Eigentümer eines Hauses zu sein.

_Wie wohl das Zusammenleben mit ihr wird? Endlich habe ich sie jeden Tag bei mir. Wenn wir von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen, muss nicht einer erst nach Hause fahren, um sich umzuziehen oder frische Kleider zu holen._

Gil freut sich darüber genauso wie ich. Es ist manchmal einfach noch unfassbar, vor ein paar Monaten noch habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich umzubringen. Wäre Grissom nicht gewesen, hätte er mich nicht nach San Simeon gebracht, würde ich sicher nicht mit ihm zusammenziehen.

Beide hatten den Vertrag noch am gleichen Tag unterschrieben und ein paar Tage später hatten sie geplant umzuziehen. Das ganze Team half an seinem freien Wochenende den beiden beim Umzug. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie das Haus sahen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr mal in so ein Haus zieht?", gab Greg von sich, als er mit Sara ein der letzten Kartons nach drinnen schleppte.

„Warum? Weil das Haus so gewöhnlich ist?", lachte sie.

„Ja, ich hätte gedacht, dass du und Grissom... Naja ihr beide seid eben nicht gewöhnlich.", versuchte Greg sich aus zudrücken.

„Greg, willst du damit sagen, wir wären anders?", Grissom war unbemerkt hinter die beiden getreten.

„Ja, .. Nein.. Doch. Ach ich meine einfach es ist ungewöhnlich.", stotterte Greg vor sich hin.

Grissom hatte ein Schmunzeln im Gesicht und Sara warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Die anderen vom Team konnten sich ebenfalls ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was Greg etwas sauer werden lies.

„Hey, darf man nicht mal etwas sagen? Sara, du verstehst mich doch?", einen hilflosen etwas enttäuschten Blick Richtung Sara und Greg lächelte wieder.

„Ja, Greggo, ich verstehe dich.", Sara ging auf ihren Kollegen zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Umzug war im vollen Gange, jeder vom Team war gekommen, um den beiden zu helfen. Nick trug gerade eine Kiste von Sara herein, als diese am Boden riss und die Sachen von Sara auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt waren.  
Durch den Krach liefen alle sofort zu Nick.

„Nick, ist dir etwas passiert?", fragte Grissom, der in der Nähe stand.

„Nein, mir nichts, aber die Sachen von Sara…", Nick sah auf die am Boden verstreuten Dinge von Sara.

„Was war das denn für ein Krach?", Warrick kam gerade vom Oberschoss herunter.

„Nick hat Saras Karton fallen lassen.", grinste Greg, froh darüber, dass es ein anderes Opfer gab.

„Hey, ich habe die Kiste nicht fallen lassen, der Boden ist gerissen.", murrte Nick.

„Jetzt benehmt euch nicht wie kleine Kinder. In der Kiste war nichts Zerbrechliches. Nur,unser Boden hat jetzt eine Macke.", bemerkte Sara.

„Wow Cookie, was hast du denn da reingepackt? Backsteine?", Warrick grinste Sara frech an.

„Nein, seht mal, das ist der Übeltäter. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Bodybuilding betreibst.", Catherine hob gerade eine von Saras Hanteln vom Boden auf.

„Tue ich auch nicht, zumindest nicht mehr. Es gab mal eine Zeit, da bin ich ins Studio gegangen, das ist nur noch ein Andenken daran.", lachte Sara.

„Du weißt schon, dass so etwas tödlich enden kann. Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren Fall mit dem Bodybuilder damals. Der in seinem Trainingsraum umgebracht wurde.", zog Greg nun seine Freundin auf.

„Du musst gerade was sagen, ich habe dich nach dem Fall beobachtet, wie du immer wieder deine Muskeln gesucht hast.", Sara sah Greg mit einem frechen Lächeln an.

Greg war es gar nicht recht, dass Sara das zur Sprache brachte, es war ihm peinlich.

„So, so, Greggo hat also nicht nur unter der Dusche gespannt, sondern wollte Sara auch noch mit seinen Muskeln beeindrucken.", Warrick konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Grissom erinnerte sich an den Fall. Damals, nachdem Greg und Sara unter der Kontaminierungsdusche waren, hatte er sie belauscht als Greg zu Sara sagte, dass er nicht hingesehen hatte. Jetzt wusste er, dass Sara ihn damals nur aufziehen wollte, indem sie gesagt hatte, dass sie bei Greg alles gesehen hatte.

_Sara kann manchmal ein ganz schönes Biest sein. Aber ich weiß, dass sie das nicht böse meint. Greg, Nick und Warrick sind ihre Freunde und bedeuten ihr sehr viel._

Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran. Ich hatte unter der Dusche sicher nicht die Zeit nach Greg zu schauen. Froh war ich nur, als wir endlich wieder rauskamen. Aber ich liebe es klein Greggo aufzuziehen.

„Hey, ich war nicht der Spanner. Sara war wohl diejenige, die sich mich genauestens betrachtet hat.", gab er schlagfertig zurück.

„Na Greggo, nicht so bescheiden, du kannst es doch ruhig zugeben. Grissom wird dir sicher nicht gleich den Kopf abreißen.", Nick liebte es, seinen jüngeren Kollegen zu sticheln.

„Aber das ist nicht wahr. Sara sag' ihnen, dass das so nicht stimmt."

Wieder war es Greg, der das Opfer war. Er fragte sich, wie er immer wieder in die Situation kam, obwohl Nick derjenige gewesen war, der Saras Sachen fallen lassen hatte.

„Komm' schon Greg, die Jungs wollen dich nur aufziehen. Ich weiß, wie du bist.", schmunzelte Sara und legte den Arm um ihn.

„Mach' dir nichts draus, Greg. Sie sind nur neidisch, dass sie nicht mit Sara in die Dusche durften.", grinste Catherine.

„Greg, steh' einfach drüber. Ich erinnere Warrick und Nick auch gerne mal an ihre Peinlichkeiten, während des Dienstes. Oder für was hast du dir einen Schnurrbart wachsen lassen Nick? Aber ich denke wir sollten weitermachen.", Grissom half mit, die verstreuten Dinge von Sara aufzusammeln, während Nick ein wenig rot anlief.

Warrick, Greg, Sara und Catherine konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als Grissom Nicks Schnurrbart zur Sprache brachte. Damals hatte Nick ihn sich extra für Mandy wachsen lassen. Er hatte gehört, dass sie darauf stand. Was leider total nach hinten losging. Mandy wollte nicht mit ihm ausgehen und hatte ihm einen Korb gegeben.

Nachdem sie fast alles im neuen Haus hatten, luden Sara und Gil das Team noch zu einer Pizza ein. Für Sara war es entspannend mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Für Grissom eine ungewohnte Situation, mit der er aber gut zu Recht kam. Er war froh, dass Sara so aufblühte. Doch dann ging der Pager los und die Gruppe löste sich auf.

******************************************

Eigentlich hatten Sara und Grissom frei, aber da ihre Pager auch losgingen, zogen sie sich schnell um und fuhren ebenfalls zum Tatort. Schon nachdem sie sich einen ersten Überblick verschafft hatten, war ihnen klar, dass es sich um den Serienkiller handelte, den sie schon seit Monaten versuchten zu überführen.  
Sara stand da und hatte im ersten Moment den inneren Drang wegzulaufen, als sie die Leiche sah. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Entführung kam Wieder in ihr hoch.

_Ganz ruhig bleiben, Sara. Du schaffst das. Ich weiß, dass ich es schaffe. Die Entführung ist vorbei und Shelton sitzt hinter Gittern. Grissom und das Team sind für mich da, wenn es mir zuviel wird_.

Sara atmete tief durch und Gil sah sie skeptisch an.

„Schaffst du es, Sara?"

„Ja, Gil, ich schaffe es. Wenn es nicht geht, hole ich dich zur Hilfe.", lächelte Sara selbstsicher.

„Gut, ich bin für dich da, wenn es nicht geht.", antwortet Grissom uns drückte lächelnd ihre Hand.

Sara machte sich dran das Haus auf Spuren zu untersuchen. Als sie durch das Haus ging, sah sie die Spuren des Mordes. Der Killer hatte die junge Frau mehrmals vergewaltigt und dann erstochen. Die Erinnerungen an ihr Erlebtes waren zwar bei Sara immer im Kopf, doch hinderte es sie nicht daran, ihre Arbeit zu machen. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Arbeit machen konnte.

Meine Erinnerungen bleiben immer relevant, doch entscheidend ist, wie ich damit umgehe. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so gut, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Das Erlebte ist leider ein Teil von mir, wie Dr. Sloan mir gesagt hat, dagegen kann ich mich nicht wehren, die Frage ist nur, ob mich meine Erinnerungen daran hindern zu leben. Ich werde nicht meine Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund stellen.

Sara war gerade im Schlafzimmer der jungen Frau und untersuchte das Bett. Sie schloss die Jalousien und machte das Licht aus. Gerade als sie das Schwarzlicht anschaltete, um das Bett zu untersuchen, hörte sie ein Geräusch. Blitzschnell hatte Sara ihre Hand an der Waffe. Ein weiteres Geräusch, lies sie ihre Waffe ziehen und sie entsichern. Sie war sich sicher, dass es aus dem großen Schrank kam, der neben dem Bett stand.  
Sara entschloss sich, bevor sie den Schrank aufmachte, Verstärkung zu rufen.

„Gil, hier Sara, ich glaube der Täter ist noch im Haus.", sprach sie hastig ins Telefon.

„Wo bist du? Bleib dort und sei vorsichtig! Kein Alleingang. Hörst du mich, Sara?", Grissom schrie fast ins Telefon.

„Ich bin im Schlafzimmer. Gil ich glaube er ist im …."

Sara kam nicht mehr dazu den Satz auszusprechen, denn ein Mann, der etwa einen Kopf größer war als Sara, nutzte den Moment, an dem Sara unvorsichtig war, und preschte aus dem Schrank hervor. Sofort hatte er Sara im Griff, dreht sie mit dem Rücken zu sich und hielt ihr ein Messer an den Hals.

„Wenn sie leise sind, passiert ihnen nichts. Lassen sie die Waffe fallen und dann lassen sie mich laufen.", zischte ihr Angreifer hinter ihr.

_Ruhig bleiben, Sara. Es nützt nichts, wenn ich jetzt Panik bekomme. Ich muss überlegen, wie ich ihn überwältigen kann. Er darf nicht davonkommen_.

Sara blieb ruhig und gefasst. Sie erfasste die Situation schnell und hatte mit ein paar geübten Griffen, dem Täter das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen, als dieser gerade über ihren Koffer stolperte.

„Bleiben sie ganz ruhig, dann schieße ich auch nicht.", Sara zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf den Mann.

Grissom und Brass waren sofort neben ihr und der Captain legte dem Täter die Handschellen an und führte ihn ab.

„Sara, alles in Ordnung?", Gil sah seine Freundin besorgt an.

„Ja, mir geht es gut. Etwas geschockt, aber ja, es geht mir gut.", lächelte Sara noch etwas schwach.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", Grissom nahm sie in den Arm und Sara legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Gil, außer dass ich noch ein wenig unter Schock stehe, geht es mir wirklich gut. Ich habe genauso gehandelt, wie ich sollte. Ich war weder in Panik noch bin ich erstarrt. Gil, ich habe es geschafft.", sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß, Sara. Es ist bewundernswert, wie ruhig du geblieben bist.", Grissom sah sie bewundernd an.

„Innerlich habe ich, glaube ich, wahnsinnig gezittert.", gestand Sara lächelnd.

„Das kann ich dir nachvollziehen. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Komm' lass uns hier alles fertig machen, ich will nach Hause."

_Nach Hause, das hört sich gut an. Zusammen mit Gil nach Hause gehen. Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Jetzt kann nichts mehr passieren, endlich mal habe ich Glück. Ich wohne mit dem Mann den ich liebe zusammen und er liebt mich genauso_.

Sara machte noch eine Aussage und tütete ihre letzten Beweise ein, dann ging das Paar gemeinsam nach Hause.

******************************************************

In ihrem neuen Haus machten sich beide ans Ausräumen der Kisten. Gil fiel eine Box mit alten Fotos von Sara in die Hand.

„Sara, schau' mal, was ich hier habe. Fotos von dir.", grinste er und hielt ihr die Schachtel hin.

„Oh, die habe ich schon lange nicht mehr angesehen. Wollen wir sie uns anschauen, hast du Lust?", fragte sie.  
Grissom schaue sich in dem Chaos um, das ihnen noch bevorstand. Dann sah er zu Sara und lächelte.

„Warum nicht, eine kleine Pause tut uns sicher gut."

Sara nahm ihre Fotos aus der Box und Erinnerungen kamen in ihr auf. Gute Erinnerungen, an ihre Zeit beim CSI in San Francisco. Einige Bilder zeigten sie mit ihren Kollegen und Freunden. Einmal am Strand und ein anderes Mal bei einem Ausflug.

„Es sind nicht immer böse Erinnerungen, die ich habe.", freute sie sich.

„Ab jetzt wirst du nur noch gute Erinnerungen haben, dafür sorge ich schon.", liebevoll sah Gil seine Freundin an.

„Ich weiß, und ich freue mich auf unser Leben hier."

Ein weiteres Foto kam zum Vorschein. Es zeigte Sara in inniger Umarmung mit einem Mann. Grissom sah dieses Bild und konnte sich ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Die Eifersucht hatte ihn im Griff.

„Er sieht gut aus. Ich hoffe du hattest damals deinen Spaß?", er sah nicht auf, als er mit Sara sprach.

Sara aber konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er geschockt war über dieses Bild.

„Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein?", neckte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Ganz sicher nicht? Wer ist dein Liebhaber?", fragte er und kochte innerlich.

Gil kannte Saras Kollegen aus San Francisco, aber ihn kannte er nicht.

„Erstens war er nicht mein Liebhaber und zweitens, der Mann heißt Ken Fuller.", gab Sara zurück.

_Warum ist Gil eifersüchtig. Das mit Ken ist schon Jahre her. Damals kannte ich Gil doch noch gar nicht. Mit Ken, das war nichts Längeres. Eigentlich war es nur der Sex gewesen, der uns verbunden hat. Nach ein paar Tagen haben wir uns wieder getrennt._

Ken Fuller, der Name sagt mir etwas. Aber ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern.

„Ken Fuller?", fragte Grissom etwas zerstreut.

„Ja, Ken Fuller, du erinnerst dich, ich habe dir von ihm erzählt. Er war der Mann im Flugzeug. Boston – Miami.", erklärte Sara ihm.

"Ach, der ist das.", grummelte Grissom nur.

Sara legte die Box beiseite und sah ihren Freund lächelnd an. Aber Gil hatte es nicht bemerkt. In seinem Kopf fuhren seine Gedanken Achterbahn.

_Das war der Typ, mit dem sie Sex im Flugzeug hatte?! Das war also dieser gute Sex, von dem sie damals erzählt hatte. Verdammt, warum bin ich so eifersüchtig? Eigentlich habe ich doch gar keinen Grund. Im Gegenteil. Sicher habe ich sie wieder verletzt damit. Verdammt Gil, warum kannst du auch nicht Rücksicht nehmen? Es ist nur so, ich würde sie so gerne zärtlich berühren. Manchmal ist es so schwer mich zurückzuhalten._

„Gil, du bist wirklich eifersüchtig.", grinste Sara und hatte ihre Lippen gekräuselt.

„Hm, kann sein.", murmelte er und sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an.

_Verflucht, warum tut sie das jetzt? Sie sieht dabei so sexy aus, wenn sie ihre Lippen so kräuselt. Es fällt mir sehr schwer, mich zurückzuhalten._

Jetzt lachte Sara auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht, Gil. Bugman, du hast überhaupt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Seit ich dich kenne, gibt es nur einen Mann für mich. Ich dachte das weißt du mittlerweile."

_Der Blick, den er hat. Ich kenne ihn so gut. Den hatte er damals auch, als er mich nach der Gerichtsverhandlung aufsuchte und wir Sex hatten. Ich würde so gerne mit ihm schlafen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht zu früh ist. Ich möchte Gil nicht wieder verletzen, wenn ich ihn von mir stoße._

„Tu mir Leid, Butterfly. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist.", bemerkte er etwas zerknirscht.

Sara schmiegte sich an ihren Freund und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Aus dem Kuss wurden mehrere Küsse und Sara stand regelrecht in Flammen.

_Ich will mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich liebe Grissom mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Es ist vielleicht zu früh, oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn ich es nie ausprobiere, weiß ich es nicht._

Sara ließ ihre Finger unter sein Hemd gleiten und streichelte sanft über seine Brust. Die Berührung löste in ihm eine noch größere Begierde nach Sara aus, als er sich ohnehin schon bewusst war. Die Finger glitten vorsichtig und zärtlich über seine Brust und sie spielte mit seinen Brustwarzen. Gil unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er wollte sie aufhalten, doch die Lust hatte ihn in der Mangel. Sara sog scharf den Atem ein, als sie weiter mit ihrer Hand nach unten glitt und über Gils Erregung, die man nun deutlich in der Hose erkennen konnte, strich.

„Kleines, bitte, ich… Gott, Sara!", keuchte Grissom, als sie ihn sanft massierte.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen?", flüsterte sie ihm erotisch ins Ohr.

Sein ganzer Körper war ein einziges Lustzentrum. Egal wo Sara ihn berührte, er musste sich beherrschen, sie nicht sofort ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

„Butterfly, bitte hör' auf, ich kann für nichts garantieren.", Sara konnte an seinen Augen, die dunkel vor Begierde waren, erkennen, was für eine Qual es für ihn war.

„Vielleicht aber möchte ich gar nicht aufhören.", antwortete sie anzüglich lächelnd.

Sie kräuselte dabei wieder so ihre Lippen, dass Gil schier verrückt nach ihr war.

„Was tust du mir an? Weißt du eigentlich, wie sexy du bist, wenn du deine Lippen so schürzt.", stöhnte er, weil Sara ihre Hand schon wieder an seiner Erektion hatte.

„Weißt du, wie sehr mich es anmacht, wenn du dich so gehen lässt? Ich will dich Gil.", flüsterte sie ihm mit heiserer Stimme zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Oh Sara, bist du dir sicher? Ich meine ich möchte dir nicht wehtun.", der Blick in ihre Augen genügte als Antwort.

Er zog Sara mit einem Stöhnen an sich ran und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen und überaus leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nachdem sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, nahm er Sara hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett ablegte. Wieder küsste er sie ganz sanft und etwas zögerlich. Fordernd drängte Gil die Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, um ihren sinnlichen Mund zu erkunden. Leise seufzend begann sie den Kuss lustvoll zu erwidern. Ihre Erregung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

Schließlich brach er den Kuss ab und blickte ihr in die Augen. Saras Pupillen waren geweitet, ihre Wangen gerötet.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn du es nicht willst, höre ich sofort auf. Habe keine Angst, Sara, ich tue dir nicht weh.", Grissom hatte es zärtlich und liebevoll gesagt.

Sara fuhr Grissom liebevoll durch das Haar und sah ihn an.

„Gil, ich bin mir sicher. Ich hätte dich sicher nicht so verrückt gemacht, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht wehtun wirst, sei unbesorgt."

Grissom zog Sara zu sich heran, packte sie sanft an den Handgelenken und legte sich ihre Arme auf die Schultern. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Armbeuge und wanderte dann mit den Lippen zu ihrem Handgelenk. Er verschränkte die Finger mit ihren und zog ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen, um zärtlich ihre Handflächen zu küssen.

Langsam umfasste er den Saum ihres T-Shirts und zog es ihr über den Kopf. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf und liebkoste ihre aufgerichteten Brustspitzen durch den schwarzen Spitzen-BH. Ungehemmt stöhnte Sara auf, als er mit den Händen zärtlich über ihren flachen Bauch strich und zärtlich an ihren Brustwarzen sog. Sara knöpfte ihm sein Hemd auf und hauchte ihm sanfte Küsse auf die nackte Haut, die darunter zum Vorschein kam. Schnell hatte Gil ihre Hose geöffnet und zog sie ihr über die Hüften. Während Sara ihm verlangend durch die Haare fuhr, öffnete Gil ihren BH und ließ ihn neben ihre Hose gleiten. Als Grissom ihren Köper mit Küssen liebkoste, kam es Sara so vor, als ei ihr ganzer Körper eine einzige erogene Zone. Gil verhielt sich anders als alle Männer, mit denen sie geschlafen hatte. Er zog sich nicht hastig aus und stürmte auch nicht wild aufs Ziel los. Nein, er ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt und machte den Eindruck, als würde es ihn schon zutiefst befriedigen, den Geschmack ihrer Haut zu kosten und sie zu streicheln.

Ganz langsam arbeitete er sich voran und als er eine Spur von Küssen über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel zog, spürte Sara, dass ihre Erregung sich noch weiter steigerte.

Unfähig, länger still dazuliegen, wand sie sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Gil …"

„Scht. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du die zarteste Haut der Welt hast, Sara? Und sie duftet so schön. Ich könnte ewig mit der Wange darüber streichen."

Die Komplimente erregten Sara noch mehr als seine Küsse und Berührungen. Als er noch höher wanderte, ihren Slip ihr auszog und dann sanft ihre Beine spreizte, holte Sara tief Luft und hielt für einen Moment den Atem an.

„Ja.", stieß sie stöhnend aus, als sie sein weiches Haar zwischen den Schenkeln spürte.

„Oh ja.", wiederholte er.

Sara hörte ihn wie aus weiter Ferne, doch sie konnte darüber nicht weiter nachdenken, denn jetzt fühlet sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem empfindsamsten Punkt. Unwillkürlich hob sie sich ihm entgegen, wollte mehr als diese flüchtig-zarte Berührung. Doch wieder ließ Grissom sich Zeit. Sachte strich er mit den Lippen über das Zentrum ihrer Lust und blies über die empfindliche Haut, bevor er sie sanft mit der Zungespitze reizte. Sara glaubte, es keinen Moment länger ertragen zu können, dass er sie hinhielt.

„Bitte Gil.", flehte sie. „Bitte ich brauche mehr."

Grissom drang mit der Zunge in sie ein. Sara schrie auf vor Lust. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Hüften, und er legte sich ihre Beine über die Schultern, sodass er sie noch näher vor sich hatte. Sara hielt den Atem an und sah ihn an. Er lächelte. In diesem Moment verlor sie ihre letzten Hemmungen. Schneller und Schneller umwirbelte er die kleine Knospe zwischen ihren Beinen mit der Zunge, und gleichzeitig drang er mit einem Finger ein.

„Oh Gil, Gil!", schrie Sara und kam zum Höhepunkt.

Grissom schob sich höher und erstickte ihren letzten Lustschrei mit seinem Mund. Innig küsste er sie. Ihr Herz raste. Das war so neu, so überwältigend erregend, und sie überschritt eine Grenze nach der anderen. Niemand hatte sie jemals so intim liebkost. Eine nie gekannte Lust erfüllte sie.

„Ziehst du jetzt endlich die Jeans aus?", begehrlich stich sie ihm über seine Erregung.

Gil stöhnte erregt auf. Und erledigte sich seiner übrigen Kleidung. Nun war es an Sara, die seinen Körper mit erregenden Küssen liebkoste. Diesmal wandte sich Grissom unter den Streicheleinheiten. Doch als er Saras warmen Atem an seiner harten Männlichkeit spürte. Er erschauerte und stöhnte auf. Dann ließ er den Kopf nach hinten sinken wartete reglos darauf, dass Sara etwas unternahm. Sie aber reizte ihn nur weiter mit Küssen und umspielte seine harte Brustwarze mit ihrer Zunge.

„Gütiger Himmel, Sara.", keuchte er, als er sie wieder an seine zwei empfindlichen Stellen zwischen seinen Schenkel spürte.

Sara glitt wieder höher, und dann umschloss sie die Spitze seines Gliedes mit den Lippen. Hemmungslos stöhnte Gil auf, als sie ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm. Immer wieder saugte sie und er verging fast vor Lust. Sanft fuhr er ihr durch das seidige Haar, das auch seinen Bauch streifte, genauso wie er sich es erträumt hatte. Dann gab er sich völlig ihren Liebkosungen hin. Die Spannung in ihm nahm immer mehr zu und er spürte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand.

„Genug.", stieß er heiser aus. „Du gehst zu weit, Butterfly."

Er wollte sich zurückziehen und Sara hochziehen, damit sie es gemeinsam beendeten, doch das ließ Sara nicht zu. Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen seinen Po und setzte ihr verführerisches Spiel fort.

„Sara!", stieß er aus, als er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte.

Sie ließ von ihm ab und lächelte ihn an. Grissom griff zum Nachttisch, öffnete die Schublade und entnahm dort ein Kondom. Schnell hatte er es sich übergestreift. Kurz drang er in sie ein, zog sich aber so schnell wieder zurück, dass Sara es nur wie einen erregenden Stromstoß empfand. Er sah sie prüfend an, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass sie es auch wollte.

Dieser Vorgeschmack auf das, was geschehen würde, ließ Sara vor Verlangen alles andere vergessen. Sie umklammerte Gils Hüften mit den Beinen, hob sich ihm entgegen und sprach aus, was er hören wollte. Grissom erbebte und drang tief und sanft in sie ein.

„Ja.", stieß sie aus und kam seinen Stößen entgegen.

Schnell und wild bewegten sie sich in völligem Gleichklang, und doch spürte Sara, dass Gil aufpasste, damit er ihr nicht wehtat. Er stützte sich mit den Armen ab, damit er sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht erdrückte. Unablässig betrachtete er ihr Gesicht und küsste sie immer wieder. Gleichzeitig flüsterte er ihr erotische Dinge ins Ohr. Normalerweise wäre Sara bei seinen Worten knallrot geworden, aber im Moment brachte er sie dadurch lediglich dem Orgasmus näher.  
Trotzdem war Sara sicher, dass Gil jederzeit aufhören würde, wenn sie es wünschte. Diese tiefe Sicherheit gab ihr das nötigte Vertrauen. Sara hielt nichts von ihrer Lust zurück, und sie kosteten beide ihr Verlangen aus, bis sie beide stöhnend den Gipfel erreichten.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett. Sara hatte den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet und strich im sanft über seine Brust, während Gil ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar strich.

„Sara..."

„Gil…"

Beide lachten auf, als sie gleichzeitig anfingen zu reden.

„Zuerst du, Butterfly."

_Es war so wundervoll mit ihm. Nein, das drückt es nicht aus, es war gigantisch. Nach dem ersten Fehlstart, den wir vor ein paar Monaten hatten, war das ganz anders, viel intensiver, ich konnte mich ganz gehen lassen. Ich habe Dinge getan, die mich normal vor Scham erröten lassen. Aber Gil hat mich so erregt, ich konnte gar nicht anders._

„Gil, es war wundervoll. Ganz anders als damals, viel intensiver. Das war einfach genauso, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe.", gestand sie etwas zögerlich.

_Sie hat es wirklich genossen. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich war mir unsicher, ob ich nicht zu stürmisch war. Ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten._

„Für mich war es etwas ganz Besonderes, dass du dich mir so geöffnet hast. Es gibt keinen Ausdruck, für das was es war, und was du mit mir gemacht hast. Wundervoll ist zu milde dafür.", lächelte er sie an.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil.", eine einzelne Träne rann Sara über ihre Wange.

„Ich dich auch, Butterfly. Warum weinst du, Kleines?"

Grissom konnte sich denken warum Sara weinte, doch wollte er sie nicht drängen etwas zu sagen.

„Gil, ich bin so froh. Erst heute habe ich richtig begriffen, was es heißt mit der Vergangenheit zu leben. Dr. Sloan sagte mir in der Klinik, dass ich es eines Tages werde richtig begreifen und darüber lächeln können. Ich wollte es ihr nicht glauben. Doch jetzt glaube ich es ihr. Ich weiß jetzt dass ich mit der Vergangenheit leben kann. Es ist passiert und es ist nicht rückgängig zu machen. Wichtig ist nur meine Zukunft und die besteht aus dem, was ich in der Gegenwart tue. Das, was ich heute am Tatort und auch eben mit dir gemeinsam getan habe, ist meine Zukunft. Ich kann wieder arbeiten, ohne von den schrecklichen Ereignissen eingeholt zu werden. Und das Wichtigste für mich, ich kann dich lieben, so wie ich es schon damals gewollt aber nicht gekonnt habe."

Grissom hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und ihr immer wieder zärtlich die Tränen von der Wange gewischt.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst, Kleines. Das zu hören, macht mich wahnsinnig froh. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer für dich da bin, und dich immer lieben werde, egal wo ich sein werde und egal was passieren wird.

Sara zog sich etwas hoch und küsste ihren Freund leidenschaftlich. Sie ahnten nicht, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ihr Glück auf tragische Weise ein Ende haben würde.

Es war nicht das letzte Mal in dieser Nacht, dass sie sich liebten. Immer wieder verführten sie sich gegenseitig und zeigten ihrem Partner, wie sehr sie ihm vertrauten.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Sara als Erste wach. Sie hatte sich selten so gut gefühlt wie an diesem Morgen.

_Ich kann es manchmal noch nicht fassen. Ab jetzt wache ich jeden Tag neben dem Mann auf, den ich seit Jahren liebe. Diesmal hat es das Leben gut mit dir gemeint, Sara Sidle. Die unglücklichen Tage sind vorbei. Zu meinem Glück fehlt nur noch, dass ich Gil heirate. Obwohl ich mir das sehr wünsche, bin ich glücklich mit ihm zusammenzuwohnen_.

Sara betrachtete Gil eingehend und kam nicht umhin ihn zu berühren und sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust zu hauchen. Dadurch wurde er wach und schlug die Augen auf. Sofort war er mit einem paar wunderschönen braunen Augen konfrontiert, die ihn zärtlich und voller Liebe anblickten. Grissom legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sich zu sich herunter. Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie. Sara drang mit ihrer Zunge sanft in seinen Mund vor und während ihre Zungen ein erotisches Spiel miteinander spielten, lies er seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper wandern.

_Ich bekomme einfach nicht genug von dieser Frau. Sie ist wunderschön und endlich kann ich sie so in meinen Armen halten, wie ich es mir seit Jahren wünsche. Endlich kann ich ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Ob sie mich auch heiraten würde? Ich denke das wäre jetzt zu viel auf einmal. Damit sollte ich mir noch Zeit lassen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Aussicht sie zu heiraten meine Ungeduld aufleben lässt._

„Morgen Bugman.", strahlte Sara, als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten.

„Guten Morgen, Butterfly. Willkommen zu Hause.", grinste er.

„Du meinst wohl im Haus des Chaos.", gab Sara zurück und sah sich im Schlafzimmer um.

Das Bett war noch der einzigste Gegenstand im Zimmer, der frei war. Alles andere war mit Kartons, Kisten oder anderen Sachen von ihnen in Beschlag genommen.

„Wir haben doch heute frei, ich denke wir könnten einiges schaffen, sodass ich heute Abend den Rest aus der Wohnung holen kann."

„Dann lass uns hier nicht faul herumliegen, und anfangen, sonst sind wir in ein paar Wochen immer noch nicht fertig.", lachte sie.

Gerade als Sara aus dem Bett verschwinden wollte, zog sie Gil zurück ins Bett und nah an sich ran.

„Nicht so schnell, Butterfly.", grinste er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Gil, wir sollten jetzt wirklich aufstehen.", lachte Sara an seinen Lippen.

Sara wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und schlang sich das Laken, mit dem sie sich zugedeckt hatte, um ihren Körper. Mit einem sanften Blick noch mal zu Grissom ging sie unter die Dusche.

_Es war einfach unglaublich, die Nacht, einfach alles. Gil war so zärtlich und einfühlsam. Ich habe zwar gewusst, dass er so sein kann, aber er hat es mir erneut bewiesen, dass er nicht der Mensch ist, der keine Gefühle zulässt. Vielleicht gibt es sogar Chancen, dass wir irgendwann ein gemeinsames Kind haben werden. Ich würde es mir wünschen, aber wie steht er dazu?_

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte das Paar damit die Umzugskartons auszuräumen. Immer wieder unterbrochen durch zärtliche Küsse und noch leidenschaftlichere Umarmungen. Sara war glücklich alles hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Auch Gil konnte nicht glücklicher sein. Froh darüber, dass Sara die Entführung überstanden hatte und noch glücklicher, dass sie in San Simeon sich selbst gefunden hatte.

_Wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Sara ist wieder das blühende Leben. Vor ein paar Monaten noch, wollte sie sich umbringen. Ich bin unheimlich froh, dass ich sie damals nach San Simeon gebracht habe. Sonst hätte sie es womöglich geschafft. Später werde ich ihr einen Ring kaufen, ich will sie fragen, ob sie meine Frau werden will. Ich will sie für immer an meiner Seite haben, als meine Frau. Dieses Glück möchte ich nicht mehr missen. Ich brauche Sara. Hoffentlich sagt sie auch ja._

Grissom und Sara hatten sich gerade inmitten ihres mittlerweile abgenommenen Chaos hingesetzt, um etwas zu essen.

„Ich fahre dann in mein Appartement und hole meine restlichen Sachen. Im Laufe der Woche, möchte ich es gerne übergeben und nur noch hier wohnen.", erklärte er Sara.

„Soll ich mitkommen und dir helfen?", fragte sie.

„Ähm… nein, ich denke ich schaffe das alleine.", bemerkte Grissom schnell.

Sara bemerkte nicht, dass Grissom eine Ausrede benutzte, um alleine zu fahren.

„Ok, dann mache ich hier weiter.", Sara lächelte ihren Freund an und stand auf.

„Gut, ich werde gleich aufbrechen, dass ich schnell wieder zurück bin."

Gil zog Sara auf seinen Schoß. Sie schlang sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Ich liebe dich sehr, Sara und bin sehr glücklich, dass wir jetzt zusammenwohnen."

Grissom sah Sara in ihre braunen Augen, die vor Freude verdächtig glitzerten.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie happy ich bin, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

Grissom neigte seinen Kopf und gab Sara einen außerordentlich zärtlichen Kuss. Dann fuhr er davon in sein Appartement. Mit den Gedanken immer bei Sara, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er mit einem Ring nach Hause kam.

Inzwischen war es draußen schon dunkel geworden. Sara wunderte sich, warum ihr Freund noch nicht zu Hause war. Aber sie verwarf ihre Sorgen gleich wieder und dachte sich, dass er sicher in Ruhe Abschied von seinem Appartement nehmen wollte. Doch nach weiteren 2 Stunden wurde Sara unruhig und rief Grissom auf seinem Handy an. Aber sie erreichte nach etlichen Klingeln nur die Mailbox.

„Gil, hier Sara. Ist es so schwer für dich Abschied zu nehmen?", sprach sie frech auf die Mailbox.

_Wo er nur bleibt. Das ist nicht Gils Art, dass er nicht anruft, wenn es länger dauert. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert._

Irgendwann beschloss Sara ins Auto zu steigen und zu seinem Appartement zu fahren. Sie kam in einen Stau in der Nähe von Grissoms Wohnung. Sie versuchte es noch einmal ihn anzurufen, aber auch diesmal ging nur die Mailbox ran.

„Verdammt warum geht er nicht ran? Gil Grissom, wo steckst du?"

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte zu sich gesagt, sah sie geistesabwesend auf die Gegenspur, wo wohl gerade ein Unfall passiert war. Zumindest schloss sie daraus, denn es war noch keine Polizei vor Ort. Sara fuhr aus der Reihe und lenkte ihr Auto auf die Mitte der Straße, wo sich ein Rasenstreifen befand. Sie stieg aus und lief zur Unfallstelle. Sie konnte durch die vielen Leute nicht erkennen, welche Autos darin verwickelt waren.

„LVPD, machen sie bitte Platz.", rief sie den umstehenden Menschen zu und hielt ihre Marke hoch.

Sara durchquerte die Menschenmenge und im nächsten Moment, dachte sie ihr Herz setzte aus. Zuerst sah sie nur das Auto. Dann sah sie ihn, wie er reglos am Boden lag. Ihr schien es eine Ewigkeit, bis die Leute Platz machten, damit sie zu ihm konnte. Die schlimmsten Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

_Was ist passiert? Warum bewegt er sich nicht?. Komm' schon, mach die Augen auf, bewege dich, bitte! Ich will wissen, ob du lebst._

Sara stürmte auf die Person zu, die am Boden lag. Sie konnte im Moment nicht erkennen, ob er Verletzungen hatte und welche. Sie sah kein Blut.

„Gil, ich bin hier, mach' die Augen auf.", Sara war bei ihrem Freund angekommen und hatte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß gebettet.

Tatsächlich schlug er die Augen auf.

„Sara…", flüsterte er leise.

Sie bemerkte, dass er schwer atmete. Er musste innere Verletzungen haben. Vielleicht war es der Schock, der sie so ruhig bleiben ließ. Einen umstehenden Passanten fragte sie, ob Polizei und Notarzt verständigt wären. Dieser bejahte ihre Frage.

„Sara, ich … es tut weh…", versuchte es Gil noch einmal.

„Sch… Gil, bleibe ruhig, der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs.", sanft strich sie Grissom durchs Haar.

Ein Augenzeuge erklärte was passiert war. Ein Truck hatte die rote Ampel übersehen und war geradewegs in Gils Wagen gedonnert. Der Truckfahrer stand ebenfalls unter Schock und konnte nichts sagen. Er saß auf dem Bordstein und war von Schuldgefühlen erfasst. Sara redete immer wieder gut auf Gil ein, sie hoffte, dass er sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte.

_Verdammt wo bleibt der Krankenwagen? Gil ist schwer verletzt. Er hat sicher innere Verletzungen. Warum muss so etwas immer uns passieren, gerade jetzt wo wir so glücklich sind. Ich habe Angst um ihn. Bitte Gil, halte durch!_

„Butterfly, ich…. Ich liebe dich, Sara… mehr alles andere auf der Welt.", Gil machte eine kurze Pause dann redete er weiter. „Egal wo ich bin…. ich werde dich immer lieben, Sara Sidle….. du hast meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben.", die Worte waren nur mehr ein Flüstern.

Gil konnte kaum noch richtig atmen. Bei seinen Worten, kam Blut aus dem Mund. Sara erfasste die Panik.

„Gil, bitte, es ist alles ok, du wirst es schaffen.", weinte sie und war nah bei ihm.

Grissom schüttelte den Kopf dann viel der Selbige kraftlos zur Seite und Sara spürte keine Atmung mehr.

„Nein Gil, nicht ... Atme! Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, ich liebe dich doch."

Völlig außer sich vor Schmerz, versuchte sie ihn zu beatmen. Sie traute sich nicht eine Herz-Druckmassage zu machen, da sie nicht wusste, welche inneren Verletzungen er hatte. Aber das alles half nichts, Grissom atmete nicht mehr. Der ganze Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Kraftlos brach Sara über Gil zusammen und weinte.  
Als die Sanitäter sie beiseite nahmen, konnte sie nur noch ein Kopfschütteln von ihnen wahrnehmen, als sie die Atmung bei Grissom überprüften.

Gil war tot! Der Mann, den sie über alles liebte, war in ihren Armen gestorben. In ihr brach etwas, das nie wieder heilen würde. Dann brach auch sie ohnmächtig zusammen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 18

Sara hatte sich geweigert, im Behandlungsraum zu bleiben. Jetzt saß sie zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl. Die Knie an sich ran gezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Schoß. Tränen hatte sie keine mehr, sie wollte auch nicht weinen. Sie hatte nur Schmerzen, innerliche Schmerzen. Angst, dass die Vergangenheit sie doch wieder einholen würde. Sie schluckte den Schmerz hinunter und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

_An was soll ich denken? Dass ich Gil nie wieder sehe? Dass ich nie wieder seine Nähe spüre. Nie wieder mit ihm lachen kann. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, wie stark meine Liebe zu ihm ist, bis heute. Verdammt, warum musste das passieren?_

„Sara! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", eine ihr bekannte Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Sara hob langsam den Kopf und sah Catherine mit glasigen Augen an.

„Was ist passiert? Wird Gil operiert?", fragte nun Nick, der neben ihrer Freundin aufgetaucht war.

Sara sah, dass auch Greg und Warrick fassungslos dabei standen. Greg setzte sich sofort neben sie und Sara ließ dankbar den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. Aber wieder weinte sie nicht. Sie fühlte sich innerlich einfach leer. Sara hatte ihre Freunde und Kollegen vom Krankenhaus angerufen. Sofort hatte sich das Team der Nachtschicht des CSIs auf den Weg gemacht. Jetzt waren sie hier um Sara beizustehen.

„Es wird wieder, Sara… Alles wird wieder gut.", versuchte Greg sie zu beruhigen.

Doch Sara schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie brachte einfach kein Wort raus. Die Stimme versagte ihr bei den Gedanken an die vergangenen Stunden.

_**Flashback:**__****_

_**„Miss, können sie mich hören? Wie ist ihr Name?", Sara war aus der kurzen Ohnmacht erwacht.**__****_

_**Sie lag auf einer Liege in einem Krankenwagen. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war, oder was los war, doch dann stürmten die ganzen Erlebnisse wieder auf sie ein.**__****_

_**„Gil… er ist tot.", stammelte sie und Tränen schossen ihr erneut in die Augen.**__****_

_**„Beruhigen sie sich, Miss…", der Sanitäter sah sie fragend an.**__****_

_**„Sidle, Sara Sidle. Gil Grissom ist… war mein Freund.", brachte sie stockend hervor.**__****_

_**„Miss Sidle, ihr Freund lebt, wir haben ihn beatmet. Vermutlich hat er eine gebrochene Rippe, die in die Lunge drückt. Er wird ins Dessert Palms gebracht. Aber sein Zustand ist nach wie vor kritisch. Mehr können ihnen die Ärzte vor Ort sagen.", beruhigte der Mann sie.**__****_

_**Sara war unendlich erleichtert, als der Sanitäter ihr sagte, dass Grissom lebte. Aber eine gebrochene Rippe, die in die Lunge drückte, das war nicht gut. Sara wurde ebenfalls ins Dessert Palms Hospital gebracht. Dort stand sie allerdings sofort wieder auf und erfuhr, dass man Grissom schon in den OP gebracht hatte. Gil hatte einen Lungenkollaps, der durch die gebrochene Rippe, die sich in die Lunge bohrte, verursacht worden war, wie die Sanitäter es schon vermutet haben.**__****_

_**„Miss Sidle? Mir ist gesagt worden, sie seien die Freundin von Mr. Grissom.", sprach sie ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel an.**__****_

_**„Ja, ich bin Sara Sidle.", gab sie zurück.**__****_

_**„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Maxwell. Ihr Freund wurde eben in den OP gebracht, ich werde ihn gleich operieren. Sein Zustand ist allerdings kritisch.", erklärte ihr der Arzt.**__****_

_**„Aber er lebt? Ja?", hakte sie nach.**__****_

_**„Ja, ihr Freund lebt. Wenn er die Operation gut übersteht und die Lunge nicht schwer beschädigt ist, wird er bald wieder gesund sein."**__****_

_**Sara schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel und hoffte, dass die OP gut verlaufen würde.**__****_

_**„Kann ich… kann ich ihn nochmal sehen?", hoffnungsvoll schaute sie den älteren Mann an.**__****_

_**„Tut mir Leid, Miss Sidle, aber Mr. Grissom ist schon in der Narkose. Ich verspreche ihnen, sobald die Operation beendet ist, werde ich sie informieren, wie es gelaufen ist.", beruhigte sie der nette Arzt.**__****_

_**„Danke, Dr. Maxwell.", Sara nickte ihm leicht lächelnd zu.**__****_

_**Sara ließ sich auf einen Stuhl im Warteraum des Operationssaals nieder und konnte ihre Gedanken, die sich überschlugen, nicht verdrängen. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst, dass Grissom sterben würde. Diese Angst hatte sie nicht mal bei ihrer Entführung gespürt.**__****_

_**Flashback Ende.**_

„Ich habe Angst, Greg. Angst, dass Gil stirbt. Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn schon verloren. Dieses Gefühl, es tut so weh….", jetzt schluchzte Sara richtig.

Unter Tränen erzählte sie den anderen, was sich in den letzten Stunden ereignet hatte. Sie sah in die fassungslosen und schockierten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Nick wurde kreidebleich bei Saras Erzählungen und auch Catherine hielt die Hand von Warrick fest umklammert. Greg wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also stand er auf, um etwas zu trinken zu holen.

„Möchte jemand einen Kaffee? Ich brauche jetzt einen.", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt keinen Schluck hinunterbekommen.

„Ja, danke Greg, das wäre lieb von dir.", antwortete Catherine.

Auch Nick bestätigte durch ein Nicken, dass er gerne einen Kaffee wollte.

„Ich komme mit dir.", bot sich Cath an, da Greg die 4 Becher Kaffee nicht alleine tragen konnte.

Sara saß noch immer da wie ein Häufchen Elend und versuchte ihre erneut aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten. Nick zeriss es innerlich seine Freundin so zu sehen. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hey Sar. Ich bin bei dir. Lass' alles raus, das tut bestimmt gut.", redete er auf sie ein.

Warrick hatte sich vor ihr in die Hocke gesetzt und umfasste ihre Hände. Beide wollten Sara spüren lassen, dass sie für sie da waren.

„Danke Jungs, danke, dass ihr da seid!", schniefte sie.

„Nichts zu danken, Cookie. Das ist doch selbstverständlich.", Warrick lächelte Sara aufmunternd an.

„Er wird die Operation überstehen, Sara. Gil ist ein Kämpfer.", versuchte Nick sie aufzumuntern.

„Ich hoffe es, Nicky, ich hoffe es so sehr. Ohne Gil ist mein Leben sinnlos. Ich liebe ihn, mehr als ich selbst gewusst habe.", den letzten Satz hatte Sara wieder unter Tränen von sich gegeben.

Nick zog sie in die Arme und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Warrick hielt noch immer ihre Hände. Auch ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er hoffte innigst, dass sein Freund überleben würde.

Inzwischen war es 4 Uhr morgens und alle saßen stillschweigend im Warteraum. Gil wurde jetzt schon fast 5 Stunden operiert. Catherine war inzwischen an Nicks Schulter eingeschlafen. Während Sara rastlos im Warteraum auf und ab lief.

Greg schlief ebenfalls und Nick wechselte stumme, besorgte Blicke mit Warrick. Jeder fragte sich, ob es nun gut war, dass es so lange dauerte, oder ob es ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Alle CSIs im Raum waren mit den Nerven völlig fertig und wollten wissen, was mit Grissom war.

Dann, nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, kam Dr. Maxwell, noch immer in der grünen OP-Kleidung auf sie zu. Aus seiner Miene konnte man nicht erkennen, ob er gute oder schlechte Nachrichten für sie hatte.

Sara ging sofort auf den älteren Arzt zu.

„Dr. Maxwell, wie geht es meinem Freund? Ging alles gut?", Saras Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

„Miss Sidle, es tut mir Leid…."

Sara sah in das Gesicht des Arztes und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hörte nicht, was er weiter sagte, weil sie vor Schmerz ohnmächtig zu werden drohte.

_Nein, nicht noch einmal. Gil ist tot. Oh Gil, NEIN.. ich kann ohne dich doch nicht leben. Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen zu leben. Dir habe ich so viel zu verdanken... Du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Es tut so weh, ich kann einfach nicht mehr._

Nick und Greg waren sofort an Saras Seite und stützten sie.

„Sara, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Greg besorgt.

Sara sah in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde, wie besorgt sie waren.

„Gil… ich kann nicht mehr.", brach es aus ihr heraus und sie schloss die Augen.

„Sara, Gil lebt. Sieh' mich an Sara, mach' die Augen auf.", Nick rüttelte sie sanft.

_Warum erzählt mir Nick, dass Gil lebt? Weshalb tut mein bester Freund mir so etwas an?_

„Nick, nicht. Ich habe Dr. Maxwell gehört.", unterbrach sie ihn schroff.

„Nein, Miss Sidle, sie haben mir nicht mehr zugehört. Ich habe ihnen versucht zu erklären, dass es bei Mr. Grissom einige Komplikationen gab, dass er aber alles gut überstanden hat. Die Lunge ist nicht geschädigt. Ich denke, er wird bald wieder fit sein.", der Arzt lächelte Sara an.

„Ist das wahr? Gil lebt?", ungläubig sah sie Dr. Maxwell an.

„Ja, Mr. Grissom lebt und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut.", lachte der ältere Arzt.

Sara umarmte zuerst Nick und dann fiel sie Greg in die Arme. Sie war erleichtert und unendlich glücklich. Catherine und Warrick hatten das Gespräch ebenfalls mitbekommen und jetzt weinte Catherine vor Freude, dass ihr Freund lebte.

„Kann ich… kann ich zu Mr. Grissom?", fragte Sara den Arzt, als sie sich wieder gefangen hat.

„Ja, aber nur kurz. Er braucht jetzt viel Ruhe.", erklärte ihr Dr. Maxwell.

_Gil lebt, ihm geht es gut! Er wird wieder gesund! Ich bin so unendlich dankbar, dass er lebt. Ich kann gleich zu ihm. Die ganze Welt könnte ich umarmen, dass mein Bugman lebt._

Sara betrat das Vorzimmer von Grissom auf der Intensivstation. Sie zog sich einen Kittel über und ging leise in das Zimmer, in dem ihr Freund lag. Die ganzen Monitore um ihn herum und das Piepen machten sie etwas nervös. Sie erschrak etwas, als sie ihn ansah. An seinem Bauch stieß ein großzügiger Verband um seinen gesamten Brustkorb ins Auge und er sah blass aus.

_So muss Gil sich gefühlt haben, als er mich damals nach der Entführung im Krankenhaus besuchte. Fast hätte ich ihn verloren. Auch wenn der Arzt gesagt hat, er ist über den Berg, trotzdem habe ich noch immer Angst ihn zu verlieren. _

Sara zog sich einen Stuhl an das Bett und nahm Gils blasse und reglose Hand. Als sie ihren Freund da so liegen sah, kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Gil, ich bin hier. Es wird alles gut werden.", versuchte sie unter Tränen zu sagen.

Es waren nur die gleichmäßigen Töne des Monitors zu hören. Keine Regung von Grissom. Sara bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Aber sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollte Dr. Maxwell vertrauen.  
Nach weiteren Minuten kam eine Schwester ins Zimmer und deutete Sara an, dass sie gehen musste, dann ließ die Krankenschwester sie nochmal mit Gil alleine.

„Gil, ich muss wieder gehen. Ich komme später wieder. Ich liebe dich und bin immer bei dir!", sie beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine von der Operation spröden Lippen.

Nochmal mit einem Blick auf Gil ging Sara widerstrebend aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte ihren Freund jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Sie musste Dr. Maxwell davon überzeugen, dass sie bei Grissom bleiben durfte. Draußen warteten schon ihre Freunde, die wissen wollten, was mit Grissom war.

„Da bist du ja wieder, wie geht es Gil?", kam ihr Catherine schon entgegen.

„Er schläft noch, war noch nicht ansprechbar.", lies Sara leise verlauten.

Warrick stand neben Sara und nahm sie unvermittelt in die Arme. Leise weinte sie an seiner Schulter. Nick und Greg mussten zur Arbeit und waren schon gegangen.

„Was ist los, Cookie, ist es so schlimm?", fragte Warrick.

„Eigentlich nein, aber Gil da so liegen zu sehen, hat mich mitgenommen. Ich weiß ja, was Dr. Maxwell gesagt hat, aber es ist schwer es zu glauben, wenn ich Gil so sehe...", Sara sah Warrick traurig an.

„Hab' vertrauen in den Arzt, er weiß sicher, wovon er redet. Wie ich dich kenne, willst du bei Gil bleiben. Frage doch einfach mal bei Dr. Maxwell nach, ich bin mir sicher, dass er einwilligt, wenn du versprichst, Gil nicht aufzuregen.", Warrick lächelte Sara aufmunternd zu.

„Ich denke Warrick hat recht, der Arzt wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Gil braucht dich und du brauchst Gil.", stimmte Catherine ihrem Kollegen zu.

„Wenn ihr meint. Ich würde sehr gerne bei Gil bleiben.", jetzt lächelte Sara auch wieder.

Tatsächlich erlaubte ihr Dr. Maxwell bei Grissom zu bleiben. Sara war sehr erleichtert und froh darüber. Sie fuhr nur noch mal nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen und zu duschen, dann war sie wieder an Gils Bett und hielt seine Hand. Sie wusste, dass es noch ein paar Stunden dauern könnte, bis ihr Freund aufwachen würde. Aber sie wich nicht von seiner Seite und sprach immer wieder mit ihm.  
Irgendwann schlief sie auch an seinem Bett ein.  
Sie wurde durch einen Händedruck geweckt. Sofort war Sara hellwach. Sie sah zu Grissom, der gerade die Augen aufmachte.

„Hey Bugman, endlich bist du wach.", lächelte sie ihn strahlend an.

„Sara? Was ist passiert?", es war mehr ein Krächzen, das aus Grissoms Mund kam.

„Bleibe ganz ruhig. Du hattest einen Unfall und wurdest operiert. Aber alles ist wieder in Ordnung.", Sara erzählte Grissom noch die ganze Geschichte von dem Unfall.

_Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekommen habe und nicht mehr atmen konnte. Das Letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass Sara mich in den Armen gehalten hat. Und jetzt ist sie auch wieder da und ich lebe! Ich muss unbedingt schnell hier wieder raus, damit ich sie fragen kann, ob sie mich heiratet._

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt habe, aber ich konnte nicht mehr atmen….", versuchte Grissom ihr zu erklären.

„Gil, bleibe bitte ruhig. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung und ich bin so froh, dass du lebst.", sagte Sara und ihr kamen wieder die Tränen.

Grissom hatte nur eine Möglichkeit Sara zu trösten, er legte seine beiden Hände auf ihre und strich ihr beruhigend über den Handrücken. Für alles andere war er noch zu schwach.

„Wer soll ruhig bleiben von uns beiden?", lächelte er schwach. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass alles ok ist, also dann weine nicht.", versuchte nun er sie aufzubauen.

„Du hast recht, Gil. Die letzten Stunden waren nur so… ach, vergiss es, du lebst und das ist das Wichtigste."

Sara beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft. Grissom hob seine Arme, legte sie an ihre Hüfte und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
Alle waren erleichtert und froh, dass Grissom sich schnell wieder erholte. Als Grissom nach ein paar Wochen entlassen wurde, sorgte Sara dafür, dass er sich schonte und sich nicht übernahm.

„Sara, bitte, ich bin wieder gesund.", entrüstete sich Grissom eines Tages, als er wieder zur Arbeit wollte.

„Du fühlst dich gesund, aber der Arzt hat gesagt, du sollst mindestens noch eine Woche zu Hause bleiben.", erwiderte sie streng.

„Oh, komm' schon, was weiß Dr. Maxwell schon, wie ich mich fühle. Das Labor braucht mich."

Sara ging auf Gil zu und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Dr. Grissom, das Labor kommt auch mal ganz ohne dich aus, ohne gleich zugrunde zu gehen.", Sara schenkte ihm ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln.

Grissom seufzte, damit hatte Sara ihn im Griff. Diesem Lächeln konnte er kaum etwas abschlagen.

_Eigentlich hat sie ja recht. Ich sollte noch eine Woche zu Hause bleiben. Aber es fällt mir so schwer, dieses Nichtstun. Andererseits kann ich so noch ein wenig hier im Haus machen._

_Ich weiß, wie schwer es ihm fällt, nicht zu arbeiten, aber ich habe Angst um ihn. Sicher ist er fast wieder der Alte. Aber Dr. Maxwell hat es sicher nicht umsonst gesagt, dass er sich noch schonen soll._

„Ok Butterfly, du hast gewonnen. Ich bleibe diese Woche noch zu Hause, aber nächste Woche kannst auch du mich nicht mehr davon abhalten, wieder ins Labor zu gehen.", lächelte er nachgiebig.

„Ist in Ordnung, Bugman. Du hast mich damals auch zurückgehalten, als ich arbeiten gehen wollte, und ich sage dieses Mal, dass, es für dich so ist besser. Genieße die Ruhe.", ernst sah sie ihn an.

Er wusste, dass Sara Angst um ihn hatte. Aber er musste ihr zeigen, dass sie nicht ein Leben lang um ihn Angst haben musste. Wie aber sollte er es ihr zeigen? Sara war stur und ließ sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts sagen. Sie hatte beschlossen, wie eine Glucke Gil zu umsorgen und davon ließ sie nicht ab. Zuerst hatte sie sich Urlaub genommen, als er vom Krankenhaus nach Hause kam. Dann hatte sie ihm jeden Mittag das Mittagessen gekocht und ihn umsorgt, als wäre er ein alter, gebrechlicher Mann, der nichts mehr tun könnte. Grissom konnte es ihr zwar nicht verdenken, dass sie besorgt war nach dem Unfall, aber so langsam konnte sie damit wieder aufhören. Auch die ständigen Anrufe, wenn sie auf der Arbeit war... Jede Stunde rief sie an, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging.

„Bitte hör' mir zu, Kleines. Ich bin dir so unendlich dankbar, dass du für mich da bist. Aber ich bin kein alter Mann, den man nicht alleine lassen kann. Ich weiß du hast Angst, doch mir geht es gut.", er hoffte, dass sie jetzt nicht verletzt war.

„Ich kann es mir denken, dass du weniger begeistert davon bist. Doch ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Ich wollte für dich da sein, Gil. Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht so nerven. Vielleicht sollten wir lieber nicht zusammenwohnen.", Sara war ein wenig enttäuscht und auch über sich selber entsetzt, dass sie ihrem Freund womöglich so auf die Nerven ging.

_Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee mit Gil zusammenzuziehen. Das Letzte, was ich wollte, ist ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Verdammt, warum bin ich wieder so nah am Wasser gebaut, was ist nur los mit mir?_

Sara rang mit sich, damit sie nicht weinte. Sie sah Gil mit glasigen Augen an. Doch der lächelte sie nur an, was sie etwas verwirrte.

„Kleines, du bist ein Dummkopf. Du gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven! Es ist schön, dich um mich zu haben. Und das Beste, was wir je machen konnten, war, zusammenzuziehen. Doch du gibst mir das Gefühl ich sein ein alter und gebrechlicher Mann. Sara ich bin seit 8 Wochen wieder aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und mir geht es sehr gut. Und das habe ich dir auch schon mehr als einmal bewiesen in den letzten Wochen.", Gil lächelte Sara verschmitzt an.

Sara starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an. Hatte sie wirklich so übertrieben?

„Gil, das tut mir Leid, dass ich dir dieses Gefühl gegeben habe. Glaube mir, du bist alles andere als alt und gebrechlich, zumindest nicht im Bett.", neckte sie ihn liebevoll.

„Sara Sidle, du bist eine freche Göre.", lachte Gil.

„Ich weiß.", grinste sie frech.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Gil. Ich versuche es wieder abzustellen. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass es sich für dich so anfühlt."

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich dich so liebe, mein Butterfly."

Grissom zog Sara noch ein wenig fester in seine Arme und küsste sie innig und leidenschaftlich.

„So, jetzt muss ich aber los.", erklärte Sara ihm kurzerhand, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Jetzt schon?", verwundert sah er auf die Uhr.

„Ja, ich habe vorher noch etwas zu erledigen. Bis morgen früh, Bugman.", sie verabschiedete sich von ihm mit einem Kuss und war schon verschwunden, bevor Grissom noch mehr fragen stellte.

_Was hat sie noch zu erledigen? Warum geht sie so früh zu Arbeit. Ok, Sara war schon immer früh bei der Arbeit. Aber seit wir zusammen sind, sind wir nie 3 Stunden früher zu Arbeit gefahren. Was macht sie 3 Stunden lang? Sie wird sich doch nicht mit einem Anderen treffen? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sara liebt mich genauso, wie ich sie. Aber sie hat eben auch nicht gesagt, dass sie mich liebt, als sie gegangen ist._

Grissom saß zurückgelassen in seinem Arbeitszimmer am Schreibtisch und grübelte darüber nach, warum Sara so früh zur Arbeit ging.

_Gott sei Dank war ich schnell genug von zu Hause weg. Sonst hätte er noch etwas geahnt. Wenn es tatsächlich wahr ist, was ich denke, dann muss ich es ihm schonend beibringen. Wir haben zwar schon darüber gesprochen, aber trotzdem weiß ich nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Aber ich denke mir, er wird sich freuen._

Sara kam rechtzeitig zu ihrem Termin. Sie saß im Wartezimmer und lenkte sich mit einer Zeitschrift ab. Sie war nervös und hoffte, dass sie bald dran war.

_Ob ich wirklich schwanger bin? Wenn ja, habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht, ob ich wirklich eine gute Mutter wäre. Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen und denke ich könnte bestimmt eine gute Mutter sein. Gil wäre ganz sicher ein großartiger Vater. Von wegen alter Mann, dass ich nicht lache._

Sara schmunzelte ins sich hinein, als sie dann auch schon aufgerufen wurde. Die Ärztin begrüßte Sara freundlich und führte mit ihr zuerst ein Gespräch. Dann setzte Sara sich auf den Gynäkologen Stuhl und die Ärztin begann mit ihrer Untersuchung. Als sie Sara vorsichtig mit dem Ultraschallstaab untersuchte, zuckte Sara etwas zusammen. Kurzzeitig kamen ihr die Erinnerungen an Shelton hoch, wie er sie vergewaltigt hatte. Doch sie atmete tief durch und dann lächelte sie, weil sie wusste, dass es nur böse Erinnerungen waren. Die Gegenwart sah ganz anders aus. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerade als angenehm empfand so untersucht zu werden, konnten die Erinnerungen nicht Besitz von ihr ergreifen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Sidle, sie sind in der 6. Woche schwanger.", lächelte die Ärztin sie an.

Saras Atem schien in dem Moment stillzustehen. Sie war wirklich schwanger!

„Wirklich? Ist alles ok. Ich meine können sie es sehen, dass mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung ist.", fragte die junge Frau ungläubig.

„Ja. Soweit ich das in dem Stadium beurteilen kann, ist alles in Ordnung.", erwiderte die Ärztin fröhlich.

Sara strahlte richtiggehend. Die Ärztin verschrieb ihr noch ein paar Vitamine und dann machte sich Sara auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

_Ich bin wirklich schwanger! Ich bekomme ein Kind von Gil! Die ganze Welt könnte ich umarmen. Das macht mich so wahnsinnig glücklich. Es ist nicht zu fassen, ich kann es kaum glauben..._

Sara starrte immer wieder glücklich auf den kleinen Punkt auf dem Ultraschallbild, der ihr Kind war. Liebevoll strich sie über das Bild und freute sich.

Grissom war am nächsten Morgen schon früh wach. Er wollte Sara heute, an ihrem freien Abend endlich den Antrag machen. Schon seit Wochen trug er den Ring mit sich herum, den er damals kurz vor dem Unfall gekauft hatte.

_Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu spät. Ich liebe Sara und möchte sie immer an meiner Seite haben. Wenn sie JA sagt, bin ich überglücklich. Nur hoffe ich, dass sie sich wirklich nicht mit einem anderen Mann trifft. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Gil Grissom jetzt reiß' dich mal zusammen. Sara liebt dich und geht sicher nicht fremd. Das würde doch Sara niemals tun._

Erstaunt registrierte Sara, dass ihr Freund schon wach war.

„Morgen Bugman, warum bist du schon so früh wach?", fragte sie und hielt sie die Hand vor den Mund, da sie gähnen musste.

„Hey Kleines, schön, dass du zu Hause bist, ich habe dich vermisst. Du siehst müde aus. War wohl wieder viel los."

„Nicht mehr als sonst. Müde ist kein Ausdruck, ich glaube ich schlafe die nächsten zwei Tage nur noch.", lachte Sara und küsste ihren Freund.

„Hm, das tut gut. Ich will mehr.", murmelte Grissom gegen ihre Lippen.

„Nicht jetzt, Bugman, ich bin zum Umfallen müde. Gönn' mir erst ein paar Stunden Schlaf.", erwiderte Sara.

Grissom zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sofort kam ihm wieder der Verdacht, dass sie wohl doch eine Affäre hatte.

_Sara hat noch nie so reagiert. Seit wann ist sie so müde, wenn sie von der Arbeit kommt. So kenne ich sie nicht._

„Ok, wenn du wirklich so müde bist, dann muss ich mich wohl in Geduld üben.", gab er gekränkt zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich entschädige dich heute Abend dafür.", lächelte sie geheimnisvoll.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie unter die Dusche und dann war Sara froh, als sie sich endlich ins Bett legen konnte.

_Oh man, wenn ich jetzt schon so müde bin, wie wird es dann später in der Schwangerschaft. Aber es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Bin gespannt, was Gil dazu sagt. Heute Abend werde ich es ihm sagen.__  
_  
Instinktiv strich sie sich lächelnd über ihren Bauch.

„Schlaf' gut, mein Baby.", murmelte sie in sich hinein, bevor sie einschlief.

Grissom stand noch immer an der gleichen Stelle und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit. Nachdem er beschlossen hatte den Garten etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen, schnappte er sich die Gartengeräte und arbeitete verbissen, bis er ein Hungergefühl verspürte. Immer wieder dachte er über Sara nach. In der Küche bereitete er sich ein Sandwich zu und nahm es mit nach draußen auf die Terrasse, um es zu essen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er vergessen hatte sein Sandwich zu belegen. Das Sandwich bestand nur aus zwei Broten und der Sandwichmarinade. Grissom stöhnte entnervt auf, als er es bemerkte.

_Diese Frau treibt mich wieder mal in den Wahnsinn. Den ganzen Tag schon mache ich mir wieder Gedanken darum, ob sie mich nicht mehr liebt. Dass Beste ist, ich frage sie einfach. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Sie meint dann sicher, ich vertraue ihr nicht. Oh Gil, du hast nicht mal bemerkt, dass du keine Wurst auf deinem Sandwich hast. Gott, wie soll ich das nur bis heute Abend aushalten. Ich will sie nicht wecken, sie braucht ihren Schlaf._

Gegen Abend wurde Sara wach. Sie zog sich an und suchte ihren Freund. Doch Gil war im ganzen Haus nicht zu entdecken. Ein paar Minuten später entdeckte sie ihn im Garten.

Gil hatte die kleine Pergola aufgebaut, die sie sich vor ein paar Monaten gekauft haben. Er hatte die ganze Woche daran gearbeitet und auch ein Paar Blumen und Pflanzen im Garten gepflanzt. Jetzt betrachtete er gerade sein Werk, als ihn eine vertraute Stimme ansprach.

„Hey, das ist ja toll geworden!", rief Sara erstaunt aus.

„Du bist ja wach.", freute er sich.

„Ja, ich bin wieder wach. Tut mir Leid, dass ich den ganzen Tag verschlafen habe. Aber ich war so müde.", Sara schmiegte sich an ihren Freund, der gleich die Arme um sie legte.

„Mir ist die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und ich habe die ganze Woche daran gearbeitet."

„Es ist wirklich toll geworden. Komm' lass uns hinsetzen, oder hält das nicht.", feixte Sara.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass es stabil ist.", grinste er.

Sie setzten sich unter die Pergola und beobachteten den Sonnenuntergang. Sara erzählte Gil von der Arbeit, und dass das Labor ohne ihn auskam, aber dass alle froh sind, wenn er wieder kommen würde.  
Während Sara ihm erzählte, was sie sich zum Abendessen ausgedacht hatte, grübelte Grissom darüber nach, was anders an Sara war.

_Sie war nicht beim Friseur, sie hat immer noch ihre wunderschönen braunen Locken und die Länge ist noch die Gleiche wie gestern. Neue Kleider hat sie auch nicht. Aber was ist es dann? Irgendetwas ist anders an Sara._

Gil kam nicht dahinter, was an Sara anders war. Aber er war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Sara keine Affäre hatte. Sie war einfach nur müde heute. Sara würde ihm schon noch sagen, wo sie gestern war. Er vertraute ihr.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", seufzte Sara glücklich und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, ich muss sagen, es ist mir gut gelungen.", schmunzelte Grissom.

Gil zog sich nach einer Zeit zurück, weil er duschen wollte. Außerdem war er ziemlich nervös, er wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, damit er Sara den Antrag machen konnte.

_Am besten ich mache ihr den Antrag nach dem Essen in der Pergola, der Sekt steht kalt. Sie muss nur noch Ja sagen. Man, ich war noch nie so unsicher in meinem Leben wie heute. Was ist, wenn sie Nein sagt und mich gar nicht heiraten will?_

_Später werde ich Gil sagen, dass ich schwanger bin. Ich bin schon total aufgeregt und ich bin so glücklich darüber. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte ich niemals für möglich gehalten mit Gil zu schlafen und jetzt bekomme ich unser Kind._

Grissom duschte sich und schlang sich ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. Gedankenverloren sah er durch das Badezimmer Fenster, Sara noch immer unter der Pergola sitzen, wie sie sich über den Bauch strich und mit irgendjemanden unterhielt. Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitzschlag.

_Sie ist schwanger! Sara bekommt unser Kind! Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Jetzt weiß ich, was sich verändert hat, es ist einfach ihre Ausstrahlung. Sara strahlt in letzter Zeit so. Warum habe ich das nicht schon längst gemerkt, ich bin doch Wissenschaftler?! Ich kann es kaum glauben, meine Sara bekommt ein Kind von mir. Sie weiß nicht, wie glücklich sie mich damit macht._

Schnell zog Grissom sich an. Kontrollierend, ob er den Ring eingesteckt hatte und noch barfuss eilte er nach unten in den Garten. Ein wenig außer Atem kam er bei seiner Freundin an. Sara sah ihn erschrocken an, als er sich nach Luft ringend an die Brüstung lehnte.

„Gil, was hast du gemacht? Du sollst dich nicht so verausgaben.", besorgt stand sie neben ihm.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Butterfly.", lächelte Grissom und führte Sara wieder zu der Bank, wo sie bis gerade eben gesessen hatte.

Grissom sah ihr lange in die Augen, als ob er die Bestätigung ihn ihren Augen suchte, für das, was er rausgefunden hatte. Dann neigte er seinen Kopf zu Sara und küsste sie ganz sanft und zärtlich auf den Mund. Sara erwiderte den Kuss gleichsam innig und krallte sich regelrecht an Gil fest, aus Angst, die Leidenschaft würde sie mitreißen.  
Gil lies seine Hand vorsichtig zu ihrem Bauch wandern und strich sanft darüber. Er lächelte Sara liebevoll an und Sara lächelte wissend zurück.

_Wie hat er es rausgefunden? Ich wusste, er bemerkt es, bevor ich etwas sagen kann. Es ist unglaublich, aber Gil kennt mich so gut, dass es schon fast unheimlich ist.__  
_  
„Wann hast du es rausgefunden?", fragte Sara und legte ihre Hand auf Gils, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhte.

„Eigentlich erst so richtig vor ein paar Minuten. Ich habe dich durch das Badezimmer Fenster beobachtet, wie du dir gedankenverloren über deinen Bauch gestrichen hast.", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Oh, da habe ich mich wohl selbst verraten.", Sara schürzte ihre Lippen und sah Gil mit strahlenden Augen an.

„In den letzten Tagen habe ich gemerkt, dass du dich verändert hast, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Doch als ich dich so gesehen habe, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit gestern, ich war gestern bei meiner Ärztin, sie hat es mir bestätigt. Sara zog das Ultraschallbild aus ihrer Hosentasche und reichte es Grissom."

Gil betrachtete das Ultraschallbild und konnte seine Augen nicht davon abwenden.

„Das ist wirklich unser Baby?", fragte er staunend.

„Ja, Gil, das ist unser Baby.", antwortete Sara glücklich.

„Bist du glücklich Sara?", fragte er, obwohl er in ihren Augen die Antwort schon lesen konnte.

„Ja, Gil, ich bin überglücklich, auch wenn ich etwas Angst habe.", sagte sie ernst.

„Weißt du, wie glücklich du mich gemacht hast, Sara? Wie glücklich und froh bin, dass du mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hast? Seit wir zusammen sind, könnte mein Leben nicht schöner sein. Die Entführung, die Zeit danach, waren für mich wie ein Albtraum. In San Simeon dachte ich, ich hätte dich verloren, nach unserem ersten Abschied.", Tränen glitzerten verdächtig in seinen Augen, als er an die Zeit dachte.

Sara standen ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen, als sie zurückdachte. Für einen Moment holten sie die Erinnerungen wieder ein. Shelton, ihr Selbstmordversuch, die schwere Zeit in San Simeon und Gils Unfall vor fast drei Monaten. Aber wie immer, wenn ihre Erinnerungen aufkamen, dachte sie an Gil und wie glücklich sie war.

„Gil, bei deinem Unfall dachte ich auch, ich hätte dich für immer verloren. Ich weiß, dass wir beide nicht immer Glück hatten. Aber Glück ist, dass wir beide uns haben."

Grissom verstand, was Sara ihm sagen wollte. So fasste er nun den Mut. Er nahm Saras Hand und sah sie verliebt an. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und begann zu sprechen.

„Sara, ich möchte dich gerne etwas fragen, das wollte ich schon an dem Tag, an dem der Unfall geschah. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer alles richtig gemacht habe. Ich habe dich jahrelang verletzt, obwohl ich dich liebe, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Meine Liebe zu dir kann ich nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als je einen Menschen zuvor."

Sara hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und Grissom sprach weiter.

„Ich möchte dich als meine Frau an meiner Seite haben. Sara Sidle, willst du mich heiraten?"

Jetzt war es raus. Was würde Sara sagen? Grissom traute sich nicht, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
Sara wiederum hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatte es sich gewünscht, dass Grissom sie fragte, aber jetzt war sie völlig perplex.

„Ja, Gil Grissom, ich möchte deine Frau werden.", sagte sie voller Freude.

Grissom zog seine Sara sanft an sich ran und der Kuss, den sie sich gaben, war ein Kuss voller Versprechungen und Liebe zueinander.

_Sara will mich heiraten, ich bin so wahnsinnig glücklich. Sie hat Ja gesagt. Bald sind wir eine richtige Familie. Sara, das Baby und ich. Familie Grissom, das hört sich wundervoll an._

_Manchmal glaube ich zu träumen. Gil hat sich so über meine Schwangerschaft gefreut und hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will. Glücklicher kann ich nicht sein._

Beide vergaßen ganz das Abendessen. Nachdem aus dem Kuss eine Erregung wuchs, die beide nicht mehr stoppen wollten, trug Grissom seine Sara ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und liebten sich mit einer Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft wie nie zuvor. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie eine wunderbare Zukunft miteinander haben würden.

**  
**.... TBC


	21. Epilog

**Epilog**

Grissom ging nach langer Erholungspause wieder arbeiten. Sara hätte ihn zwar gerne länger zu Hause eingesperrt, aber ihrem Verlobten fiel so langsam die Decke auf den Kopf. Sie dachte immer,, Grissom hätte keinen grünen Daumen, aber nach den Wochen zu Hause hatte Grissom aus dem Garten ein kleines Paradies gemacht.

Sara kam ins Schmunzeln, als sie die kleine Sandkiste im Garten entdeckte. Aber sie konnte es ihrem Verlobten nicht verdenken. Sie freuten sich so sehr auf ihr gemeinsames Kind, dass sie jede freie Minute darüber redeten.

Zwei lange Wochen behielten sie es für sich, dass sie nicht nur bald heiraten würden, sondern auch bald ihr erstes Kind erwarteten. Sie glaubten eigentlich an die Fähigkeiten ihrer erfahrenen Kollegen und warteten darauf, dass sie es von selbst herausfanden, aber selbst Catherine, die dafür bekannt war, ziemlich schnell ihre Spürnase auszufahren, wenn sie ein Geheimnis witterte, hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

So luden die werdenden Eltern ihre Freunde zu einem BBQ ein, um sie endlich einzuweihen.

„Gil, was du aus dem Garten gemacht hast, ist ja wirklich traumhaft", bemerkte Catherine, nachdem sie mit ihren männlichen Kollegen die Grissom/Sidle Residenz erreicht hatten und von dem prächtigen Grün förmlich erschlagen wurden.

Grissom hatte die Sandkiste abgedeckt, so dass Cath & Co. nicht gleich Verdacht schöpften. Sie hatten keine Hintergedanken, warum Sara und Grissom sie zum BBQ einluden, dachten einfach nur, das wäre eine nette Geste oder eine kleine Feier zur Rückkehr von Grissom ins Labor.

Nachdem sich alle satt gegessen hatten und Sara für ihren leckeren Salat lobten, kamen sie ins Gespräch, dabei fiel Nick erst jetzt die Plane im Garten auf.

„Hey, Griss. Versteckst du unter der Plane euren Mini-Pool?", fragte er lachend.

Grissom verneinte es nur, bot Nick aber auch keine Erklärung, was sich darunter verbarg. Jetzt schlug endlich seine Spürnase an. Nick fragte erst gar nicht, ob es Grissom was ausmachte, wenn er sich ein wenig im Garten umsah.

Sara verfolgte Nicks Taten und musste ihr aufkommendes Lachen unterdrücken. Vor allem als Nick die Plane anhob und das darunter Befindliche entdeckte. Nick war sofort klar, dass die Sandkiste nicht dazu da war, damit Grissom darin mit seinen Käfern spielen konnte. Dafür war er mittlerweile immer viel zu sehr mit Sara beschäftigt.

„Sagt mal Leute, ihr habt uns nicht zufällig was zu erzählen, oder?", sprach er Sara und Grissom direkt an und zog die Aufmerksamkeit seiner anderen Kollegen auf sich.

Noch immer hielt er die Plane hoch, damit auch sie sehen konnten, was sich darunter befand. Allesamt blickten danach etwas geschockt zu dem Paar, welches sich gerade köstlich über seine Kollegen amüsierte.

Sara, die sich auf Grissoms Schoß gesetzt hatte, nickte nur unschuldig. Grissom legte seine Hand auf Saras Bauch, wobei Sara ihre Hand auf seine legte und man ihren Verlobungsring nicht übersehen konnte. Catherine stand abrupt von ihrem Stuhl auf, der vom Schwung der blonden CSI nach hinten kippte.

Sara war über Catherines Reaktion erschrocken, war aber erleichtert, als diese ihr plötzlich um den Hals fiel und ihr die allerbesten Glückwünsche gab. Danach klärten Sara und Grissom auch die übrigen Unwissenden über ihre Verlobung und das Baby auf.

Alle freuten sich für die Zwei. Sie waren alle derselben Meinung, dass Sara und Grissom dieses Glück mehr als verdient hatten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zusammen hatten Sara und Grissom beschlossen, nicht lange mit der Hochzeit zu warten. Es war aber auch Saras Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich den Namen Sidle ablegen zu können und die damit verbundenen schlechten Erinnerungen in Vergessenheit zu bringen.

Mit Catherine plante Grissom die Hochzeit. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Catherine sich schnell alles aneignen würde und am besten ihre Traumhochzeit organisierte. Aber er war froh über ihre Hilfe und sie machte auch alles nach Wunsch ihres besten Freundes. Sie wollte tatsächlich eine Traumhochzeit organisieren, aber eben die ihrer besten Freunde.

Denn mittlerweile war ihr auch Sara eine sehr gute Freundin, wenn nicht gar beste Freundin, geworden. Sara hatte sich oft mit ihr getroffen und verbrachte ihre grissomlose Zeit damit, mit Catherine und Lindsay Babyshopping zu betreiben.

Dann war es soweit. Der große Tag von Sara und Grissom. Die Hochzeit fand in San Simeon statt. Dort wo ihre Liebe erst richtig entflammte. Sara war mittlerweile im vierten Monat und passte, trotz des Babybauchs, perfekt in ihr weißes Hochzeitskleid. Grissom gefiel, dass man eine kleine Wölbung auch unter dem Kleid sehen konnte.

Sara dachte bis zum Tag der Hochzeit, dass sie in der nahegelegenen Kirche heiraten würden, aber Dr. Sloan, die ebenfalls, wie das ganze Team der Nachtschicht – die Lab-Techs und die Detectives inbegriffen – zur Hochzeit eingeladen war, hatte eine Überraschung für sie. Dr. Sloan hatte es geschafft, den Besitzer von Hearst Castle zu überreden, einen Tag lang keine Touren in dem Schloss machen zu lassen. Zudem erlaubte er, dass Sara und Grissom auf dem Schloss, welches auf dem Berg namens 'La Cuesta Encantada' (der verzauberte Berg) lag, heirateten.

Die Zeremonie war traumhaft. Sara hätte es sich nicht schöner vorstellen können. Die Trauzeugen Catherine und Nick, wie auch alle anderen, waren den Tränen nahe, als Sara und Grissom sich ihre Ehegelöbnisse vortrugen und sich das ‚Ja'-Wort gaben. Ein tosender Applaus ging durch den Raum, nachdem erst Grissom seiner Sara und dann Sara Grissom den Ring ansteckte und sie sich küssten. Für alle war es manchmal noch unglaublich, dass die Zwei, die jahrelang so aneinander vorbei gelebt hatten, jetzt ein verliebtes Ehepaar waren, in freudiger Erwartung auf ihr erstes Kind.

Den Brautstrauß von Sara fing die Laborantin Mandy, die danach Nick verlegen ansah und der heutigen Braut wurde so einiges klar, warum Nick in letzter Zeit so verliebt wirkte. Somit ahnte sie schon, auf welcher Hochzeit sie als nächstes tanzte.

Grissom hatte sich für ihre Hochzeitsnacht etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Es sollte keine typische Nacht in einer noblen Hotelsuite werden. Er hatte Sara die Augen verbunden und führte sie zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, wo sie sich zur Zeit ihrer Therapie täglich aufhielt, um dem Klinikalltag ein wenig zu entfliehen.

Als Grissom ihr den seidenen Schal von den Augen nahm, war Sara überwältigt von dem, was sich vor ihr bot. Der ganze Steg war am Rand mit Kerzen verziert. Am Ende lag eine Matratze mit Decken und Kissen ausgebreitet. Daneben war nochmals ein Meer von Kerzen und lauter Köstlichkeiten. Selbst im Wasser schwammen Blumen, in denen Teelichter waren.

„Das ist so wunderschön, Gil", war Sara fast sprachlos.

„Nur für dich, Butterfly. Ich liebe dich, Sara Grissom", sagte er ihr liebevoll, als er sie in den Armen hielt und ihren Hals küsste.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Gil", gab Sara wohlseufzend zurück, da sie sich durch Grissoms Berührungen kaum mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Sie ließen sich auf das etwas andere Liebesnest nieder und liebten sich im Freien.

Danach lagen sie noch lange wach in den Armen des anderen und lauschten dem Meer und den vielen Insekten, die die Nacht zum Tag machten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Schon am nächsten Tag begann die Hochzeitsreise. Auch hier überraschte Grissom seine Frau, als sie am Pier in San Simeon entlang spazierten und in der Mitte, wo die Möglichkeit bestand, Boote fest zu machen, eine luxuriöse Jacht stand. Davor warteten schon alle Kollegen und Freunde auf das Paar.

Catherine hatte die pompöse Jacht, ihrem Vater Sam Braun, für einige Wochen abschwatzen können. Grissom wollte dies erst ablehnen, aber als Catherine ihm erzählte, was man auf der Jacht so alles machen konnte, gab er klein bei und hatte zugleich eine schöne Idee, wohin die Reise mit der Jacht gehen sollte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen und gingen auf die Jacht.

„Los geht's, Captain Gil. Führen sie uns zum Glück", strahlte Sara ihren Mann an und gab ihm einen Kuss, als er das Boot startete.

Sie winkten ihren Freunden nochmal zu, bevor sie die Bucht verließen und nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später ankerte Grissom an einem anderen Pier. Sara war verwundert, warum sie so schnell schon wieder hielten. Er machte auch keine Anstalten, ihr etwas zu sagen, sondern nahm sie an die Hand und lächelte sie die ganze Zeit an, während er sie führte.

Von Weitem konnte Sara schon merkwürdige Geräusche hören. Schon bald konnte sie sie einordnen und fühlte sich an San Francisco erinnert. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Hinweisschild kam, wohin sie sich denn gerade bewegten, wusste Grissom Sara geschickt mit einem Kuss abzulenken.

Erst, als sie an einem hölzernen Zaun ankamen, ließ er sie die Umgebung in Ruhe erkunden. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Sara nicht erkennen, was sie hier her führte. Dann aber hörte sie erneut das Geräusch und auf dem bisher unscheinbaren Sandstrand, der vor ihnen lag, sich etwas bewegteen.  
Jetzt wusste Sara auch, wo sie waren. Grissom hatte sie zu dem See-Elefanten-Aussichtspunkt geführt, der direkt am Highway 1 lag.

Und kaum waren die Grissoms angekommen, kamen die müden Tiere auch in Bewegung. Es freute Grissom, in Saras Augen zu sehen, wie begeistert sie war. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude. Es waren zwar nicht die so aktiven Seelöwen vom Pier 39 in San Francisco, trotzdem war sie überwältigt. Aber das war noch nicht alles.

Sara konnte schon auf dem Parkplatz erkennen, wie einige Leute aufgeweckt durch die Gegend liefen, mit ihren Kameras bewaffnet. An einer Bank setzten sie sich und Grissom holte aus einer Tasche einen Nussriegel. Soweit Sara wusste mochte Grissom diese klebrigen Riegel nicht, genau wie sie. Umso verwunderter war sie, als er ihr die Hälfte abgab.

Sie sah ihn nur verwirrt an und bekam erneut sein Lächeln als Antwort. Als er dann ein kleines Stück von dem Riegel abbrach und es Richtung Boden hielt, war Sara total irritiert. Aber Sekunden später erkannte sie den Zweck der ganzen Sache. Denn schon bald kamen viele kleine Squirrels angelaufen und verlangten nach Futter. Schon bald waren die CSIs von mehr als zwanzig Stück dieser grauen Eichhörnchen umzingelt.

Schnell war der Riegel alle. Grissom bekam gar nicht mit, wie das Stück aus seiner Hand verschwand, prompt biss ihm eines dieser niedlichen Tierchen in den Finger. Liebevoll nahm Sara Grissoms Hand und führte seinen schmerzenden Finger an ihren Mund. Während sich die beiden tief in die Augen schauten und Grissom beim Anblick Saras schokobrauner Rehaugen fast zu schweben begann, pustete Sara erst auf den Finger und drückte dann einen Kuss auf die schmerzende Stelle.

Der Schmerz war schneller vergangen, als er kam. Und schon bald hatten die Squirrels neue Opfer entdeckt.

Zurück auf der Jacht, brach schon bald die Nacht an. Grissom setzte den Anker und bereitete eine weitere Traumnacht für Sara vor. Auf dem Deck hatte er eine Decke ausgebreitet mit vielen Kissen. Die Flasche Champagner durfte, wie die Weintrauben, nicht fehlen.

So lehnte er sich zurück und zog Sara in seine Arme. Beide schlossen für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie in den Sternenhimmel schauten. Nach ein paar Gläsern des edlen Tropfens und dem gegenseitigen Füttern mit Weintrauben, rutschten die Zwei weiter in die Horizontale. Grissom starrte weiter in den Sternenhimmel, während Sara ihren Kopf auf Grissoms Brust ruhen ließ und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Gedanken versunken spielte Grissom mit Saras Haar, als er sich an etwas erinnerte.

„Weißt du, in der Zeit, lange vor deiner Entführung, verbrachte ich meine freien Tage auf dem Dach meines Haues und lag wie jetzt, allerdings ohne meine schöne Frau in den Armen, und habe in die Sterne gesehen. Ich krallte mich an jede Sternschnuppe, die ich sah, und wünschte mir das hier. Ich wünschte mir, endlich den Mut aufzubringen, dir zu sagen, was ich wirklich fühle. Irgendwann hatte ich gemerkt, dass es nichts bringt, und gab auf."

„Und doch ist dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, oder? Jetzt spielt es keine Rolle mehr, wie lang es gedauert hat. Das Warten hat sich für mich gelohnt. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir verheiratet sind."

„… und bald ein Baby bekommen", freute er sich.

Auch an diesem Abend sah er eine Sternschnuppe und ließ auch diese nicht ungewünscht.

Während sie sich so leidenschaftlich küssten, fiel Sara etwas ein. Sie hatte lange überlegt, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war, es Grissom zu geben. Jetzt schien er für sie gekommen zu sein, da sie sich von ihrem Mann löste und sich kurz entschuldigte.

Als sie zurück kam, hatte sie ein schwarzes Buch in der Hand. Erst glaubte Grissom, das wäre das Buch, welches er Sara zur Rückkehr geschenkt hatte. Aber an diesem Buch fehlten die goldenen Streifen. Sara reichte es Grissom, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Er schlug das Buch auf, las die große Überschrift ‚Mein Leben als Sara Sidle ' und sofort wurde ihm klar, worum es sich handelte.

„Butterfly, das muss du nicht machen. Darin stehen alle…"

Bevor er weiter reden konnte, hielt Sara ihn auf, indem sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen presste.

„Es stimmt, da steht alles drin. Mein ganzes Leben. Und jetzt seid du und unser Baby mein Leben. Deshalb solltest du alles über mich wissen. Die guten, wie die schlechten Seiten", sagte sie ernst.

Sie wusste, wenn er das Buch gelesen hat, würde er noch mehr über unschöne Momente aus ihrem Leben erfahren, von denen er lieber nicht erfahren wollte. Aber sie hatte recht. Eine Ehe basiert auf Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit. Und Sara hatte das Vertrauen in Grissom, dass er mit dem, was in dem Buch steht, umzugehen wisse.  
„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du mir dieses Buch, dein Leben, anvertraust. Aber ich werde es mir erst durchlesen, wenn wir diese Reise abgeschlossen haben", sagte er, was Sara mit einem müden Seufzen aufnahm.

Lange brauchte es nicht, bis sich die zwei Verliebten in den Schlafbereich verzogen.

Eine Woche schipperten die Zwei auf dem Ozean, bis sie ihr eigentliches Ziel erreichten. Es verwunderte Sara nicht, als sie den Hafen von San Francisco ansteuerten. Mit einem verzücktem Lächeln dankte sie Grissom, da sie sich immer wieder freute, in ihre alte Heimat zu kommen.

Es war wie eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, da sie alle Stellen, Restaurants, Cafés besuchten, an denen sie in der Zeit von Grissoms Aufenthalt in San Francisco auch waren. Zum Abschluss gingen sie dort hin, wo alles begann. An die Uni von San Francisco, wo Grissom damals das Seminar hielt. Grissom brauchte nicht lange, um den Raum zu finden.

Er stellte sich an das Dozentenpult, während Sara ihren Platz suchte, von wo aus sie damals Grissoms ersten Worten lauschte. Grissom hatte ihr es leicht gemacht und hatte den Stuhl vorher etwas verzieren lassen. Auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen eine Rose und ein Bild, welches Sara nur zu gut kannte. Es entstand genau zu der Zeit, als die beiden zum ersten Mal aufeinander trafen.

Es rührte Sara zu Tränen, an die schöne Zeit von damals erinnert zu werden. Oh ja, sie war wirklich schön die Zeit. Sara war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben richtig verliebt und wusste sofort, wer der Mann ihres Lebens war. Sie hatte damals aber nicht gedacht, dass es Tage später erstmal ein schmerzhaftes Ende dieser schönen Zeit geben, und es erst viele Jahre später richtig schön werden würde.

Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Grissom sich neben sie setzte. Erst, als er ihre Hand nahm und über den silbernen Ehering fuhr, der mit ein paar glitzernden Steinen verziert war.

„Du hast mich damals wirklich um den Verstand gebracht. Nicht nur mit deinen vielen Fragen", lachte er.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von deiner Stimme bekommen", sagte sie verlegen.

Daran erkannte er, wie ehrlich diese Aussage war.

Sie trafen im Unigebäude noch ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Die einen waren überrascht die Zwei als glückliches Ehepaar wieder zu sehen. Andere meinten nur, es schon immer gewusst zu haben.

Eine Woche blieben sie in San Francisco, bevor sie zurück nach Las Vegas flogen.

Schnell holte sie der Alltag wieder ein. Zwei Monate vor dem errechneten Geburtstermin kam Sara schon mit einer beträchtlichen Kugel vor ihrem Bauch in Grissoms Büro und bat ihn darum, dass ob sie mit den Stunden runter gehen könnte. Er war natürlich sofort besorgt. Es kostete Sara auch einige Zeit, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es nur wollte, um nichts zu riskieren. Es wurde für sie auch immer schwieriger Tatorte zu untersuchen, da ihr Bauch einige Male im Weg war.

Grissom freute sich über Saras Bitte ungemein, da es ihn auch beruhigte. Gleichzeitig erkannte er auch, was für eine tolle Mutter sie werden würde, da sie das alles nur für ihr Baby machte. Normalerweise wäre Sara nie auf so eine Idee gekommen, dafür war sie viel zu abhängig von ihrer Arbeit. Doch jetzt mit Grissom an ihrer Seite und dem Baby, das unterwegs war, hatte sie eine andere Droge, die sie abhängig machte: Ihre Familie.

Zwei Monate nach ihrer Frage lag Sara im Dessert Palms Hospital in den Wehen und verfluchte es, je mit Gilbert Grissom Sex gehabt zu haben. Sara war so schmal, da waren die Schmerzen bei der Geburt kaum auszuhalten. So gut es ging versuchte sie, diesen Schmerz an Grissoms Hand weiter zu leiten, der ihre Hand die ganze Zeit hielt.

Nach etlichen Stunden kam dann Saras erstes Kind zur Welt. Sie wollten sich überraschen lassen, was es wird und freuten sich dann von der Hebamme zur hören, dass es ein Mädchen war.

Sie legte Sara das kleine Bündel in die Arme und kam ins Schmelzen, als sie die glücklichen Eltern sah. Sowohl Sara, als auch Grissom, hatten Tränen in den Augen. Grissom sagte immer wieder, wie stolz er auf Sara sei und wie tapfer sie war. Es war für ihn nicht leicht, Sara mit solchen Schmerzen zu sehen, auch wenn es um ihre Tochter ging.

Er strich ihr die vom Schweiß befeuchteten Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er Gleiches bei seiner Tochter tat. Zumindest das mit dem Kuss, da die Kleine noch nicht so viele Haare wie ihre Mom auf dem Kopf hatte. Es war aber jetzt schon zu sehen, dass sie die Haare und die Nase von der Mutter hatte. Die Augen waren allerdings so ozeanblau wie Grissoms.

Schon jetzt hatte die Kleine ihren Vater um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Nicht nur sprichwörtlich, da sie versuchte, ihre kleine Hand um Grissoms Finger zu schließen.

„Wie heißt denn ihr kleiner Sonnenschein?", fragte die Hebamme.

Sara und Grissom tauschten einmal kurze lächelnde Blicke aus, als Sara sprach.

„Ihr Name ist Lysan."

„Die Heldin der Welt", komplettierte Grissom den Namen mit seiner Bedeutung.

Die Hebamme war entzückt von dem Namen und war überzeugt, dass das kleine Mädchen den Namen zu Recht trug. Zumindest ließen die Eltern der Kleinen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie nicht eine Heldin der Welt sei.

Somit war das Glück von Sara & Gil Grissom endlich perfekt. Und nach Wochen der schönen Zeit wurde ihnen bewusst, dass Lysan Grissom nicht der letzte Nachwuchs von den Zweien, einst so weit auseinander lebenden Menschen, sein würde.

**  
Ende**

End

Fin

**末端******

**نهاية******

Приключвам

Τέλος

**終わり******

kraj

slutt

final


End file.
